Kunochis and Shinobi one shot series
by Juira4ever
Summary: This is about different one-shots series mostly about SasuSaku but including other couples. It is mostly rate M and has mostly lemon/ smut in every one shot. So just be warn. It will be based on made up stories and some from stories I read and collection of the anthology but some are mostly not but made up. Some shots will be in two or four pastes of the stories to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Title: meeting in the club part 1.**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, And RikuTem.**

 **Side pairings: SuiKarin And SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: Love at first sight has never been, so amazing, when you found the girl you love and only love her and even quite your flirting and players way and quite bedding other woman and only want that one girl you can't even reach to make her yours.**

 **Note: the boys are players who play with woman's heart and break it of the next day, after they finish and they are also in a famous band "sword Shinobi" and the girls are also flirts and never go and sleep around unlike the boys, they are also in a famous band call "petal Kunoichi".**

—  
 **Chapter 1 - Meeting in the club, part 1**

"Let's go boys, let's have some fun in the club" Said a boy with bright blonde hair, with blue streaks and blue eyes with a red bandana around his hair. His name is Riku. After he finish doing his hair.

"Hell Yea! I can met my girl." Said a boy with water like hair and purple eyes with sharp like teeth. His band is Suigetsu, he is fixing his hair.

"Your toy right." Said a boy with long hair and white eyes, his name is Neji.

"No! The girl I love with all my heart and the one, who I won't play with or leave her. My only true love Karin." Said Suigetsu seriously.

The boys are shock, but happy for him.

"He is not the only one. I have a girlfriend, she's my purple flower, the most important one for me and I've stop playing with other woman as she is the one for me." Said a boy with blue hair and gold and red eyes, his name is Satoshi.

They were all shock again and happy as well.

They all went to the club, nothing new people dancing, drinking, kissing, having one night stands.

They saw these sexy girls who came in and are interested in them.

One of them who has red hair and eyes with glasses, dress in a sexy dress, came up to Suigetsu and gave a kiss, as he held her waist and kiss her deep.

"Hey babe, I miss you." She said to him, as he put her on his lap kissing her neck, as she gave out a moan.

The boys were shock and has never seen him so gentle and so love sick and believe he is actually serious.

Another girl came, right after the red hair girl name Karin.

She has purple hair, and silver eyes, dress in a sexy purple rose dress.

She came and gave Satoshi a hug, as he hug her back with a smile and kiss her a long passion kiss.

"I miss you " She said to him, as he grab her waist close him.

The boys were shock again to see him smile at a girl, call Ami, and he has never smile before and he is really serious about her.

The other five girls came towards their friends.

"Honestly, Ami, Karin, can't you wait for your boyfriends before, just to ditch us." Said a girl with light blonde hair, and blue eyes. She is dress in A icy blue strap dress and she is call Ino.

Shikamaru can't help but look at her, as his heart beat so fast and loud.

She look at him as well and both blush and look away.

"Shut up, you should get one and know how we felt." They both Said.

"Fine, I, will then." She Said, as she grab Shikamaru by his hand and led him away.

He smirk at her, as he grab her waist, and lead her to one of the club room with no one there.

The boys smirk at him and see he fall in love with her and her as well.

"Ohhh! She is gong to have her first sex." Smile Ami and glad for her friend.

"What do you mean, baby." Said Satoshi hugging and kissing her.

"She means, that she will have her first sex. All us just flirt, but we have never had sex before and just want to give it to the one we love. Just like me." Said Karin leaning onto Suigetsu who smile at her.

The other boys were shock and disbelief that these gorgeous and the most beautiful and sexy girls have never gave up their first time before.

"See you guys later I'm going to have fun with my girl." Said Suigetsu as he pull Karin away to have fun.

"Same with me." Said Satoshi, grabbing Ami, and put her legs around him, as he lead her somewhere private.

"So what's your name, lovely." Said Riku, to a girl with dirty blonde hair and jade green eyes. She is dress in a sandy gold dress showing her heels.

"The name Temari And no way, I'm going with you. I'm going to find a man to dance and not a boy." She said walking away to the dance floor.

"A boy you say, I'll change your mind if you see how manly I am." Said Riku with a smirk chasing her and taking her somewhere more private.

"Hello beautiful what's your name." Said Naruto to a girl with dark hair and white eyes like Neji. She is in a blue dress.

"Hinata" She said blushing the girls saw this and the other two girls stood in front of her.

"Don't corrupt Hinata with your dirty fantasy. She's too innocent for you blonde." Said a girl with brown hair and honey brown eyes. She is wearing a green dress.

"Don't hit on my cousin and your cute what's your name." Said Neji To Naruto before looking at Tenten with a smirk.

"Tenten" She glare at him for looking at her.

He felt his heart beat fast and is this what his other friends who got girlfriends feel.

He lead her away to the dance floor.

"Let me go"

"Nah! You expression amused me."

"Tenten" Yell the pink hair. Without her noticing Naruto lead Hinata away, as Sasuke smirk at Naruto sly trick.

When she turn around to find Hinata and Naruto gone she curse.

"Damn that Blondie. If he lay a finger on her. I'll kill him myself. If she feels that he is the one then I might forgive him after I beat him up." Said the pink hair girl with green eyes. She has a sexy pink dress with red flowers.

Sasuke Smirk at her and look at her God like sexy body up and down, and felt his heart beat and fallen in love with her.

He didn't even glance at other woman for his attention, but stare at the girl , he is interested in front of him.

He lick his lip and will make he fall in love with him.

That made ever girl fall for it. But he ignored them.

"What's your name " He said to her.

When she look at him she gasped at how handsome and sexy the man in front of her is, but she won't be fool by his appearance.

He is one of those guys, who take woman to bed and beak them the next day even if he is handsome.

"The name is Sakura" She said crossing her arms, showing her breast to him a bit.

He look at it, and blush as he is getting hard and turn on, and no woman has made him like this, and is this how his friends with girlfriends felt.

If that is the case he is falling for her then he will give up his playboy act, and will never let her go.

"The name Sasuke, you want a drink beautiful." He said to her.

"Might as well since they all ditch me here." She said as he put his arm around her and lead her to get a drink.

While glaring at every man looking at her ass.

"Say why don't we get to know each other and be more than friends." He said as she blush and he smirk at her.

"Fine, but I won't give up my first name that easily. You probably will use me and break me like all the other girls you been with." She said drinking.

"No I won't do that to you! Your the only girl, I won't break and won't let you go either, I've fallen in love with you. I promised I'll make you happy." He said seriously.

She looks shock and a bit happy at the same time.

"I will believe you for now and give it a shot." She said to him.

He felt happy and grab her to sit on his lap on the bar chair.

He kiss her op the lip, licking her lip for opening, she open her mouth, as he thrust his tongue inside of her felling her mouth.

She felt warm and taste so sweet and addicting that he can't have enough of. He hug her around the waist and keep kissing her.

He starts to touch her breast making her gasped and look at him telling she's not ready yet.

But she put his hand inside her dress, as he touch her soft breast, making her moan.

He look at her in shock but, just keep touching her as he feel he is getting hot, but control his lust for her.

After five minutes they broken the kiss and look at each other with a blush.

He also removed his hand inside of her.

"Your breast feel so soft I wonder how it feels when we get started." He Smirk at her blushing face.

"S - Sasuke, I think I might have fallen for you." She said leaning on his chest.

"Really! Then I already have fallen for you when my eyes lay on you when you walk in. Let's be more than friends and start a relationship Sakura, I mean it." He said holding to her seriously.

"Let's give it a shot, but if you play or hurt my feelings I'll beat you up. I will be your girlfriend " She Said.

"I'll never do that and if I did I'll make you fall for me again and never let you go again forever. You mine and my only girlfriend forever till we get marry" He said kissing her on the lip again.

She led him to the dance floor, as his hand is around her waist near her ass, and her arms around him dancing.

Girls look at Sasuke as boys look at Sakura and her body up and down especially her butt and Breast.

Sasuke glare at them looking at what is soon to be his. He will never let her go after, he saw how sexy and pretty she is and wants her for himself.

After the dance they are on the couch next to each other.

As their friends came out, and sat on the couch. They were all sweating, blushing, hair in a mess and clothes wrinkled.

Both look at their friends and each other with smirks on their face and know they just had sex.

"Sakura guess what, I've My first time and got a boyfriend." Said Ino hugging  
Shikamaru, as he blush and put his arms around her.

"That's great Ino! Just make sure he will be like **him**." Said Sakura darkly at the last part.

"Who him Sakura." Said Sasuke as he heard the dark part.

She look at all her friends if they should share their past life with their new lovers , they all nodded.

"They should know, since they are our boyfriends now." Said Ino.

"Plus we all except for Sakura gave our first time to them." Said Temari leaning on Riku as he hug her.

"Okay we are going to tell our past life with you, as to why we won't give our first time away." Said Sakura.

As all the boys are interested at wonder who are their girlfriends ex's, but won't give them away so easily.

 **Find out in the continue oneshot.**

 **Ask anthology ideas and I'll write about it. Feel free and the only couple I will accept are SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, ShikaIno, RikuTem, SuiKarin And SatoAmi.**

 **Ask anything from books collection or songs or something you came up with and I'll put it in, with your name and turn it to a summary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: meeting in the club part 2**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem, SatoAmi**

 **Summary: falling more and more in love with each other and no other girl will be able to take it away, or be replaced. Wants to beat up there girlfriends past lovers so badly for what they did and will always protect and love them.**

 **Note: # be warn of some lemon scenes, and swearing words.**

—  
Chapter 2 - Meeting in the club parttwo

* * *

now together couples are all on the couch with their boyfriends arms around their girlfriends, as they lean on their boyfriends, chest.

"What happened to the past that you won't give up your first time so easily." Said Sasuke looking at his girlfriend Sakura holding her hand.

"Since the girls won't say, and want me to say, since, because I'm the leader." She glared at them as they just laugh and have her a wink.

"Sorry, honey! But since you are the leader of petal Kunoichi, you got to say our stories." Wink Temari as Sakura growl at them.

"Wait! Did you say you are the leader of petal Kunoichi." Said Sasuke looking at her, in shock.

"Yea", She Said.

"Wow! No wonder you are all attractive and way out of every girl in the club. " Said Suigetsu.

"Plus I heard that petal Kunoichi is the number one girl band, all famous and popular around the world. It's hard to get the ten special gold, silver and bronze tickets to met them, unlike the other normal tickets. " Said Riku.

"I also heard that, the girl band is also well loved with no hates. As they love their fans and would do anything for them and even made the paparazzi stop being so aggressive and just blew everyone away." Said Shikamaru.

"They are also famous on the street and play a street band and help other people who plays in the street for not getting much money." Said Satoshi.

"I also heard that almost ever males and boys, wants them to be their girls. Since they are like a goddess and really attractive." Said Neji.

"Now we can see it and glad they are our girls. Since ever males are jealous of us." Said Sasuke smirking at the every males looking at them with hate.

"That's So right" laugh the boys.

"No need to re-introduced yourself, since we know you are the most famous boy band sword Shinobi and you are the leader Sasuke." Said Tenten.

"Leader with the leader a perfect match don't you think." Said everyone as SasuSaku glare at them.

"We know you guys are the most famous with girls around the world." Said Ami.

"So now we are all even." Said Hinata.

"So continue the story, Saki/ Saku/ cherry/ Sakura/ Kura/ floral/ " Said the girls laughing.

"Hahah...! Very funny." Said Sakura sarcastic.

As everyone laugh at her sarcastic remarks.

"Okay! The reason why we never gave our first time, is due to our past, In high school to collage."

"We have boyfriends before you boys, so sorry you not our first kiss and you wish you were huh. If your were faster you probably will, so don't feel so down."

The girls trying not to burst out laughing at her words. As the boys pouted and were a bit jealous of their first kiss.

"So back to the story, in high school, in Konoha high, in our senior year, we were asked out, by the boys who we thought love us because we are the nicest popular girls in school."

"Wait!" Said Naruto stopping the story.

"What is it." She Said.

"Konoha high as to the only Konoha high with lots of cherry blossom tress." He said.

"Yea! What one do you think." Said Tenten, sarcastically.

"We were in that school, but how come we never saw you, girls, before. If we did we would have been together way before, dating by now. " Said Riku.

"He's right about that." Said Suigetsu.

"Maybe, it's because we were in a different block than you guys." Said Ino.

"True, since we saw only one glance at you girls in the first year and never saw you since till now." Agree Satoshi.

"But what block and class were you girls." Said Neji.

"We were in, the gold block, Ami, Karin, and Ino were in the same class, and were the top designers in the whole school, Sakura And Tenten were in the same class and were the most strongest, sporty, smartest and weapon lover in the whole school, while me and Temari were in the same class and were the ace in every martial arts and karate club in the whole school." Said Hinata.

"Oh, So that's why the highest advance block, gold and hardest to get in and had the most luxury food and equipment." Said the boys in shock and jealous.

"Don't be jealous, if you met us first, you could get some of that." Said Karin.

"Damn we wish to have a time travel machine." Said the boys.

"Tough luck," Said Ino and the girls are smirking at their boyfriends.

"Okay back to the story. We were dating the popular boys in our block. Me with Gaara, Ino with Sai, Hinata with Kiba, Tenten with Kankuro, Temari with Shiro, Karin with Kabuto, and Ami with Shinome."

The boys were jealous and held the girls tighter and they just kiss the boys to calm them down.

"It was going Great at first, until we saw their true attempt, we hide behind the wall that has a windows outside of our classes, we heard what our ex boyfriends plan was. We heard they want to just get in our pants, as they were fucking the life out of some other girls. We hear pleasure, moans and groans. So after we start collage we broke up with them and move on. They were shock and wanted us back, but they all went to a different collages."

The boys were shocked at what their ex-did and were mad.

They would never do that even if they were ex players.

"When we were in collage, we gave our new boyfriends a second chance and it won't happen like high school. But we were Navi back then and fall for it twice but different. I was dating Sasori, Ino with Deidara, Tenten with Hidan, Hinata with Kazu, Temari with Kuro, no idea why Tem goes for white hair to black hair and now its gold..."

"Shut it Saki." Blush Temari as Riku smirk and gave a kiss.

"Karin with Jugo and Ami with Sena! But unlike our high school betrayed ex's, our ex's in collage are more bold, Instead of having sex with other girls, they know we are not ready, yet they trap us and started to try to rape us. We thank ourself for learning more martial arts and ran away fixing our clothes before they could take our virginity."

The boys were shock that they were nearly rape.

They were mad and possessive and wants to beat up their girlfriends ex's to the bloody pupil.

"And now here we are with our boyfriends who truly love us, and will not use us just for sex and will never leave us. So I guess that Ami and Karin are right we did met our perfect match."

"We told you so, at first I didn't believe that Satoshi will love me and I think he would break me like other girls but turn out wrong." Said Ami.

"Damn straight you are wrong. Since your the only girl I would love and make love with. By the way, I'm feeling really horny right now. Let's go and make fucking love." Said Satoshi with a smirk as she blushes.

The other smirk at him, they saw the couple going to one of the empty club room and with loud music, he probably lock the door and started the work already.

"Let's do the same babe, " Said the other boys except for SasuSaku.

"Don't forget the condom." Said Sasuke with a smirk as the boys glared at him.

"Shut it Sasuke/ Teme, " They Said And lead their girls away to a empty room.

* * *

"Now it's just you and me babe." He said pulling her on his lap and started to kiss her.

He went under her dress, touching her breast, making her moan as he lifts the bar over and squeezed and touch her breast, while kissing her, with her holding his neck and sitting on him, with her breast facing him.

"Sasuke, I want you, please make me yours." She said with a blush.

He stop kissing her and stops to hear what she just said in shock and lust. After he stop playing with her breast.

"Are you sure, once we started there is no turning back and I won't stop to make you mine. Are you ready to give yourself to me and I've been holding myself back from making love, to you right now of how sexy you turn me on." Said Sasuke hugging her, as she felt his hardened length grow bigger.

She wrap her arms around him and came closer pressing her breast to his chest as he gulp.

"Yes! I want to be with you. I want to be yours. Your the only who made my heart beat so fast and made me so crazy for you. I love you." She Said looking at him seriously and kiss him again.

He felt himself blush and smile that the girl he loves him back. He held her waist and kiss her on the lip and felt her emotions for him so hard. He put her bra back on her breast and removed his hand from her dress. He pulls her up after the kiss and held her waist close to him.

"Then let's find our self a room for me to fuck you, so badly without anyone coming to take you away from my love. I can't wait to be inside of you as my dick has been throbbing so hard and wet for you." He said with a smirk as she blush at him.

"Shut up." She pouted at him. As he chuckle at her. He started to walk with her upstairs in the club room.

Before they could go some sluts and whores stop and made insult at Sakura, and wink at him, as he glare and harshly insult at them for insulting his girl.

They were broken and cry on the floor hard, as they felt in fear. Some boys came up, but Sasuke doesn't have time for this he glares and push them away, as he needs to be inside his girlfriend right now.

The boys glared at him before going to the sluts and whores. As they drag them away and started to fuck them to make them, better, for a one night stand as they moan and groan in pleasure.

* * *

Sasuke kiss Sakura on the lip. With her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, as his arms are around her bottom and waist holding on a room card. He saw the room he kick it open and lock the door behind him. He pins her to the door, before kissing her neck as she gave out a moan. He starts to unzip her dress from the back, fast, as she starts to unbutton his shirt. He throws her dress on the floor and manages to throw his shirt on the floor. Leaving her in her underwear and him half naked.

He looks at her while holding onto her up and down. He saw she is wearing sexy green lingerie's. He turns hard by looking at her. He started to lead both while holding and kissing her body, and drop her to the soft material on the bed, as he hovered over her, looking at her.

"Your so beautiful Sakura, so mine." He said kissing and unclip her bra and throw into the floor. She gasped and put her hand covering her breast and turn red.

"Sasuke," She Said.

"Don't cover of love, Your so beautiful." He said touching her breast playing with her nibbles, as it turns harden and she started to moan.

He starts to suck one of her breasts, as she gave out a loud moan.

One of his hand went down to her folds and started to rub his finger up and down, making her in pleasure and making her wet.

 **"~ahhhh~ Sasuke"** She Moan as he left her left breast and went to the other one, while he started to rub faster and faster making her more wet and wet.

 **"P - please ... Sasuke"** She Moan on pleasure.

 **"Please What love."** He said teasing her.

He removed her last bit of clothing as she is fully naked.

Please make love." She Moans as he thrust his fingers into her fast and hard as she can't on his fingers.

He took it out and lick her cum on his hand with a sexy smirk. As she blushes.

"That I will, since you so beautiful and godlike right now. You're going to be mine. First, before I enter you, you're going to pleasure me first."

He Smirks at her blushing face.

He removes his pants, as his big erection came out she blush and got on her knee, and start to rub his member up and down, as he moans.

"Turn around so I can start to pleasure you as well." He said pulling her ass near his face.

He licks her clitoris and she gave out a moan before she put her mouth on his member going up and down licking it. Both moaning in pleasure and both came as he ask her to swallow down his seed on her throat. As swallow her cum inside of him. He pushes her on the back and got on top of her, kissing her and rubbing his member at her entrance a bit. Before he stops the kiss, lifts her legs around his waist, and his election near her entrance.

"Does it hurt." She Said scared.

"It will at first, but it will go away shortly, I'll be gentle with you. Since your the woman I love, we will go on lots of dates and make love each day.

"Okay, I trust you Sasuke." She said wrapping her arms around him as he smiles.

He put on a Condom on his penis. Before lifting her legs up, and slowly and gently enter her core, from the top of his tips slowly.

As she starts to scream in pain, as he is halfway in her, with blood flooding out, coming out of her core.

"It hurts, takes it out Sasuke. It won't fit it's too big." She screams in pain with tears coming out of her eyes.

 **"No, it will fit love,"** He Said in pain of her tears.

He ach in pain as he continued, being inside of her and fully in her. He can't bare to see her in pain and it hurts his heart to see her like this. With other women, he doesn't give a shit about them, if they are hurt or not. But when it comes to her, he doesn't like to see her in pain.

"Love! It is over soon Sakura, bare for it a bit." He said kissing her tears and kiss her on the lip.

He growls at To how tight and how warm she is. This is her first time and he has to be gentle with her, he is just glad her exes have not raped her. He is so happy he gets to be her first and the one taking her virginity and will be the only one touching her.

He feels so blessed and so hard, of being inside of her and has never felt this way with other women before, unlike her. With other woman trying to please him, all he does is being bored as they try so hard to please him and they are so mad and left crying in tears.

Even if he sleeps and fuck them, he doesn't moan or anything, they try to show him how sexy they are when they look like hags and they were angry at him and ran away crying naked.

But with Sakura it's different, with just being in her brings pleasure to him. She wraps her arms around him and moves a bit to tell him she is ready.

"You sure, cause I won't stop only if you want me to." He said holding her back.

"I'm sure, please make love with me." She Said.

He smiles at her, he started to move in and out gentle and slow, making her moan, and him groaning in pleasure.

"Faster...ahhh ... harder... please." She Moans, giving out an erotic face, as he thrust in and out of her watching her body move.

"Ahhh, Just Moan Sasuke - kun first And I will. You turn me on so bad and I want to fuck you so badly for giving me such a cute erotic face." He Moans in pleasure fucking in and out of her.

 **"Ahhh please Sasuke - kun, I can't take it anymore."** She Moan.

He hugs her tightly, making marks on her body, before sucking her breast and when in her deep and fast, making slap noises, bed rocking sound, material moving. He pulls her up on his lap and thrusting into her deeper, harder and more faster than before as she moans in pleasure so loud, with her sexy moan turning him on.

As he found her most pleasure spot and keep hitting her more fast and hard. She tries to close her eyes, he saw this and went rick her darkly and fast making her scream in pleasure.

 **"Don't close your eyes darling, watch me fuck the hell out of you." He Said darkly moving hard and deep.**

As both of them are moaning in pleasure. Both bodies moving, screaming each other name in pleasure over the loud music and rooms next door of screams of pleasure. He looks at her body moving with lust and love.

 **"Ugh! Sakura, you feel so good, so fucking good that I can't get enough of you. Your mine tonight and forever." He Moans her name as he continues fucking her sweet spot madly.**

He pulls her down as she is on top of him and he is on the bottom holding her ass.

"Jump And pleasures me, babe." He Moan.

"Ahhh! Sasuke - kun." She Moans jumping up and down on him, as he watches her breast move, and how flush she looks when she is jumping on him.

He grabs her down as he kisses her while thrusting his length up in her core, and sucking her breast.

"I - I - I'm ... coming ... ahh ... Sasuke - kun." She Moan reaching her limit.

"Me too wait for me, let's do it together." He said matching her climax and keep hitting her inside of her with a couple of big hard thrust.

Her seeds came on his member and his seed inside the condom. She collapsed on him breathing heavily with sweats on both of their bodies, as he hug and breath hard.

With their climax spread on the bed, wetness on the bed. He took his member out of her missing her warm and her missing his filling. He pulls her down on his chest with the blankets covering their naked bodies.

"How was that for your first time, Sakura." He Said looking at her with his arms around her as he, remove some hair on her face.

"That's amazing and I have never felt this way but." She Said.

As he smiles and frowns at what is coming next. Was he not making her feel good, was he too rough with her, was she going to leave him, no he won't allow her to. Or was he not fucking her hard enough.

"But will you leave after you have sex with me, like all the other woman you sleep with. Am I just a sex toy as well." She said with tears in her eyes as he didn't replay, as she was about to go up and leave.

He pulls her back down to face him, pulling her on top of him, hugging her tightly.

 **"How could you think of that Sakura. I'm not going to leave you like the other woman's I have slept with, your different from them and I won't let you go when we just made love and not a fuck. Your my girlfriend aren't you, I want to have sex with you, because you made me feel so happy and warm, unlike any other woman I been with. Your not my sex toy, but your my girlfriend, who is soon going to be my wife, then the mother of my child, you are going to carry after we are married. Ok! I, love you and I won't leave you for any other woman, your mine and mine only, to please and make love to. Your not for me to have sex with, but the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with and the one I, will touch every day and waking up and seeing your smile everyday. " He said seriously, kissing her deeply and with passion.**

"Ohh! Sasuke - kun, I'm so sorry for doubting your love for me, can you forgive me." She said kissing him back, as he play with her pink hair.

 **"Do you know how much I love you and how badly I want you, can you touch and feel this." He said to her pulling her hand down to his member and felt how big and hard he is and blush so hard as it's going bigger again.**

"I will forgive you for another round." He said kissing her before entering her again.

Both moaning and groaning hard all through the night, as he renews his Condom and throws the old one away. In the morning Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura sleeping next to him with a smile.

He touches her hair and pulls her on his lap, playing with her hair as she is still asleep. He remembers last night event and how hard, he was making her moan his name. He smiles at her as she will bare his name and kids in the future after a couple of years.

He kisses her on the lip to wake up. She moans and yawns so cutely. As he gave her a kiss on the lip.

"Good morning love" he held her to his chest.

"Morning Sasuke, " She Said kissing him.

They both got up and got dress and went buy new clothes with their friends after how smelly it was after having sex.

After they have a quick shower sex together of course. As they all got new clothes and holding hands to get food together.

* * *

The girls stop Frozen to see their ex's from high school and college here and were all smirking.

The boys glare at them and they glare back as they saw, how shining all of them were, and one thing came to their mind and it's sex.

The boys remember what they did to their girls and start to beat them all up before taking their girls to get food.

Leaving bloody bodies behind with a smirk on their faces, as no one to mess with them and play with their girl's feelings.

They were all happy and it started with just a Meeting In A club.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the second part of meeting in the club.**

 **Send requests if you want me to write some anthology about your life or something interesting with any of these couples.**

 **SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem, And SatoAmi .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Mine**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Summary: she has been mine till the start and I will not let some guy just zoom in and take her away. She's mine and mine only.**

 **Note: some lemon, some dark side of Sasuke and Kidnap and lust.**

 **_**  
 **Chapter 3 - mine**

* * *

He has been staring at her, all day with love in his eyes.

Yes! Her. Who is she you might ask.

She has lovely long pink hair and bright green eyes.

He just wants to run his hand touching her hair and kiss her rosy lip so badly. The curves of her body, he could just touch her body, to tell she is his. He could run his hand to touch her breast and squeeze her ass as he kisses her in front all of the perverts.

He wants her and wants her so bad right now. He will make her his only and only his. He would glare at every guy looking and approaching her. When he sees some perverts and men's ogling her body, his eyes would turn dark and would keep saying mine in his mind a lot.

He will ignore all the giggling fangirls who, are looking at him, when he walked past them. He has no interest in them apart from the girl in front of him surrounding by men's and perverts he doesn't like.

He has returned back to Konoha, return back to her and wants her love back. He wants only her. He wants Sakura. They were on a mission, team seven including Yamato, and Sai.

He hates Sai so much for looking like him, which he is better than the replacement, not only that but, Sai tends to have nicknames, he was call traitor, Naruto is called dickless, Kakashi is called old pervert, Yamato is called creep and Sakura, his lovely Sakura is called Ugly. He hates Sai with passion, for calling his soon to be girlfriend ugly.

Has he not seen how beautiful she is, like a god, she has a body, that will make any model jealous, her skin is so pure and flawless.

Sakura came with team seven, even if she was busy with her hospital work, as the head, going to help other villagers medic to train and doing her paperwork as the captain of her ANBU team and he is damn proud, of how much she has become so strong.

He knew she was strong when she was a genin, but never has he imagined that she has been this strong like a beast by just training under Tsunade and that made him want her even more.

Right now they are on a mission together, since they don't have their own mission or work to do and wants to catch up team seven as a team for a long time, because of their busy schedule.

He has to see painfully, of his Sakura, seducing another guy, who is the target. He is having a hard time, to control himself, why? You will see.

She is dress in a seductive, sexy green grown, with red roses and pink can see her, slim waist, her sexy legs, her breast showing a bit. Her hair is curved, letting her long flow pink hair, rest behind her mid back. She has a dark pink Sakura flower clip headband in her hair. Her eyes shine so brightly in the room. She doesn't need makeup since she looks so natural without one, but she does have rose lipstick.

He is sitting in the bar with the others, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato And Sai, spying on the target and his Sakura.

He is trying so hard not to pound on Sakura right now, just to fuck her right there and right now, he has to hold it in so badly, as his pants are getting harder. He just has to bare with it.

Once the target is here, he got the information and without anybody knowing he kisses the person who touches his Sakura.

After a month he can't take it anymore, so he quietly went into her room and kidnap her, leaving a note for her siblings and family and friends that she is on a vacation.

He bought her to a place that no one knows about. He put her on his bed without waking her up, as he has a protective shield around the house, also all his door and window are close.

* * *

She is fast asleep as he smiles darkly, to have her as his wife, and to make her his and no one else. He went In, the bed with her and grab her close.

In the morning, when Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar place. She panicked and saw a hand around her waist and saw Sasuke sleeping next to her.

She was about to get up, but he stops her and pulls her closer to him.

He kisses her on the lip deeply and darkly never letting her go.

"Good morning Sakura." He Said, as she blushes.

"Morning Sasuke, why am I here and how did I get here." She Said.

"I, kidnap you here! Don't worry everyone knows your safe after I have left a note behind for them." He said hugging her.

"Why am I here for." She said blushing at his bold behaviour.

"You're here, to help me rebuild the Uchiha clan. After all, you will my lover and no I'm not using you, I want you and love you for real." He said kissing her on the lip.

She looks shocked, as he grabs this chance to thrust his tongue into her mouth, touching her mouth, as she responded back and kiss him. He smirks between the kiss. He rips all her clothes off, making her fully naked and him naked as well. As all the clothes are laying on the ground. She screams and tries to cover her self with a blush.

 **"W - W - W - What are you doing Sasuke." She Said.**

 **"Love! I, want to fuck you, I want to make love with you! I want you and only you, not some random woman I don't know. Your mine and only kind every since from the start. I wanted to fuck, you sensitive after how hard and turn on I get by watching your body move. I wonder, how you will move when you are jumping on me. So let's make love." He kisses her neck earning a moan from her.**

"Really you love back as well after we have sex will you leave me. Am I just a sex toy for you And would you leave me for some other woman." She said scared.

 **"How can you think of that, when I just admit my desire for you and I want you so bad in bed. You're not a sex toy or anything like that your my wife, the mother of my child you are going to carry, no other woman can compare to you." He Said, as she blushes.**

 **"We will get marry, after our child come out and then we will make another one and another after." He teases her as she glare at him.**

He lifts her legs up, and thrust into her entrance, hard, as she moans in pleasure with tears in her eyes and blood coming out. He kisses her tears away and on the lip.

 **"Tell me! Have you been with anyone else, when I was away? Have you been with another man and give yourself to them." As he starts to thrust in her fast and deep, making her moan in pleasure, as he groans her name out, as to how tight and warm she is, as he moves in and out of her dark and fast.**

 **"Tell me so I can kill them for touching you, only I can touch you."** He went into her dark and deep, as she screams in pleasure.

"No, I have never slept with anyone and only went on a couple of dates with Gaara and Kiba." She Moans as he fucks her hard.

"Sand boy and dog boy huh. That's good, your mine and giving your first time to me makes me happy, that you have, saving it for me and I'm the one who is going to take it." He Moans, as she gave him a kiss and he thrust her wild and harsh.

"You're so mean, I only will give to you and I love you." She Moans, as she flips them over. As she is on top of him.

 **"Sakura! What are you doing, I haven't pleasure you and fuck You enough yet."** He groans, as touch her ass.

She smirks at him, as he got turn on by her expression. She touches his chest, and start to ride him, with passion, she jumps up and down on his member, hard and deep, as they both moan.

He left holding her ass and went to start touching and messaging her breast, making her moan loud. They are nearly at their limits, so he flips them over again and pounds into her, wild and fast, as she moans his name like crazy and he is screaming and groaning her name.

With one big thrust, they came on each other. He cum is still shooting his seed, inside her, making it longer too, prenatal her, to make her pregnant and have a kid together.

He brought her close to his chest, and is still inside of her, he kisses her passionately. He covers the both of them with a blanket and looks at each other with love.

 **"I love you Sakura, your mine and mine only. I'm going to have sex with you every day, and fuck you hard every day, just to make you pregnant to start our own family. God, you feel so warm right now. Rest for now love, later we will make love again." He Said hugging her tightly and kiss her on the lip.**

 **"I love you too Sasuke, I always have and always will. I'm yours, as you just broke my virginity and took it as yours, so that means we become one and I'm yours already. Your so mean, wanting sex again." She said sleeping on his chests, with his member still inside of her.**

* * *

After a weak, He is on a chair, with his member inside of her, with his hands groping her breast, as he kisses her neck while moving in and out of her, as she moans and trying her best to get some work, done, her paper works.

He keeps distracting her, making her hard to do her work. As he appears up his trust and fucks her faster. She gives in and turn around and held his neck and he held her waist, as they both start to trust aggressive and rough, making both of them moan in pleasure. As she moans out something that shock and made him happy at the same time.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke - darling." She Moans, as he went deeper.

"My child with Sakura. I'm so happy. Let me fuck you more rough and hard." He groans.

He pick her up to the bed and fucks her rough and hard, Making the bed move and loud sex sound could be heard. With one final big thrust, he came in her, as he took out his member and lay next to her, bring her close and both kiss each other.

"You know, you don't need to kidnap me, just to make love with me. You could have said so." She Said.

"Well, I just want you for myself without anyone finding out, that I fuck you." He Smirks at blushing face.

After a month they had kids and got marry. As he couldn't stop making her pregnant and everyone went to their wedding. He kiss his wife on the lip, with arms around her watching their kids, going to a sleepover at NaruHina house to look after them. So he can keep his wife for himself and to make love with her again.

 **That's if for the story. Senda request in for more one-shot anthology, of your choice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: depressed**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen And SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: she is depressed as everyone keep telling her, that she could never get such a hot and handsome husband, and ask her to show her real husband. Her husband, is worry for his wife lately, that she never look at him, and wants to break up. He will not let her go, and will find out who made his wife act like that, is it one of his fangirls whites that did this, he kill them if they did. They clear, what happened and he want some make up love after he deal with the whores and smile at his well done work.**

 **Scene: SasuSaku - restaurant bathroom, NejiTen - behind the tree, SatoAmi - the beach toilets.**

 **Note: some side of the boys yandere/ obsess and jealous side. Some side of the girls emotions and letting their self down. Insults of abuse of the boys fangirls. Including some lemon and sex scene.**

 **_**  
 **Chapter 4 - Depressed**

* * *

 **NejiTen**

Tenten was just walking around the area, to get some training done. Until she heard some fangirls saying some shit about her as Neji wife. Yes! They have been marry over three years now.

They said things like:

 _ **she is no good for him**_

 ** _she don't belong with him and only drag him down_**

 ** _she won't make him feel good in bed_**

 ** _she is not like the girl he likes and he is just using her to make some other girl he like jealous_**

She felt tears in her eyes down her face. She touch it and wonder why she is crying after the fangirls all left.

Why do those words hurt her like a sword. She should not let their words effect her like this.

She drop down on the ground, leaning behind a tree, with her face cover in her knees, and her arms around her knee as she started to cry.

 **"Why... a - am, ... I ... crying for 'sniff ' they don't hurt me 'sniff', so why am I, in pain, and I feel so hurt by there words." She said crying and looking down on the ground.**

After an hour or two, just sitting there crying her eyes out, she felt someone coming close to her.

She ignored it and might thing it's someone walking by. Until she felt the person sat down next to her and hug her, with worry and care.

This hug feels so familiar to her, and there is only one person who gave out this hug. Could it be who she think, he is.

She look up and saw Neji face , she wipe her tears away and act like nothing happen.

"What are you doing here Neji, don't you have training." She said trying to change the subject.

"Tenten, love! What is wrong, why are you crying. Who made you cry , let me deal with them, for making my woman cry." He said touching her face, careful and full with love in worry.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." She Said trying not to cry.

"It's not nothing, just tell me. Your going to cry. Just tell me who did it to you. I was so worry about you, when I didn't see you in the house." He kiss her tears away.

"I, want to break up. Being with you is great, but I don't think I'm the one for you." She said trying to get up.

He looks shock and hurt. He pull her back down on his lap. He is also in pain, doesn't she know he loves so much.

"Why do you think I'm not not the one for you. Your the only one woman I will love and be with. No woman will replace you. I love you, if it's one of my fangirls whore who said that, then I will deal with them." He kiss her on the lip passionately.

She looks shock and kiss him back with arms around and his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Neji, please forgive I love you. I really do love you and I was thinking you don't love me and only use me for some other woman and I believe their words." She said looking at him.

"Oh! Tenten, you know I would never do that to you, I love you. They will pay for hurting you." He kiss her without her noticing his eyes turn dark and yandere like.

He ask her to wait for him here as he has to do something first. He went to find out the girls who insult his wife. They saw him and try to flirt with him. He just glare and clutch his hand tight.

He went in his yandere mode, and kill them, and hiding their body, with blood on his hand. He smirk to his self at how they scream in shock when he kill them. He hide their bodies and demolish their bodies and wash his hand. As he came back to his wife.

"What were you doing." She said hugging him.

"Nothing! Just reporting my paper work to the Hokage." He put her on his last, with her face looking at him, as he hug her back.

He kiss her on the lip, as he open his zip and his big manhood is out, while he pull her pants down a bit, before he enter her. As he grouped her breast and thrusting in and out of her fast.

She moan in pleasure, as he starts to move and make love to her behind the tree.

As pleasure could be her, moans and groans could be heard, slap of sex sound could be heard.

The next day, he bring her closer to him, being so romantic to her and glare at his fangirls and her fanboys.

His fangirls heard that there were a couple of fangirls who insult his wife, so harsh and were never seen again.

They would never do this, as they as his fans are, happy for his marriage, unlike the other two girls who they hate and wish they were dead, as their dream came true.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

When Sakura was about to go in the restaurant with her husband, she heard some bitchy fangirls talk shit about her.

She heard them saying things like this.

 ** _"What did Sasuke- kun, see in her, She so ugly "_**

 ** _"I know right he deserves someone much better, like me maybe."_**

 ** _"He is probably seeing another woman behind her back, since she won't give him sex"_**

 ** _"She don't deserve someone like Sasuke, he should break up with her"_**

 ** _"She can never have someone so handsome as her husband, she should show us her real husband."_**

"Sakura are you coming" He said to her and drag her inside.

She nodded at him and not looking at him, as they went to their table.

He look at her confused why she is not looking at him. Did he do something wrong.

She was nearly crying in tears of what hateful things they said.

She know that, she is not good for him and believe it's true. She knows she is not pretty as most girls. He probably pity her and just marry her. When he could of got someone way more pretty than her as a wife.

She excuses herself to the bathroom. Trying her best not to cry in tears. His eyes follow hers, as she looks so tense and was nearly crying.

He wonder who made her cry, Who made his Sakura cry. Who fucking dare to make his girl cry, he will kill them for making his girl cry. Who dares to make harm his woman.

If it's one of his fangirls, then that is a better way to kill them as a excuse for making his wife cry. He follow her in the woman bathroom, he close the door from behind and lock it. He doesn't care what everyone thinks about him, he gives no shit about that is only worry for his wife.

He saw her trying to wipe her red eyes from crying. She saw him and was shock at what he is doing here.

"Why are you here Sasuke " She said to him, not looking at him in the eyes.

As he went close to her and trap her from no where to go. As he hug her from escaping.

"Sakura, my love, tell me who made you cry! I will deal with them." He said hugging her.

"It's nothing Sasuke, but the years will you have been so great, but I think we have to end this, and I don't think I deserve you. You are better of without me and you are better of with some pretty woman unlike me." She said trying to escape, but he keep a hold on her tightly and possessive.

 **"What do you mean by ending this Sakura. Don't leave me I won't let you leave me. Your mine, I won't let you go to some other guys arm, you belong to me, your only mine forever. Am I not good for you? Do you want me to make love for you more, or lessons my possessive down a bit for you. Was I not good, with our night activity. Am I not, pleasuring you good, was I too rough with you, was I too harsh fucking you, tell me please." He Said nearly breaking in pain as well She is also in pain. Holding her tightly.**

"No! It's nothing like that, I think I don't deserve you, as you could have some pretty girl as your wife and I'm ruining your reputation, if I continue to be your wife." She said to him, in tears.

As he cup her face in his hand, and wipe her tears away.

He looks shock and knows it's those four bitchy fangirls of his, who made his wife like this. Who do they think they are, saying his wife is not good for him and he should find, some more pretty one. When his wife is the most beautiful woman, he loves so much and will not go for some other woman other her. He will kill them later and for real this time. He won't sit around when his wife is getting insulted. For now he will, make love and fuck his wife to forget what they said to her.

 **"Don't say that Sakura! You're all I wanted, I always want you. I get so jealous of men coming to what is mine. I don't want other woman and nor would I leave you, for another woman, they mean nothing to me, no matter if they are ugly or pretty. Your the only one for me and the one I would love and that's why I married you. Your so beautiful and attractive, that men keep staring at what is mine and they are just jealous of your sexy body, that they can't have. I marry you, not out of pity, but love, I've always loved you." He kisses her on the lip with passion.**

She felt stupid for listen to them and doubted his love for her. She wrap her arms around him, as he wrap his arms around her kissing each other hard and rough.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, please forgive me for thinking that way. I love you so much and believe what they said was true that you would want a woman, who won't ruined your reputation and more pretty. Please forgive me." She cry hugging him. As he lift her up and hug her.

"I forgive you love, I can't stay mad at you for long. Your my wife and only mine. I'll forgive you after, we have make up sex now and you have never ruined my reputation, don't you know how everyone are saying good we look and they are just jealous of you and Said lies to you. Your not ugly, your like a goddess and only I can have your love, body and soul that all belongs to me." He kiss her and bring her on the ground, as he strip the both of them naked.

She kiss him hard with lust, with her arms around him, as he smirk between the kiss.

He play with her breast, as she gave out a moan. As he lift her leg up before , He enter her, as he groan as to how tight she is, trying to break her walls down and thrusting inside of her, as she gave out her moan in pleasure. And groan at how tight and warm she is in pleasure.

 **"How do you want me to fuck you, babe. How do you want me to do it, to tell them to back off, to make you mine, to tell them I'm yours and to let them see you're carrying my kids? Should I fuck you wild, deep, harsh, rough or loving and gentle." He Said thrusting her and kissing her.**

"Make love to me, wild and aggressive, make me yours, make me scream your name. Make me yours completely and having your child inside of me." She Moan.

"My pleasure! That mean we are still together. I don't want to be away from you your mine. Even if we are, ill still find a way to make you mine." He Said, as she nodded at him.

He lift her legs up and started to pound into her wet core, fast and hard, making her moan his name in pleasure. He can feel how, much she wants him, as much as he wants her, he keeps hitting her sweet spot, making her moan his name like crazy. She starts to scratch his back, as he went a fuck her more crazy, and more wild, with their bodies moving in sync and moaning in pleasure like crazy.

He groans in pleasure, as he watch her body, as he is the one fucking her and smirk to himself, as he is making her moan his name with pleasure and the one making her feel so good.

He slam in and out of her aggressive, as she scream his name near her limits and he is also near his limits. With one final thrust, he cum inside of her, not leaving any drops of his seed and prenatal her to make her pregnant and have his kids.

He started another round her, as he flips them over.

"Move your body, ride me like you want me. I want to see my wife ride me so much." He Smirk, as she is inside and on top of him.

She pouted and glare at him.

"Your not using me for just sex right." She Moan jumping up and down, as he grab her breast and play with them.

"No! Of course not your my wife and been with each other like four years and your also carrying my child aren't you. I love you and only you. I will only sleep with you." He Moan as she ride him faster.

She was about to close her eyes. As his eyes narrow. Before he lift her up against the wall and fuck her harsh and fast.

 **"Don't close your eyes and watch me fuck the hell of you, your mine." He kisses her hard and making her moan so loud, fucking her so dark and hard inside of her warm right core.**

With a final thrust, he cum inside of her hard and stay still to prenatal her longer.

"How's our child." He kiss her.

"They are doing fine." She Said, smiling at him as he kiss her again.

He took it out and both got dress and kiss each other with love. They fix their self, before going to the door, as he held her closer than before and more possessive and overprotective of her now.

His arms are around her waist, as he squeezes her butt and she blush and glare at him. He kiss and laugh at her. Before going back to their table.

They went back to eating and everyone look at the couple with smiles on their face at how cute and how young they were.

They don't get how these fangirls won't know how perfect they look and is they are just jealous.

Once they finish they went outside to go home.

He heard the two four girls who insult his wife and anyone who insult his wife will not see the next day. He ask her to go home and he will met her there. She kiss him and nodded. As he kiss her with love.

Once she was gone, he turn his yandere mode on, as his eyes turn dark with no pupils and walk towards the four fangirls. The fangirls who saw him scream in excitement that he will leave his wife now.

He drag them to the forest. They wonder what they are doing here. He gave them a evil smirk as they frozen in fear, as he use his sword to kill one of the fangirls, they try to scream or run, as they are too scared to run.

They wonder how Sakura still love him, even if he was a sicko killing them. What they don't know is that she didn't know he is a yandere.

He kill the other three dead on the ground and demolish the four who said shits about his wife. He clean himself up and wash his blood away.

He won't let Sakura leave him, he will kill anyone on the way of his love or trying to hurt or break them apart. His friends and her friends doesn't count as he can trust them all.

He met his wife at home and hug her and gave her a kiss as they both blush.

"You still want more, after we did it before." She kiss him.

"I still want to fuck you still, can I do it." He kiss her back.

He took her to bed and start another round, of love making , as he enter her again. With moans and groans.

After that he went to bathroom and make love and wash each other back.

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

Ami is sitting on the blanket on the beach, with Satoshi next to her, kissing her all over her body. And touching her.

He lay down to take a nap, as she watch the waves.

She heard some of Satoshi fangirls, well two of his ex girlfriends. She heard them saying harsh words, as they walk away.

She heard them saying things like this. Satoshi May look like he is asleep, but he has pretty good ears.

 ** _"Why would Satoshi - kun, make her as his wife. She looks like a slut"_**

 ** _"She is not suitable for him unlike us. We can give him pleasure."_**

 ** _"We could have a threesome behind her back and she will never know"_**

 ** _"She won't pleasure him good enough"_**

 ** _"She looks so ugly"_**

 ** _"There is nothing special about her"_**

They said laughing, as Ami tries not to cry.

She didn't know their words hurts so much and only her friends can make her feel better as they got harsh words as well. But their husband are in live with them though.

She grab all her things, and carry her bag over her shoulder. As she felt her heart in pain of all the harsh things they said. She is in tears and try to not show it.

Satoshi woke up and saw her in tears. He was shocked at who did this to his wife. She got up and tries to walk away, but a hand stop her, she saw Satoshi looking at her in worry.

"What's wrong" he hug her, as he saw his Ami cry.

She push him away and walk and run away, he grab his things and chased after her.

He saw her went into the toilet. He went after her and don't care what other people think of him. He chased after his wife, as he grab her inside the toilet and lock the door from behind, as he put the stuff on the bench and put her stuff down on the bench as well. He went down to hug her close to his body, as she cry.

"Tell me what is wrong, who made you cry. Who bully you like this." He said holding on her shoulder as she look at him with tears.

 **"Satoshi I think, you would be better without me and go back and have a threesome with your ex's. I'm not the one who could make you happy in bed or anything else. So I think I'm breaking up with you. I'm not pretty either." She said crying as he hugs her.**

He was shock at what his wife said. A threesome with his ex's, he rather die than be with those slutty bitches. So they were the one who hurt his wife, he will kill them and has been planning from the start, to kill them, he has seen how much they try to hurt his wife and saying he was so good in bed, when it's a lie and he has never sleep with them and only his wife. He will not let her go, even if she wants to, doesn't she know she is the best thing in his life. She is his and only his, he will anyone who touch what is his. Also she is the most beautiful girl in his eyes.

 **"No, I don't care about those bitches! Your mine, Your so pretty, Your mine, you're the only one I, have only, sleep with you and not them. I hate them, and would never have a threesome with them either. I don't want to be separated from you. I love you, I will only fuck you and love you and only you." He kisses her deep and dark with passion.**

She was crying and hug him and kiss him on the lip, and she still loves him. She removed her bikini top, and grab his hand to touch her breast. He touches and groped her breast, and turning hard as well.

"Touch me," She said looking at him.

He blushes and sat on the bench inside one of the toilet room, he has her on his lap, touching and sucking her breast, as she gave out a moan.

"My pleasure, only I can see you naked." He Moan.

"So does this mean, we are still together if you let me touch your breast." He said looking at her.

"Yes! I still love you and I want no one to separate us." She Said.

He removed his beach shorts as he help her remove her bikini underwear. He put her sitting down on his member, as both Moan in pleasure and kissing each other. Touching as well.

She jumps on him up and down, moving her breast, as he held her waist, thrusting into her hard and sucking her breast. As both gave out a moan. After the love making he can inside of her and kiss her on the lip. He got on top of her, as she laid on the bench.

He smirk at his wife, before he kiss her and enter her. As her arms are around him and his around hers. Before he start to fuck her like crazy and darkly. Kissing her like no tomorrow.

He hates her seeing with other guys, as they flirt with her. She is his only, as he continues to fuck her wild and kiss her on the lip. Before putting their clothes on. She has a beach skirt, and wear it around her, covering her bikini underwear, as he wore a beach cut jacket showing his chest.

They kiss each other again and both are more closer than ever. He held her waist before opening the door with their stuff and exits the door. They found a spot and ask her to watch, as he is going to buy food for the both of them.

"Wait here babe, I'll get some food and drinks for us." He said to her.

"Okay come back soon." She kiss him and her kiss her back.

What she didn't know is that he has something else on his mind. As his eyes turn dark and in his yandere mode.

He is going to kill them as they bully his girl and can't control his killing either. He saw his two ex's, he lead them to the bathroom. As the two got excited and thinking their threesome will come true.

He stab them both in the stomach, as they look shock and couldn't scream.

As he said his final word to them that they ruined his relationship with his wife and never love the two.

He demolish the bodies and wash his hand, before going to get food for his darling wife.

He came back and saw guys checking her out and flirting with her. He was right about one thing, his two dead ex's were jealous of Ami, his wife, for being so hot and pretty.

He glare at them as they all went away. He sat next to her with the food, and wrap his arms around her waist.

He feed food in each other mouth and kiss each other, and drink and eat more food.

His hand is around her back and rubbing her tights. As she glare at him and he laugh and gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

When no one is looking, he kiss and thrust fingers inside her core, for a fast quicker as she moan, before he took it out and lick it.

She pouted , as he lean and kiss on the lip.

 **Send some ideas through and this is it for this one shot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: sensei don't...**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings: SatoAmi, and SasuSaku .**

 **Summary: she's my student, even if it feels wrong, but I can't help it, I love her and she will be mine, after she graduate, I hate seeing her with other guys. I would always call her to stay after class, to make love with her and no one would know our secret. I'm her sensei but also her boyfriend. I would make no one would know, I fuck my student, but I can't help it she is so beautiful and I am so in love with her.**

 **Note: sex, lemon, jealous sensei and possessive with a bit of obsession.**

 **Scene: classroom, office, rooftop, sports storage and locker.**

 **Chapter 5 - sensei Don't...**

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

"Ahhhh ... Sensei - no, don't, I don't we should not do this anymore." Moan Ami, as her arms are around Satoshi, sitting on the desk.

"No one would know, Ami! Don't say that! We both love each other, I just have to wait for you to graduate." Moan Satoshi, as he thrust And kiss in her fast and hard.

They heard the bell ring and Ami eyes widen. He quickly thrust in fast until he cums in her, before both got dress.

She tidy her hair and clothes, after grabbing her things.

"Meet me in my office after school." He wink at her and gave a kiss, as she blush and nodded.

He saw her exit the classroom and saw some boys walking with her to class.

He glare at them, as he couldn't be with her everyday but out school and find some spare time for her.

Well he is always jealous of other boys touching her, she is his and he loves her even if she is his student, he can't help he felt in love with her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Satoshi is the new home room teacher, that teaches the third years.**_

 _ **He enter the class and has one person mission, he wove give him/her a punishment for being late.**_

 _ **"Sorry I'm late sensei." Said a girl with purple hair, and silver eyes.**_

 _ **He can't help to look at this beautiful girl, she made his heart beat so fast unlike all the other he been with.**_

 _ **But she is his student, but he can't stop himself for wanting her. He saw most of the boys in class looking at her with lust. He glare at them a bit.**_

 _ **"Meet me after class for your punishment for being late."**_

 _ **"Ehhh! That's so unfair." She said with a angry pout and sat down in her seat, with her friends as everyone laugh at her.**_

 _ **As she gave out a smile and laugh as well. He look at her soft eyes.**_

 _ **She talk to her friends who in this class with her, Ino, Karin, Naruto, Hinata, Riku And Suigetsu.**_

 _ **While her other friends Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten And Temari are in a more smarter class.**_

 _ **He taught the class, as most girls except for her and her best friends, didn't fawn over him, at how handsome and hot he is.**_

 _ **He roll his eyes at them, no matter Young or older they are all the same, just liking his looks instead what's is in the inside.**_

 _ **The only who didn't is her friends and her.**_

 _ **Mostly because her friends have boyfriends, but they do agree he is hot, but won't leave and is a loyal girlfriends to their boyfriends who they love.**_

 _ **He can see how much they love each and smirk that he didn't need to worry about them.**_

 _ **And he can see Ami is not into his looks, does she have a boyfriend as well.**_

 _ **He felt his pain a bit in his heart, but he won't let her go and let her fool with other guys than himself.**_

 _ **The class ended, as they all have to go home now.**_

 _ **"Ami, stay after class."**_

 _ **Everyone gave her a good luck smile and all exit the door. As she pouted at him.**_

 _ **She sat on her desk, as everyone is all gone and no one is in school but little people now.**_

 _ **He walk to her, as she look at him. He pull her up and hug her. She blush and try to get out of his hold.**_

 _ **"Sensei What are you doing." She said trying to push him, as he started to kiss her and she moan.**_

 _ **"Don't call me Sensei, but when you moan, call me Satoshi." He kiss her on the lip with lust.**_

 _ **"But this is wrong, why are you kissing me." She Moan as he kiss her neck.**_

 _ **"Shhh! No one would know, this is our secret and I fell in love with you when I first met you. I want to make you mine." He look at serious.**_

 _ **She was shock and blush and wrap her arms around him.**_

 _ **"I love you too Sensei, but I don't want to look like some love sick girl who only love your looks, I want to know you." She said.**_

 _ **He smile at her and know not only she loves him but also want to know him and this could work.**_

 _ **He lift her on the desk, as his arms are around her arm around his neck. He pull her V - shape shoulder cut jersey of her leaving her in her blouse. She unbutton his shirt, showing his packs as she blush.**_

 _ **As he smirk at her and gave her a kiss. He unbutton her blouse, showing her on her black lace bra.**_

 _ **He blush and only he saw her body at how sexy she looks. He pull the bra over her, showing her bouncing C - cup breast.**_ _ **He got harden and starts to suck and kiss her breast playing with her nibbles, as she moan so sexy to his ears.**_ _ **He kiss her on the lip, pulling her pantie down, using his hand to unbuckled his belt, as he is still kissing her, his pants came down.**_

 _ **As she turn away and blush at him. He chuckled at her.**_

 _ **"Don't turn away from me, Ami - chan, your the only one who could touch it and be inside of it."**_

 _ **He look at her red face, he hug her. He lift her skirt up and lift her legs, before he enter inside of bloody core. She scream in tears, as he wipe her tears away, with blood coming out her core.**_

 _ **As he tries to push himself more in, and breaking her walls , as he held her closer and he is fully inside of her.**_

 _ **She kiss him and nodded that he can move now.**_

 _ **He start to move in and out of her slowly and gently, while he growls at how hot, warm, wet and tight she is, but he love being inside of her.**_

 _ **She made him excited that other woman he has sleep with and he with cherish her more than them.**_

 _ **She moan and ask him to go faster and harder.**_

 _ **He has been waiting for those words and held her waist, and pound into her hard and fast, as both of them moan in pleasure.**_

 **"Are you sure we can do this Satoshi. Your my Sensei, when someone finds out you might** _ **be fire." She Moan as he hits her pleasure spot.**_

 _ **"Don't worry my love! No one will know a thing, we only do this in our private time and act normally without no one noticing." He went deeper in her hard.**_

 _ **Her phone rang and he growled at who dared to interrupt his, love making with his now girlfriend.**_

 _ **He lift her up, as one of her arms are around him, and he is holding on to her tight.**_ _ **He continues to fuck her and bringing her close to him, as his manhood started to go bigger, being inside of her, as she moan.**_

 _ **She pick up her smart phone and answer the call after seeing the name in excitement.**_

 _ **"Hello, Sena - kun, what's up." She Said.**_

 _ **When he heard a male name, he growls in jealousy and went in her rough and fast.**_

 _ **As she covers her mouth hiding her moan. He is fucking her when she is on the phone with another male other than him. watching her face, with a blush, as he is fucking her, as she is on the phone, hard and darkly. He smirks at her, as she tries not to moan, and glare at him.**_

 _ **He plays with her breast, and pond in her making ponding sex sound, with him thrusting in and out of her, as she tries to not moan, with her talking on the phone. he lick his lip and watching her body move, and watch her breast bounce up and down.**_

 _ **"Where are you. Your parents are worried"**_

 _ **"Oh! I forgot to tell them, that I'm staying after class to do some work "**_

 _ **"Want me to pick you up"**_

 _ **She look at Satoshi, as he shake his head no and he will drop her off.**_

 _ **He pound and hug her. He went into her rough and fast, fucking her when she is on the phone.**_

 _ **"It's okay, I can go home myself, Sena - kun."**_

 _ **"If there is any problem call me, I'm always here for you"**_

 _ **The call ended as she put her phone down and hug him.**_

 _ **As he push her on the desk and kiss her.**_

 _ **"Who was that, I'm so jealous when you are talking with another guy, on the phone when I'm fucking You ." He kiss her so deep.**_

 _ **"He is my childhood friend who has feelings for me." She Moan.**_

 _ **"Well he can't have you cause your mine." Pond into her like crazy as both Moan in pure pleasure.**_

 _ **With a big thrust, he came in her, as they are both breathing hard. He pulls out of her, pulls his pants on and buttons his shirt.**_

 _ **She pull her pantie back on and put her skirt back to place. She button her shirt back on , before putting her bra on her breast and put back her jersey back on. She tidies her hair.**_

 _ **He went over to her and hug her with care and love.**_

 _ **"Your my girlfriend now, when you graduate we can live together. We will keep our teacher and student relationships a secret. So let's bring you home." He hold her hands, as she pick her stuff and smile at her boyfriends.**_

 _ **They enter his sports car and drive of, with his arms around her.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

The only one who knows their secret are her friends and they support them and would do anything to keep it a secret and he is glad she has great friends.

After class she went to his office. As he locks the door and close the curtains. He pull her to his lap. He strip her naked touching her breast and kissing her on the lip.

Before he was naked too and enter her. As they began making love and no one is around now. He will always use protection when they are making love. She is jumping on him as he moan her name and she did the same to him.

Before he push her touching his table and fuck her fast, and hard before she came and he cums in her.

"Suck me, give me a blowjob, I want your moth on my croch." he gave her a smirk, at her blushing face, he sat on his chair, as she kneele down on the floor, and bring her breast between his length.

she lick his member, as he groan in pleasure, and she start to suck in and out, with her mouth on his member, as she touch her breast, playing with his member. He thust in and out between her breast, pulling her head closer to suck his member.

with one final thust, he spread his seed all over her body. He laugh at what he did and lift her up on his lap, cuddling and kiss her on the lip.

"I love you Ami, your mine." he said to her with love and she hug and smile at him.

she got up, and sat on his lap, with his harden length inside her, turn on by her action, as he is inside of her wet core, and moan, as he is getting bigger and bigger inside of her. as she wrap her arms around heim and his arms around her waist.

she started to bounce and jump on his hard and fast, and watch her move up and down, on his length, with a pleasure face. He smirk enjoying, watching her pleasure him, he groans in pleasure and suck her breast.

"Fuck me, against the wall Sato - kun, please." she moan, as he smirk and did what what his girl said.

he push her against the wall, and fuck her non stop, hard and rough, making her moan in pleasure. He feels her getting closer, and he is getting closer as well. with a couple of big hard thrust he cums inside of her. before bringing it out, helping her get dress, as he cuddle with his girlfriend.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

Sasuke is teaching his set of third years in his class that are smarter.

He look at his class and saw most females looking at him with a blush and lust and tool his eyes and think fangirls.

While most guys envy him, but at the same time don't as there is one girl who doesn't like him and glad for that.

There is the girl Sasuke always wanted and can't have, because she is always surrounded by boys and her friends.

 **"Sorry we are late Sensei." Said his five missing students.**

 **"Where were you." He said to his students.**

 **"I was with Ino, watching clouds again." Said the lazy boy Shikamaru.**

 **"I was sparing with Neji." Said the weapon lover Tenten.**

 **"I'm the same with Tenten." Said the long hair boy Neji.**

 **"I was arguing with Riku, to not too kiss me all the time." Said the tough girl Temari.**

 **"I was eating my dangos, until the Akatsuki and Itachi came even if they are adults now trying to steal my dangos." Said the beauty Sakura, with a angry pout and the one he loves.**

"Go back to your seat and see me after class Sakura, I need to ask you a thing or two of your test." He said to her with his eyes showing a different message.

She blush and he smirk at her. And can't wait to show how much he wants her.

"Hai, Sensei. Why is he always picking on me." She angry pouted and went to her seat in the back next to the window.

"Because your fun to tease." Said her friends as she glare at them.

He saw boys looking at her with lust and love for her body. He secretly glare at them looking at what is his.

"Sakura PE is, next , let's be a team." Said every boy in the class wanting to be her partner as she is sporty unlike most girls in class except for Tenten and Temari.

She smile and nodded at them, as most girls are jealous of her but can't hate her as she bring fun and light to this class.

As the class ended, her friends will met her after lunch, for the next class PE. As she has to talk to her teacher about her test. After everyone is gone, he close the door and lock it. Before he went to Sakura and hug her.

He kiss her neck. As she moan, as he touch her tight, and making her wet. As she glare at him and he smirk at her.

"Sensei my test," She turn to look at him.

"They are all perfect and nothing is wrong, I made up an excuse just to see you, and keep you longer." He kiss her.

"I can't wait for you to be mine. No one knows we sleep with each other and we will keep it this way." He Smirk at her and pull her closer to him with a kiss on the lip.

"But Sensei we are in school." She kiss him back.

"Then let's go to the roof top to talk." He kiss her.

Before both went up to the roof top, as no one is here, he cover the window with a big white paper and lock the door.

"Call me Sasuke, since no one is here and we are along now." He kiss her and put her on his lap. As he strip their clothes of each other.

"Ahhhh, no sensei , we can't do this. This is not right, what if someone found out." She Moan, as he thrust her repeatedly, fast and hard.

As she is on the bench and he is on top of her kissing and touching her as their clothes are on the ground.

"Sakura, your mine, I hate seeing boys look at what is mine. I don't care for the teacher and student relationships. No one will know, Don't suddenly stop our relationship. Your my girlfriend my lover, it's so hard at school for me not to rip your clothes and take you there." He kiss her and fuck her bad.

As she moan his name and he groans in pleasure.

Yes they are in a secret relationship. It all started, when he first met her and he found her so beautiful and more beautiful than the woman he sleep with and dated.

He always gets jealous of the boys getting close to her, while he watch with hate in his eyes. He knows she is perfect for him not only is she smart, kind, fun, beautiful, but also sporty and talented.

She can dance, sing and act, that why he wants her so much to be his.

When he first started to hug and kiss her. She was shock tries to escape but he won't let her go. He confesses his undying love for her she blush and looks shock. And then he started to take her clothes of off her and she scream in shock, but he just said it's okay and he strip and made love with her.

Ever since then, he has become more possessive, more obsessed and jealous when boys go near her. He will always find time to make love with her.

"Tell me Sakura. No boys has touch you right. This might feel wrong to do, but I don't care anymore. Your the one I love and want. I want you I want to make you mine." He kiss her, fucking her hard and fast as she moan in between the kiss.

"No ... no one touch me except for you, Sasuke. You made feel like I want you and can't stop thinking of you." She Moan and grab his hand to touch her breast.

He smirk and blush at his lover. He starts to touch her and make her good, while making her feel good.

"That's good, I don't have to kill or be jealous, since I'm the one who only saw your body." He kiss her and fuck her tight and wet walls, as it came down and he went crazy and wild fucking her, she moan and he groan and watch her body, as he lick his lip and loves to watch her body move.

He cums inside of her and both breath and kiss her one more time.

They got dress and tidy their self's up. She starts to eat her food and drink before her next class start. He held her body close to him. He may be her teacher but he loves her like no other woman.

"Let's continue this after, in the sports storage room." He Smirk at her red face as she glare at him.

The bell ring, as she grab her stuff and tie her hair up and he look at her with a blush at how sexy she looks.

The next class has started, and the one on Sakura team are all sporty and not a fangirl or boy and the other team is full with both fangirls and fanboys.

The outcome is already made, and everyone is having fun. They all got dress and went home and said bye. As her friends has stuff to do and say bye to Sakura as she nodded.

Everyone is gone, she is walking until Sasuke grab her in the storage room and kiss her on the lip. He unbuckled his pants and pull her pantie down fast before entering her, with lust in his eyes.

She moan his name as he touch and fuck her with his protection on her. He growl at how tight she is while trying to squeeze his nine inch length inside her tight core.

She moan, he hug her close to him tightly and kiss her everywhere, while thrusting inside of her. He came in her hard and kiss his girlfriend on the lip.'

she push him down on the ground, closing the door, as she strip her top and bra of off her. He look at her with lust and got so harden, of her bouncy breast. She bought his, hand to play with her breast, he did and play with it and she moan in pleasure.

" You naughtier girl. what are you giving to your sensei." he smirk touching her.

"Sensei, I, want to pleasure you, you can touch my breast, of how hard you want me." she moan and sat on him. He just did what she told him to do, he squezze her breast hard, with lust full his eyes.

both are groaning in pleasure. As he felt her, tight juicy walls, on him, he loves to be inside of her.

"Fuck! Sakura, you feel so fucking good. Ride me, ride me like the world is going to end." he moan her name.

she started to bounce and ride him, hard and fast making moans, as he thrust her hard. he play with her breast and moving in sync together.

she laid on his cheast and gave out a kiss, as he fuck and thrust her like the world is going to end. he keeps getting harder, and thrusting in her tight warm core.

he flip them over, and help her tight, he made marks on her, and move in so fast, and cums inside of her. he smile at her and kiss her one more time.

"It's getting late let me drive you home." He Said getting dress, and helping her get dress.

"And who's fault is that Sensei." She tease him, pressing her breast close to him, as he gulp to not look at her C - cup breast.

He smile and lean down for a kiss. And held her waist, and wrap his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss.

"When you graduate we will live together and have all the fun we can." He Smirk at her red face.

* * *

 _ **Flashbacks**_

 _ **How he made love with her first.**_

 _ **He corner her inside her locker with no one around.**_

 _ **"Sensei What are you doing." She felt scare if his action.**_

 _ **"Shhh. Don't talk, I want you, I want you bad." He kiss and lift her up.**_

 _ **"But Sensei we cant do this. I'm your student." She kiss him back.**_

 _ **"Don't care, I want you and I love you. Clothes of now." He said inpatient looking at her with love.**_

 _ **"Why.." she said with a blush.**_

 _ **"So I can see how pretty you are, and your clothes are getting in the way, so rip it of now." he growl at the clothes still on her and kiss her.**_

 _ **She loves him and knows it's wrong but can't help it. She sight and pull of her jersey, unbutton her blouse, pulling her pantie down and lift her bra up to show her bouncing breast.**_

 _ **He look at her body and turn hard, as he unbutton his top and pull his pants down. Before he wrap her legs around him and he enter her.**_

 _ **"you are so demanding you know, and you only want to see me naked." She pouted at her, as he look at her naked body.**_

 _ **"I can't help it, you look so pretty, and I really want to be inside of you right now." He said.**_

 _ **He kiss her on the lip and wipe her tears away as scream in pain, when blood floods out of her core.**_ _ **He hates seeing her in pain and he wants her so much. He started to pleasure and make love to her.**_

 _ **"Be mine Sakura, be my woman. I will make you love me . Your mine till we get marry after you graduate." He fuck her wild and fast.**_

 _ **"But Sensei... don't you have a girlfriend already, won't that make her feel like you are cheating." She Moan as he went darkly and fast in her.**_

 _ **"I don't have a fucking girlfriend, except for you. Don't compare your self to those whores. Your more special and more pretty than them. They are nothing but bitches, while you are my goodness and lover." He kiss her and fucking he like the world is going to end.**_

 _ **He hug and held her tight and cum inside of her. He took it out and put all their clothes on them and tidy their hair. He bring her body close to him.**_ _ **As she hug him and cry while giving him a wet kiss, his eyes soften and deeper the kiss.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I love you." As the kiss becomes more affection and full more love.**_

 _ **"Don't cry love , I love you and glad you are mine. I hate boys looking at what is mine. We will act what we normally do at school, but out of school I can act lovely towards you." He Smirk at her.**_

 _ **They kiss and stay there for five minutes. Before the class started again.**_

 _ **They got out if the locker. And she will see him in the next class and he smile and nodded at her.**_

 _ **Before everyone came out from all directions, to go to class.**_

 _ **Sasuke watch her go, looking at her ass and smirk at himself, he will get some of that and be inside of her soon.**_

 _ **He saw guys looking at her and some talking and following at her, as she smile at them.**_

 _ **He growl and glare at them looking at what they can't have. He knows she is popular and as fanboys from all grades.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

 **SatoAmi And SasuSaku**

Both the exs of Sasuke And Satoshi, demands they should get back together. As they hug and kiss them on the lip.

Both Sakura and Ami saw this and looks broken, and about to cry, that they are just a toy for them to get back to their ex's.

They have just graduate. The two older boys/ mans widen their eyes at what , their ex's did and saw their girlfriends walking away, in tears.

As some boys their age, gave them some comfort and took them away. They were in rage, they don't want their girlfriends, to be taken, by some other guy than them, it should be them and only them who has sleep with their girlfriends.

They glare at their ex's and push them hard and harsh in the ground, as they cry in pain and look hurt in their eyes, that they don't love them anymore. They ruined their relationship with their girlfriends they love with all their heart.

They ran away in fear and try to get back with their other ex's, who did the same thing, they drive away their girlfriends and went to chase after their girlfriends.

Both Sasuke And Satoshi chase after their girls and saw, that they were trying to get out before they get raped, as they have tears in their eyes.

They were mad, no one should rape them except for them as their boyfriends. They punch the boys with their hands on their girls as they lay unconscious and took their girls close to their body and took them away.

They explain that they don't want anything with their ex's and they are the one they want. They love the two for real, and they are not a sex toy either but the one they would marry after two years.

The two hug their boyfriends, as they held their waist and start to make out with them. Before both couple gone separate, in somewhere private to start to have sex with each other.

* * *

SatoAmi are inside the rock cave with a water spa in the beach.

He look at her and hug her, as no one would here. He put his hand under her breast as she moan his name and kiss him, as he kiss her back. She sat on his lap in the water, as he pull her bikini bottom down a bit, and pull his pants down and is inside of her. As the both of harm Moan in pleasure.

 **"Don't do that again, babe. You know I love you and would never ever cheat on you. Your the love of my life. Do you know how scared I was seeing you nearly rape by another guy other than me. I will kill him for touching you." He thrust in her harsh and dark.**

 **"Sorry Satoshi, I thought you were using me as your sex toy to go back to your ex, please forgive me." She Moan bouncing on his manhood, as he held her tightly, while fucking her and making her pregnant, as he family accepts him as her boyfriend and fiancé.**

"You know it's not true, while do you think my eyes are always on you. When I was teaching and why do I always look at you and chase after you and not other people but you. I even quit my teaching just to be with you and create my own company just got you." He pounded into hard and cums inside as they are in pleasure.

She kiss him like no tomorrow and said sorry.

As he smile and grab her close and kiss her and did another round splashing the water and change positions.

* * *

SasuSaku are in the beach toilets, with their stuff on the floor, as he laid her down on the bench.

He kiss her hard making her feel good. He quickly went in her hard and pull her bikini underwear and his swim shorts down.

 **"Don't leave me, I won't let you leave me. I'm not going with my ugly ex, I hate her and she was the one who kiss me. I only love you and only you. I nearly murder the guy for touching you and only I can rape my girlfriend. Your mine , I love you." He Moan And fuck her harsh and dark making her moan.**

She pull him down , as he wrap his arms around her and bringing her more closer to him. As her breast is against his and he got turn on. He kiss her.

 **"I'm sorry Sasuke. I thought you were using me to go back to your ex and I'm only your sex toy to fuck, please forgive me." As She Moan And he went deep inside of her.**

"Don't say that, why do you think I always chase after you at school to make love . Why do you think I'm always jealous of guys looking at you. Your the only one for me, I love you so much. We belong together and always will. Why do you think, we are getting marry soon and why do you think I, want to make you pregnant, and our family love each other. Why do you think I quit my job to be with you and had my own company, it's all for you my love." He push and bang her crazy and harsh.

She moan and said sorry, she bring his face and he look at her in wonder while thrusting her. She bring his face to suck her breast and he happily did it with love in his eyes.

He went even faster and deeper in her, moving their body fast together and he cums inside of her, to make her pregnant with their child. He sat up with her and still is inside of her. Hugging and kissing her. Before going another round. Of making love.

This all started with the teacher and student relationships and how they got together and getting marry and starting a family soon of their own.

* * *

 **End of one shot**

 **Feel free to send requests if you have an idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: crime**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku**

 **Summary: He is the well known criminal, that seen to never get caught and escaped. She is the daughter of the police, she helps her father to catch him. But he never though he could love her so much and would die for her and she was the same with him. They both love each other and elope without anyone finding out.**

 **Note: lemon**

 **Chapter 6 - crime**

* * *

Running noise could be heard, searching everywhere for the person who just escaped.

"Find, number, 2753, Sasuke Uchiha he won't escape this time." Said the Head Of the Police, with his two sons helping and his older daughter helping him, while his youngest daughter help him as well.

They all split up to find him and to catch him.

Sakura ran and herd someone close and he the person suddenly, went behind her cover her mouth from screaming and pin her to the wall.

"They are finally gone. I miss you Sakura. I lover you." Said the criminal Sasuke as he kiss her on the lip.

"Sasuke, you worry me so much. I thought you would be caught." Said Sakura hugging him.

"They would never catch me. Love, my only goal is to escape and see you again." He kiss her hard, bringing her body close to him.

He lift her up against the wall and gave her a quick made out kiss and body touching.

They heard some running noise coming close.

"Let's escape, to one of the most secret place I know and let's elope together." He said running out of this building and all maze building until they were out, and into the first , into his hidden place as he open the door inside the tree and lock it.

"I love you and won't you get hurt. You even love a criminal like me Sakura. How Can I deserve a girl like. Not to mention the youngest daughter and you even went against your fathers order. How can you still love me." He kiss her and bring her on the bed.

"I really don't know, but I know you have a reason for your crimes. I love you so much. I don't care and your the one who made me fell for you so bad. " She kiss him as his body is on top of her.

"Want to know something. Hanako - nee is in love with criminal And is carrying his child, and they both love each other and will leave and elope with each soon." Smile Sakura.

"So I'm not the only one. Then let's make love, since they are searching for me." He Smirk at her blushing face.

"You look hot in your police uniform. So take your clothes of." He kiss her.

He help her strip and he strip himself. He unbutton, her top, throw it on the ground, removed her bra, as her bouncing breast came out. He lick his lip, looking at her breast. He remove her tight skirt, throw on the ground and didn't care where it landed. He pull her pantie down, as she is fully naked in front of her. He wonder how she will feel, once he is inside of her.

She pull his shirt of him and throw it to the ground, she pull his pants down to the ground, as he is fully naked. As he held on to her naked body and both have lust in their eyes.

"I'm so glad I found you, my only true love. Open your legs for me." He kiss her and making marks on her body.

"Ahh, mou Sasuke, you want me bad huh." She Moan , as he slip himself into her hot, wet and tight core.

"Your damn right about that babe. I want you in my bed everyday, without worrying about officers chasing me all the time. I want to sleep with you everyday." He groan and thrust in and out of her fast.

He felt himself getting bigger and bigger, at each thrust he did, as he felt her walls coming down, letting him making way in, as her pussy tighten around him and made him growl in pleasure, for being inside of her.

"They won't know a thing or two. We are going to eloped and go and live together, after you have our child." He thrust her even more faster, making her moan louder.

"I want to be with you, I love you so much and I don't care if you are a criminal. That doesn't change the fact I love you." She Moan as he hits her best spot.

"Man, your so beautiful and I love you so much." He pound into her harsh and fast. Making the both of them groan.

With one final thrust he cum inside of her and he smile and kiss her on the lip. He put a diamond ring on her and she cry and kiss him.

He held her body close to him and pull his manhood out of her. They both got dress. He came behind her and kiss her lovely.

"You wrote a note for your family right." He kiss her.

"Yea! I saw Hanako - nee did the same as well." She hug him.

"Good, your pregnant right now. Let us start our new life." He kiss her and both change into their new clothes.

"Yea! With your child and I love you. I want to be with you forever." She kiss him on the lip. He held her waist with a smile.

"Good! Let's go I got our stuff ready, and our suitcase." He Said.

They both got out and ran to his car and put their stuff in and went to the airport. They both saw Hanako and her boyfriend criminal Akito there buying a ticket.

They both Sasuke and Sakura are were shock they were not the only one in love with a criminal.

They said good luck with each other and will contact each other. They were going to Australia and live there.

Sasuke and Sakura got their tickets to New York. Girls can't help to stare at Sasuke and boys can't help with Sakura.

He growl and glare at them and being Sakura close to him. They were off on the plan to New York with their own new family they created.

On the other hand, Kazaki the father of the two girls didn't catch him.

Well he purposely didn't catch Sasuke and Akito along with his sons, as he knew that both his daughters loved a criminal and scared of what they will think.

So the cases with the two criminal who made both his daughters in love were cross out and he hope they invited them to their wedding and forgiven his two daughters and wish for their happiness.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"So your the criminal that father couldn't catch." Said Sakura.**_

 _ **He look at who caught him, he was slightly taken back by her beauty and felt his heart beat for her fast.**_

 _ **"So What are you going to do babe going to bring me back" He Smirk And lick his lip looking at her body up and down.**_

 _ **"First don't call me babe, and no I'm not going to take you back and I know you have a reason and you didn't do any of the crimes right and was accused to it by someone else." She said as he looks shock, that someone knows the truth and trust him so much.**_

 _ **This woman who supposed to catch him, has believed him and he can't be more happy.**_

 _ **"That's true and you trust me so much. I think I've fallen for you, want to be my girlfriend. I'll protect you and love you." He push her against the wall with his arms around her and kiss her on the lip, as she blush and he felt her kiss him back.**_

 _ **"Yes I fallen for you as well and don't tell anyone what I did either." She Moan as he squeezes her breast.**_

 _ **He put his hand under her clothes and touch her breast as she moan, she kiss him on the lip, as he blush this time.**_

 _ **He smirk at her and kiss her again wondering how you will feel once he is inside of her.**_

 _ **"Got it, Sakura - baby. I'll see you soon tonight, in your room and in bed." He wink and kiss her again. As she blush and hug and kiss him back.**_

 _ **He smile and ran away from the officer chasing him.**_

 _ **Later that night he went through her window kiss her. As she happily hug and kiss him.**_

 _ **He went into the bed with her. Cuddling with her. He made love with her, quickly without anyone noticing, in the house hearing her moan.**_

 _ **He got the blanket, on top of him, with his length inside of her bloody pussy, as she gave her first time with him. He started to move in and out of her, feeling every single touch, when his length is getting bigger and wetter, as he keep fucking her. She look at him with a blush, and grab his hand to touch her breast, he did and smirk at his girlfriend, as he feel so right inside of her. He kiss her on the lip. Sure he did fuck a lot of women in the past, but she is the one he really loves and the one he will fuck and make love to everyday. He felt her getting wetter and tighter, as he hits her most sweetest spot, he keep hitting that spot harsh and hard, as she wrap her arms around him and he did the same with her, bring their body closer and closer feeling the desire they want with each other, without letting her family find out, that he is fucking their daughter. With one wet and hard thrust he came and pour his seed inside of her. Both are breathing and kissing each other again.**_

 _ **He laid on top of her and pull her on top of him, as his length is still inside of her. He kiss her goodnight and both sleep together.**_

 _ **In the morning he got dress and ran to the bathroom and saw her on the sink. She hug him and told him she is pregnant.**_

 _ **He looks shock but hug and has tears in his eyes he will be a father to her child. He kiss her and say he will come back for her and exit from the window.**_

 _ **As she smile at her boyfriend and got dress. And enter down for dinner.**_

 _ **End of flashback**_

* * *

After two years they got marry and has kids with each other. After her family and his got to know each other and accept them together.

He hugs his wife, after he is not a criminal again and always will love her. Watching their kids together.

Before they got marry. Some sluts came up to him with a seductive voice, and try to ask him to ditch his girlfriend and have fun with them.

He gave them a fuck off finger and they glare and storm of.

He held her hand and leave her for some other woman and only love her and kiss her. After he glare at every male looking at his girl.

They were in love so much and can't stay away from each other.

 **End of one shot**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: mother is mine...**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem, And SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: I'm not jealous of my own kid, taking away my wife attention I'm not. Is that a smirk I saw, that's it, only I make my wife smile and blush. She mine, and not yours, we made you together. So don't act like mummy is yours, she's mine as well. Okay I'm jealous of my own kids for taking away my wife attention.**

 **Note: jealous husband, kids smirks at their fathers. Wife amused and adoring the scene.**

 **Chapter 7 - Mommy is mine ...**

* * *

The girls and boys are altogether having a reunion.

They all have their kids with them.

"What's wrong, Sousuke." Said Sakura putting her son on her lap.

"Mommy I want a kiss." He Said hugging Sakura.

As Sasuke look at his son with jealous and envy in his eyes. That he is taking his wife attention away from him.

Sakura giggles and kiss her son on the check. As Sasuke turns really jealous and won't admit he is jealous.

He went close to Sakura and held her waist after he saw her blush and glare at his son for smirking at him.

If he wants to play who can get Sakura attention then he will, no one could it better than him.

The other couples are in the situation as them. As they got home, and put their child to sleep.

The husbands wants some time with their wife's, at seeing how much time they spend with kids.

They admit they were jealous and kiss their wife's in the lip.

"Sasuke, don't be jealous of your own kid." Said sakura to her husband, as he pouted at her.

"I'm not jealous." He said to her.

"Then, I'll give you an reward. " she said to him, as he look at his wife with a smirk.

He carry her, to the showers and want his reward and his sexy wife at the same time.

 **End of one shot**

 **Sorry ifs it short**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: bad boy want you back**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, RikuTem, SatoAmi And NejiTen.**

 **Summary: I want her back so badly, I don't care if she has a new boyfriend, because I know she still is in love me. I know she is hurt at what I did to her, she may think I used her, but the truth is I'm just preparing her breakfast, so I'll prove to her that she is still mine and I'm hers. No other girl can replace her, I get her back no matter what it takes and her new boyfriend can go to hell for I care.**

 **Note: Little of lemon, yandare bad boys**

 **Chapter 8 - bad boy want you back.**

* * *

The four girls and their new boyfriends are in the fair of the festival.

They do miss and love their ex bad boy lovers. But Wong show it after what they did. They really did love them but after what they used them they won't forgive that easily.

How did they met and fell for the four bad boys. It's all the same and similar to each other stories. They got save by them from their slutty fangirls and some other drunk guys.

Since then the bad boys keep their eyes on the girls all the time.

The girls watch as their boyfriends try to shoot the stuff they want. But four different people shoot at what they wanted. They look and saw the bad boys, Aldo their ex's and gasped in shock.

They are probably here with the some of their new girls. But the truth is they ditch them just to find their ex girlfriends, because only couples can enter this place.

They tap their shoulders and gave them the stuff. As they hit their boyfriends unconscious. They were about to check if they are alright.

But they kiss the girls on the lip and went to drag the girls in four different directions. As the girls scream to let them go, but they won't let them go, after they found the girls again and will never let their girls go anymore.

The girls didn't know they kill the girls they were with before, because they call the girls names and their yandere mode on.

* * *

 **RikuTem**

Temari is shock at what happen, when she saw her boyfriend got knocked out by her ex boyfriend, she was shock at why he would do it.

When she wants nothing with him, as she broke up with him, after she wrote up and saw him gone after they had sex and the next day with a new girl and holding hands and know he used her. Even if she still have feelings for him, that's why she wants to forget him.

"Let me go." She push him away.

He look at her and held her close to him and kiss her deep. She tries to push him, but he is too strong and melted in the kiss and wrap her arms around him.

"Temari! Come back to me, I love you, I want you and only you. I miss you so terrible bad. Dump your boyfriend and be with me and I know you feel the same." He hug her tightly.

"I love you! But you will used me like a sex toy again play with my feelings again. You go to the next girl after you are bored of me." She Said.

"Don't say that let me explain the misunderstanding, I really do love you, after we made love, I went to prepare breakfast for you and saw you were gone and felt my heart break. I used that girl to find you and I only love you." He Said as she looks shock with tears I her eyes.

She kiss him, as he kiss her back.

"Your a bad girl and you will get punished. My gang is not here and so they won't ruined the fun." He Smirk with sexy bad boy smirk, as she blushes.

He start to make love with her, as she scream His name and he smirk screaming her name.

"Your mine, you belong to me, only I can bring pleasure to you, make you feel good, I saw you first and I won't torture to see you with someone else other than me. I'll kill anyone coming to break us apart again." He kiss and thrust so wild like an animal claiming their territory.

"I miss you so much and I love you so much and I'm yours. Your the only one I love." She Moan as he has a yandere eyes and that said mine, as he went more and more aggressive inside of her.

He realised his cum inside of her and all got dress. Before he gave her a helmet, and she hug his back on the motorcycle. As he gulp of her breast press behind him, he ask her to ditch her boyfriend now ex, as they got back together again. He miss her so much.

He first claim her in front of his fangirls and they start to date and got closer, as he took her virginity and it's the best thing in his life.

But then she saw him with another girl and think he is cheating on her. As he was just breaking up with one of his old girlfriends he haven't break up yet , and she wants to break up with him.

He felt his world crash and explained what happen and made a make up sex and she cuddle with him and he has a possessive hand around she think he used her for sex and here they are again, together.

* * *

 **NejiTen**

They are back together as he explained to her what happen and she cry and hug him back.

He kiss her on the lip and she did too.

"Your mine and only mine, no one should make us leave each other." He kiss her.

"Neji" She said kissing him back.

He took her inside his car and gave catch up to do and miss her so much. He started to make love with her inside the car, with harsh and crazy thrust, making the car move so much. He came inside of her and kiss her again.

Before putting their clothes on and going on a date as they are together again.

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

She yells at him to let her go and check on her boyfriend as if he is okay.

"Don't go back to him. Your mine and I will not let you go. Mine and mine only." He kiss her and took her on the ground making out with her and making hickeys on her body.

"Satoshi." She said shock, as he hug her and cry missing her so much as he keep touching and kissing her.

"I miss you so much. I love you so much. I want to kill your boyfriend and take you back to my And again. Your mine and always will be. I miss everything about you. I want you back." He kiss her again and tries to take her clothes if.

"Stop! Satoshi, are you going to use me as a sexy toy and then go and fuck some other girls after. I do love you, but if your going to used me an-" she got stop by his lip as he kiss her.

"Your not a sex toy, I really love you and won't go for some bitch, your the only, I want. Come back to me and let's be together again." He Said.

She look at him and nodded and kiss him back. After he explained what really happen, he was preparing breakfast after he had sex with her.

"You bad boy, making me worry and sad all day." She Said, pushing him down and taking all of her clothes of to let him see. As she grab, his hand to touch her breast, as she sat on him. Both moan in plessure, as he look at her sexy body and go turn hard. He touches her breast with a blush on his face and haven't felt so good for so long.

"Oh! Who the bad girl now! Babe your back in my arm again. My love I miss you." He remove all his clothes. He lift her up on his member, and she ride him, and he look at his bad girl, and gave her a sexy smirk, moving inside of her.

"Let's make up our times when we were gone." He kiss her on the lip.

She nodded, as he fuck the life out of her making her scream so loud. He kiss and thrust her so aggressive and harsh missing her, as his yandere came in his eyes and wanted to claim her as his. With a final trust he cum his big load inside of her, as she look flush and dazzling.

He hug and got dress both of them. He finally had her back and he may be a bad boy, but was head over heels for her. They ride his motorcycle and went to have a adventure.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

He kiss her hard and aggressive, missing everything about her and want her so back. He miss her so much, he miss her smile, he miss hugging and touching her, he miss kissing her and miss everything about her, and he will not let some guy take her away from him.

He is always scary and piss, and no one could stop him, as he is the most dangerous bad boy around. Even the girl who he went with is scared and thought what had she walk to.

He never did cheat on Sakura or anything like that, he finished having sex with her and preparing her breakfast and saw she was gone and now he saw her again, with some other dude, that makes him wanting to kill him and here they are with him kissing her like no tomorrow.

She is shock and felt his feelings and every emotion and kiss him back. He happily kiss her back and kill that annoying girl, who he was with.

Why? Because she talks shit about Sakura and he will not any one bully his girl, so he kill her.

"Sasuke." She look at him in shock and has tears in her eyes, as she hug him and she is not a sex toy to him.

"Please be mine Sakura. Come back to me, we can work this out, I love you. Your mine and mine only. Let's be together again. I want you." He kiss her and touch her. As he hug her lovely, as she is finally back in his arms again, and he wants her back. He smile at his girl.

"Sasuke, I miss you and love you too." She kiss him back.

He smirk as yandere mode turn on and won't let her go anymore and kill who will get in his way.

"My bad girl, let me get you your punishment for going with other boys." Smirk Sasuke, removing her clothes. Showing her body to him, as felt himself getting harden.

"What's my bad boy going to do to me." She Said, as he remove his clothes. As she blush and hug him, he touch her breast with a smile.

 **"He is going to fuck you, the life out of you and make you beg for more." He came close to her.**

"Sasuke" She Whine , as he smirk at her with a sexy bad boy smile.

He got inside of her and the both of them groan in pleasure. As he thrust and fuck her harsh and aggressive, not stopping for her to rest. As she beg him to stop, but he didn't and keep fucking her and kissing her, as she keep moaning in pleasure. With a big load of cum, he cum inside of her, and waited until there is no drop left, before he dress the both of the up.

She can't walk anymore, so he carry her bride style. He hug and kiss her with love in his eyes. Before they were stop by her boyfriend, no ex boyfriend and Sasuke is her boyfriend as they got back together.

He glare at him, as the ex ran away scared like the world had ended. He smirk at him and carry her to his car. He kiss her on the lip before closing the door, as enter the driver seat.

He drove of, as he was driving he touch, her tights and she moan and glare at him. He enter his finger inside of her, as she moan and blush. And she cum on his finger, he lick it and kiss her.

He smile innocent before touching her breast, as she glare at him. He laugh and drive again for the both to have their alone catch up time together. As his arms are around her waist, and drive of.

How did all of the bad boys met the girls?

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The bad boys had their arms on some sluts, making them blush and giggles, as they roll their eyes annoyed.**_

 _ **They saw their other rivals Naruto, Shikamaru, And Suigetsu with their girlfriends.**_

 _ **But four blur of light jump and tackle their girlfriends. The bad boys are shock at how hot and sexy they look.**_

 _ **As the sluts pouted and kiss them to look at them. But they didn't And was to go and hurt the girls. But the boys glare at them.**_

 _ **The four girls are Sakura, Temari, Tenten And Ami, who were the best friends of the girlfriends.**_

 _ **They all hang out together and walk.**_

 _ **As the bad boys felt jealous and want them as their girls and not a sex you and they felt in love with them hard.**_

 _ **The sluts saw this and ran to the girls and push them on the floor, as they hit the ground.**_

 _ **The bad boys are piss and angry and saw what the sluts did to the girls they want.**_

 _ **They should of kill them if they did.**_

 _ **The boys say harsh things to them and drag them away and kill them in the bathroom and clean their blood.**_

 _ **They smirk at how scared and in fear they were and beg to stop. They saw some bad guys checking the girls out and went to battle them.**_

 _ **They won and the girls thank them. They get to know each other and got close as they were now dating.**_

 _ **They would glare at any guy coming close to their girls, were jealous and possessive of them.**_

 _ **But a month later they made love every three weeks.**_

 _ **But the girls think they are using them. But the boys kiss them and show them how much they love them a did a make up sex.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Here they are now back together stronger than ever.

The bad boys are all thinking the same thing in their mind.

 _ **"I'll never let you go ever again. Your mine, mine, mine, mine forever. I want to be inside of you so badly and fuck you here right now. I'll keep you save."**_ The boys thought in their mind looking at their girlfriends with their hand around their waist. As they lean down for a quick kiss.

 **End of one shot**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: basket ball game**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem And SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: the boys think that the girls could never play basket ball. But were proven wrong and can't help to look and think about her all the time. They want to ask them out when the final ends, but having rivals going for the same girl is not easy. What would they do.**

 **Note: rivals and jealously, boys vs girl game and bit of mature lemon scene.**

 **Chapter 9 - Basketball game**

* * *

Everyone is looking forward for the upcoming basketball game, with mixtures of girls and boys together.

At the afternoon it's Shinobi vs Kunoichi. Everyone is excited by the two strong team in the whole basket ball tournament.

The Shinobi basketball logo. Look like, a weapon with Kunai like a cross, around it. The Kunoichi basketball logo, look like a cherry petal with elements around it.

The boys team arrived first and waiting for the girls. The boys are wearing dark blue and black basketball shirts.

Every girls and some boys scream their name. The boys smirk and know, that they are going to win anyway.

"Why do we have to battle some girls." Whine Suigetsu, Riku And Naruto to their captain Sasuke.

"We will see if they are a challenge, since we mostly beaten everyone." Said Sasuke with a smirk.

"How troublesome, beating some girls." Said Shikamaru.

Mostly their fangirls are saying the girls, that they aren't worth the fight. Or who dares to challenge the strongest basketball team.

The boys saw their rivals, the snow gods, who they had a hard time to beat, smirk at them with a **I - Know - something - you - don't - know,** Smirk.

Which made them so piss of, for some reason.

"Where are they anyway." Question Neji.

"Probably, too scared to show up." Laugh Satoshi.

"Who is, too scared to show up." Said someone behind him.

"Well you kn-" Satoshi is going to say, but got cut of by the boys, who were in fear and amused, at something behind him.

So he talk around and saw the one who talk to him with a purple hair girl, with silver eyes and her hair is tie up, and she is wearing a red and gold basketball shirt and the same with the other girls.

Who's breath got caught at this beautiful goddess in front of him.

The others feel the say way, with the other girls except for Sasuke, as the captain is not here.

Every males and most females, who are not sluts, fangirls and bitches are cheering for the girls as they walk in.

The boys are shock and same with the fangirls that, their fans are so loud and more than the boys.

Are they that famous and popular than them.

Maybe they are, since they saw all the pro basketball team, legendary teams, National Team and the team they all beaten, cheering for the girls.

They heard lines like this, they will never beat the Kunoichi, or this, do they even know what move the element Kunoichi has and this, they underestimate them so fast and won't be able to beat them.

This made the boys angry with challenges eyes.

"So you play basketball." Ask Naruto And Riku stupidly.

The girls mostly Tenten, Temari, and Ami are pissed at what they just said.

"No duh! We do." Said Temari sarcastically.

"No need to be angry, we are just asking. My feisty girl." Said Riku just to piss her of.

The girls look at each other and took a step back, In case she got out of hand. The boys saw this, try to stop Riku for making her angry.

"What did you just say." Said Temari glaring at him as he and the boys except for Sasuke And Satoshi, are in fear.

"I call you my girl and where is your captain she is late." He said avoiding her eyes.

"Who are you calling your girl, I hate boys like you, who thinks they can get any girl they want. Where is my captain, she is with the coach coming here soon. Don't underestimate her, like what you did to us." She said going close to him, and was about to hit him.

The fanboys and some girls laugh and cheer for her to hit him. Since they are all annoyed at the boys fangirls for being so loud and annoying, and also insult their role models who they admire. As the boys fans are shock, and that they won't do anything to stop it.

"Temari, Don't cause, any trouble. What happen if Sakura see this." Said Ami.

 _Sakura!_ Thought Sasuke, as he wonder if she is the captain.

"Fine! If he piss me of again I'll punch him." She said with a glare.

"Girls can't play." He said with his bold and stupid mouth, as the boys gasped and look at him in disbelief, can't he see dark auras around them and not to mention they look scary.

"Never mind, you can punch him." Said Ami, Tenten, Karin and Hinata quietly.

As she was about to punch him, but a needle blossom hair pin, went between them with a pink aura.

Cutting his bit of hair, as Temari saw this and dodge it and know who she is. She smirk at the fear of Riku face. The girls all smirk as well.

The boys and the fangirls are shock at who did this.

Everyone is shock at what happened and how fast, the aura went and can't keep their eyes open.

The pin is stuck on the wall, with smokes coming out.

Everyone turn to find a girl, with long pink hair, tie into a twin tail, she has a red headband around her hair and has the most brightest green eyes.

She went to grab her needle pin and put it back in her hair. She look at the boys coldly and they shivers at her look, but Sasuke smirk at her and found a girl who is not scared of him, and he found her interesting as well.

The cheering become loudly as she walk in, with the coach. All the legendary teams cheer for her the loudest and giving her support comments and she smile at them.

The smile is so angel like that Sasuke blush a bit. She is between a devil and angel. Next to her is her coach Tsunade, with a smirk on her face as she glare at the boys coach Orochimaru, and he smirk back at her.

The snow gods, smile at the girls with a blush and that somehow piss the boys with no reason.

The captain of the snow gods is, Yuki.

His teammates are, Sena, Kuro, Aoi, Rin, Momo and Midori.

"Finally you came Sakura - chan, we want you to beat the boys and get revenge for us and did you not see how they underestimate you girls." Said Yuki.

As the Shinobi try to not kill them.

Sakura look at them and narrow her eyes at them with a scary glare that made them all shiver and Sasuke has a bit of glare.

"Oh, they did, and that's why Temari was so angry. Because some big mouth insults that we can't play. "

"Be glad, if I didn't stop Temari, you would be dead meat blondie." Said Sakura to Riku.

"Who are you calling a blondie, you pinky." He Said as she glare at him hard.

The other girls step back and look at him in pity.

"Oh pinky eh. I can see why Temari wants to beat you up so badly. Now I know why, we will settle this in the game." She said with a evil aura with a demon above her, as he sweat in fear.

Some fangirls, try to insult the girls team, but their fanboys glare and insult back. As the girls glare at each fangirl with icy glares and made them stop and shivers.

"We will teach you a lesson to not ever think of us, that we can't play basketball." She Said, as the girls stood next to her and each glare at the boys.

 **Hinata towards Naruto**  
 **Ami towards Satoshi**  
 **Ino towards Shikamaru**  
 **Karin towards Suigetsu**  
 **Tenten towards Neji**  
 **Temari towards Riku**  
 **Sakura towards Sasuke**

"We look forward for it." Smirk Sasuke looking at Sakura, as she glare at him.

"Be prepared. Girls let's destroy them." She said with a evil glitch in her eyes and each girls all has smirks and evil in their eyes.

* * *

The match finally started and all got in their position.

Sakura And Suigetsu are in the centre and as the ball got thrown up.

Both of them jump, but she jump higher than him and grab the ball and pass it to Hinata.

As the boys are shock that she can jump that high. As she start to dribble the ball to the boys hoop.

The boys and their fangirls are shock that they are that strong try to grab a ball out of them, that easily, since Suigetsu is the fastest at grabbing the ball.

While the girls fans laugh at their reaction and cheer for the girls.

They recovered and try to stop Hinata.

Who pass the ball to Ino, who got block by Shikamaru as she glare at him and he smirk at her.

She move back and throw it over his head, and Karin got the ball, as she smirk at Suigetsu who was going to grab the ball. He cussed and started to chase and block her.

Sasuke slap the ball away from her into Naruto hand and he start to run and bounce the call to the girls hoop.

He throw it, to the hoop high, like real high almost near the ceilings, but got stop by Sakura, as she jump onto Ami hand and grab the ball from the high air and doing a front flip, as she landed on the ground.

She smirk at their shock faces and started to run to their hoop. As everyone stood up and cheer for the best basketball game.

Everyone cheer and mostly their fangirls are shock that the girls are so good and better than the boys.

She did a fast foot work with the ball, dribbling and dodging Satoshi and Naruto, doing a Z - cut, and they got blown away, as they were trying to grab the ball.

Once she got pass them, she is met with Sasuke smirking face, as she glare and roll her eyes at him and he smirk even bigger now.

She pass the ball to Ami, and she start to go to the hoop.

Karin and Ino are next to Ami, as they did a move call god cut.

When they all started to run, with Ami bouncing the ball, Karin and Ino are behind her all are in fast god auras, and did a cut, making the boys bounce of and Ami shoot the ball inside the hoop. Earning them the first score.

The boys curse and glare at them and now know not to say they are weak.

When they are on a whole different level. They had to step up their game.

Orochimaru glare at Tsunade as she smirk at him that her girls got the first point.

The boys started to run and counter back, as Satoshi score a three point shoot, earning them three points.

It's three vs one right now, as the boys are leading, but the girls didn't look bother that they are winning right now.

While the fangirls of the boys are laughing and mocking the girls as the fans of the girls glared at them and they shut up.

The boys got the ball, as they went into the shuriken position, with Sasuke in the center with the bouncing ball, Satoshi at the end, of the back of him, Suigetsu on the left side and Neji on the right side, all running with weapon illusion.

The fangirls smirk at the girls, that this is one of the boys best move.

"Two can play it that game." Said Sakura smirks big as the other girls smirk making the fangirls look at them with wide eyes.

"Water, sand and wind positions." She said.

As Hinata, Temari and Ino went to block the boys.

Hinata held hands with Ino and Temari.

Hinata is in the middle standing up, Ino on the left side, crouch down with her arms out and Temari has the same position stand as Ino but on the right side.

Suddenly three fans appear. The water fan is in the middle and it's water clear and can see though, on the left side is a fan made out of white and silver winds, and on the right side is a fan with golden sand.

It blocks the boys from, going anywhere and even if they want to go, the fans follow and slash with water, blow winds and sands towards them, as the scream, and drop the ball.

"Lucky." Said Tenten grabbing the ball and started to bounced and do a drunk smash.

As the other boys try to chase her she got block by Riku And Shikamaru.

She smirk, as the girls are behind her, she pass it back to Hinata, who pass it to Ami, as it went to Karin, then Sakura and then Temari and back to Tenten again.

They had elements aura around them, with their element avatar above them from their power.

The boys are shock that all of them have avatar, as they don't have it but other like soul animals.

Tenten did a dunk smash, with bamboos around her and she jump as high as the bamboo and shoot the ball inside the hoop, and they are leading right now with three vs four.

This is the end of the first match and both teams went to their areas.

* * *

"Orochimaru, why didn't you warn us, that the girls we are battling, are the number one, team in the girls category. If we known we would not underestimate them." Said Shikamaru And Neji.

"Now! Boys that wouldn't be fun and I though you would of know who the Kunoichi are already." He said with amusement in his eyes.

"Who are they, and how come everyone knows them. Even pro teams know them and seem to like them." Said Riku And Satoshi, with a bit of envy and jealously.

"Well I guess I, have to tell you since you don't really know them." He said with a sight.

"The Kunoichi are the best girl team, all through Japan. They are really respectful and admire in America and Brazil. The reason there are lots of legendary team who likes them, is because the girls beaten them before, and made them like to play basketball again, and earn their respect. Every NBA team respect them, also they were once a representative of NBA Japan girls basketball team and went to America to play and also were part of America NBA team as well. They have special elements move that no one could beat and has never have been beaten before." He Said as the boys had their jaw dropped and widen their eyes.

"So I guess we have to be serious now. Plus I'm interested in the captain Sakura. But Yuki that jerk keep looking at her with a blush." Said Sasuke with a smirk and jealous in his eyes.

"Ooh someone is in love and I guess we have to. Plus I like the dark hair girl, Hinata." Said Naruto.

"Dobu." Glare Sasuke at his best friend and not that he will admit it.

"Teme." Barked back Naruto glaring at him.

"The worlds ending, both Sasuke and Naruto, has a girl they like." Said Suigetsu dramatic, ad they both glare at him, if he likes one of them.

"Chill! Man, I like the girl with red hair Karin." He said, as they relax.

"That feisty girl, Temari is pretty interesting and I like her." Said Riku.

"Careful and not get beaten up again. I like the purple hair girl Ami." Said Satoshi.

"Troublesome. That Ino girl is pretty cute and interesting." Said Shikamaru.

"No way. You like a girl Shikamaru. The world has gone mad." Said the boys all shock.

He just lazy glare at them with annoyance.

"That Tenten girl is pretty good and tough." Said Neji.

As the boys look at him in shock and tease a bit, as Orochimaru shake his head in amusement.

Kabuto the manager gave them water and some notes at what the girls lack which is none.

* * *

On the girls side, they are drinks my water and eating honey lemon.

"Girls well done. This will show them not to underestimate us and show them no mercy." Said Tsunade.

"Yes" Said the girls with proud auras.

"Sakura, good job, I'm glad your my star pupil." Smile Tsunade as Sakura smile back.

"Show everyone your true strength and show girls can play as well."

"Yes" Said the girls with smirks and big evil auras at each boys, each one of them, that they can't stand the most.

Shizune gave them some more water and as she is the manager of the team.

* * *

The second round came, as both team are on the court again.

The boys got the ball and were all serious, the girls were a bit taken back, but smirk and let them have their fun for now before they attack.

Suigetsu has the call and is bouncing while running to the girls hoop.

"Water shadow sword" he said as he is in the front, with water around him, in each side of him, is Riku And Shikamaru with shadows around them and in the back is Satoshi with swords around him and they all mix together, with their avatar and they score a point, which made them all equal now.

 **The score is 4 : 4**

This time Neji has the ball, and throw it in the hoop getting three points. They gave seven points.

The fangirls of the boys cheer and laugh at the girls will be defeated, while the girls fans just smirk, since they underestimate them so fast, which the fangirls stop laughing and wondering what is going to happen.

The girls looks really calm and dosen't mind, losing some points.

"Now! I guess we have to take things serious and no more playing around." Said Sakura, as the girls nodded.

The boys are bouncing the ball with smirk that they would win already.

Karin got the ball, from the boys, and went back to their hoop, as Suigetsu And Satoshi block her way.

She did a 360 flip, as a illusion lava fox came out, and shoot it in mid air and looks like she is on the Fox as well.

The earns score two points and in total their points are six and one points behind the boys.

The boys start to play faster and their score are now **15 points.**

Hinata has the ball and shoot the ball, with a water steam and it hit the blackboard and touch the rim and went in the hoop earning them a point and two free throws.

The girls let Tenten, since she is the best at shooting. Tenten shot both green throws, in the hoop high, with bamboo around it and earn them two points.

Their points now are, 11 points almost catching up to the boys.

Sakura has the ball, and went pass all the boys, with super speed, and petals flow around her and did a dunk, earning them two points, making it 13 points.

That shock the boys at how fast she is. As well as the fangirls. She is not a captain for nothing, she has the best jumping and speed skills, out of all the girls.

Sakura pass the ball to Ino as she did a lighting super speed and shoot the ball and earn one points, making it 14 points.

"Goddess elementary formation." Said Sakura.

As the girls all smirk and has their avatar all out, in their real form. The boys are all shock and everyone watching this.

Sakura has pink aura, her avatar is a tiger, with human features, it has bat wings behind it.

Tenten has green aura, her avatar is a panda, it has human features, with a dragon wing behind it.

Hinata has a blue aura, her avatar is a water princess mermaid. With wings as well.

Ino has silver aura, as her avatar is a cat with human features and has butterfly wings behind it.

Temari has gold aura, as her avatar is a lion, with human features and has wings as well.

Karin has red aura around her, as her avatar is a fox with human features with wings.

And Ami has purple aura around her, as her avatar is a Jaguar with human features and with wings as well.

They all attack with the boys avatar and, but the boys avatar are starting to loss, before the boys all combined their avatar together, but that didn't stop the girls.

The girls, Ino got the ball with a speed you can't see.

As they ran towards the boys hoop, but the boys demon god avatar, stop them, from shooting.

Everyone watching all stood up and clapped and cheer, since this is the most intense and best hand final out of all of the battles.

The girls all combined their power and their elements are all around them, as their avatar combined together and created a goddess with different wings all in gold of, demon, dragon, butterfly, Pegasus, fairy, angel and bat wings. The eyes are all mismatch and changes each time.

The boys and everyone are shock , as the girls shoot, the ball in and earn three points, making them have 17 points.

Now things are getting serious now, as they keep battling and the score are now, **50 : 99.**

The girls are winning and not sweating at all and having so much fun.

The boys are angry that they are getting beaten, Orochimaru sight as the boys don't get the whole idea at all, there are two key points.

Naruto know what it is and point to the girls that they are having fun and all the girls listen to Sakura, as she directs them to teamwork.

At that the boys open their eyes and understand know why they keep winning even if they lose they will have fun.

Orochimaru nodded as know they got the whole idea of the game.

"Sakura, starlight petal, use it." Said all the girls, as Ami pass it to Sakura.

She nodded, as she dribbling between her legs, avoiding Neji steal. She ran to their hoop and the boys wonder what is the move the girls said.

Sakura jump high up the air like a start, and start to speed up like a shooting star but with petals and pink aura coming down and heading for the hoop.

The boys try to stop her. Ino block Shikamaru with Lighting and wind fan with both hands. Hinata with ice and Water fan, as Ami has mists and poison fan with both hands, stopping Naruto And Satoshi. Karin has a lava and flame chain wall to stop Suigetsu.

Tenten And Temari are back to back with their arms in front, as Tenten has bamboo, and metal sword illusion, Temari has sand and wind sword illusion, both stopping Neji and Riku.

The only one who is free is Sasuke, he jump and try to stop her, but fall down and she shoot the ball inside the hoop, and looks like she is flying with the goddess avatar, the ball went in and the buzz came.

The match is over and the score is now **60: 105.**

The girls won and will beat the Akatsuki in the final round for the legendary team position.

Both team shook hands and the boys ask the girls if they can met after their battle with the Akatsuki and the girls nodded.

Their rivals saw and glare at the boys. and they smirk at the rivals.

Everyone clapped and cheer for the girls and even the boys fangirls and admit defeat, as they saw how strong the girls are.

After the final round, the score between the Akatsuki and Kunoichi are!

 **101 : 201**

The girls won and it's a whole, new records of scores, and the girls become the first girl team to be a legendary team.

Tsunade And Shizune both cry at their hard work has paid of and were being recognized as girls can play basketball as well.

After the tournament is over the boys met the girls and all got along and getting close to each other now. But it's not easy, as their rivals the snow gods keep butting in, and flirting with the girls they love, which made them jealous and possess and felt envy as well.

After a week, the girls and boys are now dating.

Making the media go wild and crazy, since their only wish is for them to be a couple and it came true. After a month, they all spice up their relationship a bit, and being touchy and lust with each other.

The rivals gave up on the girls, but has girlfriends now, and they think of the girls as their overprotective brother protecting their little sister. They still like to make the boys jealous and stuff.

The other couple except for the captains are on a vacation, as both the captains went on a relaxing hot springs together, VIP and private as well.

* * *

 **SasuSaku - be warm this will include some mature and big of lemon scene, don't read if you don't like it and skip this part if you want.**

"Sakura, my babe! Want to have a relaxing spa." Said Sasuke holding on to, two golden VIP pass, as he held her waist close to him, with a smirk.

"Sure! I need a rest anyway." Said Sakura leanings against his shoulder.

He smile and gave her a kiss on the lip. Never would he imagined, that he had such a beautiful, gorgeous, feisty, and cheerful girlfriend, he would spend his life with.

Back then he would never ever date girls, the girls he went with, will only last one minute or one day and they were all fangirls, girly and bitchy the one he hates as his type.

But here is Sakura, as she made him feel warm and happy and he will never let her go. If he met her first, then probably they would of been together and marry now.

Their family agree for them to date, since their family knew each other and both of them are shock at how they knew each other.

They walk together holding hands and teach to the spa. As Sasuke is already in the hot spring waiting for her. She blush and felt embarrassed. She has her hair up as a bun and has a towel wrap around her body, since she is naked right now.

She slower enter the water with the towel wrap around her. Until Sasuke pull her to his chest, as she drop her towel and try to cover it up. He kiss her and touch her breast as she moan a bit.

"Don't cover it up, you look beautiful. Let's make love." He said kissing her and thrusting his finger inside of her fast, as she moan.

"But it's embarrassing, ahh, no not there, ahhh, please make love to me Sasuke." She Moan as her lust took over.

"My pleasure." He Smirk as she cum on his finger and he lick it, before kissing her on the lip again.

He grab her body close to him and her face, looking at him, as her breast is press against his chest, which he blush kiss her again, feeling her juicy strawberry taste inside her mouth.

He bit her mouth to open, as she gasped and he thrust his tongue, inside her mouth and met her tongue, as he felt her warmth, taste and feelings, she blush pink, as he kiss her so fast and hungry. As he smirk at her between the kiss.

They needed air and broke their kiss apart, as saliva cane from their mouth. He sit inside the water leaning against the wall, as he touch and rub his member a bit.

Before he pull her close, and pull her down to sit on his member. As both of them growl and moan in pleasure. She doesn't have blood is because they gave each other their first time, when they were on a date and their friends didn't know about.

She wrap her arms around him for a hug. As he hug her waist and pushing his way all inside of her tight wall.

She started to jump on his member, as he growl and groan at the same time, thrusting her and holding her waist, as she jump up and down on him moving her body to match his thrust.

He lick his lip as he saw his girlfriend jumping on him, with pleasure face and he got so turn on, he starred to suck and lip her breast, as she moan his name. He made marks on her body and kiss her again, before changing positions. He turn her around, as she is now touching the edge of the spa, as he is behind her, holding her waist from behind.

"Sakura, you know I love you right! But I can't control myself anymore, I'm going to fuck the hell of you and I'm not using you either I really do love you." He Said, moving in and out of her tight and warm entrance.

"Ahh, yes I know that and I love you too Sasuke. Please make love and fuck me the way you want." She Moan, as he speed up.

He smirk at her, and started to slam his manhood hard and rough inside of her tight walls, feeling them come tighter, as her growl, but keep moving until he breaks it and , groan in pleasure.

He turn her around, as she leaning against the water of the wall and he is on top of her. He look at her in the eyes for permission. And she nodded at him. He happily kiss her, and held her tight, before he starts to fuck her, harsh, rough and violent inside her sweet juicy core.

She moan in pleasure and pain. But he kiss her as all the pain went away. She held his neck and they start to kiss, while he is rocking her senseless, full with pleasure and hard.

They did about ten rounds non stop without any protection. With one loud and big slam he released his seeds inside of her and come into her core.

He held her body close to him and kiss her forehead, as he took it out, already missing the warm and both were sweating.

"Close your eyes." He Said. As she looks suspicious and did what he is told.

He pull out a box, and put a emerald ring in her wedding finger, as a ruby is next to green and on the other side is a pink crystal.

"So will you marry me, my blossom." He Said, as she open her eyes and stare at the ring and look at him.

"Yes! Of course, yes." She cry and hug him.

"I'm glad." He Smirk And kiss on the lip hungry.

"Another round, my fiancé." He Said and enter her again.

As she pouted at him and moan his name and he did to hers as well.

"Can you touch me." she look at him with lust, as he smirk at her, and play with her breast in his mouth, while fucking her at the same time, earning him a moan from her.

she touch the wall, as he is holding her breast from behind, with him fucking in and out of her, with pleasure on their face, fucking under the moonlight.

He felt, her getting tighter around him, and he move inside of her with all his might and love for her.

"Carry me Sasuke." she moan, as she felt his length getting bigger inside of her.

"sure babe." he smirk, with a sexy smirk on his face and spoke to her with a sexy voice. He carries her up, facing him, as he went in deep and fast, until he came inside of her.

Beefore they got , in the spa again and have a relaxing bath together after the love making.

 **End of lemon**

* * *

After another week, Sakura found out she is pregnant and Sasuke couldn't be happier and hug her, before they got married after a week after.

The same thing happened for the other couples. After two years, they all got a family and kids.

SasuSaku has twins Sousuke and Setsumi are set of twin boy and girl. Sousuke has his father hair colour with a bit of red and his mother eyes. Setsumi has his father hair colour and his mother hair colour as her eye colour, pink. Which shock the parents but smile.

They are having another kid on the way, and he kiss his wife, and smile at her as he can't stop impregnate her.

NaruHina has a daughter named Naruka, she has blonde hair and lavender blue eyes. And had another one on the way.

ShikaIno has a older son name Shiki and a daughter name Inoka and another on the way. The son has blonde hair like the mother and eyes like the father. The girl has the father hair and has blue eyes like the mother.

NejiTen has a older son, and daughter. The boy is name Ryusuke, he has brown hair like both parents and green eyes, with the same power as his mother. While Runo has brown hair and white eyes like his father.

SuiKarin has only twin boys, name Sui and Suirin combined by their names. Sui has water hair with red highlights and has purple eyes. While Suirin has water hair, with purple highlights and red eyes.

RikuTem has only a son name Haruki and he has blonde hair like his parents, green and blue eyes like his parents. And going to have another on their way.

SatoAmi has two daughters and a son. The first one is call Satomi and she has her mother hair colour and her father eyes colour. Amiko has her father hair colour and his mother eye colour. While satou with the mixture of blue and purple hair and has both of their parents eye colour.

They are now legendary team and god team as well. They got together, just of a basket ball game. When they first met each other.

 **End of one shot**

 **I hope you like it and sorry if your not into sports.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: My secretary**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku**

 **One sided pairings: GaaSaku, SasoSaku, ItaSaku, And MadaSaku.**

 **Summary: I can't help but to feel jealous and envy, towards the other bosses looking at what is mine and flirting with what is mine. She's my secretary and mine only, not theirs. They can't just buzz in and claim that she is theirs. I fell in love my secretary and there is way I would give her up, to them and she's different from my other past secretary. That's why I love her. They can't take her, even if they are my rivals, brother and uncle there is no way they come to take her.**

 **Note: jealous and possessive Sasuke. Sakura more tough and brave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 - my secretary**

It is a normal day, at the Uchiha company, people doing their job, doing paperwork's, answering calls, on the hotlines, making plans and meetings.

But there will be a fuss, when Sakura the new secretary, of Sasuke join the company.

Girls would look at her in envy, but can't seem to gate her, as she did her work, so good and not only is she good with work, she is good with crying kids, old elders, and even the most strict people loves her, that surprises everyone. She knows a lot of plants and medic stuff, she could of become a doctor and would be a top doctor, bit she needs this job, before she can become a top doctor. She is better than all his past secretary, since they all boss them around, just cause they are his secretary, but Sakura didn't do that she treated them as all equal, which is why they like her.

Not only that, boys would always look at her, flirt with her and check her out. Also ask for help if needed. She is like the perfect girlfriend to have, brave, confident, kind, attractive and honest.

But not only the boys attention, but the bosses in every company found her interesting. Some of the old bosses, ask her to marry their grandson. But so rejected them in a kind and nice way, they just smile at her.

Sakura is walking down the hallway to her boss office. Boys stare at her as she walk, as she is holding documents in her hand.

As she is walking swiftly her body, swinging side by side. She has a model like body and a bright smile that attracts everyone. She has long waist pink hair, as pretty as the name of the flower Sakura. She has a red headband in her head, she has the brightest green eyes anyone has seen, she has rosy cheeks and lips, she has light makeup on, even without it she looks pretty. She has light mermaid blue eye shadow on her eyelid. She is dress in a white, long sleeves button up shirt, with a shoulder cut black shirt, with buttons and has a black tight skirt, with block high knee socks, she has silver heels.

She knock on Mr Uchiha door. As she heard a come in on the other side. As she enter the door and close it behind her. She was shock to find out he is in a meeting with other bosses.

She saw Itachi, Madara, Gaara And Sasori there with Sasuke in a Meeting.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in a meeting Mr Uchiha, want me to give it to you later." She said showing him the documents.

"No that's okay Sakura. Just put it on the table." He Said. As she nodded.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat. I can get you some as well as the others." She said.

They just smile at her and gave Sasuke a glare of jealousy and envy. As he smirk at them, that they couldn't find a great secretary like her and he is glad he pick the right one.

Since there two more other than Sakura to be pick as his secretary. Because the other two are his fangirls and all they say, is to be with him and nothing more and didn't care for others, since they are out of questions, while Sakura did a full reason why she want this job and she wants to work two years here before going to become a doctor. He was shock and impress and got pick as his secretary. The other two were sad and ran away crying, but he didn't care.

"I'll have a flat white, Sakura - chan." Said Itachi to her with a smile.

"I'll have black coffee, cherry blossom." Said Madara, with a grin.

"Don't do that, jii- san, you will look like a pedipalp and a Lolita." Said Itachi with a smirk and his uncle glare him.

"Can I have a milk tea please, Blossom." Said Sasori with a handsome smirk, as she blush a bit, as the other saw this a glare at him for doing that.

"Cherry - chan, can I have ice tea please." Said Gaara with a soft smile.

"Sakura, can I have a hot chocolate." Said Sasuke.

"Really! Otouto, hot chocolate, Your not little anymore." Said Itachi as he glare at him.

"So what, I don't care what you say." He said to his brother.

"So childish." Said Gaara.

"I don't want to hear this, from you of all people." He said to Gaara.

"Okay! I'll be right back." Said Sakura as she now and exit the door to make them drinks.

"Sasuke! Can I have Sakura as my secretary for a day plz." Said Itachi And Madara.

"No! You have your own right." He glare at his brother and uncle.

"But they are not as professional as Sakura and they are fangirls though." They both wine.

"I don't care, get your own." Pouted Sasuke, didn't want Sakura to leave him for them.

"I'm quite interested in Sakura as well. Can I have her for a week." Said Gaara.

"No, you can not. Find yourself one." Glare Sasuke.

"Don't be so mean! Let me have Sakura as my doll for a day." Said Sasori.

"No and she's not a doll either." Said Sasuke.

He is getting angry and piss that all his other, rivals are wanting his Sakura, to be their secretary. Yes! His Sakura, since they are together in secret, meaning they are dating. He doesn't want anyone to know yet, until he wants them to know. But he is nearly at his limit, after seeing a lot of guys going after his woman.

Sakura walk back in and hand them their drinks, before going away again. They thank her.

After the meeting they all went to do their own things.

* * *

After four weeks, Sasuke is at home and doesn't have work today, so he invited his girlfriend Sakura to his room.

He is hugging and kissing her.

"MOU! Sasuke, stop doing that, you have paperwork to finish." Said Sakura.

"That can be done later, baby. But I'm really near my limit of so many guys looking at what is mine. I won't let you go to some other person arm." He kiss her deeply.

"But I'm yours already." She Said.

"Yes! But not fully, I need to make you completely mine, is that okay." He said with worry.

She wrap her arms around him and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on the lip.

"That would be okay and if's it you, I'm okay with and I love and trust you as well." She smile at him.

"Sakura! Your amazing and so mine and I love you too. I'm going to be gentle at first okay and tell me if I'm hurting you or not." He said pushing her on his bed, as she blush and nodded at him.

"Sasuke, you pervert." She pouted at him , as he kiss her.

He strip both of their, clothes of off them and on to the floor, as they are both naked right now on the bed, his bed.

She tries to cover herself, but he stop her and said she is still beautiful. He touch and kiss every where on her body, earning him a moan from her. He lift her legs wide, run his length for a bit, before slowly and gently, push himself inside of her entrance.

She scream in pain with tears and blood coming out from her core. He kiss her lip and wipe her tears away to bathe her feel better.

"Shhhh! It will be over soon." He soft talk her and kiss her again.

He keep pushing and kissing her. He growl as to how tight and warm she is. Once he is fully inside of her, he let her adjust to his size. She look at him and kiss him, as he kiss her back and he got the message.

He starts to move in and out if her slow and gentle at first. She started to moan in pleasure, as he smile at her.

"Ahhh, faster , harder, more." Moan Sakura, as he keep pushing in and out of her.

"My pleasure, my Sakura. Your mine and mine only, even if I'm your boss, your still mine. I love you, we will get marry soon and announce it to everyone that your mine." He said starting to speed up and moan in pleasure.

He hits her best spot, as he felt heaven and blissful, as he keep pounding inside of her, she feels so good that he can't have enough of and has never felt like this before.

She scream his name in pleasure. He started to bang get faster, deeper and tougher inside of her. Nearly breaking the bed, with a couple a big thrust, he came inside of her. Both are sweating and breathing, he collapsed on top of her and face her a kiss. He pull himself out of her and lay next to her, with his arms around her waist and the blanket on top of her and both went into deep sleep.

The next morning, he woke up and saw his arm around Sakura, he smile at his blossom, as he just made her his last night. She was so good last night, and she is his only and won't share her with anyone but him.

She is alseep stil, he kiss her to wake up, but it didn't work, as he has a smirk on his face. He went on top of her, without waking her up. He enter her slowly, as she moan in her sleep, but didn't wake up still.

He started to thrust in her fast and hard, as she moan and woke up, not before glaring at him. he smirk at her, and thrust in more harder and deeper, as they both moan in pleasure, with him touching her body.

With a final thrust he cums in her, and kiss her before going to the showers to have morning sex.

* * *

After two years, Sakura is working as a Doctor, but a well known and surpassing Tsunade as the top doctor.

Sasuke is now the top company and over took his uncle and brother.

He announced to everyone that Sakura is fiancé and is his only and she is carrying his kid now.

All the other boss are shock and jealous of Sasuke but will take her away from him soon, but he would not let them do that. As she is his and he made love with her already and living together as well.

 **End of one shot**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: meeting their mates from 100 years ago**

 **Rate: k - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem And SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: I, finally found her again, my mate, my light. And I will never let her go again, not after I learn my lesson, of disordering god, but that doesn't matter anymore, she is back in my arms again. I felt real guilty, by having sexual love another woman I don't love, and I don't even know why I did that. When she heard that, she got mad and ignore me and talk with another boy who I don't like. I got jealous and possessive of her, she's mine and I know what I did wrong will not have forgiveness, but I really can't live without my light, my wife. I even destroy the woman I have no feeling with, since they came and wanted to have fun, didn't they know their place, as I'm the strongest and they are just some low life slaves. They beg me to stop but I didn't, but my mate ask me to calm down and I did. I hug and kiss her, as the other women went out the door scared and in fear and never to be seen again.**

 **Note: I'm only going to do some lemon for SasuSaku, And SatoAmi, the other couples will be some limes. Also there will be some very jealous and possessive boys, wanting to hurt the angels who are sort of like yandere. By the way they are all in the world of gods, demons , angels and a whole lot more. God can let them be together, but no more than kisses and made outs, no sexual touches, but that is when he is gone, that everyone can be freely with their sexual freely with their mates.**

 **Characters positions:**

• **Sasuke = Dark god - controls dark, orders demons, and devils for help.**

• **Sakura = light blossom god - controls light, has fairy's helping and seasons fairy and controls flowers and fire.**

• **Naruto - fox god -controls fox and any dog family.**

• **Hinata - Water god - controls anything water and can breath underwater.**

• **Shikamaru - shadow god - controls shadows and darknesss, and creates black holds.**

• **Ino - lighting god - controls lighting and the weathers of lighting.**

• **Neji - bird god - controls any kind of birds.**

• **Tenten - nature god - controls plants, animals and flowers.**

• **Suigetsu - Water god - can be a water, controls water, can breather underwater and the second person to look after if Hinata, is not there.**

• **Karin - lava god - the one looks after eruption, lava and smokes.**

• **Satoshi - frost god - controls cold weathers.**

• **Ami - portal - controls portals, dimension, time and space.**

• **Riku - moon god - controls moon, water and lighting.**

• **Temari - wind god - controls wind, storm and air.**

 **angels: rivals to the boys**

 **The one who follow God's orders and hates the other gods and not the king of god itself.**

 **Gaara - gold angel**  
 **Deidara - red angel**  
 **Kankuro- black angel**  
 **Hidan - black angel**  
 **Kuro - white angel**  
 **Jugo - white angel**  
 **Sena - silver angel**

 **Chapter 11 - Meeting their mates after 100 years.**

* * *

 **God world**

Two bodies, are being touch in a sexual way. One that is being pleasure and the other in a guilt feelings, while thrusting, with blood and hate to the female, on the bed.

With a final thrust, the female cum on the male in pure pleasure. And ask the male come, but the male didn't cum and never will or feel pleasure, but very uncomfortable with being inside of the female. the only way they could be in pleasure, if there mates are here and it's not them.

As the male felt disgusted with themselves. They never moan or cum in the female. They let pull themselves of the female, and wish for their mates to come back and are in sorrow in guilt, by sleeping with another women, who are not them.

Both laying on the bed, after the activity they did. The male move away from the female, and wanting to kill them once their mates are back, from being away from them for so long.

The male got dress, leaving the female on the bed naked cold, cover in the blanket. The female got up and hug the male, as he push her coldly on the ground harsh and glare at her. She felt scared and in pain.

"Get our of my sight and never some back again. You are only here to fill my sexual desires for my mate and since I found her, you are no useful anymore." Glare the boys at the low slaves, they use as toys to fill in the gap of their light or mates.

"But! Don't we have a relationship together. Since we made love with each other. You can mate with us instead of your mates, they probably forgotten you guys already. And move on with other guys." Said the low slaves with seduction voice to the boys.

"We have nothing going on and I have no idea, why I wanted to sleep with you and I regret it so much in guilt for doing this to my mate who I found after a hundred years again. You are nothing but a fuck toy, so get the fuck out of my room and don't come back ever again." Said the boys glaring at them.

"And we only love the girls and will make love with them, once they are back , and ask for forgiveness for the things we did, with you sluts. We hated it so much." Said the boys harsh.

With them running out the door in fear and took their clothes with them, with tears down their face.

The boys sight, and look forward to be with their girls again.

They only, slept with the sluts, everyday for only one minute and then kick them out.

But with their mates, they will keep them all night and day, with love.

* * *

 **Underworld**

Now the boys, the most higher up gods, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu, Riku And Satoshi are in the underworld going towards Sai and Kiba, as they are the gods of the portal, soul and the one who decided to brings soul to heaven or hell.

"So you guys decided to come huh." Said Kiba with a glare.

"What do you mean by that, of course we came to see our mates." Said the boys clueless, at what he is saying.

"He meant, why would you come to see the girls, if you are having sex with another women behind their backs and if they found out what you did, then I'm Afraid that is your worst mistake ever." Said Sai with a glare.

"We love our mates and no women could replace them. Plus it's the gods fault for separating us and know we belong to each other. He wants to see us suffer and stragglers to be with each other. Plus we will make it up to the girls and do anything to let them forgive us. They are ours and only mate that we long." Said the boys.

"Even so! Why did you do it, why did you have sex with another women when you got the girls." Glare both boys.

"We don't know actually, they somehow seduce us into bed, and we miss the girls so much, we did something we would never do and made us in guilt, we fuck them and hates it so much, and we don't know why we still keep those sluts with us." Said the boys in pain and sower with guilt.

"Hmm! We will give in your answer for know. But it's coming close to retreat the girls. So you want to know what they up to." Said Kiba.

"So here it is." Said Sai.

As the boys felt relief that they will forgive them for what they did.

They did the magic and a big screen portal came up.

They saw the girls, their mates, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, Karin and Ami, after so many years after god bane them from seeing each other, for only 100 years.

Sasuke saw his Sakura, after so many years. He has a smirk and blush on his face and dearly miss her so much, he wants to kiss her and touch her so badly.

He saw how beautiful she became and so attractive as well. As he saw boys checking her out, which made him mad.

But what really set him of, is she is smiling and laughing with a boy, not just any boy but a handsome red haired boy and he felt he is not a normal mortal either.

Is he her boyfriend, did he touch her at the place he wants to touch. No he won't allow that, Sure he did something, that he hates, bu sleeping with slut, but he will get his girl back, and no boy shall touch what is always his. He will kill the boy for looking at his Sakura.

The other boys are the same as what Sasuke is feeling.

"Where are you going." Said Kiba.

"Getting our girls back with their memories and power." Said Naruto.

As the boys all took of, to drag the boys that the girls are with to the hospital.

"What the Hell man! What's your problem." Glare the other boys.

"To save Sakura." Said Sasuke, as the red headed Gaara looks worry for Sakura and he saw love in his eyes.

That made Sasuke glare in hate, as he has so many boys to beat up for eyeing his girl.

"Ino" Said Shikamaru.

As he saw the blonde Deidara, look up with a worry face and he glare at him hard.

"Tenten, Temari"

As Neji and Riku look at Hidan and Kuro with a evil aura and saw his they love their girls.

"Karin, " Suigetsu clutch his fist tight and glare at Jugo with hate in his eyes.

"Hinata"

Naruto look at Kankuro with a bad smile and glare at him for liking his girl.

"Ami"

Satoshi has a big glare at Sena the one with ridiculous dark green hair.

They arrived to the area, where the girls are put at.

Suddenly they are transport to a unknown area full with souls. The other boys are confused at what is happening.

"If you want to save the girls then you have to stop their soul for going into that black hold." Said Kiba and trying the best he can to pull the girls soul towards their body.

The other boys said something to the girls, as the boys are mad and the girls souls are coming the boys.

"Please don't go, we need you girls. Please come back to us." Said the other boys.

The souls of the girls came flying above the girls body, glowing.

Kiba And Sai said some ancient words, as the soul went to the girls body, and the girls started to change in their god form having their memories and power back.

Sasuke saw Sakura, body change to her god form, her body change into a more curvy and sexy body, her hair is pink, flow down to her ankle, she has gold accessories around her forehead, some parts of her hair are braided behind her hair and the rest are down. She is wearing a pure white dress with gold outlines, she has light Sakura petals design on her dress, her dress show some parts of her sexy legs. She has white bracelet with Sakura petals inside it and on her arm, leg and neck. She has the brightest green eyes, with light natural make up. Either way she looks attractive, the god of the light and is Sasuke mate and the most strongest one of all.

Light and dark god are the strongest god and God himself love the two.

Sasuke felt like he couldn't breath anymore, he saw how beautiful she is. Like how she used to be. He can't wait to have his live back to his arm again and they are fate to be together and no kind can separate them, otherwise he will kill them. The only regret he has, is have sexual love with another women, that he hates, now age is back he won't let her go, and wants to make love with his true mate without god noticing.

Naruto saw Hinata body started to Change in all places. She has a burst curves. Her hair is midnight locks, it is down to her waist, some flower buns on each side of the hair, she has gold accessories in her hair. She has light blue dress, with gold outlines that is covering her legs, she is bare foot like every god here. She has a blue leg bracelet and one on her hand as well. She has light makeup and her eyes are lavender white. She is the god of water.

Naruto look at his mate that came back with love in his eyes. He miss her so much and can't bare, to be separated by her.

Ino body change into what her body was used to be. Her hair is flow down, to the ground, all platinum blonde, with braids behind her hair to make a rose and the other are let down. She has gold leafs at the front of her hair. She is wearing a light yellow dress, showing a bit of her stomach and leg. It has silver outlines. She has gold bracelet and leg bracelet. She has the most brightest baby blue eyes and bright make up on. She is the god of lighting.

Shikamaru look at her with eyes that is longing for her, and want her back to his arm.

Tenten body change to her body before she was sent to earth. Her hair is brown let down to her waist, with two twin braided buns on each side of her hair and the rest of her hair is down. She has a gold accessories coming from her forehead to the back of her hair. She is wearing a light green dress with gold outlines and has green accessories on her legs and arms. She has brown eyes and light make up on. She is the god of earth.

Neji look at her and wants her in his arms right now and kiss her so much and he didn't even know why he had a affair with another women for and regretted that so much. Now she is back in his arm.

Karin body change into what it used to be. Her red hair is down to her waist, with gold accessories around all of her hair. She has a light red dress with silver outlines. She has a red bracelet and leg bracelet. She has bloody red eyes that could kill anyone. She has dark make up on and has contact lenses inside her eyes. She is the god of lava.

Suigetsu look at her and miss her so much and nothing seem the same with her gone, but now she's back he could kiss her.

Temari body started to change , her dirty blond hair, is flow down to her waist, with a twin tail and the rest is down, she has gold accessories on her hair. She is wearing a light silver dress with gold outlines. She has silver bracelet, and leg bracelet. She has jade green eyes and light makeup on. She is the god of wind.

Riku look at her with a smile and miss her so much and will ask for forgiveness at what he has done behind her back.

And t last but not least, Ami body started to change. Her purple flow hair reach to ankle, her hair at the front is a crown braid and the rest are down. She has gold accessories on her hair. She is wearing a light purple dress with purple bracelet and leg bracelet. She has silver eyes and dark makeup on. She is the god of time and space.

Satoshi look at his mate that is going to be his again.

The other boys went to hug the girls, before the boys could and that made them mad, jealous and envy.

As the other boys gave them a yonder look, and hug the girls saying they are theirs, which made the boys shock, and mad, the girls are theirs and not the other boys.

The boys took their girls and glare at them, before teleporting away from the other boys. Not before glaring at them with a harsh glare.

"You know, we want you make the girls fell for you and see if the boys really love them and regret what they did." Said Sai.

As the other boys look interested and won't miss this opportunity.

They turn into angels of gold, silver and blacks wings. The two were shock but smirk as this is interesting.

"Angels huh. Not bad, this made it more interesting. I want you to make the boys regret doing sexual things behind the girls back. The girls are like our little sisters and we won't stand back just to see them get hurt." Said Kina and the other boys nodded.

Normally they follow gods order, but they also like the girls as well.

* * *

 **In the God world**

 **The elements kingdom**

Suigetsu, Riku, Neji, Ino And Neji arrival at the elementary kingdom. Where the girls rule over In their kingdom. It's not pretty anymore since the girls were gone.

They are at the lava kingdom first, and everyone who are dress is in dark red all stop and look at Karin, they cry and said welcome back Karin - sama, except for one and that is the girl that Suigetsu sleep with and is also a slut, she is a low slave god of seduction.

Suigetsu hug Karin and kiss her on the lip, as she blush and he nodded at her.

As she step in her palace, the volcano kingdom, she has a strong red aura with lava flames around her.

The chains made the volcano hard and deep and can't be destroy so easily. The flame on the ground turn into flame lava and the people at her place can't be hurt by flames.

But the other with her can and they flew up avoiding the flames.

The land brighten up to the way it is before. Her personal most trusted instructor came to her and the one who made Karin the way she is now.

She cry and hug her. She has red hair and dark red clothes. She is around her thirty.

"Welcome back hime - sama." Said Natsumi.

"I'm back Natsumi and I remember everything and my power is back." Said Karin, as Suigetsu stay with holding her hand.

The others move to the next element place, the wind kingdom.

Everything used to be so bright and beautiful. But now it's trash and dark.

That is because they lost their ruler and that's what it's like that.

Everyone in that place , are wearing silver clothes.

They all stop and felt Temari and saw her. They have smile and tears in their face except for one girl and that is the one that Riku sleep with, and she is a low slave god of desires.

Riku kiss her on the lip as a good luck and she blush at him. He smile at her.

As she walk in the place, with a silver string aura around her.

Everyone started to have wind, the wind palace is all silver and white and wind everywhere as its back to normal again.

Temari best friend Rika and her most trusted instructor came and hug her.

Her instructor has pure white blonde locks and is wearing a silver dress and is in her thirty's and think of her as her daughter.

"Welcome back Temari - sama." Said everyone, as she smile and Riku wrap his arms around her and went to catch up with her folks.

The other went to next place, the place full with water.

The sea used to so bright and beautiful and now it's all gross and dirty.

The people here are dress in blue outfits. They stop and saw Hinata and gasped in shock and cry missing her, except for one girl who Naruto sleep with, she is a low life slave god of dirty love.

Hinata Sensei Kurenai came and hug her with tears.

"Hinata - chan, welcome back." She said crying.

Hinata step in, as she has strong blue aura around her, as the water palace mansion, is on top of the surface, with all other house as well, but are all on top of the water and can walk on water or breath underwater.

The place is a whole lot brighter and cleaner since Hinata is back.

Naruto held her hand and went to catch up with the her folks.

The next place the others went is, the place full of nature.

It used to be the most enchanted place, before and now it's all dork and gloomy.

The people here are all dress in green, but they all stop and look at Tenten with wide eyes and miss her so much, except for the girl who Neji sleep with, she is a low life god of sexual.

When Tenten most trusted god came to her and hug her in tears. Her name is Leaf and she has green hair and is in green and is around her thirty.

Neji held Tenten hand and went to catch up.

As the tree mansion is back to normal and it looks so enchanting and mysterious like it was before.

The last place of the two people went, is the place of lighting.

This used to be the place where everyone party and have fun. But now it's not anymore and has no lighting or glow to make fun anymore.

The people here are dress in gold clothes. But when they saw Ino, they stop and saw her and all cry in tears, except for one and that is the girl Shikamaru sleep with, she is low god of flirt.

Shikamaru kiss her and said go on.

She walk inside, as her most trusted maid cane and hug her in tears. Her name is Rai and she has gold hair and is wearing gold, clothes.

Ino has gold aura and as she walk, everywhere is become bright full with colour with lightings again, you can hear lighting sound and there pop out the lighting palace. Everyone cheer as its back to normal again and party.

Shikamaru held her hand and went to catch up with her folks.

* * *

 **The portal place**

Satoshi and Ami walk to her palace the portal of time and space place.

It used to be the most beautiful galaxy place but not anymore as it's all yucky and weird now.

The people here are all dress in purple with sad face except for one that is.

When they felt Ami aura, they look at her in shock and cry missing her except for one, and that girl name Kana is a low life slave god of dirty dance.

When Ami most trusted maid came running and hugging her. She has midnight hair and is in purple and her name is Mimi.

Satoshi held her hand to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **The light place**

Sasuke and Sakura are walking to the place of light, opposite of where the dark place is.

The light place used to be the most beautiful place, with fairy's, blossom trees, and the brightest place of all, but now it's all dark and has no spark of light anymore.

Everyone is dress in pure white clothes.

They all stop and saw Sakura and were all crying in tears of joy, except for one. That girls is name Emi and the one that Sasuke sleep with, and is a low life god of sex.

Sakura most trusted Sensei Tsunade and maid Flora come towards her with a hug.

Flora has pink hair and white dress and is in her thirty.

Sasuke kiss her and all went to catch up.

The place is what it used to be with bright lights, blossom tree blooming and fairy's helping .

The mansion or palace is pure white and looks so luxurious.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The god himself call everyone here and said that the boys and girls won't be separated anymore and he welcome his angels who were protecting the girls in secret.

Everyone clap and can finally see the girl and boys back together now.

They hated how the boys acted by having a sexual thing with the sluts of the god world.

The boys are fighting with the yonder angels, who want the girls themselves, and the boys are fighting to take back what is theirs from the begining.

* * *

 **With the girls**

The girls are all hanging out together with the boys follow in secret if the girls get hurt by the sluts, the one they sleep with and hated as well.

"Karin, Ino, Ami, Hinata, Temari, Tenten And Sakura - sama, there is something we want to speak to you with." Said the low gods of sex.

"What is it." Said Ino.

"We want to say that, we know you got back not long ago. But we have a sexual relationship with the boys, and we fallen for them and wanted to know if you could stay away from them. Since they are ours since you were gone." Smirk the sluts with change voice.

Before the girls could say anything, the boys burst in and the sluts looks shock and in fear of what they just heard from them.

"Shut up! Know your places low life's. We have nothing going on and never will. The girls are the one we love and not you, so don't make up excuses." Said the boys.

"And we never love you anyway." Said Riku.

The sluts look like they were about to cry and with the boys arguing with them.

The girls are hurt, pain, and betrayed at what the boys did, they know the boys are looking for some love making with them, but god forbidding them to do it when he is around and so the boys went to find other for sex desire.

That is what the girls think but it's not true at all.

The girls had enough and making them piss and angry, especially Sakura, as this is her mansion.

"Alright! You can continue your love affair in some other places. I don't want to see you again Emi and Sasuke, go and continue your love affairs somewhere else." Said Sakura piss off.

Sasuke looks in pain and shock, he felt her heart in pain and betrayal and wants to move on. Move on like with Gaara, no he will not her go to that red hair angel, she is his only.

He felt angry and ashamed of himself, but he won't let her go. Not after he found her again. It's all this sluts fault, that is keeping their relationship fallen. He needs to kill this slut and get back Sakura and won't let her love fall out from him.

"Same with us, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Satoshi, Neji, Naruto And Riku." Said the girls, Ino, Karin, Ami, Tenten, Hinata And Temari.

The boys felt what Sasuke felt and won't let them go either since they are fated to be with each other.

The girls except for Sakura and Ami, use their elements power on the boys except for Sasuke And Satoshi.

They blow them and sluts away. To the boys own mansion. Of fox, bird, moon, shadow, and water.

Ami use her portal power towards Satoshi and Kana, away to the frost place.

Sakura the strongest blew Emi and Sasuke away to the dark underworld.

The girls call their maids and they came and gave the scrolls to the maids, and to give it to the sluts to read.

The maids nodded and hated the sluts as well.

They can finally have them gone once for all, or used them as slaves and they teleport away. The girls except for Sakura went to their own mansion to calm down with a hot bath.

Sakura did the same in her mansion.

The boys got up and know their girls are that strong, but not this much of power, well they are high gods for nothing.

The sluts groan and hide somewhere from any one finding them.

The boys need to get rid of the sluts to have the girls back in their arms.

The maids of the girls arrival on the scene.

"What did t the girls sent." Said the boys all in different places.

"The girls sent us to retreat the low sluts god and give them this scroll." Said the maids.

They heard noises and the maids grab the sluts out of their hiding and gave them the scroll that the girls sent.

When the sluts read it they were shock and mad.

"T - T - That, bitch." Yell the Sluts.

When the boys heard that they call their girls bitches, they growl and glare at them, as the sluts are in fear.

 **"Call our girls a bitch again and I'll fucking kill you. You are just low slaves gods, know your place by speaking to our mates."** Glare the boys with dark faces.

The maids took the sluts away, before the boys could do anything to hurt the sluts.

After a week the boys found them self ignored by the girls who are with the angels, the other guys with a smile.

This made the boys angry and clutch their fists.

Everyone did warn them of what consequence they did behind the girls back and here is their punishment.

After another four week the girls stop ignoring the boys and forgive them, as everyone cheer and the angels will kill the boys if they will do that again and will take them away from them.

 **"Like that will happen."** Yell the boys and the angels smirks and flew away.

They kiss and hug their gorgeous girlfriends gods.

* * *

 **With ShikaIno, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem, And NaruHina.**

They are walking together holding hands and back together again.

Until the sluts that the boys sleep with came to them.

The boys held the girls tightly and never want to let go.

"Hey! Let's have fun, and fuck each other again." Said the sluts.

The boys look at their girlfriends and they look like they were about to run and cry, but the boys held them tight. And glare at the sluts.

"No! Actually I, have enough of you. The only one who is in our love way is you sluts. I want to kill you now and god himself doesn't mind it as well." Said the boys, using their power to sluts, who scream in pain and fear.

The girls look shock at what their boyfriends are doing and hug the boys to calm them down and they did, the boys hug the girls.

"We really did give you a chance to change your self, if the scrolls we gave you, but I can you see you never did." Said the girls, with a glare as the sluts look in fear of their leaders.

As the boys try to clam their girls down and also themselves.

"I, Ino, god of lighting, has strip Hika power and to never come back to the lighting palace again. Rai will deal with you." Said Ino, with serious as she took her power and Rai came and stood next to Ino.

"I, Hinata, god of water, has strip Aoiko power and never to come back. Aqua will deal with you." Said Hinata serious as she took her power away and Aqua stood next to her.

"I, Temari, god of wind has bane Sassy from coming to the palace and you will have no power. Fuya will deal with you." Said Temari as she took her power and Fuya came stood next to her.

"I, Tenten, did Of earth,has taken away, Niko power and to never come back to the palace again. Leaf will deal with you." Said Tenten as she took away her power and Leaf is next to her.

"I, Karin, god of Lava, will remove Layla from coming to the palace and taken her power, as Natsumi will dead with you." Said Karin as she took Layla power from her. As Natsumi stood next to her.

"You can't do that, just cause your our leader, and got will punished you again. Your just jealous that the boys want to have sex with us, since we are like so good in bed better than you." Snared the sluts.

The maids and also the girls best friends, stood in front of them with a glare towards the sluts, protecting them.

"Actually your not good in bed or anything, your not sexy or good at all. We hate you with all our heart, the only reason why we didn't kill you, is cause the girls ask us not to. But seeing as the girls are in their limits, we can kill you. And we didn't have sex with you, we made fake sex with you sluts. We love the girls, let me kill you all." Said the boys harsh, as the sluts looks broken and shock.

Before they can do anything, the angels got a message from god.

"We gave a message from god. He said you kill those weak things. He wants them gone in the first place. You can kill them or the girls maids can use them as their slaves to do anything they want, and the girls made a promoted as mid class gods. " Said the angels.

The sluts are scared and shock at how god saw everything they did.

"Seeing them being as slaves is better than killing them, so there all yours." Said the boys to the now promoted mid class maids, with a smile.

The maids smile with a smirk at what they want the sluts to do.

They can't help to talk to their husband about what good news they have and san punishment the skits anything with their husband as well.

There is a mark on all the sluts hand by god, as the slurs can't un - do the magic made by god.

The maids drag them away. As the boys are left with the girls.

Each couple all went different ways, in their girls palace and bed room.

The boys didn't care if they get punish again, as the girls ask the boys to stop or they will get punished.

The boys just kiss them to say it's okay.

As the strip each other clothes and went inside and started to thrust in and out of their girls and making love with groans and pleasure.

* * *

 **With SatoAmi**

The two are walking hand in hand, as Ami folks greeting them with a smile.

That is until kana came towards them.

Satoshi hug Ami and not to worry and kissing as her.

"Satoshi, can you please fuck me in bed please." Smirk Kana.

"Know your place, slut. Do you know who you are speaking to, you don't speak to high rank gods like that. And I had enough of you, let kill you and see you in blood." Said Satoshi using his power.

"N - No please I'm sorry Satoshi - sama, spare my life please. I just want your love and want to have sex with you." She cry in pain, as he hit her with his power making her in pain.

He is going to finish the last blow to kill her. But an arm is around him and hug him to calm down.

He calm down and hug Ami close and kiss her on the lip.

"I did warn you warn you before of the scroll I gave you. But I guess you did not know your lesson either." Said Ami with a glare, which made Kana whimper in fear.

"I, Ami, god of portals will remove your power and your bane from entering ever again. Mimi will deal with you." Said Ami taking her power as Mimi stood next to her looking at Kana with a glare.

"You can't do that, bitch, just cause your the strongest. Your just not good enough for Sastoshi, because you can't give him sex and that's why we have sex with each other." Said Kana.

Mimi stood in front of Ami and glare at Kana for her behaviour.

"Keep lying to yourself, and don't call my girl a bitch, when your the real one. And that's not sex but fake sex." Glare Satoshi as she look shock and in pain.

An angel came and got a message from god.

"He said you can do anything like killing Kana and she is so annoying to him, you can kill her Satoshi or let Mimi be the one to deal with her as she is a slave to Mimi now and she is promoted to a mid god." Said the angel.

Satoshi Smirk And Let Mimi dead with it and she smirk and drag the slut with a mark made by god, to where her husband and kids are at.

* * *

Satoshi drag Ami to her room and close the door, before blocking the sound and closing everything as well locking the door.

"What are you doing Satoshi." Said Ami confused at what he is doing.

He kiss her on the lip and push her on the bed hands above her.

"Ami, I can't take it anymore. I can't take boys looking at you and especially the yandere angel Sena looking at you. Let's make love." Said Satoshi, pulling her dress down on the floor, as she is in her underwear only.

"But what about the god, we are disorderly his rules." She Moan, as kiss her, pulling her pantie down and put his finger inside fast, thrusting in and out of her.

"He won't know and I don't care if I get punished again. I want you and only you. Your mine. And I wasn't thinking, at why I need the slut for. Your more sexy and hotter than her, your my mate and the we belong together." He kiss her again making marks on her body, before pulling his clothes of off him.

"Satoshi, I love you too." She hug him. As he smile and removed her last piece of clothes.

He got on top of her, spread her legs a bit, before he slowly enter her, as she has tears coming down and scream in pain, as blood flood out of her entrance.

He stay there for a bit to let her adjust his size in her. He is happy because, she still haven't given her first time to someone else other than himself.

On the other hand, he felt ashamed for giving his so fast to a slut no least.

But that doesn't matter, as he will be connected to her again and the one to make her his and he is hers.

* * *

 **Satoshi POV**

I felt my Ami, saying that I can move. I move my hips and move my length out and slam it back in, I grant in pleasure, as to how tight, and warm she is.

She made this sexy moan and I got turn on and started to move inside of her.

I, held her waist, and keep slamming in and out of her, while kissing her and watching her being in pleasure.

"Does it feel good, my love." I, moan in pleasure, as my crotch is getting harden and bigger inside of her.

"Yes! But Satoshi, what if he found out if us doing it." She Moan, as I, squeeze inside of her hard and fast, feeling her tighten around my length, and felt her warm wet , clit.

I groan in pleasure, sucking and playing with her breast, while moving in and out of her faster and deeper, making these sex sound.

"Don't worry about him right now Ami. But there is one one thing I want to do now." I Said seduction in her ear, making her blush.

I smirk at her, as she is underneath me, and holding her waist, as her arms are around me, as I'm , thrusting in her with fast and hard thrust.

I love how she moan my name and I'm the one who is giving her pleasure.

I'm glad she forgiven me and my actions I did to the slut.

But compare to the slut, my girl feels way better and so better and good than her.

She made me feel so much pleasure and making my heart beat so rapidly fast, as I'm moving in and out of her.

"What is it then, Sato - kun." She Moan, kissing me, and I just love his she moan my name from her mouth.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, that you can't walk for days." I Said to her, she look at me with pain and sad eyes.

I stop at mid thrust and is worry of why she made that face.

Did I do something wrong that her like this.

"What's wrong" I Said, wiping her tears from her eyes and gave her a lovely kiss.

 **End of Satoshi POV**

* * *

"It's just I feel like, you do that to that slut right, like fucking her hard and stuff like you are doing to me right. If so, then I feel like you don't love me at all." Cry Ami, pushing him to get out of her.

But Satoshi, held her tight and won't let her go, he kiss her on the lip, to calm her down.

"Don't say that Ami, I will never do that to slut, I love you and will only do that to you." He Said the truth in his eyes.

She look at him and kiss him and smile.

"Do you want me to continue." He Said as his member is twitching inside and he wants to fuck her so badly.

"Yea! Please do, please fuck me." She kiss him.

"My pleasure, I'll fuck like the world is ending." He starts to move again making the both of them moan in pleasure.

He kiss her, bringing her closer and started, to fuck her hard and rough, making and breaking all her walls, as she scream in pure pleasure.

"Fuck! You feel so damn good, if god wasn't here, I would of fuck you all night already," He Moan and fuck her most pleasure spot.

"Ahhh, I'm cuming." She Moan matching his thrust.

"Wait for me, I'm going to make you pregnant." He talk dirty to her, with a couple of harsh thrust he cums inside of her.

They both are breathing and smiling at each other.

He took it out and laid next to her and kiss her on the lip.

"Do you feel better now, Ami - chan. Do you feel better, that I only want to fuck you and not that slut." He said sorry for her, if she will leave him, just because she will think he will use her for sex And was just playing with her like the slut.

"Of course Sato - kun. I love you and I do t care for the slut anymore, you have prove to me that you love me." She kiss him and got on top of her.

He smile at his girl, and use both hand to play and touch her breast, as she moan in pleasure.

"Can you stop time Ami - chan, and can we go to one of your portals to have sex." He groan, while groping her breast.

"Sure, if that what is you wish for." She Said, as he lift her bride style.

She stop time and open a portal, to their own world and only for them.

He enter the portal and he laid down on the ground.

"Can I ride you." She said with lust and love.

"Anything for my girl." He Smirk at her.

She got on top of him and enter him and started to ride him, hard and fast.

Both moaning and groaning in pleasure. They clearly don't care what god will do to them anymore and sex and making love with each other is in their mind right now.

She ride him hard, as he suck her breast and thrust in her hard.

Before both of them cum and moan so loud, as he put his cum inside of her.

He lift her up and got back to her room, and she close the portal and renew time again.

He pull her to bed and kiss her before, pulling the blanket and kiss her as a goodnight.

* * *

 **Light Kingdom**

 **SasuSaku**

Sasuke is holding on to Sakura waist and walking towards her room.

He smile at her and he finally has back in her arms, after the yandere fight with Gaara, but he gave up and know Sakura needs to be happy, but with him Sasuke.

That all stop, when Emi came towards them.

"Sasuke - kun let's have sex And fuck each other like we always do." Said Emi with a smirk, as Sasuke glare at her.

He look at his girlfriend and saw she is in pain. She is about to run away. But he grip her tight from escaping.

He hug her to calm her down.

"Know your place low life. You are speaking to a high up god and that kind of behavior is unacceptable." Glare Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke - sama. But I really miss you being inside of me, so can we have a quick fuck." Said Emi.

"No! And I don't even know what I was thinking either. I hate you so much I want to bash you up. Only Sakura can make me feel better and it's not you slut." He coldly glare at her, as she look in fear.

"But" She Said still trying.

He felt Sakura having second thoughts of weather being back with Sasuke was worth it or not.

He heart felt pain and he said no in his mind. He just got her back and he will not let some slut, he sleep with, ruin his relationship with Sakura, the one he loves.

"That's it your dead." Said Sasuke using his power to kill her, as she scream in pain and fear. Begging to let go.

Sakura took pity on her. As she hug Sasuke to calm him down.

He calm down and kiss her in the lip and hug her.

"You know Emi, I gave you a chance to change, of the scrolls I gave you, but it seem you didn't and I have no choice to do that then." Glare Sakura, as Emi is in fear.

"I, Sakura god of light, has bane Emi from entering the palace again and will strip her powers. Also Flora will deal with you." Said Sakura taking her power. As Flora stood next to her.

"You can't do that. Your just jealous because, Sasuke fuck me and not you." She glare at Sakura.

As Flora stood in front of Sakura protective.

"Shut your mouth, slut, we have nothing going on and I never did fuck you. It was all fake and I will never love you. Since I love Sakura." Said Sasuke coldly, as she is in fear.

The angel. And to give a message from god.

"He said, that you can kill Emi as you want Sasuke, because he hates annoying and whiny girls like her, and he also said he will let Flora use Emi as a slave and will be promoted to a middle god maid."

Emi looks shock, Flora smirks and can't wait to tell her husband about this and the same with Sasuke as he smirk at Emi.

"Can I beat her up first, before you take her away." Said Sasuke to Flora.

As she nodded and understood, he is in his limits already. He wants to beat her up, for talking trash to Sakura.

Sasuke use his dark power on a fear Emi, as she has purple bruisers. And Flora took her away.

* * *

Sasuke drag Sakura to her room. As he use his power to lock, close everything and made it sound proof.

He hug her and kiss her on the lip with tongue moving.

He held on to her waist, as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, before they both broke the kiss and had blush on their face.

He push her to the bed, kissing her and started to take of, her dress leaving her with just her underwear. He pull his top of him, showing his chest.

She blush, as he pull her pantie of and then put his finger inside, making her moan, as he thrust his finger faster until she cum in his finger. He pull out and lick her seen in his finger with a smirk.

He kiss her, unclip her bra, as her bouncing breast came out, he suck and lick her breast, as she moan and glare at him and can feel him smirking as he suck her breast.

He left her breast and kiss her on the lip. Before he pull his pants and both are completely naked on the bed, with him on top and her under him with a blush.

"Sakura, I want you and I want you bad. I need to be inside of you bad." He Said talking to her and kiss her on the lip.

"But, Sasuke He will know and punished us again." She said to him.

"I don't care right now. I need you." He lift her leg up and slowly enter her, gently.

"S - Sasuke, its too big, take it out please." She Moan in pain with tears in her eyes and has blood coming out from her entrance.

"No, it will fit Sakura. I know it will. He won't know what we are doing and I promise you." He let her adjust his size.

"But... he will know." She look at him.

"No, god doesn't need to know what we are doing." He growl, as how tight, her walls are around him. I, feel so connect with her and only she can make me feel like this, no one can replace her and she's mine.

"Sasuke, you can move now." Sakura look at him and he smirk at her.

"Good! Once I'll start, I won't stop until you are completely mine." He kiss her and started to move his length in and out of her, gently and slow at first.

"But don't you think he will now." Moan Sakura.

"No! He doesn't need to know what we are doing. Plus there is no way I'm going to let you go again." Sasuke started to go a bit faster, thrusting her tight core, as she moan in pleasure and he groan as to how tight she is.

He kiss and move inside of her, completely breaking and taking her virginity.

 **"Tell, me Sakura, have you been with any other guys, when I'm away**." Said Sasuke darkly and pound into her rough and deep.

Just thinking about it, made his blood boiling and imaging some random guy, making love with her. That is his job to do.

He knows he has been really unfaithful to her, by guilt, but this is why he is here to make up for their lost time and to make love her.

"Ahhh, No! I, only have dated Sasori for a week and then Gaara, who is really possessive and a yandere of me And was close to giving my first time with him, but then I remembered you and we didn't do it." Moan Sakura, as he pound into harder and faster, while sucking her breast.

 **"Did He now! I'll kill him for touching my women. Your mine, your fucking mine Sakura. I love you**." He Said darkly and, thrust his harden crock inside of her entrance, feeling her warm and tight walls around him. He groan in pleasure.

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

As I am, thrusting and fucking my blossom. She feels so good. Watching her body move up and down, underneath me, making these cute moans. That made me turn on and I, can't help but to fell for her hard. So looks so fucking sexy and I can't wait to, own her. I love her so much and I didn't know why, I'll be that stupid to give my first time to that slut, when I got Sakura here.

Maybe it's because I miss her so much and got control to sleep with that bitch. Now she's gone, I can fuck my blossom whenever, I want and god won't stop me from making love with Sakura.

"Your mine, your my light. I'm going to fuck your, harsh and rough and fuck you until you beg for more from me. I'm going to fuck so hard all night and, fuck You senseless." I Said talking to her dirty and dark.

She look at me with tears in her eyes. She looks sad and in pain.

I look worry and stop at mid thrust. Holding her.

I, look at my girlfriend in worry, did I do anything wrong.

"What's wrong, my love." I kiss her tears away.

"Sasuke, do you fuck and talk dirty to that bitch like this as well. Just like to me. Am I just another toy, to you and you don't love me." Cry Sakura as she tries to move out of him.

But I held her tight and is in shock what she just said.

Me fuck and talk dirty to that bitch. Hell, no I will never do that to the ugly slut. I only will do that to my girl.

That slut is not good either, when I fuck the bitch, I didn't moan, or cum or in pleasure, it was so not good, as she keep screaming to cum with her, but I didn't since I don't feel pleasure, unlike Sakura.

Compare to that slut, Sakura feels so much better and I feel so good inside of her, hearing her moan my name, turns me on.

"No, I don't do that to that bitch. I will only do it to you Sakura. I love you and only you. I will only fuck you, your my girlfriend aren't you and your mine as well." I Said to her.

She wrap her arms around me and kiss me on the lip and I kiss her back as well.

"Please forgive me, I though you won't love me anymore, since you like to have sex." She said to me.

"Don't think of that darling, I don't like sex with other women, but with you I lose control and want to fuck You everywhere." I smirk at her as she blush.

"Want me to continue." I Said, as my member is twitching violently inside of her wet core and wanting to move.

She nodded, as I bring it out and slam it back inside of her, hard and fast, watching her moan and I groan in pleasure, as to how good she is.

* * *

 **End of Sasuke POV**

Sasuke hug her waist he bring her closer, as he move in and out of her, kissing her hard.

 **"Tell me who do you belong with Sakura**." He kiss, and hits her most pleasure spot, as he felt he is in heaven, by hitting that spot, he moan her name in pleasure.

"I, belong to you Sasuke - kun." She Moan, as he is getting bigger inside of her, while pushing fully inside of her.

He smile at her and suck her breast and fucks her like she is the world to him, but she is the world to him and move even faster.

As the both of them are cover in dark and light, auras fucking each other and moaning.

With a final thrust he cums inside of her dry. As they both breath and smile at each other. And took it out of her.

"Fuck! You were so good, with my length, inside your pussy, and fucking you baby." He cuddle with her.

"I guess you were, you were so sexy fucking me. I love you and your length inside of me." She smile at him.

"You know it, baby" He kiss her on the lip.

She flips them over, as she is on top of him, with him holding her waist.

"What does my, blossom want." He Said with lust and live in his eyes.

"She wants to ride, you and make you want her more." She Smirk at him.

He smirk at her bold action and really got turn on by it. She sat on him and start to bounce on him up and down, with her breast moving.

"But he already wants, and have her and wants her more, be he wants her to be his forever." He kiss her.

"Your really hot, like that." He thrust in her hard, touching her breast, as she groans out his name.

"You pervert! Do you say that to the slut as well." She jump on him fast and hard, while kissing him hard on the lip.

"Only for you, my dear and there is no way I would say that to the slut." He kiss her and enjoy a jealous Sakura being in control.

"Good! But, what will you do, if some other boy, made love with me." She Smirk at him, jumping up and down, as she saw his face darken and growl.

He flip them over, as he thrust in her dark and harsh, making her scream in pleasure, as he slam in faster.

"Listen here Sakura, your **mine,**... 'thrust' your mine to **fuck...,** 'thrust' to **love...** 'thrust ' to be a family together, the one I'll spent my life. Your **mine... mine... mine... and always will be mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you walk again just to make you mine."** He growl with a dark look on his face, as he broke all her walls, and squeezes inside of her tight core, harsh and rough, making her moan in pain and pleasure.

She look at him and nodded, saying she is his, he went down and kiss her on the lip, as he is getting close to his limit.

With one final thrust he came inside of her. He took it out, and leaving her in pain and sore all over her body. He scowled himself for going to hash on his girl.

He lift her on, sitting on his lap, Kissing her and caring for her., touching her to feel better in all places.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Sakura. I just can't stand to bare you leaving me for another man, when we are fate to be together." He cup her face and kiss her on the lip gently.

"I'll be alright, I said that just to make you jealous, since I'm jealous of you having sex with other women." She pouted, as he made marks on her body.

"Don't compare yourself to that slut. I like your jealous self, it turns me on. Your the only women who I would make love with. And you know I get jealous and possessive of you so easy." He Smirk at her.

"Let's hit the shower." He carry her and went to make love with her in the showers.

"Your still not tired." She Moan in disbelief. As he nodded at her.

"Since god is not here, I wanted to make the most of it to clam you as mine." He Smirk at her.

"Can I, make love to you and you will carry my kids and start a family." He said entering her Again.

"Okay" She Moan, as he groan with a grin and make her as his.

"Ahhh, fuck this." He slam into her hard and fast.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Sasuke woke up, and saw Sakura smiles at him, as his arms are around her, and his body close press to her.

"Good morning, blossom how are you." He said kissing her.

"I'm good, but there is one problem." She Said kissing him back.

"What is it." He hug her close to him. If she wants to leave him, he won't let her leave him, as she is his.

"I try my powers, but I can't feel god anymore." She Said.

He look at her shock got up quick and pull her up with him.

He tries his power and she was right, he can't feel him either.

They need a meeting right now.

He got dress in his dark clothes.

"Jesus, you rip my dress of, and I have to get another one." She glare at him.

"Not my fault, that the damn thing won't come if you." He Smirk at her, helping putting her bra and pantie on.

As she glare at him and got out her pure white dress.

They went outside the mansion, as he held her hand.

They both start to fly with dark and light aura around them, and met everyone at the celestial mansion.

The high ups explain everything to everyone, and they all look shock.

The high up try to use their power to locates god, but felt he is gone.

Everyone cheer and can do their own thing now.

The boys hug the girls, as they can do what they want now. Without god butting in.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

After the disappear of god, Sasuke and Sakura are the new ruler and they are the gods two favourites.

The two god marry, and are dress in fancy clothes.

Sasuke is all in shiny black and Sakura in shiny white. And have gold accessories in their clothes.

She is pregnant with his child, as he is a whole lot overprotective of his wife and won't let any men beat her.

SatoAmi are marry and has a boy and more to come.

ShikaIno, got marry and has a daughter, but another one she is carrying.

NaruHina And NejiTen both got marry, and gave kids.

RikuTem has kids and got marry. The same with SuiKarin.

The spell on the sluts broke. As they came to get revenge on the boys, but their husbands stop them and kill them of.

As everyone laugh and didn't care of the shiny brats.

They all live a happy life. With god gone and the boys could do any sexy activities with their wife anyway they wanted.

The girls smile at their husband and they did the same, bringing them close and put s arm around their wife's.

They merge their mansion to one big mansion for the both to live in.

Everyone all get their happy ever after.

* * *

 **End of one shot**  
 **Sorry if it's too long and too much lemon scene but I hope you will love it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Yandere**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, RikuTem And SatoAmi**

 **Side pairings: NejiTen, SuiKarin, NaruHina And ShikaIno.**

 **Other pairings: TakeRika (Takeshi X Rika, is Riku twin sister), and JakLly ( Jake X Kelly, Ami best friend.)**

 **Summary: she's mine, Since the day I first met her at school, I laid my eyes on her first. So who does this prick think he is just to come up to her and ask her out in front of me. I'm her first crush, and then boyfriend, and later on her husband now, and we have kids together as well.**

 **Note: it's going to be about how they met and end up together and later on marry. From age, 16, 18, 20 And 25.**

 **Yandere boyfriend, and Husband.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

—  
 **RikuTem - with SuiKarin, and TakeRika**

 **Age 16**  
 **Riku POV**

Going to school, how boring their is nothing fun in school, but making trouble, going to detention.

Hanging out with my friends and their girlfriends. Who are their girlfriends did you say.

Well first of all, these are my friends and I found them interesting and fun to hang out with and they are not fake friends either. They are my real friends.

Naruto, the one with blonde hair, bright blue eyes and has some animal marks on him. He is fun, hyper and crazy with ramen and he made any day bright again.

I met him, when I saw some guys bullying him, just because he looks different and has attracted so many girls, just by words and his unique appearance. They are just jealous of him, since he can make a girl like him and not them.

I hate bully's the most and this is a stupid reason to bully someone. I talk and beat them up and Naruto became my first friend and that's is when I met his other friends.

We all got along well and just click. If it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't be the person, I am now.

So moving on, my other three friends are more of a interesting lazy, anti - social kind of guys, but their cool to hang out with.

Sasuke, is a Emo, mystery, cool, and has a aura saying to back away. He has a lot of fangirls, but he doesn't give a damn about them. Who could blame them, he is handsome and looks like a bad boy of course. He has dark black hair and onyx eyes, but when he's mad it's red.

Neji is just like Sasuke, but show more emotion, like believing in destiny and is cocky as well. But he has a lot of fangirls as well, even if he has long hair, not sure how girls will like long hair boys. But he has black or brown hair, and these white eyes with no pupils, that is part of his family gens, mostly other students found it creepy, but know he is quite dangerous and won't talk it in front of him.

And my last friend is Shikamaru, he is the laziest person in school you could ever met, all he does is sleep in class, watching clouds and is bored all time. But he somehow is always the top of the class beside Sasuke girlfriend, even if he is that lazy. He has brown hair, tie in a ponytail or like a pineapple and has brown eyes.

So their girlfriends, are not sluts, or flirts, they arrival at the school last month. And my friends has their eyes on them and are all different.

They feel in love with them, and I keep teasing them about it, since they always turn red, whenever they walk pass us.

Naruto girlfriend is Hinata, the shocking news is that she is the cousin of Neji. She has dark navy purple or black hair and has the same eyes as Neji. She is a soft spoken, shy with strangers, but a change person with her friends. Girls keep bullying her because of her eyes, but her best friends always defend her, which I'm happy that she has great friends who care about her. She stood for herself and her and her friends beat all the fangirls. Naruto fell for her hard and ask her out and she said yes, now they are dating for a month.

Sasuke girlfriend Sakura, is one of the most feisty girl you ever met. She is smart, sporty, will defend her friends or family, is the principal niece, she is the second person beside Shikamaru to sleep in class, she loves pranks and prank with her best friends. She has long pink hair, with the brightest green eyes you ever see, she is pick on because of her forehead and hair colour by fangirls, but they soon regretted it so much, why? That is because she beat them up with her monster strength, and everyone is so shock that a fragile girl could punch that hard and know not to underestimate her. The fangirls learn to not pick on her or go anywhere near her anymore. Sasuke felt in love with this strong girl, he claim her as his girlfriend in front of his fangirls and her fanboys, they are dating and he is quite protective of her and has this dark look when boys look at his girl. He is more talkative now.

Neji girlfriend is Tenten, the tomboy, who loves to bring weapons to school, is strong and tough as well. She loves pranks. She has brown hair, tie in a twin bun and has brown eyes. She gets pick on because for her hairstyle, but soon every girl found out how dangerous she is. She doesn't hesitate when they bully her best friends. She use her weapons at them and the fangirls are scared for life and crying near a death situation. Neji fell for her brave and tough self and are dating.

And last Shikamaru girlfriend Ino, is the one who loves to shop, read fashion magazine and likes to party with her best friends. She has light blonde hair in a ponytail and has baby blue eyes. Girls bully her, because they are jealous of her looks and her fashion. They thought she is the easy target to bully, as her best friends are all strong, since they think, her as weak and doesn't like to get dirty. They through wrong, Sure she doesn't like to get dirty, but for her family and best friends she would do anything. She can fight because Sakura And Tenten taught her how and the fangirls found out not to bully her anymore. Shikamaru look at her with a blush and that is when the lazy boy of the school started to go out with the most fashionable girl at school.

So enough about my friends, I'm going to tell you how I met my girlfriend, who is now my wife.

She came from Suna, with her other friends Karin and Rika with their boyfriends, Suigetsu And Takeshi Who are really protective of them.

She is the other best friends of my friends girlfriends.

When I first saw her, I was thinking she got to be mine, as she walk through the door. My heart beat for her so fast and I fell in love for the first time. I found her first and won't let her go, after I saw lots of boys looking at her.

I became friends with her. She has this dirty blonde hair, she normally tie her hair in a four way twin tail, but I like it better just with a twin tail, I like what ever hairstyle she wears. She has dark green eyes, she is the most feisty girl I met and know I, know why Sasuke likes to tease and make Sakura mad so much. Because it's fun to see Temari reaction.

This is the start of my story.

 **End of Riku POV**

* * *

 **SatoAmi, JakElly and ShikaIno**

 **Age 16**

 **Satoshi POV**

I am walking around the school, with my two friends Shikamaru and Jake.

Jake has silver hair and gold eyes. He is handsome and has fangirls. But sadly for them he has one girl in mind and that is his girlfriend Kelly, who he has been courting ever since she came to school with her best friend Ami and Ino, they also have other best friends.

This is the story of how I met my wife. When I first met Ami, is when Jake is telling me of this one girl who caught his eyes.

Normal when his interested in a girl, he won't be that excited, but this one might be different and he has been with a lot of girls, but none of them caught his attention, until this one girl came and caught his attention.

I saw the girl he is interested in, that girl had blonde hair and red eyes and can attracted wild animals, and that is what Jake loves her since she is different. After a week they got together and I found out he is really possessive of her.

I met Ami, when Jake start to court Kelly. When I look at Ami, the girl with purple hair and silver eyes, I felt my heart beat.

I found her fist and she's mine only, I want her to be mine. Ever since I laid my eyes on her, I keep making a plan to make boys stay away from her. By the way we are friends for now.

This is my story of how I, met her and how we will be marry to each other.

 **End of Satoshi POV**

* * *

 **SasuSaku, NaruHina and NejiTen**

 **Age 16**  
 **Sasuke POV**

Let me tell you s story of how I, met my wife and became do protective of her.

Well it started like this...

I, was the anti - social boy at school, I only talk with my friends and somehow lots of fangirls want me, but I don't want them.

Then a month later, there were four new girls from Suna, they are not fangirls either.

My friends are interested in the new girls, which shock me. But I can't blame them, they are different from all the other girls.

But the girl with pink hair and has the brightest green eyes caught my attention. Her name is Sakura and my future wife.

When I first saw her, I claim her as mine from the beginning, even is she doesn't know it yet.

I'm going to be her first everything and kill who ever stand in my way, to court the girl I love.

My friends and her friends doesn't count, as I can trust them.

I, really want to kill these fangirls, not only did they bully her friends, but her as well. But she show no fear and protect her friends, which make me want her even more.

She show them not to mess with them, my heart beat so fast for her and I want her. She's mine and I saw her first, since she walk through the door.

We became friends and this is my story of how we fell in love.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

* * *

 **Age 18**  
 **Temari POV**

It's been a year, since I became best friend with Riku and this is the last year in high school, before I will start college.

He has been acting weird lately, he would always glare at boys looking at me.

We are going out with each other, for a year, he is always protective of me.

In class, he would always sit with me, wrap his arm around me and glare at anyone who is coming towards us.

He would touch my legs in class, without any one looking and making me blush at his PDA in the middle of class.

Another time, is that he would kiss me in his car, making marks on my body.

I, do love him, but he is becoming more and more possessive of me.

 **End of Temari POV**

* * *

 **Riku POV**

I, love her so much, that I don't care what anyone thinks.

She's mine, yes! I'm a yandere when it comes to her and I won't let her go.

I pull her to my car, and started to make out with her, kissing her everywhere and I know she wants me, as much as I want her.

She kiss me, unzip my pants, as my length came out, she rub my manhood, as I groan, as I rub her clit , as she is getting wet from her pantie.

She rub me faster, as I groan in pure pleasure. She suddenly went between my leg and suck my member, and I growl at how good, she is giving me by sucking My manhood.

As she like done this before and, how good it is. I'll kill whoever dares to touch her first before me, she's mine.

I cum inside of her mouth, as She swallow my seed.

I, laid her down, on the car seat, and went in her, as this is not the first time we have sex. I want her and she wants me.

She's not going anywhere until, I'm fully inside of her and giving all of me inside of her.

I thrust my hips, as she moan, and keep hitting her pleasure spot, until she came on me and I came on her.

What will happen next to our love story.

 **End of Riku POV**

* * *

 **Age 18**  
 **Ami POV**

I'm dating the hottest boy in school and I wonder how little plain Ami could have a guy like him.

We have been dating for a year and he is really protective and possessive of me and won't let me talk to any other guys for some reason.

I love him and all, but why does he want to date me, when there are pretty girls than me.

He felt my depression, and kiss me to tell me, he doesn't care for them and love me ever since he saw me.

I felt happy and lean against him, as his arms are around me.

We are at the movies, in the far back away from everyone.

I can feel him getting harden and want me now, but I like this movie and I want him as well.

I put my hand inside his pants, as he gave me a smirk and kiss me, rubbing my core. As I try not to moan.

I rub up and down inside his pants and hear him growl.

 **End of Ami POV**

* * *

 **Satoshi POV**

I love her and she's mine and all mine. I saw her fist, I'll be her first everything.

No boy should take her away from me. I'm her boyfriend or a yandere if you want to call it.

We are at the movies, with her hand inside my pants rubbing my member as I moan, and want her bad. But we are in a public place, so we have to be quick.

I pull my pants down slightly, put her on top of me, with her pantie down and made her sit on my harden member, as her arms are around me.

I saw everyone looking at the movie so we have a lot of time to do it.

I thrust in and out of her, as she bounce on my member, with her grabbing my hand, to touch her breast as she jump on me hard.

She is so wild, and that's why I love her, and never let her go.

Whenever I feel jealous or in yandere mode, she will always be there to make me feel better.

She is so wild in bed, I was actually shock, that when we made love it's not her first time, she gave it to her ex Sena who is also my rival.

That made me mad, as she is mine only, so I made love with her dark and harsh to claim her everything.

I took her down, on the ground, as the movie is nearly finish, so I started to fuck her faster and deeper inside of her kissing her.

With a final thrust I came inside of her. We got dress and act like nothing happened and gave her a kiss.

What will happen next to our love life.

 **End of Satoshi POV**

* * *

 **Age 18**  
 **Sakura POV**

I can't believe that, I'm dating one of the most hottest guy in school.

Why would he want to date me, I'm not pretty or anything like all the girls here.

But he said he always look at me and want me.

I do love him and all, but he became so possessive of me and glare at any guy coming close to me. Not that I mind, but he is more overprotective than before we start to date.

We are in class, as he keep giving me a smirk and kisses, before we came to class and he felt jealous of guys talking to me, so he kiss everywhere on my body.

 **End of Sakura POV**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

She is mine, my love and only mine.

I found her first and I'm the one who is her boyfriend first.

She wonder why I would date her, didn't she know she is the most beautiful and hottest girl I ever met, I love everything about her, and I hate boys getting close to her.

One time I really did show how jealous and possessive of how I was to her, when I saw her with another guy.

I, drag her to a empty science room and pin her to the wall.

I kiss her, with a dark look on my face. She looks so scared and hurt, that I'm using her.

I hug her to tell her she is not a toy, but the one I love and I won't let her, go.

That is the first time, when we have sex in the science room and the lockers, and can't forget how erotic she looks, when I was thrusting in and out of her, she made that face making me harder.

Now here I am, in the toilet room, banging her. Yes I'm a yandere and I would do anything for her, to make her happy and to keep her as mine. I would kill anyone, who would bully and make fun of her.

I'm inside of her tight wet core, that I love it and claim as mine.

She push me down on the floor, and smirk at me, as she is on top of me with this sexy look on her face.

I forgot to mention she is so wild in bed, when she is in that mood, other wise I'm in control.

This made me hard and turn on, holding her waist. I pull her down for a quick kiss.

Before she start to ride me wild, making me want her even more, I move my hips to hit all her most pleasure place.

I know where all, her most pleasure spot are, I know what she wants and don't want. I'm the one who own her, she's mine forever and no guy could go between us.

I flip us over and fuck her to make her mine over and over again.

This is my story of how I got the girl what will happen next.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

* * *

 **Age 20**  
 **Temari POV**

I'm 20 years old now, I'm now a working as trainer for girls.

I'm marry to Riku. To be honest I never imagined that we will still be together. With the way he is acting. Yes! I know he is a yandere boyfriend and husband now.

I, know when I first met him and became his girlfriend. He is protective of me at first.

But afterwards he is really possessive and won't let me met other guys apart from my friends and siblings.

Then one time he became so jealous, that he slam me to a alleyway, and kiss me, before he took my first time to make me his.

I was crying and I'm my own person. The next day I was ignoring him, but he still look for me.

I say I want to break up, but he looks piss and angry and told who told her that.

I was crying because some sluts, said I'm not good for him, call me a bitch and a whore. And I want to break up, because I will be the target of everyone, since he is so popular.

He told me that I'm not a whore or slut, I'm more than that. I'm his lover. He dosen't care what everyone thinks, and he doesn't give a shit if he is popular or not.

I didn't know what he did, but the sluts are gone the next day.

He hug me and will never let me leave him, I'm his forever and he will not let me break up with him. He kiss me on the lip.

Now here we are marry and had a son together. My son Haruki really like NaruHina daughter.

As my son is born, Riku is quite spoil with our son, but he is still a yandere where it come to me.

My son is at school right now and at work. As Riku is at home as he finish his work early today.

 **End of Temari POV**

* * *

 **Riku POV**

I finally had her, she's mine forever till we die. I got her kiss, love, body, soul, I'm her first time doing it, and I'm marry to her and we both have a son together.

That couldn't make me way too happy.

I'm going to see my darling wife, we live in a far place out from the city, since I don't want anyone to listen what we are doing each night.

I know my son has feelings for Naruto daughter and I don't mine, since he will be like me when he grows up or like my darling wife, but I wish him happiness.

I'm now at my darling wife work. When I enter I saw something that made me look red and my eyes darker, and I had a yandere look in my eyes.

I saw my wife with another guy, he is touching what is mine. He won't live the next day. I'll kill him for touching what is mine.

I saw her fist, ever since I met her and claim her everywhere.

I stomp over to the two and glare at the male, before dragging my wife for punishment.

 **End of Riku POV**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The male felt scared if Riku glare, and let the couple leave.

Riku drag a Temari back home on the bed. He crawled on top of his wife.

"R - Riku, what's with you." She said blushing.

He just rip everything of her body, leaving her naked. As he pull his top and pants of his body, leaving him naked.

 **"Temari, your mine, so why did you talk to a guy, when you have me. I'm going to give you a punishment, for talking to another guy. I'm going to fuck You hard, that all you can think of is me and only me, Tem - chan. I love you**." He kiss her with a eye telling she is his.

"But, I know you are a yandere already and I'm yours already. So why do you still block me for talking to other guys for." She look at him with a sad smile.

"Because I'm scared that you will leave me for them and I don't want that, your mine forever." He look at her with a smile.

"I will not leave you, why do you think I want to be with you and got marry and kids with you. That's because I love you." She said kissing him and he kiss back, with passion as well.

He waste no time and enter her, also kissing her on the lip.

He thrust in her hard, making her moan with lust in her eyes.

"Ohhh, Riku." She Moan his name, kissing him, as he move his hip in and out of her wet core.

 **"Ohh, you like that don't you Temari, don't worry there is more to come. When I done fucking you."** He Smirk at her and touching her breast, go in and out of her.

She look at her husband with a pout. As he kiss her.

He bring her legs more closer to him, and bang her hard and deep.

As they moan in pleasure, with a couple of hard thrust he came inside of her.

 **"Who do you belong to."** Said Riku darkly, cumming inside of her.

 **"You! I belong to you Riku."** She look at him with tears, as he kiss her tears away.

He got his length out of her, cover the both of them up, before getting dress and laid on the bed, and going to pick up Haruki their son. He pull her closer to him and hug her waist. And glare at any boy looking at his wife.

* * *

 **Age 20**  
 **Ami POV**

I now age 20, I got marry to Satoshi, I have a boy and a girl with Satoshi.

I'm worked as a fashion designer for models that include both genders.

My children are at school right now, I'm at work and my husband is coming to check up on me.

He doesn't like me hanging out with guys. It was like that all though high school until we got marry.

The truth is, I didn't know how we, came this far.

When I first met him, Sure he is hot and all, but when we started dating, he like change into a more possessive and obsessed boyfriend. When I was getting bully by his fangirls, he protected me, which made me happy and stuff, when he came back he has blood on his face.

I, ask why does he have blood, and he just said not to worry about it, and kiss me on the lip.

One time, I caught him killing another fangirl of his.

I couldn't believe my eyes, that Satoshi, my boyfriend is a yandere. That explains why he didn't want me with other boys and he kill fangirls who bad mouth me.

Sure I'm happy, but scared at the same time. What if he fell out of love for me and kill me as well.

I, want to have a break for him at the moment.

So I went towards my boyfriend and ask him if we could break up, that he could go with other girls who more suitable for him than me.

He look at me with a dark look, that scared me.

He hug me and cry, that he doesn't want them, but me only me. He doesn't want other girls, other than me, I'm his life and feels happy with me. He won't let me go, since I'm his.

He kiss me hungry and fast on the lip. He doesn't care if everyone is watching. I tried to break free, but he carry me bride style, and slam me behind the gym wall.

He kiss me, as I had tears down my face, as he pull my pantie of, and he unzip is hook, and enter me fast and hard with blood flooding down my entrance. He is too big, I tried to get out, but he didn't let me go, and keep making love to me.

I guess, I can't let him go either, since I really love him and he love me, even if he is a yandere, I still can't help but love him.

I kiss him, and he looks happy, that I'm still his, he pull me against the wall, with him behind and make love with me.

Now here we are all older. I'm currently talking to a male model, but if my husband saw this he will be real mad.

 **End of Ami POV**

* * *

 **Satoshi POV**

I'm so happy right now, not only did I got the girl I love, but got marry to her and have kids together. I'm glad I'm her first everything, except for sex, that she gave to her ex. But that doesn't matter, I'll just keep making love with her, until all of his claim on her is all gone and I claim all of her now.

To get honest for the first time, I saw her, that is when I really want to spent my time with her, and I have to control my self from ripping her clothes of her and takes her there.

If it wasn't for Jake wanting to court Kelly, them I would not of met my wife, but later on.

So Jake is like me, he court Kelly, is a yandere boyfriend as well and won't let her go either.

One time I caught him, banging her, behind the storage room, he is fucking her not to go with other boys than him.

So it's not only me who does that, but he also does that.

Now here I am, going to Ami work place.

When I enter, I found something red that made piss.

I saw, my wife touching another male model, measuring his size. I know it's her job, but I cant stand it.

After her work, I drag her home, and slam her to the wall of our bedroom.

 **As I am too angry, and piss right now. She is mine, I'm the only one for her, am I not good enough for her, screw that, she is mine, no mater if she wants it or not. I'm way better than that guy.**

 **End of Satoshi POV**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 **"Who was that, babe**." Said Satoshi, pinning her to the wall, kissing her.

"He is a model, that I need to make clothes for. I only love you, Sato." Said Ami looking at him hurt that he doesn't believe her.

He look at what he had done, and hug her to his chest, calming her in a caring way.

 **"You know I don't like you talking with any male right, love. Your mine."** He look at her, kissing her.

"Yea! Your yandere side is showing again. Let me make you feel better and show you my love for you."

She pull her top, and bra of and throw it somewhere, as she pull his pants down.

She grab his member, and suck and lick him in and out of her mouth.

As he growl in pleasure, and thrust in her mouth more and wants more of her.

His wife, is so good at sucking him and he will be the only guy she will suck.

She took her mouth of him, as he spat his seed over her body.

He look at what he did, and kiss her to apologise to her.

"Sato - kun, can you please put you manhood between my breast." She Said with seduction voice, that he couldn't say no.

"Babe! Your the only one I want. I'll do anything for you only. If some bitch is bad mouthing you, tell me and I'll deal with them. No one should bully my wife. Ahh god you feel so good." As he put her down on the floor, as he is on top of her, with his member between her breast, he went in and out between her breast, as she touch her breast with his member moving.

With a couple of moving in and out between her breast, he cum on her face, as she gave him a moan.

He blush and lick it all of her body. As she blush at him. He pick her up and went on the bed. As he enter her, gentle and fast, getting bigger inside and tightly in her. As he groan in pleasure.

 **"Ahh, your so tight. Your so mine."** He push harder and faster, watching her moan, moving with him, as she pull him down for a kiss.

He wrap his arms around her and kiss her back, while pounding into her even faster and harder than before, watching her body move.

With a couple of hard, thrust he cum inside of her.

"I love you and you only Satoshi/ Ami." They both Said at the same time, with him still inside of her.

He pull out of her and pull her to his lap.

"What will happen, if you saw me, with another boy making love." She look at him.

He growl jealous and dangerously, as he push her down and enter her rough and harsh, making her move violently, as he thrust in and out of her.

 **"I will be really jealous and I will kill that guy for touching what is mine. Your mine, to love, your my light and to fuck. Your my wife aren't you and I love you."** He has a dark look on his faces, fucking her and never letting her go.

"I know and I'm sorry for saying that." She kiss him, as he hold onto her more tight and went wild inside of her, before they both come.

He took it out and laid on the bed, pulling her close to him.

* * *

 **Age 20**  
 **Sakura POV**

I'm, graduated from high school, now I'm full time doctor, the best one.

I'm marry and had twins with my husband Sasuke.

My oldest is my son, he has his father hair colour, but with red streaks, and has onyx eyes like his father, and with a bit of olive green mix in his eye, and acts like his father, his name is Sousuke.

The youngest is a girl and she is the youngest twin. She has her father hair, but with pink streaks, she has green eyes like her mother and with a bit of red in it and her name is called Satomi , she has both her parents personality.

They are at school right now.

Ever since I met Sasuke, our relationship has been different from every normal couples.

Why? Because Sasuke is a yandere, and would not let me go ever since he saw me.

Not only him, but my friends husband are the same, but let their girls hang out with boys, as long as they don't make on move on them.

When I first Sasuke, I wonder, why he always look at me, and keep giving me winks and smiles.

I became his fangirls target. He is popular with girls, no surprise there. I tired to stay away from him and his fangirls.

But he always manage to find me, then his fangirls found him.

One day, when I broke down crying, because I couldn't protect my best friends, from the bitches and fangirls of the popular boys.

They are hurt by their so call harsh words, and were call whores or sluts and stuff like that, when it's not true.

I, keep pushing my self to the limit to tell my best friends that it's not true. They keep crying and hugging me, as they got scratches, from the beating from them. They lower their guard because if the fangirls.

Their boyfriends came in mad with dark looks on their faces, at what their fangirls did and hug their girls.

I saw blood on their boyfriends hand and bit on their face, and is shock that they kill the fangirls.

I, mean I don't mean, I don't mind and care. Because they deserve it, but at the same time sad for their lost.

I, went towards Temari and Ami, as my friends are in the nurses office getting heal.

I, told them what happened with tears in my eyes. They hug me and were piss, and want to beat them up.

Kelly came with Jake, as she hug me and beat up the rest of the fangirls, and Jake try to restrain her from doing anymore. When he is happy for her to do more.

After they comfort me, I walk with tears still in my eyes, until I bump into Sasuke. I got no time to deal with him.

As I was about to walk away. He grab me towards his chest and ask me what's wrong.

I said nothing. But he pin me to the wall and kiss me, to tell him.

I blurted out his fangirls name.

He looks mad, with a dark look in his eye. He held me close to him and ask me to be his girlfriend.

I said, I don't know, if he will cheat or use me. And I'm scared.

He pull me towards the locker, leaning against the locker, as he held me close to his body, and gave me a gentle and lovely kiss.

Telling me about all his feeling.

I felt his feelings for me, I wrap my arms around his and press my body close to him.

As he wrap his arm around my waist, and I heard him growl, and felt him getting turn on, as he kiss me passionately.

We broke the kiss and I said I will be his. He smirk and hug me tight.

He saw his fangirls, who bully his girl. He has a dark look, glaring at them.

He said he will be back, I was wondering what he is doing.

As he came back, I was talking to a boy.

I saw him glare at the boy, as the boy ran away scared. I saw him having blood on his hand.

I was really shocked that he is a yandere as well. But my heart keep beating for him and can't help to love him so much.

He pull me, inside the classroom, putting me on his lap, as he kiss me and hold on my waist. I blush and he smirk between the kiss.

Ever since then, his fangirls stop bulling me and my friends.

I smile at him and hug him arm, and thank him with a kiss on his lip. He blush at held my waist, glaring at boys looking at me.

Now here we are marry and have kids. I guess I do have a thing for bad boys like him, but I don't regret it, and I love him.

 **End of Sakura POV**

* * *

 **Sasuke POV**

I am the happiest man alive right now. Not only did I claim Sakura as my wife, we also have kids together and I couldn't be more happy that she's mine.

Sure , I'm jealous of my own kids, hogging my wife attention. But they are my kids and I love them, like I love my wife.

Back then, when we are friends before we start to date.

She always ignores me, glare at me, because she hates players and she saw so many girls around me and think I'm a player as well. When it's not true at all, I'm not a player.

She is always the strongest one out of her friends and the one who lead her friends.

I love her ever since I first saw her.

I, always manage to find her, even if she tries to hide from me.

The fangirls went too far this time, as I saw my Sakura crying for the first time, she still protecting her friends, as they were all emotional, collapsed on the ground and beaten, she came after she found her friends beaten  
And taken to cured.

My friends are their boyfriends they are so pissed, and each have dark auras around them and took their set of fangirls.

I know what they are about to do.

They are going to kill them for beating their girlfriends up and after that they went towards the nurse office to cheek their girlfriends.

I saw Jake, trying to stop his girlfriend Kelly, from beating the other bitches for beating the girls.

He tired to calm her down but it didn't work, as she beat the sluts who tries to hurt the girls. He hug her and take her away, as she cry on him.

I saw Sakura crying as she went out, after checking the girls.

She went towards Ami and Temari as they hug her that is going to be okay.

After that she saw me and walk pass me, I grab her and look at her crying eyes, making me mad at the fangirls for doing this to her.

I hug and kiss her, that I'm here for her and she is mine. She agree to be my girlfriend.

I token care of my fangirls and kill them for making fun of my girlfriend.

After we start to date, I would always glare at guys looking at her.

One day, I got fed up with guys looking at her. So, I took her inside the locker and took her first time.

As she cries and try to run. But I keep kissing her and she calms down and know I'm not using her.

I, may be a pervert, a horny boy who can't help to look at his girl body. But I won't make her pregnant yet, until we are marry.

After two months she ask me if we can break up.

I was shock and saw her eyes were fear, I hug her close to me, and demanded who told her to do this, and why she wants to break up with me. She's mine didn't she know that.

She told me my fangirls did and that she doesn't suit me at all. That's why she wants to break up with me.

I was mad and giving out a dark aura, of what my fangirls did and they will die by my hands. Who do they think they are. Sakura is the one who is perfect for me and she is mine, I'm not letting her go.

Once we overcome that, I'm more protective of her than ever.

Now here I am, marry and have kids together.

And also I'm the high rank of working as a police officer.

 **End of Sasuke POV**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Once they both got out of work, with their kids playing I'm NejiTen house, since they like each other and get s long well.

Sasuke saw his wife Sakura walking home, he went towards her and held her waist.

She looks stuttered and look at him with a glare. He just smirk and bring her closer to him.

He race home, after seeing all those guys looking at his wife body.

He took her upstairs and inside their bedroom locking the door.

"Sakura" Said Sasuke hugging her.

"What is it." Said Sakura looking at him and shock by his behaviour.

"I want to make love with you. I, want to have sex with you." He said to her with lush and kissing her.

"But." she tries to say, and got thrown to the bed.

"If a boy touch you. Let me kill and erase that touch and make it my touch." He Said darkly, getting on top of her.

As he removed her clothes all down on the floor, as he removed his top and pants, on the floor. He rip her bra and pantie apart.

"Why did you do that for, that is one of my favourite set of underwear." She Said to him, as he claim her lips.

"I'll get you a new one. Next time a sexy lingeries." He Smirk at her as she blush at him.

"Your going to pay for that, darling." She kiss him, and push him down on the bed.

"Oh and how is my dear wife, going to do that." He said with lust in his eyes.

"You will see." She Smirk at him.

She went between his legs, and Pop her mouth on his manhood, as he groan in pleasure.

She went up and down on him, he look at his wife with a smirk on his face.

She grab her breast, and went between his member, while sucking him up and down, moving her breast with his member.

As he pull his head back and touch her head, to suck him more, as he growl and moan in pleasure.

"Ahh, that feels so good. What else are you going to do to me, darling." He thrust in her mouth more, as he cums in her mouth. She took of his member from her mouth, after she swollen his seed in her mouth.

"I think you will know what I'm going to do, darling." As she kiss him on the lip, and went on top of his member. As they both groan.

"You at the mood right now aren't you Sakura. You look so hot on top of me. " he smirk at her, as start to ride him deep and fast.

As they moan each other name, both thrusting each other with lust and passion.

"Tell me did any boys, touch you at work." Touching her waist, as she jumps on him up and down, with him watching her breast move.

"Umm... can I not say, because I know you are still a yandere and will kill them." She kiss him on the lip, and moving in and out of him.

 **"Why not and of course I will do that. I love how you, didn't leave me since I'm a Yandere. Just tell me who the fuck, those boys are."** He move in her more faster.

"Well they are my clients, and they got injured. But they are not any normal clients, but perverts. Well one of them touch my breast, my butt and look at me up and down." She cover her mouth as she blurt everything from her mouth.

 **"Did they huh! They are so fucking dead for touching my wife and the place I can touch."** He Said darkly, as he grab her butt and bring her up and down to ride him rough and fast. He suck her breast and play with it.

 **"My turn! Now that you finish giving me my pleasure. It's my turn to fuck you."** He Said darkly.

As she blushes, he flip them over and he thrust her, wild and darkly.

"No, please don't do this darling." She Moan his name, as he touch her and hit her most pleasure spot.

"Don't denial it Sakura, you will feel good. Does it feel good, are you in pleasure yet." He kiss her and fuck her aggressive and harsh, as she moan his name.

"Yeaaaa, ohhhh, Yes right there cum in me Sasuke - kunnn, I feel so overwhelm with you, sticking your huge length inside me." She gave him a lustily moan.

 **"ohh, yah, you like it hard rigt, im going to make you feel so good."** he thrust her harder making her moan.

 **"I'm glade you like it and only this baby, will the one I will use to fuck you and only you. It belongs to you, as your body belongs to me."** He grab her hand, as he thrust her wild, until they both came.

He collapsed on top of her and kiss again breathing.

He carry her and spin her around, before hitting to the bathtub.

* * *

 **Age 25**  
 **RikuTem**

Our son is now twelve and is gaining a crush on NaruHina daughter. We are happy for him.

Riku is still overprotective and yandere like over Temari.

Their son is doing his club activities now.

The two going for a date or walk.

As they are walking, the boys look at Temari and the girls look at Riku. Which made them both groan.

Temari heard rude words from these five fan girls mouth. Which made him pisssd and Glaring harsh on the fangirls.

They said words like this to hurt Temari, as he rub her back and hug her not before a quick kiss. As he saw her trying not cry of what they said, they will not get away from it, bi one should bully his woman.

 _" **She's is so not fit for him. He should choose us."**_

 ** _"Yea! I bet he is using her as his slut toy."_**

 ** _"She not pretty or sexy either."_**

 ** _"She is a slutty bitch"_**

 ** _"Why would he want a girl like that."_**

That is what they heard from them.

Temari, his wife ran away from him, crying in tears. To somewhere. He was too late to grab her and he growl pissed office at they said about his wife. He wants some blood to kill and it's these fangirls he is going to kill.

"Why don't we be your wife instead." Said one of the fangirl with a seduction voice.

He look at her in disgust and glare at her.

He took out a sword, coming towards them. As they all look scared and in fear, of what they reach upon themselves.

He kill them all for his wife. He demolished all their bodies and clean his blood, before going to find his wife.

He found her and hug her close to him. She hug and cry on him, as he rub her back and kiss her on the lip.

She pull the ring of and gave it to him. He looks shock and angry, he kiss on the lip to tell all his feelings for her and put back the ring on her finger.

"Let's get some food, my treat my wife." He held her waist going to get some food.

"Okay! Sorry for running of like that." She kiss him, as he smile at her and only her.

Once they finish eating, he push her to the bathroom and lock the door behind him.

She look at him in wonder. As he smirk at her.

He lift her up against the wall, open his zip and pull her pantie down, and enter her.

As she scream and moan, as they haven't been doing it lately.

"You pervert yandere." She glare at him.

"You know you love me." He push himself more in her. As he growl at how tight she is.

He kiss her, while thrusting himself inside of her. He can feel in tightness wrap around his member, as he is thrusting, and how wet she is.

She moan in pleasure, as he started to go faster and harder inside of her.

"Fuck me, make me yours. Make me forget what happen." She said to him.

"I'm already doing it and your mine already." He kiss her and pin her to the floor and continue it there.

"Am I a whore and a slut to you Riku." She said to him, as he is moving in and out of her.

He stop at mid thrust and look at her in shock.

"How can you say this. Your nothing like a whore or a slut. Don't listen to their nonsense. Your the woman I love, to be with ever since I first saw you. Your not a whore don't say that, I won't marry a whore or a slut and your nowhere near that." He said to her serious.

She cry and hug him, as he kiss her.

He started to move inside of her more faster, deeper, and rough. Making them moan in pure pleasure.

With a final, thrust he came inside of her.

They got dress and kiss her one last time.

Before heading home, as he saw guys looking at her. He glare at them with hate in his eyes.

This is the story of how they got together and he is still a yandere, but Lessing it down a bit.

* * *

 **Age 25**  
 **SatoAmi**

The two of them are going on a vacation. Their kids are like 15 or 13 right now. As they can see their kids like someone.

The two of them in a vacation, as their kids are on a school trip.

The two of them are on a trip, in France, as they love the food there.

Before they left for France, Ami was actually feeling really depressed and look down on herself. She wouldn't even look at her husband Satoshi and afraid of what he will say to her.

"Ami - love, what's wrong, are you okay. Did some bitch bully you. I'll deal with them." Said Satoshi glaring at anyone who look at Ami when they pass.

But she won't talk to him, until he heard three sluts voice, that he knows. Even if he is marry, they still bully Ami and chase after him. He needs to kill them for his wife.

He head them saying shit about his wife and so that is why Ami won't look at him.

 ** _"What does Satoshi - kun, see in that slut."_**

 ** _"He doesn't even like her."_**

 ** _"She is so not pretty unlike us. We give him more pleasure than she does."_**

And then they started laughing, they could never give him pleasure like his wife does.

"I'm going to go now. By Satoshi." Said Ami looking down with tears in her eyes, as she ran away. Before giving up her ring to him.

He looks shock and scared, if she left him, he will get her back since she is his. As he held his right tight, and will get his wife back to him.

He glare at the so call three sluts. With hate in his eyes and all he see is red, meaning blood. His eyes turn solid and full, when he is in yandere mode.

They saw him and flirt with him. But when they look at his eyes, they were in fear.

As they heard before, that he will kill anyone who bad mouth his wife Ami.

They just did now and were panicking so hard. They beg they didn't mean it.

But he doesn't care as he, kill the three and his return back to normal and went to find his wife.

He found his wife walking, as some boy with brown hair walk up to her and hug her.

He looks mad and angry and march up to them took his wife and glare at the man who hug his wife.

"Who the bloody hell are you." Said Satoshi bloody cold hearted.

Ami look at Satoshi and kiss him to calm down. He did but grip her tighter to never let her go.

"Who me! I'm her ex boyfriend, Sena, and who are you to her. I want to go back together." Said the brown hair boy with a smirk.

"Tough luck pale, she's mine and I'm her husband." Smirk Satoshi at his shock face.

"Ami - kyu, tell me it's not true. Tell me he is lying." He Said with a pale face.

"What He Said is true." Said Ami with a blush, as Satoshi smirk at him and hug her.

"What! That can't be. Did he, took the claim I did on your body." He Said.

"Yea, I did, what you going to do about it. We have kids as well and are marry." Smirk Satoshi.

"I'll be back and make you mine again Ami." Smirk Sene and he went away.

Satoshi hug and kiss Ami. He took her behind the bush and push her down on the grass, as he is on top of her.

He pull her clothes if and the same with him. As he enter her hard and wild, getting jealous of her ex.

"wear this ring, and show everyone your mine, dont take it of ever again." he put the ring back in her finger, as she nodded at him.

"Ahhhh" She Moan in pleasure as he hit her most pleasure spot. While trying to go deeper in her tight wet core.

"Your mine Ami and always will be. He will never take you away from me, I love you. I'm going to make love to you until I'm tired." He Said darkly kissing, holding her, going inside of her more harsh and wild, breaking all her walls. As he groan her name out and she moan his name out loud.

Now here they are in France enjoying their time together. They are kissing and making love again.

After that went to see things they want to see.

This is how they met each other.

* * *

 **Age 25**  
 **SasuSaku**

The couple, don't have work today, as they are walking together.

Their twins are in a date, even if Sasuke is protective of their daughter.

They another son and daughter, who are a year younger than the twins, but they not dating other people like their oldest siblings twins, because these younger ones love each other more than siblings, they love each other as real lovers.

Sasuke and Sakura does not mind, but they need to keep a secret from everyone to find out.

They once caught their two youngest child, kissing and hugging. The both were shock, but doesn't question about it, since they saw love in their eyes.

The second youngest is their son, after the twins. He has black hair like his father and green eyes. His name is Shinsuke.

The youngest is their daughter, she has pink hair like her mother, and has one onyx eye and the other green. Her name is Sayaka.

They are both lovers and a couple.

Sasuke and Sakura are going to the dango shop, as she wants some dangos.

As she got her food, they got interrupted by one of his most annoying fangirl, that he hates.

She said things that made his wife in tears. As he glare at her and hug his wife.

 _ **"You don't deserve Sasuke - sama. I bet your just a slut. He just marry you because, he wants you as a toy and never love you at all. He just trying to make me jealous and make me his woman. Your nothing and no where special as I am."**_

Sakura look her and then me, and then her ring. She look at it in tears.

Sasuke is not thinking, what He think she is doing right. He won't let her do it.

But Sasuke was too late, she took her ring and gave it to him and ran away in tears.

The slut said to give her the ring and that she is his wife.

He glare at her, as she look shock at his bloodlust face. And felt so scared of his demon look on his face.

He has never felt so much hate for anyone, until this slut came. Not only did she chase away his wife, but insult her.

He will not forgive anyone bullying his women and if his wife is gone because of this slut.

He will show no mercy killing her just to get his wife back to his arm again.

He kill her as she look so scared and shock and never imagined, what she got herself into.

She got her self into a yandere husband kill anyone for only his loving wife.

After that he went to find his wife.

Once he did he found her pin to a tree, with a red headed man, with a smirk and close to kiss her on the lip.

He felt range in his blood, seeing his wife pin to the tree and almost getting kissed.

He march up and pull that man of her and grab Sakura, close to his body, not before a glare at the man.

"Who the hell are you, trying to make a move on my wife." Glare Sasuke hugging Sakura, as she blush against his chest.

"Me! Oh, I'm her ex and trying to take her back. But she doesn't want me anymore, so I used forced to make her mine again." Said Sasori.

"You won't have her, she's my wife and mine only. We gave kids as well." Smirk Sasuke at Sasori, red face.

"This won't be the last of me, chicken butt, you hear me. She will be mine again." Glare Sasori before going away.

"Who are you calling a chicken butt, you red haired demon." Glare Sasuke.

"I'm... um... Sasuke." Said Sakura.

 **"Why did you do that for Sakura. Why did you pull of your ring, otherwise I can't claim you as mine or tell everyone to back off, without your ring on your finger. Plus no one deserves this ring, but only you do. Don't remove it again, keep it on all the time, to make you mine all the time."** He said seriously, putting her ring back to her finger.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, what that bitch Said May me broke down, so I ran away, and did something like I would never do, taking the ring of my finger. Please forgive." She said accepted the ring back in her finger.

"You are forgiven, my wife. I kill that slut for making you cry and chasing you away, from almost leaving me. Plus I'll kill that red haired for pining you to s tree, that's my job. " he kiss her in the lip and carry her bride style.

"I love you, but where are we going." Said Sakura, as he keep caring her.

"Duh! To the love motel. I, need to have sex with you, because I'm getting so bad and wanting to be inside of you right now." He said to get with lust, bringing her hand to touch his length, as she felt how hard he is and blush.

Once they got inside the love motel, he got the key and ignore the counter girl, who try to flirt with him, but he glare at her and was so scared and stutter, letting them go.

He found their motel door , he open it and close it, not before locking the door, from behind.

He still carry her bride style, he laid her on the bed.

"You are going to feel good very soon. My love, and forget what bitch said to you." He look at her with a smirk, unbuttons her shirt, thrown in the floor and unclip her bra from her and onto the floor.

"You such a pervert and can't keep your hands to your self, can you, darling." She Smirk at him, and he gave her a smirk and can't agree more that he is a pervert towards her.

He starts to suck and lick both of her breast, as she moan in pleasure.

He strip all of his clothes of, to the floor.

He put his member between her breast, and thrust in and out of her, groping breast, as he thrust up, she lick his member. As he groan and growl.

With a couple of more, thrust he cum all over her. As he lick it and said sorry to her.

"Let's me fuck You, all day till morning." He Smirk at her and pull her skirt down to the floor.

"Fine! My horny husband." She pouted at him.

"Ready." He ask her and she nodded.

He thrust inside of her hard and wild.

"Ahhh, more." She Moan, as he growl in pleasure, feeling her tight wet core, that he love so much.

 **"Ugh, fuck your tight. Let me fuck you, so hard, that all you could think of is me."** He Moan, holding her tight, and thrust in harder and deeper, making her moan in pleasure.

He kiss her on the lip, going wild and harsh inside of her, just thinking of that Sasori guy touching her.

"Your mine Sakura, I don't care if he is your ex or anything. But your mine, we have a longer relationship that he has with you. I'm your first real lover , and the one who took your virginity from you. Because I love you." He kiss her, and fuck her possessive and darkly.

"Ahhh, oh god, please don't hit me in that spot, anywhere but there please. Don't do it Sasuke - kun." She Moan, kissing him. As bring her legs to wrap around him more tightly.

"No! This is the most pleasure spot, that I can feel inside you, and it make me wanting to fuck you like the world is ending. I'm not going to stop, until I'm satisfied with you. Ahhh, Sakura your so good and tight. That I can't have enough of you." He groan her name, thrusting more faster and wild.

With a couple of big thrust, he cums inside of her, as she moan so loudly.

"Was that good my love." He cuddle with her and kiss her on the lips.

"Yea! But if another guy did that to me, what will you think of a threesome." She said, as his eyes turn dark.

"Hell no, I'm not going to be sharing my wife with another guy, other than myself. There won't be a threesome either and only I can fuck you." He kiss her deep groping her breast, as she moan.

She push him down and still inside of him. He look at her body with lust in his eyes, holding her waist, as she sat on him.

"What do you want to do." He Smirk at her, rubbing her breast and making her feel better.

"Want me to ride you or not." She bring his hand, to rub her breast more.

"Fuck Yea! Ride me wild, like I always like it." He kiss her on the lip.

She started to ride him wild and hard, moaning and making erotic face, as she rode him, with his hand holding her waist and thrusting in sync with her.

He look at her body moving and growl, while watching her body move so sexy, making him hard and bigger inside of her, as he feel her wet tight core.

With a couple of thrust they both came on each other.

She got of him and next to him. As he held her waist.

"Your still mine right, you won't leave me, as your still wearing the marriage ring I gave you." He said holding her.

"Of course and I love you, I could never leave you." She said hugging him.

"Good, because your mine, my perfect wife that I love so much." He kiss her.

"So I going to fuck you again more and more." He Smirk at her and she glare at him.

He turn her around and went behind her, holding her breast from behind and started to fuck her harsh and wild.

Making the bed more wild and with a couple of thrust he cums inside of her.

He pull her up siting on his lap, thrusting inside of her Moan her name, as she moan his.

Slapping thrust sound could be heard, as he kiss her and fuck her with rough and hard thrust, and both came in to each other.

He took out and laid on the bed with her, next to him.

She went close to him and cuddle with him. He smile and hug her already missing being inside of her.

"You know I'm glad I met you first and made you mine. You mean a lot to me." Said Sasuke looking at her and kiss her on the lip loving and gentle.

"Me too, even you were sort of like a yandere at first, I can't help to love you." She kiss him back.

He smile at her and saw her asleep, he bought her to his chest and hug her, when she's asleep.

No one should take her, she is mine forever. He thinks before going to sleep hugging her.

This is the story of how they met each other.

* * *

 **End of one shot**

 **I know it's long and took me a long time to complete it, but I hope you will like it and there are lots of lemons in this shot as well of yandere boys.**

 **Word count: 11113**

 **Also don't blame me if the characters are a bit oc, im not good with characters, but still hope you will supoort me and im terriable with spelling ang gramma, although i have been improving it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: steal the girl from your rival**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NejiTen, NaruHina, RikuTem And SatoAmi**

 **Summary: she is my rival girlfriend, I can't help to steal her from my rival. I love her ever since I lay my eyes on her and want her to be mine only. Even if I have a girlfriend, but that doesn't matter I know my girlfriend is a bitch and a slut. I saw my girlfriend and the girl I love, her boyfriend my rival that is, kissing, making out, and I was shocked that they were having sex with each other. I smirk as this is a perfect opportunity for me to make my rival girlfriend mine and I'm going to take her from, the cheating boyfriend. I broke up with my girlfriend, as she didn't care at all. Which made me happy and I started to court the girl I had my eyes on. We started to have a secret relationship behind my rival back, and I don't care if we get caught since I caught my rival with my ex-having sex and I don't feel bad at all. So why can't I do the same to my rival as well?**

 **Note: contains rate M, etc: sex/ lemon/ smut.**

 **The girls and boys are not together yet since they are dating someone else before they got together.**

 **The girl's boyfriend is like cheaters, smokers, players and bad boys.**

 **The boy's girlfriends are like bitches, sluts, whores, and the mean girls.**

 **Start of the chapter**

 **Part 1 - NaruHina - boyfriend: Nao girlfriend: Lala**

 **Part 2 - ShikaIno - boyfriend: Ketsuki girlfriend: Miki**

 **Part 3 - RikuTem - Boyfriend: Kuro Girlfriend: Mari**

 **Part 4 - NejiTen - Boyfriend: Ryuji Girlfriend: Tomoka**

 **Part 5 - SatoAmi - Boyfriend: Sena Girlfriend: Kana**

 **Part 6 - SasuSaku - Boyfriend: Kino Girlfriend: Emi**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 - steal the girl from your rival.**

On a normal day, in Konoha, where everyone can use magic powers.

The boys are walking with their girlfriends, bored with what their girlfriends are chatting about. Also annoyed at them talking non-stop about stupid things they are not into.

As they are walking they saw their rivals walking straight at them.

"Well, well if it isn't my rival, what are you doing here." Said the rivals.

"Scrolling with our girlfriend." Said the boys so bored. As the rivals smirk at them.

"Kino - kun! I found you." Scream a girl, who hug Kino from behind.

"Sakura-chan! I miss you." Said Kino hugging and kissing her on the lip.

"Who is she." Said Sasuke can't see the girl who his rival is with.

"Met my girlfriend Sakura." Said Kino.

Standing next to him is, the most elegant girl he has ever seen. She has long pink hair, pretty as the blossom tree, she has the prettiest green eyes, he has ever seen. He felt his heartbeat for her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, Kino - kun, what were you doing ." Said Sakura.

"Don't worry about it, but where are the others." Said Kino with his hand around her waist.

As Sasuke looked at him with anger for some reason. He wants her as his girl only and will steal her from his rival. Even if he has a girlfriend, but his heart is beating so fast for Sakura. He wants to punch Kino in the face because he has such a pretty girlfriend and he is touching her as well.

"They will be here soon." She smiles at him.

"Sena - kun, You're here, Not fair Sakura you got here first." Said a girl with luxury purple hair and shining silver eyes.

"Ami - chan, you're finally here my love." Said Sena hugging her and gave her a kiss.

She smiles at her boyfriend, as he held her hand.

Satoshi can't help to look at Ami and glare darkly at Sena. He wants his rival girlfriend to be his only. Even if he has a girlfriend, but he doesn't like her. He wants her Ami as his girlfriend and how can his rival get such, a pretty girl like her.

"Kuro, where were you and how can you get here so fast Saki." Said a girl with dirty blonde hair, and jade green eyes, standing next to him.

"My, lovely tough girlfriend Temari, I miss you." He said kissing her, as she pouted at him.

Riku glared at him, and he wants his rival girlfriend, as she is his type and he felt his heartbeat for her. Even if he has a girlfriend. That won't stop him from wanting Temari.

"I found you Ryuji, how come you beat me first at coming here Saki." Said a girl with brown hair and honey brown eyes.

"Tenten, how nice you're here too, I miss you." Said Ryuji lifting her up and kiss her, before putting her down again.

Neji looks at his rival with hate in his eyes. For getting a girl that is so different and the one suited him the most. He will get her away from his rival. He doesn't even like his girlfriend at all.

"How dare you ditch my Saku! Oh! Ketsuki your here." Said a girl with light platinum blonde hair and bright baby blue eyes.

"My angel Ino! How are you." He said giving her a quick kiss.

Shikamaru looks at his rival with a glare for the first time. He found Ino interesting and troublesome and will get her away from his rival and will break up with his current girlfriend and steal Ino away from him.

"Hello, Nao - kun! Saku - chan I found you." Said a girl with midnight locks and has the same eyes as Neji.

"Hinata, your finally here." He hugs her and gave her a quick kiss on the lip.

Naruto glared at his rival and he likes Hinata, for just one glance at her and has never felt this way before and he did end even like his girlfriend he is with now. He wants Hinata as his girl.

"Well see ya." Said the rivals walking pass the boys, holding to their girlfriends before secretly winking to the boy's girlfriends, with a hidden message, as they smirk.

What they didn't know, is the boys smirking at them and know what is happening and a perfect chance to steal the girl from their rivals.

A week after, the boys are walking around and saw their girlfriends kissing and making out with their rivals.

They were a bit shock, but didn't care and knows they are sluts and bitches anyway. They only want their rivals girlfriends and loves them as well.

They heard their girlfriends saying if they could fuck each other and have sex. Since their partners are not here. Their rivals smirk with lust and kiss them on the lip, before stripping their clothes off each other.

The boys walk away from the scene and heard them groan and moan in pleasure. The boys can play that game as well, they will make the girls theirs and dump their bitch if a girlfriend and has never loved them in the first place.

The next day the boys broke up with their girlfriends and they didn't really care at all and this way they can be with their secret boyfriends as well their sex partner. Everyone cheer and know they don't like each other at all in the first place.

* * *

 **NaruHina**

 **Naruto POV**

I became friends with Hinata - chan and she told me, that her feelings for my rival Nao, has been decreasing and her feelings for me is high.

I was happy, so I kiss her on the lip she looks shocked and said she can't betray Nao.

But I told her what Nao did, she looks she was about to cry, so I hug and kiss her to feel better.

We began a secret relationship with each other.

She uses water magic and I use sun magic.

Now here we are in my bed sleeping with each other, after a week we got together.

I'm kissing my Hinata with love a care, but the beast inside me got in control.

As I'm having sex with my girlfriend I love, my Hinata. Making her moan and I'm groaning her name out, with my beast thrust, making her so much in pleasure.

She is still with Nao, but I want my rival to suffer and that's why I told her not to break up with him yet. She agrees and kisses me, as I'm making love with her.

I don't care if he caught us having sex, but I want payback to what he did to my family.

So I stole his girl from him and she's mine now.

She asks me if this is the right thing to do. I smile at her and ask does she love me she nodded.

Then it's fine if we love each other. I held her tight making her moan harder and kiss her although the night making love to her.

 **End of Naruto POV**

* * *

 **ShikaIno**

 **Shikamaru POV**

This is so troublesome, let's make this a short speech. Before we start, I use shadow magic and she uses lighting magic.

I'm friends with Ino for now, but that troublesome women, has feelings for me as well, I can tell, we could be more than friends.

She is still with her boyfriend after I show her that he is a cheater.

I think she will not believe me, but I was wrong she did.

She knew he was cheating on her, once her feelings for him is gone and is in love with me.

I'm happy and we made a secret relationship together. We both love each other.

I'm now trapping her against the wall kissing her and making love to her.

We are going to get revenge on Nao soon and I can't wait to see his loss face.

He always got the things I want and now it's my turn to steal his girl and I did. She's mine and my girlfriend now.

 **End of Shikamaru**

* * *

 **RikuTem**

"Temari - chan, I love you." Said Riku hugging her. As she blushes at him.

"I love you too Riku. But why do you have to tell me that I have to stay with that cheater." She said leaning against him.

"I want to show him what he has lost. We will get revenge on him soon. You're my girlfriend right." He put her on his lap.

"Okay I will believe for this Riku and I love you too. My boyfriend. But we have to keep it a secret huh." She said hugging him.

"Don't worry, we will be together after he is gone in public soon. Your so mine and I hate him for kissing you when your mine." He kisses her on the lip.

She smiled and returned the kiss.

"Oh, I forgot what magic do you use again." He said to her to ask her before.

"Duh, wind magic," She said.

"Cool, I use shadow weapon magic." He Said.

He pins her on the couch and started to kiss her gently, removing her clothes from her. As he removes his clothes.

"Are you sure we can do this, you know he might come in any second right now." She Said with her arms wrap around him.

"Who cares about what he will think. You're my girl. I want to be with you ever since I first saw you, I want to make love right now." He Smirks at her.

"Okay, I kinda want you as well," She kissed him again.

He thrust into her fast and deep, feeling all of her wet juice, as he keeps thrusting. As they both moan in pleasure, moving their bodies with each other.

He held on her tight and can feel she is coming soon and so as he, with a couple of thrusts he came inside of her. He took it out and kiss her on the lip, before going another round inside of her.

* * *

 **NejiTen**

 **Neji POV**

I am now friends with Tenten and we both admit we love each other.

She uses dragon magic and I use martial arts magic.

She is still with my rival because I ask her to stay with him so we can start our revenge on him.

I have stolen his girlfriend, who is now my secret girlfriend from him.

I saw my rival with my ex-girlfriend against the tree, fucking each other.

I got out of there with Tenten. We went to my Tenten dragon mansion.

I carry her to her room and lock the door before kissing her.

Yes, my Tenten own a dragon mansion, while her other friends had their own mansion.

Such as my cousin Hinata has a water mansion, Ino with a lighting mansion, Temari with a wind mansion, Ami with a fan mansion and Sakura with a blossom mansion.

The same is with me and my friends.

I have a dojo mansion, Naruto has a nine tail fox mansion, Shikamaru has a shadow mansion, Riku has a weapon mansion, Satoshi has a sword mansion and Sasuke with a fire mansion.

I trap Tenten on the bed with our clothes all gone and me kissing and making love with her. We both scream in pleasure and each other name. As I'm thrusting and fucking my girlfriend. Moving my hips in and out of her, watching her moan my name, as she is mine.

 **End of Neji POV**

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

These two are dating in secret behind Sena back. They both love each other And Satoshi is the one to ask her to stay with him for their revenge on him.

He has the magic of swords and she has the magic if fans.

He is kissing her behind the tree.

Close by them is Sena, talking to Satoshi ex-girlfriend as he held her hand.

Back to the couple SatoAmi. Satoshi pin her against the tree, pulling her top up, pulling her bra up, as he starts to suck and play with her breast and she tries to not to moan either.

"S - Satoshi, ahh, please don't, He will hear us." She covers her mouth, as he brings her closer to him.

"Who cares, your my girlfriend now and I love you. I'm glad I stole you away from the player. I want to make love with you Ami - chan." He smiles at her, pulling her Pantie down under her skirt.

She blushes and kisses him on the lip and he returned her kiss, hugging her tight.

"Satoshi - kun, lay down on the ground behind the bush please, I don't want anyone seeing me like this." She pouted at him.

"Okay! But you are going to start riding me first, my love." He Smirks at her.

He lay down on the grass, as she got on top of him and kiss him.

"Alright! How do you want it." She looks at him with a smirk.

"I want to be inside of your body right here and right now. I want to be inside of you so badly. I love you, I want to fuck you right now." He hugs her.

She kisses him, as he kisses her while opening his zip, and pulling it down slightly, before wrapping his arms around her to deepen the kiss. She sat on him, as they both groan and moan.

She starts to ride him fast and deep, with her body down touching his chest, as he held on to her ass, thrusting in and out of her. They both kiss each other with love, they stop in mid thrust as they heard Sena walking path coming this way.

So, Satoshi teleports the both of them with his magic to her mansion that is the closest.

As he laid down on her bed, with her still on top of him. Removing every single clothes they have left to the floor, as they are both completely naked.

She rides him with a moan, as he held on to her waist watching her move, feeling how tight and juicy she is inside.

"Touch me, Satoshi, make me feel pleasure." She Moans jumping on him.

"My pleasure babe." He Smirks at her groping her breast and moaning her name with the passion.

He flips them over, as he fucks her harder and rough inside of her.

They both moan and cum against each other. He took it out and lay next to her, both cover with the blanket and hug her waist, before giving her a kiss,

"Are you sure we could do this, it makes me feel a bit of guilt." She leans against him.

"I'm sure and we both love each other, your mine, ever since I stole you from my rival, plus he won't know and he cheated on you. Such a babe like you, can't be with a player, but with me. So don't feel sorry for him. I don't like him kissing you. I love you more than him." He kisses her aggressive and touching and making marks on her body.

Before he went on top of her with a blanket and thrust into her, as she moans and he growls in pleasure. He is pounding into her with jealous sex.

He hugs her and doesn't want to let her go after he saw her for the first time. He wants to spend his life with her forever.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

Sasuke uses fire magic and Sakura uses blossom magic.

"Sasuke, please don't do this anymore, he will know." Moan Sakura, holding his neck as he held her waist with her legs around him.

"Shhh... he won't know. I promise he won't know that I'm fucking you in his closet for a revenge on him. He won't even know that your my girlfriend and we are in a secret relationship. Just let me fuck you." He kisses her and thrust into her rough and fast, making her moan.

"I love you Sasuke, but I can't help to be guilty of doing this behind his back." She Moans, jumping up and down on his member.

"Don't feel guilty for him. He cheated on you and I can't stand to see you sad, your mine Sakura and I'm glad I stole yours from Kino. He stole everything I have even my past love who I was not serious with, but I stole you from him and I want you ever since, I first saw you and I'm glad your mine." He went and bang into her more wild and aggressive.

"Oh Sasuke I love you, my feelings for him is gone and is replaced by you." She looks at him with an erotic gaze at him. He gulps and turns hard.

They head Kino coming close to the closet.

So Sasuke uses his magic and teleports with Sakura and their clothes to his mansion and in his room on the bed.

He pins her on the bed, kissing her body and lip, with his member growing bigger inside of her going in and out of her.

"You make me grow crazy, that I'm losing myself. I'm going to fuck you until your mine fully." He growls and groans in pleasure with how wet and tight her walls are and can't last any longer.

He held her tight and fuck her harsh and hard, making her moan his name so loud. He covers her moan with his lip in her mouth, both of them are so in love with each other.

With a couple of big thrusts, he cums a big load inside of her.

He took it out and she groans in pain. He looks down on himself at what he has done.

He brings her to his lap, kissing her, using his fingers to make her clit to feel better.

"Sorry, Sakura! I'm sorry for going so hard in you. I'm so jealous right now and all I can think of is to make you mine. I love you, don't leave me, my love." He kisses her softly and healing her body.

"Don't worry about it Sasuke and I know you didn't mean for this to happen, you just love me too much and I love too." She turns her head and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him, as he is healing her clit.

He kisses her and love her and don't want to let her go anymore and went on top of her to deepen the kiss. Both smile at each other. As he held her waist and went to sleep with the blanket with him hugging in her sleep.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The girls walk in with the boys, who held their girl's waist.

Everyone stop and smile and cheer, as they look so good together better than their old lovers.

The girls broke up with their ex's, the boy's rivals, as they were shocked and knew they were acting weird.

The rivals Yell to the boys that, they stole the girls from them and the boys didn't deny it either. Which made the rivals shock and pissed off, that they stole someone from them, the prettiest girls in the whole place.

They walk away with the boys hugging their girls and kiss them on the lip, as the girls blush and they laugh at the rivals shock and speechless face.

* * *

 **5 years later ...**

The girls got married to the boys and have kids with them. They were happy and this might be their fate to meet each other.

Both their exes got married and have kids as well, and that's the happy ending and in the guilt of what terrible things they did to them but got over it.

NejiTen has two kids, a boy and a girl.

NaruHina has a daughter and another one coming.

RikuTem has a son and another one soon.

ShikaIno has a son and daughter.

SatoAmi has three kids, two boys and a daughter and another soon.

SasuSaku has twins a boy and a girl.

Their kids are keeping their mother attention from their husbands, as the boys felt jealous of their own kids.

* * *

 **SasuSaku - for example**

They both woke up with the sun coming out, both are naked, on the bed.

Sakura head her son cry and were about to get off the bed, buts as a hand is wrapped around her waist.

"Don't go Sakura - koi, He is probably wanting your attention again, and I want you to stay in bed with me so we can continue our half way job we didn't finish last night activity." He kiss her on the lip, groping her breast. As she moan a bit and glare at him. As he smirks at his wife, fingering her core, thrusting faster, as she cums on his finger and he licks her juice, with a smirk on his face.

"But darling, he might be hungry and your such s pervert husband." She escapes from him, as she got dress to see her son.

Sasuke just smirk as his son wants to play, who can get his wife attention he is the best. All he has to do is make love with her to make her forget everything that happens.

He got dress and walk to their twins room.

He saw his wife milk feeding Sousuke.

He growl in jealousy as he saw his son sucking his wife breast, as they are his to suck. She put her son back down in his bed and close the door to let them sleep.

Sasuke grab his wife and pin her on the ground, she look shock and look at him to what's wrong.

He rip her clothes of her, as she scream a bit. He smirk at her and suck her breast, as she moan, he groan in pleasure sucking her breast that are his only and he is jealous of his son.

He strip his clothes and he went inside of her dark and fast claiming everything inside of her that belongs to him. He growls to how tight and good she feels, he broke all of her walls, making her scream in pleasure, as he keeps banging inside of her and sucking her breast, with lust all over his body, and wanting to be in his wife more longer to claim everything in her body, that also belongs to him.

He kiss her and cums inside of her before lifting her up with their clothes and going to their room before, he started another round with his wife.

He pins her to the bed, feeling her tight wall, go even tighter, and he got even harder and bigger inside of her. He kisses her with a sexy smirk on his face, as she blushes at him, with him thrusting inside of her more wild and faster, making banging bed noises and sheet moving noises.

"You pervert husband." She Moan And Yell at him.

"Who made you getting me do turn on and I want you so hard right now, koi." He Moan her name and started his work with both body moving and moaning each other name.

"stick your tongue out, I want to do a french kiss with you," he looks at her, with their bodies still moving in and out of each other, aggressive and hard, he felt being inside of her even more pleasure and can't help to be inside of her forever, and he loves her so much to let her go, she is the love of his life, and that's why started a family together with their love and made their love out of their kids.

"Only, if my pervert husband, wants to touch my breast and fucks me even more like you always do. Or do you want me to look for another boy for a threesome." she sticks her tongue out, as they started to lick each other, with their mouth kissing and opening, he kissed her more deeply with love.

He touches her breast and suck her faster and going inside of her with more hard forces, and held her closer and tighter, fucking her more fast and rough, and won't be enough with this little rounds, he wants to do it all to the night.

"No! I don't want to fucking share my wife with another guy, fucking you, as I watch with pain in my heart seeing him fuck you with more moves bringing you in pleasure, I don't want that and the only one who could be inside my wife is me only, your mine and mine forever, I'm not letting some stupid men fuck you. Your my wife, You're not going to rest for the rest of the night, you made me so jealous, sex is not the only thing I love about you, I love everything about you and I'm so glad your mine forever now." His eyes turn dark, he held her waist tight, before going all the way inside of her, as she moans in pleasure with tears in her eyes, as he thrust her dark, with harsh and violent thrusting slapping sound, he groans and growl her name with pleasure, watching his wife body move, is the best thing to have sex with her.

with a couple of big as hard thrust, he cums a big load inside of her, before taking it out and already missing being inside of her, he kisses her all over her body and on the lip quick and deep. Before he laid down on the bed next to her, with his arms around her waist.

"You don't need to that, I'm yours already. You know I love you and won't leave you for some other men." she leans against his chest kissing him, with love.

"I know koi, but I can't help it, sit on my length, for the rest of the day as we get some sleep and continue later after our twins are awake wanting food." he looks her.

she nodded, she got on top of him and slowly sat on his member, both groan in pleasure, as she leaned down on his chest, with her breast touching his chest, as grow harder, just by her touch, he wrap his arm around her waist and went back to sleep, with the blankets covering the both of them.

 **End of one shot**

 **I hope you like it and even if there are a lot of lemon scene.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: He stole her away from me!**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, SatoAmi, RikuTem, And NejiTen.**

 **Summary: she was my life, my light, my girlfriend and most of all my love, I love her so much to let her go. But something happen my girlfriend broke up and got stolen away from me, by my rival that I hate so much. He feed her with lies about me, how I'm a playboy and cheated on her with other hot sexy girls, he show her the picture of me being drunk, kissing and touching another girl. When the truth is I did not such thing and the image is photoshop. Now all I see is my ex girlfriend with my rival, as they are holding hands and kissing, when my rival walk by he always given me the smug face that he won. He won't get away with this, I'm going to get her back and tell her the truth even if she hate me. I'll even use forced and kiss her to believe me, that I didn't cheat on her. She's my life and I'm going to bring her back to my arms, and once she is back to my arm I'm going to get marry to my girlfriend that I lost to my rival. I won't let it happen the second time.**

 **Note: smut scene for SasuSaku And SatoAmi only. Including jealousy, angst, pain, envy, possessive boys. Trash talking rivals when the girls are not around. Killing, murder, attention from the boys who wants to kill their rivals, for stealing their girlfriends away from their arms.**

 **Rivals:**

 **Kino - Sasuke**

 **Kuro - Riku**

 **Sena - Satoshi**

 **Ryuji - Neji**

* * *

 **Chapter 14 - he stole her away from me**

The four boys Sasuke, Neji, Satoshi And Riku, are kissing their girlfriends Sakura, Tenten, Ami and Temari, with their arms around their waist.

They are all happy with each other teasing and blushing.

But not everything looks as it seems. The boys rivals Kino, Ryuji, Sena and Kuro, walk by the couples with a smirk direct in mind, forming a plan in their head and winking at the girls.

The boys held their girlfriends tight and close to their body, narrowing their eyes at their rivals and what they are up too.

As they walk past away, the boys look at their girlfriends and smack their lips on their girlfriends mouth kissing them deep and loving.

Which shock the girls but didn't complain either and kiss their boyfriends back, who happily deepen the kiss more.

They don't know what their rivals are up too. But it's anything but good.

They don't know what to do if their girlfriends leave them.

Their girls are their life, the light of their world, the one who they would spend their whole life for enteral, they love the girls too much to leave them.

They can be a jealous boyfriend, and wants other boys to stay away from their girlfriends, but they still respect their wishes and not to kill the whole male population, because they will do anything for their girls and they love each other as well.

The four couples went out for a drink in the club.

They were each kissing, touching each other after the dance, before each went to their own separate guest room, and the boys started to do their business by making love with their girls and taking their first time as well.

They felt they are in one soul and body.

* * *

The next three days came, as the girls has something to say to the boys.

That made the boys in pain and anger of what their rivals did to their girlfriends.

They stole them away from the boys.

"Sasuke/ Neji/ Satoshi/ Riku we have something to say to you." Said Sakura, Tenten, Ami and Temari.

"What is it, Blossom, Ten, Purple flower, Temi" Said the boys trying to hold on them, but got dodgy away from their gasp.

"We want to break up you boys." Said the girls in tears.

"What! Why." Says the boys shock and in pain, their is one person or group they could think of who did this to break them apart and it's only the rivals who would do this.

"Why! You ask, because we don't want to date players/ cheaters who won't be faithful or love us all. You are the players who play with our feelings." Said Sakura glaring at Sasuke, as he looks shock at Who feed her lies.

"What are you talking about."Said the boys.

"Don't play dumb, we know you cheated on us, by kissing and touching another hot sexy girl, even if you are drunk, you look like you enjoy it." Glare Temari.

"We did not such thing." Said the boys harshly.

"It's a shame, at first I through this is all a lie and you didn't do this. But Sene - kun show me a picture of you cheating on me Satoshi." Said Ami with tears in her eyes.

Satoshi gritted his teeth and growl out Sena name with hate.

"We didn't believe it at first, but the more we think about, the more we believe them, of your players attitude. You just to break our feelings and toy with it right." Glare Tenten.

"They are lying we would never do that to you girls, we love you." Said the boys.

"Really then what's this." Said the rivals all with evil smirks on their face, holding on to the girls.

Which made the boys growl and glare at them with hate.

They knew they were up to something, but never imagined that they stole their girlfriends and feed them with lies.

The boys saw the picture of their drunk self, with their arms touching some random girls who are sexy, kissing and touching them and enjoying it.

The boys did not do this and they know it, because it's photoshop and the girls in pictures didn't look sexy at all, more like a slut. And they would never do this.

"Thanks to you the girls are ours now." Said the rivals and they walk away with the girls in their arms.

The boys growl each thinking of their girls and would get them back to their arms again.

They cross the line, this time and will not forgive them for taking their girls away from them.

They need a plan to get their girlfriends back to their arm again, and will never let them go again.

They will clear the misunderstanding, even if they use force to make them listen and show the rivals who did this and feed them lies about them.

For the next three weeks they saw their girls in the arm of the rival, as they walk past them.

The rivals always have a smug face that they won, the girls look at the boys with a sad face and still love them.

The boys saw this and will get their girls back, since they both love each other.

The next day the boys saw the rivals trash talking about them, when the girls are not there.

They talk about how their plan work and how the girls are theirs. The boys smirk and video the evidence they have to get the girls back.

The next week the boys start their plan and kill the rivals and get rid of any evidence their is to the rivals body.

Another week went by, the boys made the move, and comer them all in separate parts, using force to make the girls listen, they felt the truth in the boys and saw the video and mad at themselves for believing the rivals, when the boys only love them.

The girls cry and hug the boys, crying to be forgiven. The boys smile and forgive the girls, as they are back together again.

* * *

 **NejiTen**

The two are making out, behind the bush, and not being touch and kiss for so long.

He ask her to marry him, she cry in treats and nodded at him.

He pin her down, kissing her face, taking clothes of himself and hers as well.

He started to pleasure her and miss her body and you know what happen to the rest.

He ask her to marry him after and she agree to be his wife.

* * *

 **RikuTem**

He carry her to a place no one comes, as he kiss and made out of her hungry and not being to touch and kiss her for son long.

He miss her so much, as she miss him as well. As they are not stopping and continue to make out.

Before he started to pleasure her and striping her clothes and his as well.

As he started to do his work with her body.

He later on ask her to marry him and she kiss him as s yes.

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

"I miss you Ami, my love." Said Satoshi hugging her tightly afraid of her leaving her again.

"I miss you too, Satoshi, I'm sorry for believing him that you cheated on me." Cry Ami hugging him.

He wipe her tears away, he smile and cup her face to look at him.

"It's all gone now, he's dead and you don't have to worry anymore." He kiss her passionately.

"Satoshi... even if you kill him, I still love you." She kiss him back.

"I, know, your mine from the start and your still mine now." He kiss her beck earning a moan from her.

"Will you marry me Ami, be with me forever." He said seriously.

"Yes, I'll be yours." She cry and hug him.

He put a shiny purple ring on her ring finger, hugging her lovely with love and care.

"Can we make love with each other." She said blushing red.

He look at her with a smirk, before lifting her up princess style.

"Of course my little purple flower, my princess. I want you as much you want me." He took her to his house, inside his room and lock the door and close his curtains.

He pin her to the wall kissing her on the lip, with her arms around him.

He bought his hand to slowly unbutton her shirt, taking it of to the floor, still lip licking with her.

He pull his shirt of him, as his hand reach to her skirt and took her skirt down to the rest of the pile of clothes.

He broke the kiss and look her up and down, licking his lip.

"Satoshi stop looking at me like this." She pouted at him.

"I can't help it, you look so hot in my eyes. Your the one I want." He chuckle at her.

He hug her kissing her neck, as his hand reach to her back and unclip her bra before throwing it to the floor.

He lift her up against the wall, pinching her nibble, as she moan a bit.

He suck he breast groping it, making her in pleasure, before he lick her breast again.

He took it of, seeing her flush face. He smirk at his well gone work.

He pull her pan tie down on the floor, before he unzip his pants and unbuckle his belt, all down to the floor, as the both are completely naked.

He lift her up a bit, before entering her wet and tight entrance. They both groan and moan each other name.

"Ahhh! Sato, you gone a bit bigger didn't you." She look at him, adjusting his size inside of her.

"Ohhhh! Your so fucking tight Ami, your making me go crazy just being inside of you. I only gone big, because I haven't touch you for so long. I'm going to start Ami." He held her to him and his length is fully inside of her core.

She held him tight, as he smile at her and wrap his arm around her waist still pin against the wall.

He thrust in and out of her with a gentle and slow pace, before it started to be faster.

As he is thrusting inside of her, she kiss him on the lip jumping up and down on his harden length.

They heard some sound coming close to his room, but the person can't open it.

He held her tight and bring her to his bed, as he is on top of her kissing her.

"Who is that." She whisper to him, as he continue to thrust her faster and harder moving the bed, holding her body close to him.

"Probably my siblings or my parents. But who cares, let me fuck the life out of you right now Ami." He Smirk at her.

She blush and bring him closer to him. As he wrap his arm around her waist and pound into her deep and wild, making her moan.

"Oh! Baby, you like it don't you babe, you like it when I fuck you wild and hard right. Well there is more fucks to come princess." He Smirk watching her moan his name with pleasure.

"OMG, Don't teaser me please Sato! Just fuck me, make me yours." She Moan.

"You bet I will. Your fucking mine, no one but mine, I won't let you get away from me anymore. I'll kill anyone looking at your body, that only I can see." He pound into her more aggressive and fast, kissing her deep, making her his again.

She wrap her legs around his waist, as he held her more closer and tighter than before.

He felt her coming close, he groan her name out for going brighter and harder inside of her, feeling pleasure as he fuck her.

He never wants to let her go, as he is coming close, with a couple of final thrust, he cums inside of her.

As he collapsed on her body feeling her soft breast, as he blush. She kiss him and he kiss her back.

"Want me to bang you another round, princess." He said hugging her waist.

"You Such a pervert, I'm going to ride you." She Smirk at him.

He got harder again, as he is on the bottom and she is on top of him.

She sat on him, as he held her waist, and started to ride him fast and wild, just the way he likes her to be.

He scream her name in pleasure, holding on to her, as she ride him wild. As she moan his name in pleasure.

"Touch my breast Sato." She Moan jumping up and down on him.

He smirk at her squeeze and groping her breast, moving inside of her feeling his length growing even bigger and tighter.

With a final jump she came on him, as he cum inside of her.

Both smile at each other, she got of him.

He he sat up and put her to his lap cuddling his girlfriend with care, with a blanket around them.

"How was that love did you like the fuck I gave you." He kiss her on the lip.

"Yes! Your the best " She kiss and hug him.

As he make marks on her body.

"Do you think anyone heard us for being so loud." She lean on his chest.

"Even if they did they will know your mine." He hug her.

She smile and gave him a quick kiss before getting Of from the bed.

"Where do you think your going." He pull her back to his arms again, and don't want her to leave him.

"To take a shower."

"Let me take one with you."

He held bridestyle to the shower, as she pouted at her boyfriend. He can't think of how cute she is.

He turn the shower back on and made another round with her in the shower.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

"Your finally back to my arms again Sakura." Said Sasuke hugging her gentle.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, for believing him and I really thought you did used me, please forgive me I love you." Said Sakura crying against his chest.

"Don't Cry Sakura, He will never get between us again, I will never used you, I love you and only you." He kiss her on the lip.

"Let me guess you kill him." She look at him, as he smirk at her.

"Then no one would try to steal you, as your mine." Kissing her more.

"Would you marry me Sakura." He Said dead serious.

She looks speechless and shock at first, before she hug him crying and nodded.

He smile and put on a red ring on her ring finger.

He carry her bridestyle, looking at her.

"What are you doing Sasuke." She look at him confused.

"I haven't touch you for so long, I want to have sex with you in a love hotel." He Said with lust and love in her eyes.

"Okay Fine, I want you as well." She kiss him.

They went to the love hotel, with him still carrying her, as he got their room.

They went inside and lock it from behind.

He put her down on the ground, before making out with her again.

He felt his length poking out hard and can't control it anymore.

He open his zip and pull his pants down, and made her kneel down in front of his harden length.

"Sakura, suck me, please I need your mouth on me, I can't last any longer than now. I'm at my limit, do it now." Said Sasuke with lust in his voice.

She nodded and suck him in and out of him fast and hard, licking him, as he groan in pleasure, bring her head to suck him more and thrusting in and out of her mouth.

With a couple of sucking, he came inside of her, as she swallow his seed inside of her.

"That feels so good and much better blossom, now it's my turn, I want to be inside of you right now." He look at her turn on.

He pull her up, slowly backing her up on the bed, he started to unbutton her shirt slowly, and throw it to the floor kissing her, he pull her shorts of to the ground, he pull his top of to the ground, he throw her on the bed gently.

He got on top of her, as she blush at him, wrapping her arms around him, as he started to kiss her, unclip her bra and throw it somewhere.

He suck her breast and lick it, making her moan in pleasure.

Before he slowly went and pull down her pantie. As it landed on the ground with the random of pile of clothes on the floor.

He stop sucking her, as he open her legs before entering her slowly and gentle.

As he got his tip of the head in, She Moan in pain, as he is halfway inside of her.

"Why does it hurt and why is it bigger." She Moan in pain with tears, as he is fully inside of her.

"We haven't done it so much lately because of my stupid rival, who stole you away from me, but now you are back in my arms and it's big because I have been wanting you and to be inside of you for so long." He smile and kiss her. As he let her adjust his size, she nodded at him.

He put her arms around his neck, as he wrap his arms around her and started to thrust in and out of her with care and love, before going faster and harder.

"Ahhh, more I want it more harder." She Moan, as he fucks her fast.

"Ohh, you want that don't you, Oh you like me doing it rough and aggressive inside you right. There will be more to come, I going to do you bad." He pound into her wild and fast shaking the bed, as she moan in pleasure as he growl her name in pleasure.

He felt how tight and wet her walls is, when he thrust into her core, he miss being inside of her so much, it makes him go crazy and wanting to enter her more and stay there forever.

"Just make me yours, fuck mr please Sasuke." She Moan And kiss him him on the lip.

"My pleasure blossom, you like it when I fuck you so rough and aggressive, well I'm going to do more than that." He thrust her in fully wild and rough, making her scream in pleasure as he destroys all her tight walls, and to claim her as his.

He watches her body move and lick his lip, he loves to watch her body move.

He suck her breast and fuck her even more harder and faster.

"Your so mine " He Moan in pleasure.

"Pervert, what will happen if some other boy is doing what you are doing to me." She tease him, watching his eyes turn dark and has a dark smile on his face.

"They will be kill the next day for touching, what is mine only. I will never let you leave me or give you to anyone other than myself, my love." He fuck her harsh, dark and rough inside her.

She scream so loud in pleasure, as he hit her sweetest spot, ho found and loves that spot, he is groaning and growling her name so loud in pleasure taking all of her in him.

"You know I won't do that and I'm only loyal to you and would never leave you again." She kiss him on the lip, as he kiss her back, thrusting in and out of her, more wild and deep, both moaning each other name with passion.

"I know and that's why you will never leave my side." He Said and with a final thrust they both cum against each other.

He embrace her and gave her a kiss, both sweating and breathing.

She flips them over as she is on top of him, he held her waist.

"Love! What is it, why do you want to be on top. Not that I don't like it, but you look quite hot and sexy on top of me." He Smirk at her touching and getting turn on.

"You are getting punished for making me sad and looking at myself in disappointed." She kiss him.

"How are you going to punish me, love." He touch her breast making her moan.

"You know how." She Smirk at him, with her hands on his chest.

She started to jump up and down on him, fast and deep. Making the both of them moan in pleasure, as he thrust upwards inside of her, holding her waist, as she jumps on him.

He look at her body moving and can't help to smirk at her.

He pull her down and kiss her, while thrusting inside of her wild and hard, making her moan his name, as he did the same to her.

With a final thrust he came inside of her, as she hop of him and cuddle next to him.

He smile and hug her, kissing her on the lip, bringing her close to him, with the blanket cover the both of them.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The boys got their girls back to their arm, after they got stolen.

No one could separate them, and the boys will kill anyone inter fearing to separate them from the girls.

You end up up like how the rivals would end up like.

 **End of one shot**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: one night stand**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku And SatoAmi**

 **Summary: it was just a one night stand, but he can't stop thinking about her. He wants to know her more, where she live, who are her friends and want to see her more. He wants to make her his ever since, he had a one night stand with her. He saw her again with another boy, he felt jealous and wants to kill that boy, for getting so close to his dear soon to be girlfriend. He won't let her be with anyone but him, he is becoming more obsessed with her and becoming a yandere, just because of a one night stand with her. He knows she has feelings for him, just like he has for her. He found out she is working under him and he is her boss. But she wants nothing with him because he is her boss. But that won't stop him for making her his and only his, even if he has to kill someone just to make her his.**

 **Note: mature lemon scene, includes jealousy, envy, possessive, obsess, yandere includes some killing or murder scene as well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - one night stand**

 **SatoAmi**

In the loud music, in the club, where people drink and dance.

There stood two figures a girl with purple hair and a boy with blue hair, dancing and seducing each other.

The boy took her to a room to have a one night stand with each other.

There are moans and groans over the loud music.

The next morning the girl is gone and left a not for the boy to read.

The boy, Satoshi he read it and can't help, as his heart aches in pain and not wanting her to leave him.

He can't help to be amazed by her beauty and has never seen such a beauty like her before.

He doesn't want to be only a one night stand, but more he wants to know her name and everything about her. He wants her to be his only, he wants to make her his girlfriend and he wants her.

He needs to find her again and no matter how long it takes he will find her.

He saw the same girl he is with the night before, walking with a boy, wrap around her arm as he hug her.

Satoshi felt jealous and angry looking at them and glare at the boy with hate in his eyes.

* * *

After a week he is getting some applications form of who wants to sever as his secretary, but when he read some of it, he hates it already since most are fangirls and sluts.

But this last one caught his eye, the girl he sleep with on a one night stand is here, he form a smirk on his face that he can finally see her again, he became so obsessed with her and wants to find her, and here she is applying to be his secretary.

Her name is Ami and felt so happy that he can see her everyday.

He ask one of his guard to send her up in his office.

When he did, she cane in and is shock to find out she is working under him and wonder how bad could it get.

"Ami - chan I'm glad to met you, remember me." Smirk Satoshi holding her hand, as she blush and look away.

"I remember Satoshi, but let's just say I want nothing to do with that one night stand, since you are my boss and it's weird to be dating my boss." She said, as he is mad at her for not wanting to be together, but he will have a way with her and get what he wants and that's her.

"Want me to fire you and that's not nothing I want you." He Said.

"No, please don't we can be friends and I still find it weird for my to date my own boss." She Said.

"You won't find it weird at all let me show you, your room office." He show her office and she smile at him.

He hug her closer and try to kiss her, but she put a hand on him and shake her head, he pouted and will get a way for her to love him back.

* * *

For the next month since she started her work, she is getting popular with boys and some girls she is working with, but there are some fangirls who hates her for the boss spending time with the new girl more than them.

The next day with the girls who talk shit about Ami were promoted dead outside their apartment.

With stab all around their body, blood flooded out of their bodies and it looks like they committed suicide.

Everyone is shock by the news, but move on like nothing happened. Since they didn't get along with them well.

Ami went to Satoshi office and pass him the documents to him.

They have been close, as she start to love him more and getting close to ideas that she doesn't mind dating her boss.

He lock the door behind her and hug her.

"I can't take it anymore I hate boys looking at what is mine, I want to do it with you now." He look at her seriously.

"But we are not at the stage dating yet." She look at him.

"I know, and I know you have feelings for me and still in denial for dating me your boss, but it will happen soon." He kiss her and start to unbutton her top.

"Just this once if you can make me love you even more." She kiss him back as he smile at her.

He he unbutton her top half way, pull her bra up, as her bouncing breast came out, he suck and lick one of them, while grouping it, as he get the taste of her breast, as she try to not moan, he saw this and kiss her on the lip grouping her breast.

"You taste so good, it would be better if we are together now but I will make you mine even if you denied my love for you."

"Shut up, like you could make me, and dating my boss is a huge problem." She glare at him.

"I'll show you it's not that bad dating me." He Smirk at her.

He took his top of , all to the floor, he lift her skirt up, pull her pantie down, lift one of her leg up, as he stood behind her holding her waist and the other hand holding her leg, he open his zip and his throbbing length came out.

He place it to her entrance, and went inside of her making her moan in pleasure as he groan in pleasure, he kiss her to let her keep quite, as he started to thrust inside of her fast and deep, with one hand groping her bouncing breast.

She wrap one arm around him to deepen the kiss, he fuck her more fast and wild inside of her, before he lift both of her legs up, his arms around her waist, her legs around his waist, he suck her breast and keep thrusting inside of her wild and dark just to make her his.

Drips of cums came out of them both, as he pound into her more rough and deep inside, giving a moan out of her, as he growl how tight, being inside her tight ass is and he can't help to love her more.

He pin her to his table and continue to fuck her there, with a couple of hard thrust he came inside of her, as she breath heavily and he smirk at his hard work.

"So what do you think, want to be with me now." He kiss her and still inside of her.

"I think dating my boss is not a bad idea and being with you made my heart beat so fast and I agree to be with you." She smile at her.

"Your so mine and mine only." He kiss her excited and move in and out of her a bit, which earn him a moan from her, he kiss her to not moan.

"Can I tell you, that you are dating me to the public now." He play with her hair and hug her and still inside of her.

"Not yet, they will find it weird how you made a move to your secretary that fast and wait for another week to announce it." She cuddle with him.

"Okay then baby." He made marks in her body.

He thrust her a couple more times before he cum inside of her again.

He took it out and got dress, he help her up and help her get dress, before he kiss and cuddle with her and pouted as she ask him to go to work.

Her office is next to him with a double door and can to each other room without going outside to reach to each other office room.

Another month went by, as everyone know they are dating now and she found out her boyfriend, her boss, is a Yandere and will kill for her.

She smile at him as he only wants to protect her. He hug her tight and close to him and never letting go, they got together just cause of a one night stand.

* * *

They family both approve of them dating and would be wedded soon.

They on the beach, with him cuddling her from behind, kissing her neck and face as she pouted at him.

They have a short vacation break and decided to go to the beach to relax.

He has a blanket covering the both of them, and sitting on the blanket with food, drinks and a big umbrella to cover around them.

She kiss him on the lip and hug him, with the blanket still cover.

"Play with my breast and kiss me." She whispered to him as he gulp and turn hard with a smirk on his face.

He bring both of his hand under her bikini and touch her soft breast as she blush and moan with him, silence her a kiss and continue to groping her with lust and love in his eyes.

"Suck me babe, no one would know." He Smirk at her.

As she blush at him, he took his hand from her breast, as she laid on his lap, with a blanket cover them both again, he pull his length out , he pull her head closer as she start to suck and lick him, as he growl in pleasure want more of her.

He thrust in her mouth as he cum inside of her, She sallow his seed inside of her.

He put his swim tracks back on and pull her close to him again and cuddle with her again.

"Let's have sex behind some rock soon." He wink at her and she growl at how Pervy he is and can't help to feel the same.

She pouted at him, as he laugh and carry their stuff with least people.

He put their stuff down and hug her, bringing her close to his body, before giving her a quick smooch.

"Your so beautiful and so mine, my lovely fiancée." He play with her bikini string from behind.

"Still pervert as always, how did I end up with a dirty minded boss just because a night stand." She sight.

"If it wasn't for that, I would not found my match." He took her bikini of her, lift her against the rock.

She smile at him, he Lick her breast and suck her aa she moan.

He pull his swim trunk down and pull her bikini bottom down, before he enter her again.

As the both couple are in pleasure a lust right now.

* * *

Another week by, as Satoshi pull his girl on his couch and kiss her all over the body hard and marking her body, he felt so jealous and wants to kill someone.

He got jealous that she is with another guy, so he went to claim her more dark and harsh, as he is thrusting her will all his might, with pleasure screams and groans coming out from their mouth.

His eyes turn Yandere, as he went fully inside, going fast and harsh wanting her as his only.

With a big load, he cum inside of her, before he took it out and got dress putting her on his lap, she is dress as well.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean to hurt you, I love you and I am jealous of another guy touching what is mine." He turn her around facing him, as he kiss her gently and soft, while touching her breast with gentleness.

"You know I only love you." She kiss him back, as he smile at her.

She is pregnant with his child, he is so excited she is carrying his child.

Another week went by, as they got marry and start a family together, as their son is burned and another one in the way, as he couldn't stop keeping his hand from making her pregnant again.

It started with a one night stand, and now they are marry and has kids together with a happy ending.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

In this loud club, people are dancing and drinking, some are drunk and making out.

In one of the club room, there were two bodies on the bed having a one night stand, a man and a woman, both were seducing each other.

As the man kiss the woman body and holding her tight, as he went in and out of her.

They were having a one night stand, as the man called Sasuke who has dark hair, whisper at how pretty and beautiful she is.

The women under him has pink hair and green eyes and she is call Sakura.

They are both attractive with each other, and had a one night stand with each other.

In the morning Sasuke woke up and saw Sakura gone with only a note beside him.

He misses her already, even if it's a one night stand, he felt in love with her, when he touch her body. He want to know her more, about her life, friends and pass lovers. He want her to be his only, ever since she caught her attention. He will find her again and make her his and he would be the only one who will be her lover and husband.

* * *

The next he started his search, but stop as he has work that day and he is the boss of the Uchiha company, he is in a meeting with other companies who will be working under him.

He sat down and saw Sakura the girl he loves and had a one night stand with her.

He felt his heart beat, she is the youngest daughter of the Haruno company.

She is also shock to see him as well and tries to act like nothing happened.

But he doesn't want that, he want them to be in a relationship. After the night they had a one night stand with each other. She is the one for him.

After the meeting, he ask her to come to his office.

"Sakura for now on, you will be my secretary and the one only working for me. Your office is next to mine. And do you remember what we did Sakura, my love." Said Sasuke standing close her and hug her.

"Fine whatever Sasuke. Just to let you know, I don't date my own boss that is so weird, even if you are hot, you can not make me date you." Said Sakura trying to get out of his grip.

"I will find a way for you to love me. There is nothing wrong with dating me, if everyone bully you or something like dating the boss, I'll deal with them and I don't like you to be bully you will love me. I love you already." Said Sasuke.

"Is that a challenge I would love to see you try." Smirk Sakura.

He smirk at her and kiss her cheek, as she blush.

* * *

For the next week, everyone in the Uchiha industry, are welcoming her with open arms, she even has fanboys and admired. The one who doesn't like her here are his fangirls who are rude, a bitch and a slut.

They would always talk behind Sakura back, make her do mistakes and insult her when the boss is not near. But other employees would defend Sakura and knows she is not like that at all.

What they didn't know is that Sasuke heard What those fangirls were talking about his women and he would not stand to let her get bully.

So at night he went to find those bitches and saw them alone, he sneak up to them with a knife in his hand, with a dark look, wanting some bloodlust and he kill those fangirls, who talk shit about Sakura.

They didn't have time to screen, they look shock and said why to him , as he stab them more deep as bloods flooded out and their eyes became so dull and lifeless.

He just look at his knife of the blood and back to sluts, at how disgusting their blood is and demolished their body.

The next day at the Uchiha industry everyone is talking about how the fangirls kill them self and committed suicide. Not that they care but still feel sorry for them.

Sasuke walk almost near to his office, as workers greeted him as he walk by.

He saw Sakura and was about to greet her, but saw a boy with her.

He is teasing and hugging her. He has red hair and jade green eyes, his name is Gaara and is one of his client bosses and here for a meeting with his older brother from the other block of the Uchiha industry.

Sasuke just clutches his fist in anger and jealousy glaring at Gaara.

* * *

He march to his office and close the door and went to his seat, to think how to keep Sakura from going to Gaara.

A knock was heard and he said come in as Sakura came in, he stood up and smile at her.

He secretly use a remote from behind and lock the door and made it sound poof before putting it back under his desk and she didn't know that.

He took the document from her hand and put it down on his desk.

He hug her tight, as she blushes.

For these pass weeks they have become so close and starting to fall for him and not really minding dating her boss anymore, but not close yet.

"Can I go early today." She Said, as he held and hug her.

"Why...?" Not liking what she is going to say.

"I have a lunch date with Gaara." She Said.

"No, you can not." He Said sternly.

"Please Sasuke - kun." She use puppy eyes on him.

"No and it's final Sakura." He Said and does not want her to be with another boy other than him. He will never let he go with another boy.

"Fine I'll make you let me go ." She said to him with a seductive smirk on her face.

"That won't work on me." He Said and secretly getting excited.

She touch his chest and look at him, before kissing him on the lip, he returned the kiss and hug her.

"You need to do more than a kiss, if you want me to let you go." He Smirk at her.

"Oh, you will see." She Smirk at him.

She grab his hand under her shirt, as he touch her breast, he growl, at how soft it is and she moan.

He kiss her while groping her breast, as she touch his length up and down, as he groan.

"How about now, will you let me go." She kiss him again.

"No, you cannot go." He gulp and getting turn on, and wants her now.

She unbutton her shirt, as he smile and pull his top suite of him all to the floor, pulling her close to him.

He pull her against the stain glass, as she blush in embarrassment.

"You are so curled." She pouted at him.

"That's what you get for going with another man." He pull her skirt up and pull her high up sock tights to the floor.

He unbuckle his belt and un - zip his pants, with his throbbing length came out.

He grab his big length to her entrance, and enter her, as she scream and moan in pleasure.

He grab her waist from behind and went in and out of her, with lust in his eyes, even if they are not together yet.

She felt wet and tight around his length, so he went in harder and faster, before they both came on each other.

"You felt so good." She Moan, as he took it out and carry her on his empty desk.

"That's why every women say and love, when I do it." He Smirk cocky at her.

"Well that's not me, and will never go with a player like you." She said, he pale at what she said huging her more.

"What do you mean." He look scared.

"You will only play with my feelings and throw it away and saw a pretty girl and then go after her and then forget about me. So that is why I don't want to date you and even if you are my boss." She said trying to get out.

"I didn't mean it like that, those women and girls mean nothing to me unlike you. Your the women I want to spend my life with. I never play with your feelings at all. I don't care about other women if they are pretty or not. But your the one for me." He Said as she looks shock.

Before she can say anymore, he kiss her on the lip quick.

"I'm going to fuck you, until you forget about the date and him." Growl Sasuke in jealousy.

"Are you jealous." She Said, hugging him.

"You bet I am your mine only and only mine." He growl, pull the rest of her clothes of to the floor, as he pull his other clothes of him.

"I don't even know why I fall for you in the first place." She cover her mouth as the truth of her feelings for him came out.

He smirk at her "we are now officially girlfriend and boyfriend. Your mine and mine only." He enter her and laid her down on the desk, sucking her breast before kissing her on the mouth.

"Say who I never agree." She try's not to moan.

"But your body says the opposite." He Touch her breast and thrust in and out of her wild and hard.

She moan his name making so many different erotic face, he has lust in his eyes and smirk, as he got turn on and went in more harder and deeper making him groan in pleasure.

He came inside of her before, he pull her to the couch.

She kiss him telling she wants more, he smirk and smile between the kiss, pulling it out before going back inside again fully, making her screen in pain, he kiss her to calm down.

He gave her rough sex, possessive sex and jealous sex with ten rounds.

She cry his name out in pleasure and he did the same with her name.

They both moan and say they love each other, before he cums inside of her hard filling her up with his seed.

He took it and both got dress.

He saw her falling down to the ground, before she reach to the ground, he caught her braid style.

He cuddle with her and pull her to his seat to finish his work.

She is on his lap, as he keep kissing her and saying sorry for hurting her.

"It's okay Sasuke. So can I still go to that lunch date." She pouted at him.

"Fine you can go, but he better not do anything funny to you or touch the place I can touch." He look at her.

"Fine" She kiss him, he held her back and made out with her.

He finally got hold of the girl he love and wanted.

He get jealous and possessive easily, when it comes to other boys, looking at her.

For the next two weeks, everyone knows they are getting marry. Their family support them together.

Everyone in work support them together and has never seen their boss so serious with a girl before, until Sakura came.

* * *

Before the wedding, Sasuke went behind Sakura and hug her from the balcony.

They are in a really luxurious hotel, he held and kiss her in the lip.

"What are you thinking about love." He cuddle with her so affection.

"How you could make me fall for you and how I ended up marring you just by meeting on a one night stand." She smile at him.

"We are supposed to be together and bond to be mates." He kiss her.

He pull her back inside the room and close the door and curtains from behind, before he pull the blanket on top of him and remove all their clothes of each other.

"Ohhh does Sasuke - kun want to play and have fun. Does he wants to be with me." She look at him, as he held her hand.

"I want you Sakura, my love, I want to fuck you and be inside that tight ass of yours so bad. Let me, have kids with you and start a family now." He said seriously.

She nodded at him and agree to make a family of their own.

He thrust inside of her as they both moan and grab each other with a kiss.

He thrust hard and wild inside of her shaking her wet core, he can't help to moan at how good being inside his soon to be wife is and is going to have fun with late night activities with her, and fucking her as she belongs to him only.

She look at him with lust in her eyes, before wrapping her arms around his neck, he smile as he lean down and gave her a soft and lovely kiss, while moving her deep and hard.

He ask her to open her mouth more and she did. When he started to have a tongue war with her, before he need air and started to trail down kissing her neck, collar and then her breast making marks and pounding into her.

She moan his name with the voice he loves so much.

With a couple more of final thrust, he came inside of her.

"Ahhh! Damn you Sasuke, you pervert, now I'm really going to be pregnant." She glare at him. As he pull her up and hug her close to him.

"Do not worry, my love, no one would come close to you or hurt you when I'm around. I'm only a pervert when it comes to you. I'm the only one who could do this and it belongs to me as I'm yours." He kiss her deeply.

She blush and cuddle with him, he kiss and play with her hair.

They went to bed for and cuddle with each other.

* * *

The next day, the two got marry and all their friends and family came by.

He put his arm around his wife as he saw some men looking at his wife.

For their honeymoon, they are on a pirate ship/ boat, in the middle if the sea.

They are inside a room, as they are both naked.

She went down in her knee, and rub his length up and down, before she start to suck him in and out, with her breast between his length.

He groan and growl in pleasure bringing her closer to suck him more, he felt so good inside her mouth, he thrust in and out of her, before he cum inside of her.

She felt tired and is on the floor.

He smile at his wife he carry her up in the bed.

He went behind her, both of them are on their knees, he touch her breast from behind, as she turn her head and kiss him, as he pound into her fast and hard, they both moan each other name loudly.

He grant and groan at how tight and wet she is getting and loves it so much.

"Let's try something different." He kiss her after he cum inside of her again.

"What will that be." She question, as he tie her to the bed.

"I want to be in control and the one looking at you when I made love to you." He grab her leg wide and thrust in her tight pussy, fast and wild.

She moan his name and he kiss and moan her name.

He watch how she looks so much in pleasure and he smile to himself, that he is the one making her feel so good and watch her body bounce, as he grow bigger and wetter inside of her just by watching g her body.

He cum again in her core. Before he took it out and bring her up, in front of the mirror.

"What are you doing darling." She kiss him.

"Watch the mirror as I'm fucking you in front of the mirror, baby." He Smirk at her blushing face.

He sat on the bed and grab her to sit on his length.

He groped her breast and lick her ear, making her blush and moan, as she jump up and down on him.

Before he thrust up rough and hard, making her scream so loud.

He watch her in the mirror and saw how good he is making her and no one could make her feel so good in bed, but him, he loves her so much and don't want to let her go.

He turn her around facing him, as he pound into her, harsh and fast kissing her and grabbing her tight and move in her like a hungry beast.

With a couple of big harsh thrust he came inside of her.

He went on the bed with him still inside of her and the blanket covering their naked bodies.

"I love you Sasuke." She slime with bright laugh and kiss him on the lip.

"I love you too Sakura." He cuddle and kiss her.

"Once we got some rest let's get into the ocean and I want to see what bikini you are wearing to show me your hot model body." He grim with a pervert smile on his face.

She blush and yell pervert. Before they both got sleep. With his arms possessive around her waist and is still inside of her.

This started as a one night stand, then meeting at work, and later they got marry and having kids soon.

 **End of one shot**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: Yandere Jealous Husband**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, SatoAmi, and RikuTem.**

 **Side pairings: NaruHina, ShikaIno, And NejiTen.**

 **Summary: she is finally mine, after dating for five years, we are getting marry. We move in together, and I got jealous of our new neighbors, who keep looking at my wife. I'll let him know who she belongs with in the first place. She mines, as I'm her boyfriend first and now her husband. She won't leave me I won't let her.**

 **Note: some mature scenes. The story will be told in days up to three or four days all in different perspectives and point of views. Some yandere scenes.**

 **Set/ scene:**

• 🌸 **/** 🐉 **SasuSaku/ NejiTen - America/ Japan**

• 💫🌫 **/** 🌻 **RikuTem/ NaruHina - Europe/ Japan**

• 🎋💐 **/** 🛌👗 **SatoAmi/ ShikaIno - France/ Japan**  
 **—**  
 **Sorry for not updating lately, I'm so busy with loaded of works that need to be finished and didn't have time to write.**

 **Chapter 16 - Yandere Jealous Husband**

 **Day 1 - Europe- RikuTem**

In a place full of people celebrating, and clapping someone, or some couple. They are inside a big church, with the couples favourite things. The groom best man Naruto has whipped his tears away seeing his best friend getting married.

 **(A/N: I, know Naruto is Sasuke best friend, but for this story, he is Riku best friend, so don't hate me, this is part of the plot.)**

The maid of honour is Hinata, Temari best friend and Naruto fiancé. She is also moved in tears as well. Before showing the two main couple getting marry, let's show how they met first.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Temari and Riku were only strangers, and haven't met each other yet._ _Temari is with Hinata and Riku with Naruto, both are close by each other._ _They bumped into each other, in the hallway going to their class._

 _Here in Europe, they have a special kind of uniform to show what grade and class they are in._

 _Riku is wearing a green tie, red jersey. Red means he is a second year and blue means he is in the fire class, a class that is sporty and listen to music all the time. He is the most popular boy in school, with girls fawning over him except for Hinata and Temari. He can sing and play sports. He is super cheerful and is prideful._

 _Naruto is wearing a green tie and orange jersey_. _He is the first year and is in the Sun class, that is full of funny and bright people, average in intelligence. This is s class full of people, who joins anything like sports and so on, but not really good with studying but best in gaming._

 _Temari is wearing a red tie and a yellow jersey. She is s second year and is in the lighting class. This class is full of strong people, who can fight and defend them self and is a bit smarter than the sun class. If anger they turn into a wild beast. This class is mostly good at martial arts and karate._

 _Hinata is wearing a green tie and a teal blue jersey. She is the first year, in this class is full of calm, quiet, mysterious, friendly, and mature people. It also a class that is the most intelligent and brave one. This class is good at martial arts and races._

 _When the four look at each other they were shocked._ _The four are fully Japanese and moved to Europe when they were little._

 _Riku looks at Temari and felt in love with her when he first saw her. He hasn't seen a girl like her around before and felt she is different, from all the girls he has dated before. She is strong and has an, I - don't - give - a crap attitude. He wants to know her more and make her his girlfriend._

 _On the other hand, Temari started to not like him one bit, just by knowing he is a player and is the one she hated the most. But her heart speaks the opposite and is beating for him. Even if she denied it, her heart is already beating for him._

 _Both Naruto and Hinata look at their best friends obvious behaviour on each other and ship them together. What their best friends didn't know is they are both dating in secret, until their best friends are together they will reveal it._

 _After a month, Riku and Temari are dating and they best friends cheer for them._

 _But there is a change when boys look at Temari, Riku would be overprotective of Temari and glare at guys looking at his girl. And the guys who look at her would be missing._

 _No suspects anything and didn't know if they were on a vacation or just don't want to come to school._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Now here they are getting married, they both kissed and put the ring in both of their fingers.

They celebrate their wedding, after the wedding, Riku and Temari are on their honeymoon, in a resort.

* * *

 **Day 1 - America - SasuSaku**

Everyone is all outside surrounded by the cherry blossom, that blooms with a lake close to it. People cheer for the couple that is getting couple that is getting married is a woman with pink hair name Sakura and a man with dark hair name Sasuke. They kiss after they vowed to each other. How they met... let's take a flashback, shall we...

* * *

 _ **~Flashback ~**_

 _Sakura is with her best friend Tenten, in America in a high school._

 _In America, you can wear whatever clothes you want and not wear a uniform, at all._ _The two are fully Japanese, but move to America by their family and is the two strongest and toughest girls in school and pretty popular with both sex genders._ _They both like to skateboard._ _They both bumped into the popular boys, who are also Japanese like them, it's Sasuke and Neji._ _Which both girls dislike at first but got to warm up to them._

 _A month went by Sakura started to like Sasuke and he knew from the beginning she would be his._ _A week later they are dating, he would glare at boys looking at her, and felt he is more obsessed and protected over her._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Now here they are the start of their new life's as newlyweds and going on a honeymoon in Sydney.

* * *

 **Day 1 - France - SatoAmi**

In a place fun with people inside the church hall, like a club or party like a wedding. Do people cheer for the two hottest couple who got married? It's Satoshi and Ami wedding. They are cutting up the cake, while they do that let's see how they met. I'll give you one head up, they Are childhood friend as well.

* * *

 _ **~ flashback ~**_

 _Ami is walking with her best friend Ino, they are wearing a school dress as their uniform, with a hat as well._ _They both are Japanese but move to France when they were little._ _They bumped into the popular boys, Satoshi and Shikamaru who are also Japanese._ _She dislikes Satoshi not because he is her childhood friend, but the way he treats girls coldly and is only nice to her. But she got used to his behaviour._ _Girls would bully her because Satoshi pays more attention to her, but she is not weak at all with her best friend beside her and defend her from the bullies._

 _After a month Satoshi and Ami started to date._

 _ **End of flashback**_

Here they are getting married and going on their honeymoon, after the wedding. Their honeymoon is in Hollywood, were lots of famous celebrities are at.

* * *

 **Day 2 - Europe - RikuTem**

The two newlywed wed, found a house, they want to live in. They are happy and said hi to there neighbours, who is a man around their age and is pretty handsome as well.

At first, Riku didn't mind it at all, but when the man always looks at his wife and flirted with her, even if he knows she is married to him. Made him mad and possessive. He knows the man is not normal, he can feel the man is a yandere like him. That won't stop him for wanting to kill him and he will make his wife his tonight to let him see who she belongs to.

At night in their bed, Riku won't stop hugging his wife Temari, kissing All over her body and making marks on her body claiming her as his. She looks at him with a blush on her face, as both their clothes are gone on the floor, with him hovering on top of her body.

"I want you, love, I want to be inside of your tight pussy right now. Be mine and mine only." He replies kissing her on the lip.

"Fine, only this time I will let you be in control and making me yours. I want you as bad as you want me. So fuck me now, darling." She looks at him with lust.

"My pleasure " He Smirks at her with lust.

Without warning, he shoves his big length inside her tight core, as they both moan and he groans at how tight his wife pussy is.

He kisses her and started to fuck her hard and deep. Making all her good parts feel so much pleasure, that she has never felt before, the pleasure that he didn't use on her before, making her scream his name so loud. He started to sweat but didn't stop his super fast and deep thrust, he groans in pleasure kissing her everywhere and fucking her like a wild rough animal in bed.

"So good, Ahh, my god, yes, your so perfect, with me inside of your pussy and fucking you with so much pleasure and love. I love you so much. Your mine. You like how I fuck you love." Yell and moan Riku, kissing her and touching her while thrusting in and out of her hard.

"Yes! I love you baby fuck me harder." She calls his name out he smirks at her.

He started to speed up making the bed move violently while banging her fulling inside before they both cum against each other and he hopefully thinks she would get pregnant with his kid.

He can feel his love rivals getting jealous and mad which made him smirk. He saw him looking at them through the window next door.

Now she won't leave him, he covers the sheets on each other and went to sleep with him holding her possessive.

* * *

 **Day 2 -America- SasuSaku**

They both started their new wedded life with each other and found a house they are going to live in.

But Sasuke has a feeling, that something bad is going to happen that would involve his wife Sakura. He won't let her leave him and he won't leave her side and always be with her.

He can see their neighbour is a male and older than them by two years, he can see that man is young and handstand has his eyes on his wife, he will kill him if he steals his wife from him.

That man also has a wife and kids and a yandere, so why would he want to steal his wife. Is it because she looks like Sakura or not.

He will show that man that Sakura is his only and he will make his wife tonight his, as Sakura, is almost getting pregnant by him but not yet, with another night then she will bare his kids together.

Later that night, in their room, he hugs his Sakura in bed.

"What's wrong Sasuke." Said a worry Sakura, touching his face.

He just kisses her to not worry much.

"Nothing love. But I really want to make love and have children with you." He hugs her while making out with her.

"Is that what you want, then I don't mind."She shyly smiles at him.

He took no time to rip all her clothes of, until she is naked, with his clothes all on the floor. He pins her underneath his body, with the blanket covering both of them.

"Before, I started to fuck you, love. I want you to suck me first." He teases her, as she pouted.

He put his member between her breast, as she started to suck and lick his member. Before he cum into her mouth, he took it out and kiss her hard. He thrust into her core, harsh and wildly fast, like a wild beast.

"Ahhh, why are you different today what's wrong." She Moans as he hit her sweet spot while marking and kissing her.

"Your mine, mine only, I don't want that bastard to take you away, your mine Sakura. He has no right to take you away from me. Plus even if he has a wife his eyes speak the other way and wants you as well. I won't let him." He aggressive fuck her rough and fast.

She sights and knows how her husband gets jealous easily, but that is why she loves him. She wraps her legs around his body, as he smirks at her and bangs her faster, cumming into more once to make her pregnant with his baby. He can feel that man giving a dark aura, next door and he smirks that Sakura is his.

"Let me stay a little longer to make you pregnant." He releases some more until she is fully pregnant.

She sight, as she kisses him on the lip, to distract him and grab his hand to play with her breast. He looks a bit taken back, but smirk and kiss her, while playing with her breast and having another round, and started to thrust again. All you can hear that night are loud moans and groans, and sex slapping noises.

* * *

 **Day 2 -France- SatoAmi**

They are moving things into their new house, And Satoshi is happy that he marries his childhood sweetheart and the one, he is always chasing and the only one for him, and he didn't tell her he is a Yandere and won't let her leave him.

Their next door neighbour is a boy a bit older than them and he always looks at his wife. Satoshi felt mad and wants to kill someone for looking at his wife. Later that night, he hugs his wife Ami from behind and carries her princess style.

"Satoshi?" She Question. He just gave her a smile.

"I know what you want, you want to make love since that man look at me right." She hugs him as he carries up upstairs to their bedroom.

"You know me so well, yes that is what I want. I want to make you mine and make you pregnant." He kisses her on the lip.

"Since when were you so bold and pervert are you still my childhood friend." She joked.

"No, I'm not your childhood friend but your husband and the one who is going to be inside you soon."

He took their clothes all in a second and started to fuck her on the bed, the second he throws her on the bed and went inside her fast, making her moan.

"Ahhh, not so fast." Ami hugs him.

"No, I won't stop." He kisses her and pinches her nibble making her moan in his mouth.

He fucks her faster and harder, unlike the usual fucks he did before to her. He groans in pleasure and dig digger into her core, and cums into her to make her pregnant with him. They went to bed and hug each other.

* * *

 **Day 3 - Europe- RikuTem**

 **Temari POV**

I woke up with my husband arms around me.

That night he made love to me, is different from usual, he was like an aggressive breast hunting its prey. He usual make love to be more gentle and fast, but she was deep and rough.

I have noticed that he hates that neighbour for looking at me and kind of hate our neighbour. He always flirted and look at me even if he knows I'm married to Riku. Plus, I think Riku is not normal he is like a yandere, but I won't leave him.

"What are you thinking about Tem." Riku woke up and hug me in his arms, kissing me all around the places.

"Tell me honestly are you are yandere." I look at him seriously.

 **Riku POV**

When she asked that I was scared if she would leave me, but I won't leave her.

I said yes, she cuddles close to me.

"You're not afraid or wanting to leave me after you heard this," I ask shock.

"No! Your still the man I love and never would I want to leave you." She smiles at me.

I'm happy she is mine, other girl heard this would try to leave but she stay, I'm more in love with her each day. She pushes me down on the bed, I look at Temari I'm confused, she grabs my hand on her waist, as she sat on my member. We both moan in pleasure, as I smirk, that she wanted more of yesterday lovemaking.

I'll give her the best fuck she will ever have. I watch my wife jump up and down on my member, I lick my lip while moving in sync with her, as she releases her cum on my member. I pin her down and kiss her more and more, and did so many rounds until she fell asleep and is tired of our lovemaking. I'm still inside of her and releasing my final cum, and I know she will get pregnant soon.

I cover her with the blanket and I got dress, taking my knife and gun with me to kill that man for taking my wife. I found him asleep, with pictures of my wife all over his room, and she is naked. I'm pissed at how dare he takes pictures of my wife.

I duck tape his mouth and cover his eyes, and stab him in the heart, he doesn't get time to scream, as he slowly dies down. I hide his body and wash my hand and went back to my house and went to bed with my wife, and took my clothes off doing she doesn't know where I went and did before. I hug her in her sleep and slip back my harden length back inside my wife, warm juicy core, that I love so much, I hug her in out our sleep without waking her up and move a bit as she moan. I kisses her goodnight and would have sex again in the morning.

* * *

 **Day 3 - America - SasuSaku**

 **Sakura POV**

I'm done making Breakfast and waiting for Sasuke to come down. Speaking of my husband, I feel like he is different, normally his is not that bold or straightforward or talks that much but he did last night of making love.

I feel like he is a yandere, but I don't mind if he is one, since he is the one I love and would never leave. Sasuke came down and kiss me on the lip and ate his breakfast. Before I put all the dishes away.

He pulls me on his lap, as he sat on the couch, with the TV on. So I asked him if he is a yandere, while he hugs me, he stops kissing me.

 **Sasuke POV**

I was kissing and hugging my wife, who is sitting on my lap and got taken back from her questions. I answered yes, as she just smiles and hugs me that it's okay and she won't leave me.

I'm so lucky to have her as my wife. She kisses me on the lip, opening my zip and pulling my member out before she pulls her pantie down and sat on my member while hugging me.

"Bad girl, would get punished," I Said touching her breast, as she pouted.

I went under her shirt, touching her breast, which is really soft and fits perfectly on my hand, and I love the feeling of her on top of me, she looks hot and sexy on top of me. She started to jump up and down on me, as I kiss her making the both of us moan.

I flip us over and continue to fuck and make love to her more than twenty rounds until she feels tired and went to sleep. I release the final cum into her, where she is asleep and took it out and got dressed, to prepare to kill someone for looking at my wife.

I kiss her one last time before heading next door. I found the door open and saw the man killed his wife and kid and heard him saying he wants my wife. I got mad and that won't happen. I got a straw and put in a poison needle in the straw and blew the needle and hit his back as he fell down and hard to move. I took the knife and killed him before he could scream or say anything. I hide the body and wash my hands and went back.

My wife came and hug me saying where did I went, I told her I took a short walk. As she nodded, cuddling with me, I carry her to the living room to watch a movie together. I kiss her on the forehead as we watch the movie together.

she looks at me and kisses me, I am shocked, but reach my hands around her back and enjoy the kiss she gave me. she unzipped my pants, and remove her panties, before slipping herself on my member, and opening her top to show me her bouncing breast, as she grabs my hand to touch it, I touch her soft breast making her moan and I groan in pleasure, turning hard and wanting to have her now.

"Fuck me, I want you soo bad, as you were so mean before, keeping making love for twenty rounds non stop, and left as I fell asleep and you made want you so bad and making me miss you being inside of me." she glared at me, jumping up and down, riding me fast, as I touch her waist moving in and out of her.

"my lovely wife wants me as bad as I want you. Your yandere husband is going into his yandere mode and is going to give you the best fucking you ever receive from me and no one could pleasure you, as good as me, no one could give you the most amazing fuck unlike me no could have you but me, you won't leave me, we are going to stay together forever." he kiss and flip her over, as she is on the bed with him on top of her, giving a yandere look full with lust and love.

i started to thrust in and out of my wife core, making her scream my name, as I had this yandere look in my eyes, as I hug her body tight, before taking it out and slamming it back inside of her, hard and harsh, moving fast, kissing her, as she has a few tears in her eyes, blushing and moaning in pleasure wrapping her arms and legs around me. I know I'm making her feel so good, I speed up and went even faster and deeper, as I mark her everywhere.

we are doing this for about two hours, with sweats around our body and eyes still full with love, as I was thinking of some boy touching my wife all I can see is red, I went slam all the way in her breaking her walls and went over the limit, as she scream and moan, I kiss her hard and passion touching everywhere to make her feel better. I keep fucking my lovely wife Sakura, and this is our tenth round, with one hard and deep thrush I came in her hard, realising my big load of seeds inside of her to make her start a family with me.

I took it out, as moan in pain and I said sorry and kiss her, she touches my member and lick it telling me to put it back inside of her tonight, I blush and nodded, and slamming it back inside and put her on top of me, and her with my member inside of her and covering the both of us and went to sleep, as we both moan, as to how tight she is and how warm it is and went back to sleep and give her the morning sex tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Day 3 - France - SatoAmi**

 **Ami POV**

I woke up on the bed, with Satoshi body wrap around me. I was thinking that Satoshi is different, he doesn't want to have gentle sex with me anymore, he wants to claim all of me and have rough sex each day. I felt like he is a yandere because he doesn't want any male to look at me like our neighbour did yesterday.

If he is a yandere then I have to accept him, because he is my everything as I'm his everything I won't leave him just cause he is a yandere. He kisses me on the lip as I got up, he hugs me. So I asked him if he was a yandere.

 **Satoshi POV**

I answered yes and waiting if she wants to leave me but she didn't. I cuddle with her sweetly, touching her body and playing with her breast before kissing her on the lip.

She pushes me down and got on top of my member starting to jump up and down as I hold her waist, rocking in sync with her. She looks so erotic and sexy right now. I lick my lips, as she cum on my member. I roll her over and started to fuck her harsh and fast making her scream my name. I had sex with her more than once, more like 15 times, until she is tired and is asleep, with me Cummings into her one last time.

I went next door to kill that man for wanting my wife. I found him, fucking ten women's at a time. Once he is gone with one, he throws her away, since she is no good and keeps doing it, until he is left with one that he really likes and starting to be a yandere with her and kill the other women and hide their bodies.

As he keeps making love with her kissing and making marks with her and j can see she loves him and he loves her as well. He forgot about my wife, and I'm happy and not going to kill him since gd has a girl he loves now.

I went back to my wife and kiss her and she kisses me wanting another round and I smirked and got undressed and slam my member inside of her. As all you hear are our clapping moans and groans same with next door.

she kissed me on the lip, as I touch her body, we are both moving in sync, as I fuck her hard and rough, making her scream my name and I'm groaning name, as we keep making love, I love my Ami so much, my childhood friend who became my girlfriend now wife and then the one carrying my kid inside of her, we are meant to be together. I am in my yandere mood and fuck her has hasrh and pleasure as I can to make her feel so fucking great. we are at our limits at our fourth round and I came inside of her, as we roll over and stick my member inside of her again and left it there and went to sleep hugging her with a smile on your face.

* * *

 **Day 4 - all**

At the same time but different place.

"I'm pregnant " Said Temari/ Sakura/ Ami.

"Yes! I'm a father, you're pregnant with my baby. Let's make more after Temari/ Sakura/ Ami." Said Riku/ Sasuke/ Satoshi.

Their wife's just glare at them. As the husband chuckle and laugh carting their wife's and made love one more time to check if they are really pregnant.

After a month their baby is born and the family ate all happy. About a month went by, as the husband is hungry for more and wanting to make love again. The wife sight and wanting to wait for a year and then go again and they have to look after their kids. The husband said their friends could look after them and find will come to pick up their kids later.

Without any warnings, the Husband started their plan. As their wife yell their husband names while blushing.

 **End of one shot.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title : Forest love**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku**

 **Summary : Sasuke is Tha guardian of the forest, who has been living there more than hundreds of years, he is immortal, he wants to find his mate. Sakura got lost and wonder in the forest. Sasuke feels like she is his mate and capture her in his home. Even if she tries to escape, he just capture her from leaving, giving a bit of punishment for leaving. He is in love her since she is his mate, she start to fell in love him. They live together happily, as she is carrying his baby inside of her.**

 **Note: Sakura is a normal girl who knows how to fight. Sasuke has powers to control plants, flowers and can talk to them.**

 **Chapter 17 - Forest Love**

In a huge forest there stood a handsome man, she has raven hair and onyx eyes. He is wearing a cape around him, he is wandering around. He walk to where he think an intruder is at. As he walk closer his heart is beating faster and faster, feeling she is mate and has finally has been waiting for her for a hundred of years of decades now.

He saw a girl lost in the forest, she is the most prettiest girl he has ever seen. She has a body like a model. She has long rosy pink hair that reach to her waist and shiny gem like green eyes. She is his mate.

He clicks his figure for a sleeping gas, as she fell down. He went and carry her, with a smile that he found his mate. He bought her inside his house, which is a huge tree, that has golden blossoms on it.

He went inside as there is an elevator going up to his big room. He laid her down on the bed and wait for her to wake up. She started to stir and run her eyes, as he thought cute. She yawns and open her eyes and looks at this unfamiliar place. She just got lost in the forest and end up here. She saw an unfamiliar in here as well and was ready to fight.

"princess stay down, I'm the one bought you here, because you're my mate." he pushes her back on the bed.

"mate? What are you on about," she said cluelessly.

"I'm the guardian of the forest and has been searching for my mate for years now and I finally found her which is you," he told her as she looks shocked.

"when can I leave here," she said.

"you can't, since your my mate," he told her.

"what about my family and friends they would be worried sick," he told him.

"that's all taken care of, I pass a note to them that you are overseas studying."

She looks and stunned, as he went to get food for her.

After a week as she has been here, she tries to escape, but he always bought her back and found her name is Sakura. He gives her a little punishment. He took her on the bed with him on top of her.

"what are you doing" she looks at him as he kisses her.

She looks shocked, and try to not kiss him back, but melted in the kiss, and kiss him back, as Sasuke smirk between the kiss. Sakura doesn't even know why she is kissing him.

He seals her with a kiss, as he marks her and kisses her neck as his mark is on it. He keeps his lip on her, as he removes her shorts and shirt, he removes his cape and shirt, she blushes on his bare chest.

"why am I doing this I want to escape but can't. As you made me like this," she told him, as he just smiles at her.

"your my mate and I have been waiting so long for this," he told her.

He rips her bra off her, as her big bouncing breast move, he licks his lip as she screams and covers it. He told her she is beautiful and is his first time and has never given his first time to anyone but his mate. He captures her lip and starts to touch her breast, licking and nibbles it, while one figure rubs her core, as she start to be wet, and she doesn't know why it feels so good. He rips her pantie, as he licks her clit, making her moan and move even if she doesn't want to either. He keeps licking her, making her good for her punishment, she is at her limit as she cum inside his mouth, he licks his lip as she tastes good. He removes his pants, as his big and hard length came out, she cries and wonders why she is letting him have his way with her. She looks at it a blush as he rubs it a bit, to make it fit inside of her, damn sexy ass of hers.

Not only does she has a model body, but a tight ass, that anyone would want to tap, but he won't let anyone but him tap that ass, her breast is big and fits perfectly into his hand. He can't control his desire for her any longer, he has been waiting for her so long. He won't be gentle any longer.

He pushes his big hard throbbing length inside of her tight ass, bring the head of his length in slowly before he pushes the rest inside of her breaking her Virginia walls, she screams in pain, as blood came out and she has tears in her eyes. He went in and out of her, fast and rough, missing all the days that he didn't found her, and now he found her, he won't stop at all, he went in more faster. She cries and moans in pleasure. He held her body and kiss her tears away to make her his women and she is his mate. But he felt lustful, just by being inside of her tight ass. She felt so good and she feels the same with him inside of her and she doesn't want it either. But this man is making her do things she didn't want at all.

He held her body closer, as he thrust in her more aggressive and deep, making her moan louder. He cums inside of her more, and stay a little longer, to not get any of his seed to leave her. He took his member out, as she moans in pain. He hugs her and kisses her to say he was sorry.

"why did you do that." she looks at him in tears.

"you are my mate, and I want to claim and mark you as my mate," he told her holding her.

"will you let me think about it tomorrow, as I'm tired now," she said.

As he nodded at her, he bought her to the bed, and hug her in their sleep. With his member poking her ass, as they both blush and went to sleep.

The next day, she woke up, to something that is wet and is sliding in and out of her. As she has a moan coming from her mouth. Mattress move, the bed move with noies, her body move with a man moving on top of her, he was naked and is kissing her, moving inside of her.

Anyone could tell the thing that is siding in and out of her, is Sasuke member that is thrusting in and out of her wet core, as she moans in pleasure. She hugs him back, as he thrust her one last time, to give her space and get to know him more. He kisses her, as she kisses him back, grabbing his hand to touch her breast, as she moans and he groans in pleasure. With the last thrust, he cum inside of her. As he took it out of her and kiss her again.

"give me a month staying away from you and see if I really love you and agree to be your mate," she said and saw his eyes full of pain but respect her answer, as he can't survive that long without his mate beside him.

"I'll respect your choice," he told her and hug her.

But she made one last love with her before he couldn't touch her again.

For half of the month, Sasuke can't help but to pleasure himself and imagine that Sakura is with him and having wet dreams of her pleasure him and riding him.

I'm his wet dream, is that he think of Sakura being seducing him, walking around him naked, as he turns hard watching her body. He pleasures himself harder, as Sakura pushes him down giving him a blowjob, Making him having precum on his member. Sakura is sitting and riding him, as he looks so hard as she rode him in his wet dream, he fucks her in his wet dream, and cums all over himself and the bed, breathing heavily, after he felt better.

Sakura starts to miss Sasuke and started to love him and is having wet dreams of him.

She dreams of him, touching her, giving her the best feelings she ever felt. She dreams about him, fucking her everywhere, no matter who is looking, and making it none stop with him being sexy looking at her. That made her cum and being so wet.

After the half, the month went by and she couldn't take it anymore, so she went to his room open the door slowly.

She saw him half naked and blushes, she close to the door, as he is asleep and he keeps moaning her name which made her blush. She went on the bed, and open his zip, as he hardens member came out with a bit of precum on the top. She looks at him as he has been pleasures himself and thinking about her.

She felt her heart beat fast for him and admit that she loves him as well even if he did capture her.

She touches his member a bit, as he groans in pleasure in his sleep. She opens her mouth, and suck his member, up and down, as he growls in pleasure and feels it's real, she went faster sucking and touching his member up and down. With a final suck, he cum inside of her, as she swelled it down. She sat on his member and jumps a couple of time before she came on him and took it out and suck him again.

He opens his eyes and saw a pink hair down between his legs, sucking his member, he pinches himself if this is a dream or not, that his Sakura is sucking him. He pulls her up, as she looks in fear if he will find her disgusting. He just hugs her tightly, with his member still wanting more, he kisses her all over the face and body.

"it's not a dream, your real, you're really here but why," he asked her, pulling her to his lap, hugging her, from the front looking at her.

"I really miss you and admit that I love you as well Sasuke." she shyly looks at him with a blush.

"Sakura" he gave her a gentle kiss, and cuddling with her, as he has been dreaming about her all month, and wants to touch his mate so bad, if he is away from his mate for so long, he can't stop touching her.

"please make love with me Sasuke." she blush, as she removes her nightgown, as her naked breast is shown and then she removes her pantie of her, to the floor, as she laid down on the bed looking at him naked.

He looks at his naked mate on his bed, in his room, he wants to know when did she start to love him as he loves her. She looks sexy, he went on top of her with lust and Hunger in his eyes.

He glup and look at his sexy mate, as he is getting hot and wet for her fast. He hasn't touched his mate for a month and is hungry for her, he removes his last piece of clothing and went on top of her, kissing her hard and hungry, her arms are around his neck kissing him back, her legs are around his waist grinding against him and teasing him a bit, as he growls and groan, as his member harden and poke her entrance and she moans a bit he smirks at his mate teasing and know she is his now forever.

"I'm going to change to bed a bit Sakura, so no one can look at what is mine, as we are making love and connecting to each other." he kisses her still, touching her breast as she moans and nodded, still lip lock.

He uses petals, as the bed change into a king size bed, with curtains that are lost, as outside will see only shadows of them but there be no one that can enter his home as he has human plants eaters that are protecting that area.

"are you feeling hot, want me to cool you down a bit." she touches him seductively at him.

"my naughter cherry blossom is this what you are like if you are fully in love with someone. Then I like this side about you as you only belong to me only." he sucks her breast, sucking and licking it as she moans.

"no, I'm only like that to you Sasuke." she moans as he keeps making her feel good.

"you will only show this side of you, in the bedroom and where we are alone and show it only to me." he kisses her more, groping her breast as she moans between the kiss.

She flips them over as she is sitting on top of him, as he looks at the view in front of him as he blushes and has a pevy smirk while looking at his mate, sexy body.

He laid on the bottom, with her on top of him. He saw such a great view of her up and down. He grabs her breast and plays with it, making her moan as he saw her blushing face. He held her bottom, touching her ass as she glare at him.

" then I will show you this side of me Sasuke." she kiss him on the lip and gliding against his member, as he uses one hand to squeeze her breast and the other fingering fuck her womanhood as she uses one hand to touch his member, as they both moan in pleasure, they feel a light guarding them to a new world, as they keep touching each other. Both of them are blushing and looking at each other. She cum on his finger, as he cum, on her hand, both lick cum on each other.

She grabbed her breast in between his member as he feels hot, she moves between his member, as he moved in between her breast, feeling hot, as her breast feels soft and milky, he grabs her to lean down on him for a fast hot kiss, making the both of them moan in pleasure. He cums on her face as he chuckles, as he got up and lick her as she moans.

He flips them over as he is on top again, he went in her tight, hot wet core, and slid in and out of her fast as lighting, and passionate harsh, as she moans in pain and pleasure. She hugs him, as he looks at his mate, bouncing body, he hugs her back, as her arms are around his back, he has gotten bigger and wetter inside of her.

"you won't leave me right, you belong to me only." he kisses her lip, passion, moving his tounge inside of her mouth, feeding his pleasure for her, as he has not touched her for so long, she wrapped her arms around him looking at him blushing and wanting more, of the feeling he is giving her.

He thrust in and out of her core as she moans against his lip still lock with hers, as he tastes how good her lip is, her lip taste like heaven to him, she tastes like the cherry tree and has a snell of blossom petals around it and is mate after it as well.

"I love only you Sasuke - kun, and always will be you but if you use me I'll leave right away." she moans as he is making her feel good in bed as he is claiming all of her.

"I will never leave you Sakura. Moan my name again." he looks at her with a smile, she is his mate, his bride, his soon to be immortal wife, his women soon to bare his babies, the one he will release his sperms inside of her. He finally has his mate loving him back.

He starts to thrust her faster and harder, as she moans his name in pure pleasure, she looks at him with a blush, she held him back, wrap her legs around him and kiss him hard as he growls, at how tight her walls are getting, and is also hard for him to control himself, for going all the way in her, as he had a hard time, to go and have her so much, and want to make love with her non stop. But can't as he has to control himself for doing that. He felt his member getting bigger inside of her and its hard to go any deeper Inside of her, as he is afraid to hurt her, by going and broke her walls as he doesn't want her to be in pain. He wraps his arms around his mate, model like body. He took it out before slamming back inside of her deep and breaking her walls, as she screams and looks at him in tears. He stops and said sorry. He kisses her to make her feel better.

"do you want me to stop, Sakura, I can if you want to." he look at her and kisses her forehead, stopping in mid thrust.

"no I want this, I want you inside of me, I love you and came looking for you because I love you." she looks at him with a bright smile, he blushes and saw how cute she is.

"please go faster and harder inside of me." she looks at him as he smirks at her and nodded.

He continued his thrust and made love with her fast and hard, Making him groan and her in pleasure both moaning each other name. It's been an hour since they made love after she came to his room, he looks at her under him, still with a smirk and smile as he is making her good and this is their 19th round.

With one last thrust, he cums inside of her, pouring all his sperms inside of her, as they both moan.

His door open, as a girl went inside his room, as he held Sakura close to him, still inside of her, not like the girl who walks in on them making love, he loathes the girl who walks in meaning he hates her and wants her gone.

She has ugly green hair and orange eyes, she looks slutter because she is a slut, and she has been chasing him ever since he wants to find his mate.

Sakura look at him confused, as he kisses her that she has nothing to worry and only will be loyal to her. He smiles at her, and she nodded and glare at the girl who enters without knocking the door.

"what the fuck do you want Emi." he glare at the slut who walk in his room without knocking, and glare at her.

"I'm just wanting to know why are you fucking her and not me. I know you longer than her it should be and not that bitch under you." Emi tries to glare at Sakura, as Sasuke glare at her.

Sakura looked at him if he is playing, he looks at his mate and shakes no, touching her breast.

"I'm not into your slut. The one under me is my mate, the one I'm making love and having sex with right now until you ruined it and Sakura is not a bitch either you are. Your only a servant of my clan and always will be. Get loss." he glares at her, as she cries and ran away in fear not before glaring at Sakura, as Sasuke send some of his bodyguards to chase after Emi, meaning big giant snakes, dogs, wolfs and human-eating plants, as she screams and ran away in fear.

" I love you Sakura just to let you know. "he said to her still inside of her.

She looks shocked that he loves her, he looks at her and wonders why she is shocked that he loves her. She sat up looking at him, as she is on his lap facing him, as he wraps his arms around her.

" I thought you were only after my body and all." she blushes looking at him.

"why would you think that. I'm not that kind of guy. Your body belongs to me, your soul belongs to me, your mine, I belong you, as you belong to me. I'm not after your body, but all of you." he told her kissing her as she kisses back.

"I'm sorry for thinking of that and I love you as well, but who is that girl but she looks like a slut." she wraps her arms around him.

"she works for my family and is only a slut servant there, other servants are treated nicely while she is not. She keeps trying to go in every male pant in my family and clan, even my father and brother, which made my mother and sister in law hate her. My brother and father as well and that's why she was treated poorly and I hate her as well. "he said darkly and angry.

" I'm sorry to hear that Sasuke. "she kissed him on the lip.

" now she's out of the way, your mine. But your breast press against me feels so good as well being inside of you. "he smirk pervy at her as she glare at him.

" pervy "

" um... Sasuke I want to be with you forever and I want to be immortal with you I love you. "she told him, he looks a bit taken back but happy.

" really, we will be together forever. I'm going to make you immortal, it's going to hurt but the pain will go away soon. "he told her as she nooded at him.

" if's it you then I'm fine with it. "she cuddles with him.

He kisses her mate mark spot softly, before he bit into that part, making her scream in pain, with blood coming out, as he licked the blood and has a few tears seeing her in pain, as he digs deeper, she fell unconscious, as he held her in his arms crying and kiss her mark as she is finally his and is immoral with him. He put her on the bed, slipping in his member inside of her, moving in and out of her when she is unconscious, he let a smile on his face and hug her in her sleep.

The next two days, she woke up after two days, as she is immortal now. She felt something touching and moving in her core and she knows it's her mate Sasuke.

She looks at him, as he looks tired, she realizes that he has not been sleeping at all and has looked after her for two days, making love when she is asleep she smile and care for her mate.

"Sasuke you can stop if you're tired. I can take over when your asleep." she kisses him as he fucks her harsh and hard, making her moan.

"no, I want to do this to keep your mine just let me do it until I cum inside of you and then I will sleep." he hugged her.

She sights and nodded at him, he kissed her gently and lovely missing her kiss after he made her immortal. He fucks her harsh and deep, making her moan so loud, he cums a big load inside of her, for a minute long.

As all of it is inside of her without a single drop out, he click his finger and, leaf veins are around her lifting her upside down to make all the cum in her to stay and make her pregnant, she scowls at him as he chuckles at her and lean down, and took her lips with his, as he kissed her.

He made the vein disappear, as he removes his length inside of her as she is in pain but he heals her and made her feel better.

"our life is just started my love," he told her as she agrees and kisses him, as he went to sleep holding her in his sleep. As she just chuckles.

A month went by, as she is now his bride, he is protective of her and has his baby inside of her and yes he did make her pregnant carrying his baby inside of her. He made her met his family, as they all welcome her with open arms and all the men who don't have a mate look at his bride with lust as he glares at them.

A year later he has their sets of twins with her and couldn't be happier, but he wants more with her. Every day or night he would make love with her and would not stop at all after all he is her pervy husband.

"your breast has grown my love I wonder how big is it, I would love to feel it, you know." he kisses her in the big spa with flowers, as she is facing him and is on his member. With his arms around her, as she is on his lap.

"your such a pervert darling, but that's is why I still love you and stay with you. Let me make you feel good," she told him with a smirk, kissing him, as he got turned on, he kisses her back groping her big grown breast that he loves to sleep on.

She jumps on him up and down, with him feeling how tight, she is all around him, but don't give a damn as he wants to tap her damn ass and make another child with her. His length has grown the last time they have sex, it's much bigger than last time, even being inside of her, he still goes bigger and broke her walls. He sucks her breast as she jumps on him wild and aggressive. He moans as he thrust with her. His damn wife is so sexy and hot moving her body.

The reason why they were trying to make another baby with him. Is because the slut was flirting and kissing him. As he tries to pull her off, Sakura saw this and cry and ran away as he is cheating on her. He pushes the slut away and ran after his wife, not before burning the slut hair burn all, to her shoulder that she looks like a boy now. He caught up to his wife and said he will never cheat on her, she looks at him in tears, he hug her close to him, his arms are around her waist and kiss her and touch her, with a hot passion make out session lifting her up, kissing her like no tomorrow and is scared she will leave him. She stopped kissing him and made him look at her confused and a bit of fear, is he not making her feel good. She pulls up her top and bra up to let him suck her naked milky breast, as it bounces, leering him, as he looks at it with hungry eyes, by looking at those two big mounds, he quickly suck, lick and nibble her breast, he moans in heaven, she told him to go to the spa he did. As they reach to the spa they strip their clothes all of on the ground and are both naked, as he carried her in the spa and started to have sex with each other and here they are. She kisses him in jealousy but he loves her jealous and thinks its cute.

He cums inside of her as she rests on him. He holds her body around her back and leaning against the spa. He kisses her and plays with her breast, that she did well, and that she feels good. He smiles that she wants another child with him all thanks to the slut who tries to kiss and flirted with him.

"the slut is not worth your time, my love but you are worth my time love." he cares for her.

"sorry if I got jealous darling I want to be perfect for you." she cuddles with him.

"love you don't need to, your already perfect." he hugs her and fucks her again. She moans and kisses him as he enjoys being inside of her and cums again.

He removes his member from her and holds her cuddling with her, taking a spa and bathing together. As they are enjoying there time together.

"your mine" he kisses her mark of her immortal, even if you escape I will still find you. " he played with her long hair that reaches to her waist and he loves it. He doesn't want her to cut and never let her cut her hair.

" I'm yours. "she hugs him, as he smirks with intention eyes without her knowing. What she doesn't know is that he was the one who made her lost in the forest, and clamin her once he saw his mate from the beginning. Now she is all his and he is a bit possessive of her and a bit of Yandere when it comes to her.

Another two years went by and he let her meet her family and friends as they hug her and cry and, saw him and thank him, she is married to him and knows he is good for him as he nodded at them.

When one of her friends Ami, with her husband Satoshi, Sasuke saw his arms are wrap around Ami waist possessiveness. She asks if he knows Emi, as he asks darkly why.

She wants him to bring her to her as she is her ex-best friend and wants to kill her. He smirks and nodded. He held Sakura waist, as Emi appear and think this is the time Sasuke will make her his wife, which is wrong he loves only Sakura.

Ami smirks with Sakura other friends and beat her to what she did a long time ago as they left her to die and no one would miss her anyway. Emi screams in pain and looks at everyone beating her up, as she hides from them so well, but in the end, she still got found and she closes her eye and last breath as she dies and turns into corpses.

Sasuke met her family and smile at how interesting her family is. Her family and his family met and got along both fathers and mothers start to chat. Her older brother and his older brother started to be rivals and friends and make everyone laugh.

Her family threatened him that if he broke her they will kill him. He held Sakura tight and would never do that.

They smile and he smiles and went back to their home.

Every day at night he would always have sex with her no matter what, that was one of his rule for her as she always pouted at him. He will always make her feel good no matter what. He always has sex with or without any condom on.

Now here they are on the bed again, with Sasuke fucking his wife with love, as he is fucking her bad and good. He enjoys their sex activities as she loves him as well. Even if she is pregnant again he sill wants to make sure and fucks her when he feels his member has a big problem wanting to touch her.

This is how the forest guardian Sasuke met his wife he loves her and wants to always want to Make love with her all the time.

They love each other life together happily, with him being the forest God and her being his wife and forest goodness as a legend, making nature more beautiful and no more dirt and rubbish destroying nature.

They smile, as she leans on his chest and kisses him. He smirks at her and leans down to kiss her back. Her hair is down to her ankle making her look like a real Goddesses. He is more handsome, sexy and his eyes are always on her.

As they are, out of the forest to visit their best friends, boys and girls would always look at them, as both Sasuke and Sakura would glare and be jealous for looking at them. Sasuke would always kiss Sakura hotly, whenever his Fangirls are close by that he is taken, and always make her moan. The Fangirls blush and got the hint and blush and went away. Sakura would always wink at her fan boys to make Sasuke jealous, that made them melt and made Sasuke angry and jealous, he would glare at them and always pull her away to give her punishment, to have angry and jealous sex with her.

"im so jealous, don't make me jealous Sakura your mine." he thrust in her darkly and hard with dark eyes.

"I'm sorry" she crys as he fucks her on the bed, his body on top of her, making sound almost breaking the bed. Kissing all over her body.

"your mine no one but mine and I'm sorry if I hurt you love, but I can't stand boys looking at what is mine." he slammed in her harsh and dark spilling blood from her, he kiss her tears away, still moving in and out of her with hunger and lust in his eyes. He touches her breast, as he grows bigger inside her tight core, and harshly moving full inside of her. As she cries in tears and pleasure and has never seen him goes so harsh in her like this.

She kisses him to calm down, moving with him no matter if he gentle or harsh she still loves him. He looks at her, kissing her tears, moving in her loving, and say he didn't mean it but is jealous and she understands.

He fucks her all night and keeps making her pregnant again. He cums inside of her and took it out, he licks her core to heal and feel better.

She pushes him on the bed sat on his member with covers covering them, as he smirks at his lover that she is his, no matter if he fucks her hard or gentle. She will always be his and he will always be hers. He pulls her for a kiss moving a bit, as they moan in the kiss, moving in their sleep a bit and cums again.

He held her body still being inside of her and went to sleep. He would not let her slip from her no one should take her since she is his. She would always be with him, they are the hottest couple alive and is always being lovely and lovely to each other, as they have sweet PDA in public. He would always hold her hand and waist close to him when ever they are outside the forest.

He smiles at his tired worn out wife sleeping next to him on his chest, with his arms around her. As his length is stuck inside of her like most nights they have sex. He felt hard whenever she moves and her breast is squash against his chest doesn't help him either.

He smiles at how much happy his life is with her. How much he has come over. His mate, being his wife, marking her immortal, Taking her virginity, having sex with her every night, gets jealous and have harsh and jealous sex with her. Having kids with her and another one that is coming soon, yes she is pregnant with his baby.

He smiles as he watches his wife sleeps on him with a smile and moan his name. He smirks and went to sleep, kissing her.

* * *

 **Extra 1# - Emi is not his mate**

Sasuke and his mate Emi are walking around with her, clinging on him, after they fuck each other. She is even carrying his baby they made together.

He doesn't feel happy, with her like the first time he met her, even if she has his mark, it has gone black, meaning she is not his real mate, it was his mistake anyway and think she was his mate but got the wrong one.

If the baby is born he will only be a supporting father to it and nothing more, as he wants to find his real mate and wants to be happy again. He will remove her mark tonight. He can tell she is a fan girl, bitch and slut easily by the way she acts.

Suddenly a flying weapon went in his forest and wonder who dares to harm it. He grabs Emi and went away as she blushes and he just sights.

A girl ran in, with her pet leopard running next to her. He looks at her with love eyes, his heart is beating more faster than he met Emi. She is his real mate, otherwise, why will he blush, look at her with so much love and wants to hold on to her, care for her and wants to know all about her. She has medium long rosy pink hair, with a headband in her hair, she has a purple diamond in her forehead like a seal, she has bright green eyes. She is wearing a light rosy pink kimono, that reaches to her tights, she has gold Sakura on it, the outline of the kimono is in a ring on Sakura. She has a green bow around her waist, with a twin fan each side of her bow and weapons are hanging around her. She has a black mark on her left shoulder, she had long sleeves with gold Sakura, that reach from her hand to her shoulders that show a bit of skin. She is wearing high knee socks and has ninja shoes on. Next to her is her leopard.

"sorry, I'm here to pick up the weapons that I missed to throw, after training with my boyfriend," she said picking her weapon up and smile at the boyfriend part.

Sasuke clutches his hand almost bleeding, finding his real mate has a boyfriend but not for long. Emi just glares at Sakura but notice she has weapon around her and stops in fear.

" you almost hit me, and my fiancee here." glare Emi.

"I'll replay you, I'm sorry," she said sitting on her leopard.

"don't worry about it cherry blossom. This girl is not my fiancee at all. What's your name since you enter my area." said Sasuke looking at her with love, Emi is shocked and has never seen him like this.

"I'm Sakura," she said.

"you can replay me by staying here and becoming my mate." he walks over to her as her leopard growl at the enemy trying to get his owner.

Emi gasper and pull Sasuke back to her, but he just pushes her away and fell down on the floor. Sakura was about to help her, but he stops her, with veins wrap around her, that is soon replaced with his arm around her waist, she blushes and looks shocked, as he smiles at her, as veins are a tie to Emi from her escape.

"Sasuke - kun, why are you making her your mate, when you have me. I'm your mate aren't I. I've got your mark and I'm carrying your baby why do you want this pink bitch to be your mate." glare Emi. The thing about Emi baby is that it's not Sasuke, yes they did have sex many times before, but that baby is not his, as he always wears condoms on, that baby is Sakura's boyfriend who he is cheating with her with Emi and she has no idea about it either.

"my mark turn pitch black on you meaning you are not my real mate and lie to me, but I found Sakura and knows she is my real mate and I don't want your baby either I want Sakura's baby," he growls at Emi, and hug Sakura.

"I may not know what's going on but I don't think I'm your mate plus I have a boyfriend," she said having no clue how he made her leopard like him now when it's protected of her.

"Blossom, who is your boyfriend," he asks her. As Emi glared at her mate well more like she is a fake mate to him.

"oh, he is the most handsome and sexy guy I met, he is so cute as well. His name is Jaiden." she smiles with a blush.

Sasuke looks jealous and pisses that guy could make her blush, not for long he will steal her away from him.

"Jaiden, he has black hair and gold eyes, right," said Emi as she knows him well he is her sex partner, her husband, that Sasuke didn't know.

Sakura nodded and wonder how did she know. Sasuke eyes narrow, but he smirks that he gets to have Sakura to his self after Emi admits the baby she is carrying is Jaiden and kick her out and remove his mark on her and replace it on Sakura. His plan will work.

"oh, he is my husband, he is carrying my baby. He always told me that you never will let him have his way with you, by having sex with you. You didn't even know he cheated with you with me. He is actually a bad boy player but you didn't know that either." she told Sakura not noticing she has tears in her eyes, Sasuke glare at Emi, as he hugs Sakura, to calm her down that he is with her, sitting on her leopard, as it grows at Emi for making his owner cry.

" see, no one wants to be with you, but only your body. Now I have two hot guys I can have sex with." she laughs not noticing Sasuke evil aura, he kisses Sakura on the lip as she looks shocked, as she now has his mark on her neck, that brightens shine and in colour, which made him happy that she is really his mate. The one on Emi started to hurt, as she screams in pain and looks at him in shock.

He told Sakura that he will come back, that he remove Emi mark. Sakura looks him and nodded, she felt herself blush on her face and her heart beating for him.

He drags Emi to somewhere, as he bit her lip harsh as blood flooded out from her mouth, she screams in pain and cry, as the black mark on her is gone and smile that he finally removes his mark on her. Now he can be with Sakura.

Emi looks at him in fear and scared moving away from him. He uses his power to banned her and kicked her out of here, remove her memories of him and replace it with Jaiden.

She is out of the forest confused and remember her husband Jaiden and went to him.

Sasuke went back to his mate Sakura and hug her.

"your my real mate and I love you," he told her.

"to be honest, I'm quite confused at first, but I get it now. Your some kind of guardian of the forest wanting to find, your mate that you have been waiting for, but you found the wrong one. But somehow I'm attracted to you and I'm started to have feelings for you. I think I'm in love with you. "she told him, as he held her hand. He smiles that she is smart.

" do you mean it, I love you too my mate. First I'm going to mark you and make you immortal. "he told her. As she blushes.

" but are you a ninja. "he said and can tell by her training and she is strong.

" yes, an ANBU," she told him, as he leads her to his home.

She put her leopard back to her scrolls, as he looks shocked but smiles. He took to his bedroom and lock the door, he hugs and kisses her.

"can you be gentle with me," she told him, as he unties her bow, and put it on the couch somewhere safe, where she has weapons around it. As he unties her bow, her kimono came off, showing her bra and pantie, he removed her shoes, socks, and sleeves all to the floor.

"as long as I make you feel the pleasure I can be gentle anytime I want to. Your mine now, I made a mistake, that Emi was my mate but it turns out wrong your my real mate, the one I've been waiting for. I will make love with your every day and different from Emi, hers is only a fuck, but your is love and sex and is the one I want to be with. "he told her with a smile kissing her, as she blushes and kisses him back.

She blushes and look at him and pouted, he chuckles, as he removes his top, and cape of, leaving just his pants on. He pulls her close to his bare chest, as she blushes, he kisses his mark on her, he kisses it harder, as it stays there forever, all he needs to do is be in her body to make her immortal. She wrapped her arms around him, he has his hand around her waist, making out with her. He removes her bra and on to the floor. He touches it, as she moans looking at him, he turns hard and keeps making her feel good, she looks at him two can play that game. She opens his zip, as his length came out, she runs her hand up and down on his length, as he looks shocked and moans. He lifts her up, around his waist, with her legs wrap around him, as he held her waist, her arms around him, he rips her panties off to the ground and his pants to the ground, as his big length is touching her entrance.

"Sakura you will feel good in a minute," he told her, as he enters her, wet tight core, as she moans in pleasure.

"Sasuke. Are you going to use my body only for sex as well," she told him, as he felt jealous and angry that she wasn't his first to have sex, otherwise, there will be blood coming out. But he didnt care and will have a baby with her.

"no, of course not I love you so much, you're my real mate. Even if it's not your first time, I'm still going to fuck you," he told her.

"then make me feel good since I gave up Jaiden for you, and having sex with you right now since I love you," she told him and kiss him.

"don't worry you're going to feel so fucking great," he smirks at her and start to move in and out of her, faster and harder, as she moans jumping up and down on him.

He kiss her making her feel good, as her tight core is making him feel too much, it feels so good, better than Emi and has never felt this way before. As he thrust in and out of her, with what ever thrust he did, he will get bigger every second. She gave him a big smooch on the lip, as he smirks and kisses her more. He kisses her to open her mouth more, as she did, he thrust his tongue inside, battling with her tongue, licking and kissing her, she blushes and moans, as he continued to kiss her passionately and thrust her faster in her core hard, making him groan in pleasure.

"are you having fun, being inside of me. If you can't fit fuller in, then I can find some else to do it better than you. Men's always want to fuck my ass, but I won't let them only for the one I love which is you Sasuke." she told him. He growls angry and will only be the only one to fuck her ass.

"you're so God damn tight, it feels so amazing being inside of you Sakura, I want to be you forever. I will fuck you filling you up no matter what. No men should touch what's mine. Your ass is mine, your body is mine and your mine." he growls in jealousy, as he fucks her hard and harsh making her moan.

" bed," she told him, he smirks. He lay on top of her on the bed, kissing her.

She came on him, as he starts to fuck her harsh and rough, making her moan so loud with an erotica face, making him go even faster. He came inside of her, spliing a big giant load inside of her, to make her pregnant and immortal.

He took it out and pull her close to him and ask how was it and she blushes said he was good. Light shine on her, as her hair grew longer and knows she is immortal now.

"do you want me facing you up front or behind," she told him, touching his member, as he moans at his soon to be sexy wife.

"front of course so I can see your breast moving and you are feeling good," he told her, as she got on top of him, sitting on him, as he groans, he touches her breast, going in and out of her.

She kisses him hard, before bouncing on him wild and hard, he groans her name aloud. He came inside of her.

" Sasuke" she leans down on his chest, as he is still cumming inside of her.

"marry me Sakura, be My wife, my bride, my sex god, the mother of our child," he told her kissing her.

She nodded at him and agree, he happily kiss and fuck her again.

After a month they got married, he went out with her, and glare at guys checking her out. He would always hug her and kiss her touching the place they wish they could touch.

She is pregnant with his child, as he asks her to be on her fours, with him behind her kissing and fucking her. As she moans. He growls bigger each time he is inside of her, he thrust her harsh and fast Making her moan. He grabs her breast from behind and kisses her, moving in her harsh and dark. He cums in her after he had sex with her. He pulls her on top of him and still inside of her and went to sleep with a smile. As they are husband and wife right now. He smiles as he got back his real love and always having sex with her.

He woke up and saw his wife on top of him, still asleep, he kisses her to wake up still inside of her but she didn't. He smirks and has an idea.

He hugs her, on her back, as he started to thrust her, as she moans in her sleep and still didn't wake up. He flips them over and pulls his length out, not full out, but the tips are still there, as she whines and moans in her sleep, he chuckles, and slam back in her hard, making her moan as she opens her eyes and looks at him. He kisses her on the lip with a soft glaze when he looks at her, she wraps her arms around him, kissing him back. He holds her body and, fucks in and out of her hard and wild, making her moan and moving on the bed, as she feels so much pleasure, with him moving in her. He watches as she moves and moans. He knows he is making her feel good. She is getting tighter around him, as he growls and went all the way filling her, to break her walls, and going bigger and hotter each time he breaks her wall, he groans and started to fuck her dark and harsh, making her moan his name. He keeps thrusting her, as he felt they are reaching to the other side together, almost reaching their limits. She came on him first, as he felt her milky cum on his length, Making him feel good, as he did his last thrust, he shoots his cum inside of her, as he made his veins to lift them up, as he stays inside of her a little longer, to make her pregnant again. He makes his veins disappear, and took it out roll next to her, with his arms cuddling her, as she blushes and hugs him, he smiles and kisses her, she felt pain but still smile. He fown when he saw her pain, he sat up with her in between his lap, healing her.

"love to tell me when you're in pain so I wouldn't go so hard," he told her, kissing her, while healing her, and groping her big breast.

"I don't want to be a burden to you," she told him moaning. He smiles and shakes his head that she will never be a burden to him.

* * *

 **Extra 2# - turn on**

Sasuke went to find where his wife Sakura is. Did she leave him, no she won't leave him, they are married, they have kids together and always are in love with each other.

He suddenly found a hand wrap behind him, he relaxes as that is his wife, he smiles that she didn't leave. When he turns round to hug her, he felt hot and full of lust, and most of all he felt turn on. He saw her wearing a police outfit, that shows her good model body. He lifts her up princess style, as she blushes and looks at him confuses.

"Sakura my love, are you trying seduce me with that outfit. If you are then it's working, as my length is getting harder for you," he told her kissing her.

"I want to reward you Sasuke, for always taking care of me. But you're going to be arrested for taking advantage of a teenager women and thinking having sex with her," she told him.

"Ohh, what are you going to punish me for my sexy police officer." he plays her game.

"I'm going to put you in jail," she told him with a kiss. As she teleports them to their room, with him on his soft chair.

"you're going to get punished," she told him with a kiss. She unbuttons her police top first, she threw her bra on the ground and her top is still on her, that is apart and only shows her breast between the top. Her bouncing breast came out. She teases him a bit by groping her breast, as he felt waterfall and hot inside of his pants, he felt hard and wet by just looking at how hot and sexy his wife is right now and glad she is his. If he didn't keep her with him, she of been married to another guy, and he would have to go and Kidnapped her to be with him again.

She unzipped his pants, as his hard throbbon length came out. She went between his legs, as she brings her breast between his big hot length, as he moans in pleasure.

"does it feel good, pervert criminal. Want me to give you, more punishment," she smirks at him looking at him, moving her breast a bit, as he moans.

"yes! Give me more, if feels so soft and it's making me so hot and hard, with your big breast between my big length, I want to fuck you, my sexy hot police officer," he told her groaning in pleasure, of how soft her breast is and can't wait to put his hand on it. He is getting wet, as his length is between her.

" I wonder how your other girlfriends would feel about you cheating on them with me. "she told him, grabbing both her breast, moving between his length, to give him the pleasure he wants, he moves with her breast, groaning hard, as she moans, as he moves in her breast. He has some precum, on the tip of his length is he got so hot and couldn't control it.

"what other girlfriends are you talking about police offer. I don't have any if you're talking about my girlfriend, she is right here, giving me the most amazing blow job and your not my girlfriend but my wife," he told her confused, at why would she say about another girlfriend.

" last time, when I walk around in the city, I saw you pervert criminal, surrounding by a bunch of girls, smiling and giving flowers to them with a smile, care to tell me what was that about." she moves her breast, as he is thrusting his length between her breast. She licks his length all around before she starts to open her mouth and suck him up and down moving her breast, as he moves in her mouth, with a groan. He feels so bliss to have her mouth on his length, she has never tried to suck him up before, only felt his length inside of her. He mouth felt so soft, as she licks him, he felt how delicate her tongue is licking him. When she went up and down on him with her breast, he felt how hot her mouth is, he felt hard and wet with her breast giving him such a soft touch that he can't control himself, wanting to fuck her. He felt himself getting bigger inside of her and hot, as she left his mouth for a rest, he saw how. Breathless she looks, she has red cheeks, sexy eyes, lustful lips and most of all she looks so erotica. She went back to continue to pleasure him, giving him a blowjob. He knows why she dresses up, to seduce him, with her sexy body of hers, she is jealous, but he has a surprise for her later.

"ughhh! Don't be jealous of my sexy police officer. They mean nothing to me unlike you. That is the only way to make them back off, from coming close to me when your not there, plus the flowers I gave rejected flowers. I only want to give you flowers and only for you. "he told her with a groan of pleasure. He looks at her sexy lust eyes, giving him a look of jealousy, envy, angry, sad and most of all regret. He looks at his women, giving him a more blow job, sucking him up and down harder. He who mad her sad, he will kill the person who made her like this and he wonders what is she regretting right know he will ask later. He loves her jealous self, as its making turn on hard.

"I'm not jealous at all," she told him with a pout, acting tsundere. He chuckles at her, she smirks and starts to rub her breast more, with his length, fast and hard, as he turns so hard and moans in pleasure looking at her.

"it's okay my tsundere princess," he told her, as she sucks him up and down faster and harder. He couldn't control himself anymore, he cums inside of her as she look at him, he looks at her saying, swallow my seed inside of you, to be pregnant again. She swallows it and blush. She left his mouth, as there are some left he spills it on her chest. He said sorry and gulped at how sexy she looks.

"you need more punishment, for spilling on a police officer," she told him, she got on him and remove her pantie from under her skirt. She went close to him, got on top of him, kissing him on the lip, she looks at him while kissing her with a wet and hard kiss, he kisses her back more enjoying her soft lip on his. He can tell in her eyes that she is still jealous, but there is nothing to be jealous of if he shows her the misunderstanding. She took his top off to the ground, as he is bare chest, with his pants still on him. She slowly, grab his big length to position to her entrance, she slowly came down on his length, she moans in pleasure as he groans. She finally, sat on him, as he is fully inside of her, he aches and wants to move inside of her badly and wants to fuck her so bad now.

"you look, so fucking sexy and hot, sitting on me. You will feel so good, with me being inside of you," he told her grabbing her waist. He looks and her up and down and got to say he enjoys the view of her. Her long pink hair is tide up in a high pony tail, with a police cap on, he wants to run his hand and untie her hair and knock the cap of her. Her top is still on her, but showing her naked big breast to him with his cum still on it. She is wearing her skirt on, but all he wants is rip that damn thing and show her naked body to him. Her green eyes shine so bring just the way he always loves. Her socks are on his right, but he pulls that to the ground.

"do you like it, but how do I compare to your other girlfriends, who you bought home with you," she told him angry, and started to jump on him, hard and harsh, moving her breast, he holds her breast down to lick all of the cum of her, before he holds her waist again, watching her bouncing on him.

" what other girlfriends I don't have any but you. Your the only one I fucked and have sex with. There is no other girl or women out there that interest me, but you capture my interests and I love you. I did not cheat on you. That girl who you think I bought home was a Fangirl, she keeps clingy on me, but I burn her hair as she cries and ran away and never coming back again. See you're my only love Sakura. Let's not continue this role anymore. I want to talk to you now. Even if you turn me on this hard I'm going to fuck you so hard, all day and all night non stop, since I got to turn on by you. " he told her, holding her down, as he is getting bigger, and breaking her tight walls and went full In, inside of her she moans in pleasure.

" Sasuke - kun, I'm sorry if I think that way. I love you too much to let you go after you keep me here, to make me fell for you and finding out your cheating on me, breaks my thinking I'm used but I'm glad it's not like that at all," she told him with tears in her eyes. She stops jumping on him, as he stops thrusting in her, he hugs and cuddles her close to his chest, he wiped her tears away and hates her being sad and couldn't do anything about it. He kisses her on the lip to clam her down, untie her hair, as it drops down to her waist and knocks the cap off her head.

"Sakura I won't leave you, never will when I got my mate right here, your my mate, my wife, and we have kids together and I will never ever leave you for another girl. When you're the best thing for me. I'm not only after your body, but your mind, soul and everything about you is mine. So tell me why you are sad and what you regret. "he hugs his wife telling her that he won't leave her, as he really wants to fuck her now.

" it's cause I'm jealous of girls and women surrounding you when they know you're married. When I know I'm not good enough for you at all and I can't compare to you, as most women out there are more pretty than me and suits you better than me and that's why I envy them, and their honest self when I can't express my feelings well. I'm sad because you let them surround you, and never push them away and made me think you don't love me and only for my body. I'm angry that you didn't turn them down and I'm regret not leaving you sooner, since I do love you, but I can't stand girls all over you and I think it's selfish of me because I want to cling close to you, but I don't want to been seen as a Fangirl or a slut, so I stay far away from you, as your enjoying their affection for you. I want to end this relationship with you, as this is my goodbye gift for you and I know you don't love me anymore. "she told him seriously, when he heard this, he hug her tight with tears in his eyes, with shaking hands that he doesn't want to end this of let her go. He kisses her everywhere on her body, he loves her too much to let her go and he won't let her go either.

" Sakura, your the most beautiful and sexy women out there, no one could compare to you, no girl could reach to your standards. Your the most suited one for me and not them, don't put yourself down, my love. I'm only let them surround me since I can't find you and trying to hold my anger, to burn them all just to find you. They are so annoying to me, I want your love and yours only. You, not selfish Sakura, I think it's so cute. You can always hug me whenever you want, you can hang on to me when girls are around me, and I would scope you up and kiss you on the lip. We will hold hands all the time, I would always put my arms around your waist and shoulders bringing you close to me, as your going to the be hugging me close to you. We belong to each other. "he sweetly kisses her with all his feelings, she hugs him and kisses him back.

" but you don't love me anymore right." she leans on his chest.

" who says I don't Sakura, I love you so much, that I glare and shoot away boys looking at you. I would always fuck you when boys look at what is mine," he told her kissing her darkly, as she blushes and kisses him back.

She saw something not right about his eyes. She saw his eyes turning red.

"you're not leaving me. I won't let you leave me Sakura. You mine, your fucking mine. You're staying with me, I'm not letting you go either. Your fucking mine Sakura, I'm not letting anyone have you but for me. I love you so fucking much, baby. Your mine to fuck, to have sex with, to be the mother of my kids, the one who I spent my life with, and the one who is important to me. "he told her with a Yandere eye, as he grabbed her to jump on him harder and harshly, she moans as he keeps pulling her up and down harsh and wild, making him groan her name so Lound fucking her, as she bounces on him so hard. He fucks her harsh, as his length grows harder and more and bigger inside of her, going way deeper inside of her, and breaks all her walls, as she has some blood coming out as he is fucking her so harshly. She hugs him, as he is holding her body tight fucking her and is losing control, that she might leave him, he growls like an animal hating someone fucking his dear wife. He kisses her dark and deep, like an animal.

"Sasuke, calm down I won't leave you," she told him, but he didn't listen, and keep holding her tightly and pounding upwards inside of her dark and deep. She cries and moans in pleasure and pain.

"I'm fucking yours Sasuke Uchiha. I'm yours to touch, yours to fuck, yours to have by your side, I'm yours to have your kids, I'm yours to have sex and be with. I'm fucking, Sakura Haruno Uchiha. I'm Marry to you and I won't leave and I won't be stupid to leave you. So wake up damn it. "she cries wanting her gentle and loving husband back, she kisses him hard and deep, with his still growling and fucking her dark and deep, she slaps him, as he stops and looks at her, as his eyes to normal again.

" Sakura my love, are you okay, who made you cry. I love you and heard you and I'm glad you won't leave me, I'll kill everyone just to have you back. I'm sorry for making you in pain." he kisses her back.

"Sasuke, you stupid pervert husband. I love you so much. I don't care about pain, but you." she rubs her breast against his chest, as he growls turn on, she jumps on him hard.

"Sakura, my sexy wife. You won't leave me right," he told her, sucking her breast, fast and deep, making her moan and blush.

"as long as you don't cheat on me. Then I won't leave you at all. How about you start working, your big gun, darling. Carry me to the bed, get on top of me, and start to move your big gun, make me be in love with you more. Just come and fuck me, like I'm the world to you. "she seduce him more, he looked at her, he has only her in his eyes and only full with Sakura in eyes, he felt so turned on, he made marks on her body and kiss her hard.

"you're going to be the death of me, with how sexy you are being right now. I won't cheat on you. Let me work my big gun inside of you, you're going to be fuck so bad, you made me feel so horny and in love with you even more." he kissed her again and bought her on the soft mattress.

" We Don't need this, but we can have it again for a foul play. "he took her police top and skirt off leaving her naked.

" you look better naked. "he licks his lip, enjoying her in the bottom of her after he came back to his sense that his wife is not leaving him and fix the misunderstanding with his Fangirls and he is not cheating on her.

" are you going to remove yours as well, since I'm naked to you." she sme at him, he quickly remove it and how bright her smile is.

"now, for the big gun, to fuck you like you mean the world to me," he told her, bringing it out and went back in hard to fuck her, as his length has grown again and is too big for her to take it. He let her adjust, but she starts to moan again.

"you know I'm going to be sore, by how harsh you're been fucking me," she told him, as he fucks her, and look at her with a smile, groping her beast.

"I'm here with you." he kisses her on the lip happily.

"good," she told him, and pull him down, as he smiles at his wife wrap around her, as she wraps around him, he pounds into her like a beast, and keep letting her enjoy his member inside of her.

"I won't leave you again, I will spoil you so much, and look at only you." he cuddly with her, as she smiles at him, and moan his name as he keeps going in and out of her.

With a big large thrust, he came inside of her, as they breathe heavily, as he laid down on her, kissing his mark on her, and moving his lip to met hers before he lip lock with her lip.

After an hour he stops cumming inside of her, as she glare at him, he smirks at her, he removes his length in her, as she moans in pain for hurting so much. He lifts her up on his lap and kisses her to heal, with his powers to heal her clit, as she kisses him back with tears in her eyes.

"do you feel better now. I'm sorry for being so harsh in you. I'm just scared you will leave me that's all." he rocks her in his lap.

"yes, and it's okay since you get jealous easily." she teases him.

"I've got a present for you," he told her bringing her facing him, as he gave her a bouquet of red roses, meaning he loves her. She blushes and kisses him as thanks.

"that's not all" he gave her a gold necklace of cherry blossom, that said Sasuke Uchiha and an Uchiha clan fan next to it said Sakura Haruno is Mine. She blushes, as he smirks, and wrap his arm around her waist and cuddly with her.

They got dress, as he lifts her up sitting on his lap, never leaving her again. As their twins came in and miss their parents. They smile at their children.

The next week after she feels better and can walk again, she found out she is pregnant again and he is so happy and kiss her on the lip.

They walk to the city, with her arms clinging, around his waist, as he smirks and smiles, with his arms around her waist. Of course, they are being lovey-dovey and all they have in their eyes are each other.

His Fangirls saw this, and receive the rejected flowers from him but they don't know the meaniing but some of them do. They walk over, and got in front of the Marry couple, as he frowns at them and notices his wife is getting sad, as they look so pretty. He thinks and looks at her, what pretty all he can see is an ugly face and big fat slut body. As his wife is so much pretty than them she is like a Goddesses to him. He pulls Sakura more close to him. As she blushes at him.

His Fangirls tries to rip them apart and it won't work, and they are stick like glue, as Sakura glare at them, she hugs Sasuke tighter, he smiles at his girl and saw boys behind his wife and saw them looking at her ass, and some even look at her breast, he saw them having lust and pervy face as they look at what is his. He grows at them, and kiss Sakura on the lip, making Fangirls and boys look at them with blush and jealously.

When Sasuke went to get food for Sakura, as she loves dangos so much. He is getting surrounded by girls so quick after he left to get food, for his wife.

Sakura is waiting for Sasuke, as she Is getting surrounded by boys. They look at her with lust, and they are quite handsome but not as much as her husband.

Sakura saw her husband Sasuke, getting surround by girls, and saw them pressing their bodies close to them, she looks angry, as she saw him looking at their breasts. Sakura looks hurt by him, is he after all only like her because of her body. She shakes head and not to think of that and trust her husband for once.

Sasuke glare at his Fangirls, and thinks they have a chance with him just because they press their bodies close to him, he felt nothing when they press their breast to him. When his wife press against him, he will feel hot, and lust, but there is nothing when they press against him. When they try to show their breast, he looks at them in disgust, as they are nothing compare to his wife's breast. He looks at his wife Sakura and saw boys flirting with her, one trying to touch her ass and another to touch her breast. He growls, and push out of the Fangirls making them all fall on the floor, as the tissue they put in they breast came out and made them flat. The blush in embarrassed, as they look hurt as he didn't help them and saw him race towards, his wife they signt in defeat and knows he is in love with his wife. Some boys who look at the Fangirls and thought they have big breast are disappointed and walk away.

Sasuke grabs her from behind, and stand protective of her and glare at them, as eyes nearly turn red, they turn and glare at him back and walk away.

Sasuke kiss Sakura, more, and telling everyone that she is his only. He brings her close to him, as she links arms with him with a smile. He smirks at her. And let her link arms with him.

Everyone looks at them and saying how cute they are. They went to buy things they want to buy. They saw their best friends and said hi and chat for a few hours before they left.

They back to his Forest home, as he held her bridal style and fly to his mansion. He carries her, to the waterfall spa, as he clicks his figure, they change, as she dresses in her bikini and he dresses in his swim trousers.

They went for a swim, as he chases after his wife, and kiss her. They play together, as he hugs her, with his arm around her and her arms around him, with flowers around them, they look at each other with love, as he leans Down to kiss her and she kisses him back, he smiles between the kiss.

He lifts her up against his waist, he moves her bikini pants to the side, as he opens his swim trunks zip, and out came his member, he went and pound into her. As he hugs her body close to him kissing and fucking her. She moans and he moans her name look at each other.

"love, when we go out, always link arms with me, to show everyone that you are with me and is mine," he told her with a smirk, as his length is going deeper and bigger inside of her, feeling so much pleasure Inside of her, as he felt hot in her. She moans at him.

" Okay, I want to show girls that your mine. "she told him with a kiss, as he kisses her back. With him pounding into her hard and aggressive, with loud sticky wet fucks. He looks at her with love as he fucks her.

He smile at his wife is his forever and they could never get old. He is head over heels for her and she is the same with him. They are the sexiest and hot couple that everyone finds them cute and envy. Whenever boys come close to Sakura, he will pull her away somewhere and fuck her with jealous and Yandere sex, as he kills the one getting in between them. When girls come close to Sasuke, she would clingy on him and kiss him in front of them and smirk, and glare at them. He smirks at his wife action and let her hold his arm, as he hugs her and held her waist possessive.

* * *

 **Extra 3#**

 **Beach**

They are having a vacation together and are the eyes of both girls and boys, but they got used to it, as Sasuke grab sakura waist and bring her closer to him and death glare at boys looking at his girlfriend.

they went somewhere private and no one would bug them, they are both naked, as Sasuke grabs Sakura waist against some rocks, with her legs and arms around him, moaning his name, as he smirks, sucking her breast, groaning moving and pumping in and out of her hard and groaning her name, he felt so jealous and almost turn yandere when boys look at his girl body that only he can touch and his only to be touch.

she pushes him down into the water, as they made out in the water and went back up to breath again, he turns her around to touch her breast from behind, and fuck her fast and hard, kissing moaning and graning, as they both came on each other.

he helps her to get dress and got dress himself, going on their date after their quick fuck, on the beach, and are happy together. he kisses her again and she kisses him back before going and walking around the beach.

 **subway**

the subway is crowded as always, no one notices what they are doing since Sasuke has a long clock on covering his and Sakura body. he hugs her from behind, without her making a sound, as she bit her lips and cover it, leaning against his chest, as his arms are around her hugging her. he leans her against the door, slowly kissing her.

everyone around is saying how cute the couple is, in fact, Sasuke has his member inside of Sakura pussy, moving in and out of her slowly without anyone noticing, and deep as well, making them both groan and moan in silence. she glares at him as he gave her a wink and smirk at her.

he can feel his member being in and out her, getting bigger and bigger, hitting her most sweet spot, moving in and out, and can feel how tight she is and he is, going in and out of her, with some cum coming inside of her.

with a final thrust, he came inside of her, still holding her, as he removes his member, fixing their clothes with the clock and pretends nothing happens, after all, they did have a quick fuck in a public subway.

 **Bathroom**

the two are in their room, with Sasuke being horny and wanting to fuck his wife Sakura again and couldn't have enough after they had kids together and now he wants another one.

after he finishes making four rounds with her on the bed he went to the bathroom to do more. he went on top of her and lay her down on the floor touching and banging her hard and fast, moaning and groaning each other name, he plays with her breast as she plays with his hair, he cum into her again, both breathing and he look her with deep love and yandere eyes, as she blushes and gave him a kiss he felt more and more in love with her and can't get enough of her love for him.

he carries her the showers and bathtub and slams in his member inside of her and both began their action, and thrusting and banging each other hard kissing each other passionately, making moans, groans and water hitting and wall banging sound, as they fuck each other again.

they did it over their limit and a new scor for them, they did about thirty rounds non stop all night to morning 24 hours, and this is the last round with one hard thrust, he came inside of her, both clean each other up and carry her back to bed and hug each other a good night and went to sleep.

 **End of one shot**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: Rich Playboys and Fashionable girls**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings : SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, RikuTem, SuiKarin and SatoAmi**

 **Summary: they are the rich Playboys around the town, they are rich, every girl they met would melt with their flirty acts, they are Playboys as they play with girls feeling, bring to bed and throw them out the next day like they meant nothing. Every girl only are after their looks and frame, they would only go for their money and sex. That's why they are the rich Playboys. But that all change when they saw these seven stylish girls walking around town like models, and found out one of the girl which is the leader is rich. They felt they are different, they don't care what everyone thinks, when they look at them. Boys would look at their girls with blush, some girls admire them. Sluts would be jealous and glare at them. The Playboys wants to know them more, but don't have the guts as they fell in love for the first time, they have the guts to play with girls feelings but not have the guts to confess. They follow the girls, well mostly purpose meeting them on coincidence, like the beach, arcade, stores, clubs, cafe, party and so much more. The girls always say what do they want, when they met up in a club again, when the girls are dancing sexy, close to the Playboys, who they didn't notice, the Playboys confess to the girls, who is shock and don't want to trust them at first, when the boys look at them serious, and say they are not Playboys anymore and felt in love with the girl. The girls blush and give them a chance. After getting together, five years later they are marry and have kids. They stop being players and would glare at boys looking at their wife's who always have good sense in fashion and is a model now. The boys are in a band. They are the world famous celebrities couple.**

 **Note: when they become a couple in the club, things are getting heated with the newly form couple.**

 **Mostly SasuSaku will get the mature scenes, and the other Pairings will some of mature scene not as much as SasuSaku.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18 - rich Playboys and Fashionable girls.**

🏙️ **Konoha Town 🏙️**

In the town of Konoha, it is a busy day. Konoha is a town that is always full of people day and night 24 hours. The building 🏢 is stable, there are supermarkets, a big mall with lots of store 🏬 and food 🍲 inside the mall. There are games, movies and a whole lot more of what the town has. The most standing thing about Konoha is that they have the latest technology and all of the Sakura trees are blooming.

The town is full of emotion from everywhere.

There are girlish streams surrounded around someone. As you get closer you will see every single girl's around a group of popular rich boys. Not every girl are screaming of the group of handsome boys some girls are married, have boyfriends and some are just interested in boys and some even have crushes that are not the boys. The one who have surrounded the boys, likes them so much that are all mix different types of girls, bossy, sluts, whores, bitches, shy girls, pervert girls, sexy girls, bad girls, good girls and loud girls.

The group of boys and one of the richest boys in Konoha, they have a long black limo behind them and wearing rich clothes. They are not only rich boys, but Playboys, they are players who play with girls feelings and throw them away, but they won't play with taken girls who has a lover. They would always bring a girl to their home, in the bed and have you know... Sex with random girls and the next day they will break their hearts and throw them away like nothing, but they would always come to them and thi k they will have a chance with them and think they will like them. But it always is the same and will never change.

There are seven rich Playboys. The leader has dark hair and dark eyes, with a cold look on his face, he is the coldheart rich playboy Sasuke Uchiha. He is the sexiest and handsome bad boy type. His family is the richest in town, but the second richest in town. He has an arm around one slut, she has green hair and orange eyes, she felt her heart is going to burst.

The next boy, has navy blue hair, with mismatch eyes of gold and red. He is the coldest rich playboy, colder than Sasuke. His name is Satoshi Mizukuro. His family is rich. He is the most handsome guy and is mysterious. He has his arms wrap around a slut who shows too much skin, she has orange hair and yellow eyes, she smiles sexy at him as he rolls his eyes at her.

The boy next to him, has blonde hair, with blue eyes, an orange headband and marks on his face. He is the hyper rich playboy. His name is Naruto Namikaze. His famy is rich. He is handsome and hyper. He is holding a girl with brown hair and pink eyes, she smirks at him as he gave out a fake smile to her.

Next to him is two boys, onr of them have brown hair style in a ponytail and dark eyes, his name is Shikamaru Nara and the other boy has dark long brown-black hair with white eyes, his name is Neji Hyuga. They are both rich and has an unusual hairstyle, that didn't stop girls from loving them. Shikamaru is the laziest handsome boy, and Neji the most mysterious boys. They are holding one girl hand. The one Shikamaru is holding, she has red hair and purple eyes, she blush at him, as he lazy look at her. The one Neji is holding she has blonde hair and pink eyes, she hugs him sexy, as he pushes her off him and coldly looks at her.

The boy next to them has teal white hair with a few purple tips. He has purple eyes and shapes a tooth. He is the mischievous rich playboy. He is rich, his name is Suigutsu Hoizoki. He grinned at a girl he is holding, she has blue hair and orange eyes she looks at him shyly.

The last boy has blonde hair, his hair is not as blonde as Naruto, but light colour blonde, he has blue eyes brighter than Naruto. He has a headband around him, with tips of blue in his hair and piercing. His name is Riku Kuroswam. He is rich, he is playful. He has his arm around a purple hair girl and has green eyes, she gave him a flirty smirk, as he gave her a fake flirt smile.

They went in the limo with the girls they had in their arms to their home. As the limo went away, everyone sight and know they would be a dump.

But the players didn't see seven fashionable girls walking pass the crowd of people not caring at all.

When boys and some admire girls saw them, with everyone else, they scream happy, with smiles and smirks as they saw them. The seven girls smile, as they play games, and do other things together to make their mood bringer after what happen with the players. The seven girls are the most fashionable and cool girl in town.

The next day with the Playboys, who woke up naked, with the girls they fucked, as they were asleep, they kick them out and harshly play with their feelings, as they got dress and cry and ran out the door. The boys tch and sight, for their next prey. They want to find a girl that won't go their looks, sex and money.

They walk to town in the limo, and came out and saw people surrounding someone. They were. Curious, so they went there and saw a group of seven girls, and is shocked at how fashionable they are, they felt their heartbeat and fell in love in the first sight when girls try to get their attention, it didn't work as they keep looking at these seven girls.

They saw them having fun with everyone, kids, adults, couples, teenagers and even elders are smiling and having fun, when they play with the girls.

"dance girls we want to see, that one dance that stunned us all." said everyone. As the girls nodded as the players wonder what is going on.

"I'll go first and the leader goes last. I'm going to do, hip hop dance." said a girl, with brown hair, that is tide in a twin bun, with big green earrings, she has honey brown eyes. She has a green dragon jewel, she is wearing a shiny green jacket with a hoody that unzips, it has dragons and earth with dragons flying around it. She is wearing a light green tank top, that shows her belly, and has green lose pants, with jewels around it. She has a green canvas. She is mischief and tough. As she also has weapons around her pants as decoration. She has a green bracelet on, with a Sakura flower, fan, butterfly, chain, cloud and water drop with the names of her friends. Her name is Tenten Ryuu. She is the toughest and dangerous girl in town, despite being a fashionable girl.

Neji looks at her with love in his eyes and can't help, to be captured with the weapons around her, she looks so attractive to him and he fell her and won't let her go either. His friends look at him in Shock and have never seen him look so lovesick and gentle and he might found his soul mate.

She let her hair down, that reach to her mid back, she wore a cap backwards, she has more accessories on her neck and hand.

Neji blush as he saw her hair down and she looks so much pretty, and more real than all the girls he has been with. His friends know she is a type that is hard to get to fall in love with. She is strong and tough, they can tell by her weapons. But if their mysterious friend like her than they will support him, all he needs to do is stop being a player. And can tell she is not a slut or a type to sleep around.

Tenten starts to dance, starting with her legs first, before she became faster, with a green glow around her. She dances forward, backwards, sides to side. She even did a 360 flip in the air.

Everyone cheer for her as well as her best friends, the boys are shock and Neji is falling more and more in love with her.

She throws weapons around her, as she is still glowing green, this time the weapons around her form a dragon, changing colours each time she dances, as its getting to the end of the dance of the song, the weapons explode into green fireworks.

"thank you," she said, as she fixes back her hair, as everyone cheers for her.

"I want her to be my girlfriend. I want to keep her mine only. I don't want to be a player anymore and she looks like she could care less about my money and looks. I fell in love with her and I want to know her more. So I'm sorry I won't be a playboy anymore. "said Neji to his best friends seriously and determined, they look shocked but also happy for him.

" we understand Neji and we support you. But you have to prove to her your not a player, as she might have seen us with different girls each time. "said Sasuke the leader, as he nodded.

" I'm going to dance, rock and roll. "said a girl with dirty blonde hair, that is in a twin tail, with fan ribbons. She has jade green eyes. Her earrings are a big fan, she is wearing a shiny gold jacket, unzip, she has a pale yellow tank top and has gold stones on it, and that shows her belly, she has short lost blue jeans, that is clip with her pants to the back of her pocket, that is a strip to the other side. She hs jewellery fans that are clip to her pockets. She has canvas high shoe. She has a necklace that has a fan, and a gold bracket like the one Tenten is wearing, but with Sakura flower, butterfly, clouds, water drop, chain, and dragon.

Riku looks at her and can't help to have a real happy smile and a blush on his face. She looks interesting and made him happy. He can't help to look at her, feisty and strong look, even if she a fashionable girl and can tell she is not fake like all the girls he went out with and knows she is showing her true self and is the oldest of the girl with Tenten, she is also the sister type and protective of her friends as he saw how she glare at pervert boys who want her friends. He fell for in first sight.

His friends are shocked because he is normally not that easily in love with girls. And has never seen him show his real smile before he saw a girl he is really in love with. They support him and Neji smile at him and knows how she felt.

Temari, let her hair down to her mid back, as it's let down is a bit wavy. She has is wearing rocklish glass on and a backwards cap on.

Riku looks interested in her and found her cute. His friends look at him in shock and that he is so happy. They support him with the girl he likes.

Temari has a guitar with her, as she flips her hair, like a Rockstar and dance, with popping before it became rock. She has a yellow aura around her, as the song became midway, she jumps and plays the guitar, as she has sand fans around her, as the song ended the sand burst into music notes and fireworks.

Everyone screams at how cool she is as Riku is shocked at how cool she is and found him more and more in love with her.

"I, want her I want that girl to be my girl. Even if she doesn't know me, yell or turn her back on me cause I'm a player, I will make her love me, she is feisty and strong, the type I want. I agree with Neji." he td his friends.

"you don't need to tell us we support you we are best bros," said Naruto as their friends agree with Naruto, Riku smile at his friends.

"it's time for the double elegant dance." said two girls stepping out to the middle.

One has dark hair, mix with blue and purple. She has eyes like Neji, but lavander purple, eyes. Her hair is down in layers. She is wearing a white long sleeve, over the long sleeve, is a dark blue dress, she has a blue jacket on, with birds on it. She has blue round earrings, she is wearing a blue canvas, she has clips in her hair. She is wearing a water drop and Hyuga Clan necklace on her neck. She is rich cause she is part of the Hyuga clan. She as jewel around her jacket, She has a blue bracelet, like the one Tenten and Temari, have, that is their friendship bracelet with all their names of each other but themselves in it. Their leader created the bracelet for them and it's their treasure. Her name is Hinata Hyuga.

The other girl next to Hinata has purple hair, that is out and has silver eyes. She is wearing a long sleeve, with a light purple skirt, that reaches to her ankle, and the sleeve is tickle inside her skirt. She has a shiny purple jacket on with butterflies. She has a purple canvas on. She is wearing a. Butterfly earrings and has a shiny butterfly necklace. She has jewel around her skirt. She has a purple bracelet on, with all of her friend's name on it and is the same as Tenten, Temari and Hinata. Her name is Ami Wakano.

Naruto and Satoshi look at them with love at first sight. That shock their friends.

Naruto is really dense with girls and is not serious with them until now. He is eying a girl who looks a bit like Neji. They are happy for their hyper friend who found a girl he loves.

Satoshi is always cold with women, and no girls have ever melted his cold heart. But they saw him eyeing Ami, with a smile and soft glaze on his face. That they have never seen him smile before. But they are glad for their friend, as he deserves his happiness as well.

Naruto looked at the dark hair beauty Hinata, she looks like the shy type at first with strangers, but with her friends she is like another person, brave and determined. He fell for her caring attitude for her friends. He likes how she is not like any other girls, she is cute as well and fell in love with her in first sight.

Satoshi has never fallen in love with a girl before, only play with them like a toy. But he is for once interested in a girl for once, and he really likes her and wants to know her more. He fell for her, at her I don't care attitude that made him smirk. She is different from all the other girls. He wants her. She is not fake either and wants her to be in his arm, as he wants to be her boyfriend. He fell for in love at first sight.

Their friends have never seen them act this way before. They look love sick, happy and smirking and smiling brightly. They found a girl who they love and stop being a player, even Satoshi who is cold hearted.

"Hey Neji, I'm just wondering if that girl related to you somehow. She has the same eyes as you." said Suigetsu pointing to the dark-haired girl.

"yes. She is Hinata Hyuga, she was once the heiress of the Hyugas. But the elders and even her own father don't think she is good enough, they force more on her imouto Hanaba than Hinata. She was sad, and the Hyuga clan disowned her from the family, even if I and Hanaba try to stop them but can't. Ever since she's been gone, Hinabi has been cold and strict to the elders and her father mostly, because she misses her older sister a lot. Hinata has the freedom she always wanted but still miss her sister the most. We are cousins. I found her again, and she looks happy with her best friends and I'm happy for her. "said Neji.

The boys were shocked at what happened to her and can tell she doesn't want to go back to the hell again. As she looks so happy with her best friends.

" where does she get her money" ask Shikamaru.

"her mother and imouto give her money, without the elders and her father for finding out and they miss Hinata dearly," said Neji.

His friends are angry and never knew one of the richest company can do that to their daughter and kick her out because she is not strong or has the business type personality.

Hinata and Ami step out, they remove their jacket, and put on a kimono long sleeve, that reaches to the back, they have more accessories on their hair. They are holding twin fans.

As they are dancing elegant, with blue and purple light around them. They have flowers, birds feathers around them, blowing around them as they dance with the fan making them as elegant ladies. As the song came to the end, the flowers and feathers combined together and made feathers and sparkles running down.

Everyone cheer, as kids look at it exciting and told their parents who laugh. The boys are a shock of traditional dance that it's not popular anymore, these days but t is still welcomed and the hardest to dance. Naruto and Satoshi blush and fell even more love with them.

Ami and Hinata went back how they usually are by putting back their jackets on.

"I want to make Hinata, my girl, I fell for her. Not of her looks but how strong she is and has never met a kind who is kind and strong at the same time," said Naruto seriously.

The boys have never seen him so serious before and Neji agree with him to be Hinata future boyfriend and can see how much Naruto fell for his cousin.

" I want to make the purple girl mine. I normally don't like women at all. But she changes me and me fell in love with her, and I'm not letting her go either as I found my own soul mate who brightens the light for me. She is my purple flower. I don't want to be a player but her boyfriend. "said Satoshi seriously.

" we all understand. "said Riku, as their friends agree.

" it's now sexy and innocent dance. " said two girls walking up the middle.

One of the girls has light blonde hair in a high ponytail, that reaches to her waist, she has a silver ribbon. She has bright blue eyes brighter than both Naruto and Riku. She is wearing a white tank top, showing her belly, she has a shiny silver jacket on, with white clouds on her jacket. She is wearing a silver skirt. She has a silver-blue earring and a cloud necklace, plus her company neck lace. Her company the Yamanaka are not one of the richest populated ones. She has a silver canvas in her feet. She has a silver bracelet on with her friends name on the symbol that represents them. Like the one that Tenten, Temari, Hinata and Ami are wearing. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

The girl with Ino has blazing red hair, that is near her waist, with bits that are messy, she has, red eyes with glasses on. She is wearing a creamy tank top, she has a shiny red jacket on, with a hoddie like her best friends has on. She shows her belly button, and is wearing a red skirt, with fishnet socks and has a red canvas on. She has a chain around her skirt and jacket. She has red round earrings on, she is wearing a lava chain necklace, she has a red bracelet with all her friend's name on it. Her name is Karin Uzumaki.

Both Shikamaru and Suigetsu are interested in the two girls. The boys got surprised again.

It's not every day that Shikamaru is not lazy, but in love with the blonde hair girl, having a smile and soft glaze on her. She looks like a loud type, girly girl who loves to shop, but supports her best friends and won't sleep with boys easily even if she looks like one but isn't one.

Also Suigetsu might be mischievous and playful. But this time he is serious and in love and has never seen their shark tooth friend, be this serious and focus on one girl. He is looking at the red head girl.

"I think I know the red head, she is my cousin from my mother side. Only an Uzumaki will have red hair and hot temperature reaction," stated Naruto.

His friends sight and glare at him to tell him sooner, as he tehehe at them and is too fouced at watching Hinata.

The two girls play a sexy and innocent song on. Ino has a silver white aura around her, as she is dancing innocently, while Karin has a red aura around her and is dancing sexy. At the middle of the dance, they have magic chains and clouds around them making people in awe. After the dance is finished the cloud and chain mix and created a bomb of flowers raining down.

Everyone clapped and. Is happy with the dance.

"I want to make the blonde one my girls. We are the total opposite, but she made me happy," said Shikamaru looking at Ino with love.

That shock the boys and has never seen their lazy friends speak so soft and serious at the same time with a soft glaze at the blonde girl.

" if you're happy then we are too, plus most of us already stop being a player," said Satoshi, as the boys nodded but Sasuke as he hasn't found one yet.

"that red hair girl is sexy and hot-headed. I fell for her not the way she dances, but how she acts and told off people. I want her, and I bet we would fight a lot, but I don't care and to tease her would be amusing and I fell for her." said Suigetsu.

"you two really suited each other only you and Shikamaru fell for the opposite type but we are happy for you two," said Sasuke happy for his friends but want his happiness as well.

"don't be sad Sasuke, you won't be a player anymore, as I think the leader of the girls would be the one for you." said the boys to their leader, as he thinks about and could be true.

"our last dance for the best, of course, goes to our leader." said the girls, as everyone is getting more loud and excited which made the boys wonder if the leader is really popular and talented.

"acrobatics dance." said the leader. She has long straight rosy pink hair that reaches to her waist, with a red rose headband. She has the brightest pink eyes they have ever seen. She is wearing a pale pink top, with a shiny pink jacket hoddie, with Sakura petals on it. She is wearing fluffy soft snow leopard shorts, that show her belly button. Out of all the girls, she is the slimmest and strongest. She has black sexy tights on, she is wearing a pink canvas. She has petal earrings. She is wearing a cherry petal necklace that represents her company, and fire n water yin yang necklace as well. She has a green bracelet on her with her best friends name. Her name is Sakura Haruno the leader of the girls, she is the richest girl, as the Haruno is richer than the Uchiha. But her best friends didn't care if their leader is rich or not, they are happy with her as they made their felt love and warm. She would always spoil her best friends, as they won't let her spoil them that much and wants to spoil them as well. They got famous as the fashionable girls, with Sakura fashion design and every model company wants them to model for them as the girls have to think about it.

Sasuke looks at the girl who is the leader, with a smirk and blush. As he saw how different she is, and can tell she is the strongest and most scares one out of the group. But that made him even more interested in her, he is normally cold-hearted, but his heart beats for her faster, and he wants s to know her more and fell in love with her. She is going to be his girl and he won't let anyone steal her away from him, he wants her and show her that he is not a player anymore.

His friends are shocked that his leader, Sasuke the one that is the hardest to be in love with, has his eyes set on the girl's leader Sakura like they all say leader with the leader is true. Plus they have never seen him so happy, so bright and he is smirki g and blushing eyeing the girl. They smile and know they all given up the playboy act and wants to woo the girls they like now, even their leader has given up his playboy act and fell for girls who are real and different from other girls.

Sakura steps out, as she ties her hair in a High Ponytail.

She started to dance, and dis many tricks, she has a pink aura around her with Sakura petals around her. She dances, and did acrobat moves like handstands, spinning in the air doing flips, backwards handstand, and flipping in the air. As she is doing move moves in the middle of the song, she has feathers and flowers around her, as she did the split. As the song ended after she flips in the air, the petals, with the feathers and flowers combined to make an angel wing with Sakura landed in the ground perfectly with a wing in the back, as she landed the wing pop and became small Sakura flowers that shine.

Everyone scream and cheer for her and is in awe and how beautiful it is and how fleaxiable she is.

The boys are a shock at how light and flexible she is and is one of the reasons she is the leader after all.

Sasuke is more and more Intrested In her, he fell for her even more. She is different, which made him happy, he can see she is not faking either and he will prove to her that he is not a player anymore. He is shocked at how talented she is and is so flexible and fast as well. He will have her even if he has to fight for her love.

"I, think I'm in love with her. She is so my type, the one who won't fall for you easily and is strong and tough. I want her to be my queen I will treasure her like she's the queen. I want to stop being a player and be her king. For now, on the rich Playboys will be called the rich boys only and we all want these fashionable girls right. Each one fell for them right. "said Sasuke smiling at Sakura before looking at his best friends who were shock and happy at the same time.

" we will support you and we all have a girl we like and we don't need to fight for one girl. "said the boys as Sasuke nodded.

The fashionable girls thank everyone and went away. The boys want to follow and know them more, but they saw these two twin redheads, who went to Sakura, which made Sasuke growl out of jealousy even if he didn't know her yet and made his friends laugh, as he glares at them.

"Gaara, Sasori what are you doing here," said Sakura towards her male friend, who are Temari little brothers. Who are also like her best male friends, they may have a bit of crush with Sakura when they were younger but now is an overprotective brother side for them and won't let guy near her, unless they can fight them off and they will accept them as her boyfriend.

"We want to invite Temari - Nii, Saku - Chan and your friends to the arcade, then to the clubs and so much more and we haven't hung out much lately." said the red head twins.

"will the others be there," said Temari.

"yes they will be," they said in sync again. As the girls nodded.

The rich boys will follow in secret and always made a plan to purposely bump into them.

As the girls walk to their limo, that has petals on it, and the boys are shocked that they are rich or something, but the petals are only the richest company that has it and so they think Sakura is a Haruno and she treats her friends like normal.

"I think the girl. I'm after is a Haruno, only a Haruno has pink, red, and blonde hair and all have green and red eyes. Plus the all wear cherry blossom necklace. They are the richest company, which doesn't care rich or poor. They care for everyone equally and acts like normal people and don't care if they get poor or not and is one of the friendliest company and the nicest as well. "said Sasuke.

" We know that too. "agree with the boys.

* * *

They watch the girls get in with the twins to go to the arcade first. The boys went and follow from behind, they went to their limo.

Girls went in front of them, and hug them giving sexy flirts to them, as the boys don't have time for this, they saw the girls limo starting the engine. They went to their limo, as girls want to get in their pants, as they push the girls away with a glare, as they landed on the floor.

They told them something that made everyone shock, they want to know who are the girls they like.

"the fashionable girls" and went to the limo and drive to follow the girl's limo.

The Fangirls are shocked, and know it's going to be hard for them to Cort the fashionable girls, as they hate players and cheated a lot. But are happy that have someone they out of every girl they want them to end up with and it's the fashionable girls, they like them and they look good together. Everyone can see the boys change and is glade for them if they hurt the girls, there will be hell to pay. The sluts are another story if they heard this they will try to hurt the girls, but they not to worry as the girls can fight.

The boys found the girls with the other best male friends which mad the boys growl in jealous.

They walk and sat on a race car machine that is close to the girls. They saw Sakura, Temari and Tenten beating the shot out of their male friends who are getting angry, the boys had ro held them back for laughing too hard.

They follow the girls, to the cafe where they get food to eat, to the beach, when they saw the girls wearing a bikini and looks so hot like a model, that made the boys blush as they spy on the girls. As the girls went to the party and the boys went and saw them dance.

The next day the boys follow the girls to the club, as they dance close to the girls, as the girl's dint realize this but they dance close to the boys, gliding against them, as they turn hot and hold their bodies as they dance together.

The girls took the boys to a private room and want to talk to them, as they lock the door.

"we know you have followed us and we are not that dumb, but do you want for us, aren't you the Playboys," said Sakura looking at them but mostly Sasuke who saw her look at him and gave her a smirk as she blushes.

"We want to know you, girls, we love you and want you to go out with us." said the boys seriously and determined and made the girls shock.

"we are not players, but boys who fell in love with you girls," said Sasuke as the girls look shocked.

"we believe you, you will only get one chance, let's introduce ourself." said the girls.

"okay, I'm the leader Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura looked at him in shock, and that he is so handsome and sexy at the same time. He looks at her with a sexy smirk. she glared at him.

"I'm Naruto Namikaza"

Karin is shocked and knows it's her cousin, his mother s her father little sister.

Hinata looks at him with a small blush on her face. He looks cute and handsome to her. He looks at her with a smile.

"Shikamaru Nara, troublesome"

Ino looks at him annoyed and irritated. But blush and found him a bit handsome. He found her cute at the expression she made.

"Neji Hyuga"

Hinata looks shocked at her cousin, but happy as well.

Tenten looks at him with a glare, but he smirks at her as she blushes a bit.

Suigetsu Hoizoki"

Karin looks at him and knows they won't get along, even if he is sexy and handsome, he grins at her, as she blushes and wonders why her heart is beating so fast for him.

"yo, I'm Riku Kurosawa."

Temari looks at him, with a blush, but a glare as well. He looks handsome, she turns away as he looks at her in amusement.

"Satoshi Mizukuro"

Ami looks at him with a blush, as he smiles at her, she tries to glare at him, as he gave her a sexy smirk.

"it's our turn, I'm Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke looks at her and saw cute and feisty she is. As she glares at him with a blush. He smirks even more.

"Hinata Hyuga"

Naruto looks her with a smile as she blushes at him.

"Tenten Ryuu"

Neji smirk at her as she glare at him, he smirks even more at her.

What surprised the boys is that the Ryuus are rank three of the richest, but they show off there rich like some company do and they are like the Haruno.

"Ino Yamanaka"

Shikamaru looks at her, as she flares at him, he lazy smile at her which made her a bit mad that he look down on her.

"Karin Uzumaki"

Suigetsu grins at her, as she looks mad at him. He chuckles. As she glare at him.

"Temari"

Riku looks at her, as she gave him a look. He smiles at her in amusement.

"Ami Wakano"

Satoshi looks her with a sexy smirk, that made her look at him with an angry blush, as she chuckles in amusement.

Sakura looks at the girls as they nodded to give them a chance and see if they are still players.

"we agree to your confession." said the girls as the boys are happy.

Sasuke went towards Sakura, as he hugs her with a smirk she glares and growls at him.

Neji held Tenten, she glares at him. He smiled at her.

Shikamaru wraps his arms around Ino, who blush at him.

Naruto hugs Hinata who blush, so red and hug him back. He smiles at her.

Riku held Temari waist as she glare at him and blush at the action.

Suigetsu held Karin hand, as she growls at him and he teases her.

Satoshi hug Ami, who blush and look away from him.

"we are going to know our Girlfriends." said the boys.

"in this private room, there are ten extra rooms that are soundproof, there are four bathrooms, a kitchen, two living room, game room, spa room and movie room. You can also go outside for the dance and came back inside later," said Tenten. As the boys are shock and smirk.

SasuSaku, SatoAmi, NejiTen and NaruHina went to the rooms first.

SasuSaku went to the navy blue room, SatoAmi to the purple room NejiTen to the green room and NaruHina to the orange room.

RikuTem, SuiKarin and ShikaIno are dancing together.

They get to know each other and things start to be heated up, as the new couple, can't stop their home for each other and end up making love, as the boys are not letting them go after making love.

* * *

 **dance floor - SuiKarin, RikuTem, ShikaIno**

The three couples are dancing with each other.

Ino and Karin are sexy dancing and gliding against their boyfriends, length, as they growl, and got turn on, Shikamaru and Suigetsu, spin them around with a smirk and held their waist and glide against them as revenge as they moan and felt their boyfriends length, under their entrance gliding as they blush and moan. They continue to sexy dance, before they took them back to the private room, to the room. ShikaIno to the silver room and SuiKarin to the red room.

* * *

 **with RikuTem**

Riku dance with Temari who blush at him.

He started to make out with her, as she kisses him back, he held her waist, he is slightly taller than her. He lifts her up, as she keeps. Kissing him, as he smirks between the kiss, he touches her ass, as she glare at him. He chuckles at her.

"if you want to make love, then say it, I want you even if we just Became a couple now," she told him with a blush, and hug him if he gets a wrong impression on her.

"babe, your so sexy and so mine. I will gladly take you in my arms and make love with the women I love, I know you are not the type who sleeps with boys that easily so don't worry, I know your not like that. I love you and I won't judge you either." he kisses her gently, as she cries and kisses him back.

He carries her to the private room and locks the door behind. As he went to the gold room.

He started his work on her, as they are moaning, groaning, with slapping sex sound. As they look at each other with blush and loves how each other feels so good. He has never felt this good with any girl, but Temari and he would marry her as well. He kisses her and thrust in and out of her. This is her first time and he needs to be careful with her, to show her that he serious with her.

"your mine, I won't leave you, when I try so hard to make you fell in love with me," he told her, kissing and thrusting inside of her. She blushes and hugs him, as he husky smirk at her. She pouted, he chuckles and hugs even tighter finding her cute and so in love with her.

* * *

 **with ShikaIno**

Shikamaru is looking at his girlfriend Ino who is on top of him, riding him, as he groans and she moans his name. He has never felt so good before and it's with his girlfriend that he loves and won't let go.

"you know Ino, your not a sex toy right. Your the one I'm going to spent my life with," he told him thrusting her.

"Shika, I love you and you better keep your promise," she told him jumping on him with a blush.

* * *

 **with SuiKarin**

Suigetsu and Karin are getting wild and aggressive with each other, as they challenge each other, doing different positions, as they are moaning and groaning. He is thrusting her sideways, as he turns his face and kisses him like no tomorrow, as he did the same with fucking her. They both moan at how each other feels so good.

"don't cheat on me" moan Karin.

"I would never when I found the girl I love." groan Suigetsu.

* * *

 **With NaruHina**

Hinata kisses her boyfriend on the lip and is shy at first but not anymore. He Smiles at her, as she gave him a blow job before he started to. Make love with her, as moans and groans come from this room.

" I love you Naruto." blush Hinata kissing him.

"I love you too Hinata your my sunshine my other side." thrust Naruto inside of her.

* * *

 **NejiTen**

Neji kisses his girlfriend, rocking her in and out of her hard and rough, he likes to have it rough with her, with those moans she made turn him on and he has never been turned on before like she did to him.

Tenten kisses her boyfriend, as he held her tight and start to face up his pace, as the two are blushing as they made love.

"do you bring girls on your bed and fuck them hard as well, am I just another girl to fuck." she looks at him sadly, as he kisses her.

"of course not I'm only like that to the girl I love, which is you. Your not a girl to be fuck, to be love and the one to spend my whole life with." he thrust in her harder.

She blushes, and moan his name, as he went even Hader inside of her, he smirks at his work on his girlfriend.

* * *

 **SatoAmi**

He stood there and pin his girlfriend on the big bed, kissing her all over the place, as he started to take her jacket off to the floor. She stares at him with love and pulls him down for a kiss, unbuttons his clothes off.

"you sure you want this, my purple flower. Once we start there is no turning back and I can't stop making love with you," he told her caring as he kisses her, lifting her dress up to her stomach.

"of course I want it. Or is it you want to fuck other girls but for me your girlfriend. I guess you a player after all. All I want is a caring boyfriend who would make me happy and fuck me with love." she tries to get up, but he pushes her down and made her no escape, he kisses her harder looking at her with love in his eyes.

" you won't leave me. You're my girlfriend that I, love I just met you but feels like we met so long. I don't want to fuck those sluts, but you. I love you dammit. Your mine, I'm going to make love and fuck you Ami, babe." he told her, as she blushes and smiles at him. She removes his clothes to the floor as he is bare-chested is shown.

He smiles at her, as she made a mark on his chest to claim him, he kissed her again, opening her entrance, as she opened her mouth for him, he lick her tongue, as they stood kissing and left each other mouth for air, with saliva connected to their mouth and is blushing.

"do you really mean it when you said you love me," she told him, and he. Pull her dress off to the floor, as she is only in her bra and undies.

"of course, why do you think I keep looking at you and keep getting jealous and glare at girls getting in my way, I'm only kind and soft towards you and no girl has received this treatment but you're my girlfriend. I love you don't think yourself as a fuck toy or anything like that. "he told her seriously.

She looks shocked and happy at the same time.

" I'm glad, I sort of like you when I first saw you. But afraid to broken by you as you fuck so many girls before and Don't want to be one of them but now I know you not like that anymore and I love you too. I'm glad that you're my first and I love you no matter if you are cold or not. " she told him gently. He smiles at her.

" I only will smile at you, and Make love with you only, Ami. Those girls I fuck mean nothing, I'm going to fuck only one girl and it's you, Ami, we belong with each other. "he told her, taking her bra off.

She blushes, as he saw her naked breast, he smiles and says she is still beautiful no matter what. He grabs one of her breast and Stat to suck and lick it as she moans as he played with the other breast, he looks at her and saw how good he is Making his girlfriend, that he fell for.

"your breast is so damn soft, you're making it hard for me, to be inside of you right now." he suck and lock her more making her moan, as his member Harden.

"you say that to every girls and slut right." she is about to cry, he quickly kisses her and groped her breast to make her feel good and to calm down.

"no, I don't. Ami, my love, they meant nothing, their breast are not soft but hard, the taste horrible unlike you, my girlfriend who taste so sweet like and I told you before I won't fuck any slut, but I will only fuck you, my love. Please believe me." he told her seriously hugging her, kissing her in the lip.

" I'm sorry for thinking that way, Became your the most famous player in town so I might I'm being played, even if you are my boyfriend. I believe you and love you only. "she told him with a smile, as he has a bit of tear in his eyes and cry and kiss her, that she the only one who believes his love for her. He kisses her hard and fast, moving her breast as she moans between the kiss.

He took her panties off to the ground as he pulls her pants to the ground. His big member came out, throbbing hard and wet for her. She looks at it and turns away from him, he pouted at her, he grabs her hand to touch his member as she blushes.

"Ami, my love have you have sex before," he told her, moving his member up and down her hand, holding his member.

"I got my first time taken by my ex-boyfriend," she told him with a blush.

"that's fine. As he won't take you away from me. I going to claim you all, for now on your life is with me. I'm feeing really hard and wet for you Ami." he told her with a blush.

"that's too big to fit me and I haven't had sex for a year," she told him, as he kisses her.

"no it will fit inside of you, it better fit inside of you, I will make it fit, I want you even if my member is big. I love you, your mine," he told her.

He went on top of her, as he looks up at him blushing, he glazes down at her softly and gave her a loveable smile. He lifted her legs up, moving them wide apart, he rubs his member for a bit, before he slowly brings the tip of the head inside of her core, as she moans, as she felt it getting inside her entrance, he slowly got the rest of his member inside of her, as blood flood out af her, she screamed in pain as its too big and that's why she has blood, but he keeps pushing inside of her, as he fully got inside of her, he kisses her as she kissed him back, bought his hand to gropes her breast, as he groans in pleasure, he let her adjust his size inside of her.

"am I bigger than your last one," he told her smirking.

"yes, you are but will you make me feel good as my ex," she told him with a smirk.

He growls in jealousy, kissing her hard, he will fuck her good, make her think about is him only and other men will be in her head but me Satoshi her boyfriend forever.

He starts to move in and out of her hard and rough, making her moan in pleasure, as he smiles and groans at how tight and good her core is. He has never felt this good, or be in this type of damn ass before, but only his girlfriend could make him feel like this. He will never leave her, as she is his soul mate, he doesn't want to have sex with her only, but he wants to know her more. If some slut Bully her, he will kill that slut for being mean to his girlfriend. She is the one who made him smile and the one he wants to marry.

He leans down to kiss her before he went further inside her core, digger deeper. He moves faster and rough inside of her groaning in pleasure, as she moans in pleasure. With a final. Thrust, he cums inside of her. He laid down on her tired.

"was that good, my love," he told her with a sloppy kiss.

"yes! But do realise your seed inside the girls you sleep with," she told him heartbroken, he felt his heart by hearing this.

"no, I always wear comdom, but only some have little but a lot like you. You can be relaxed, you are the only one who will bare my kids." he took it out and cuddle next to her.

She smiles at him and got closer to him. He is still aching for her, he still wants to be inside of her.

" Ami, this may sound greedy, but I really want to fuck you again. "he hugs her, as she felt his member poking her hard. She blushes and looks at her boyfriend.

" Satoshi, you pervert, but I want you as well. "she blushes at him. He smirks at her.

He went inside her wet and tight core, as his member has gone bigger and hotter inside of her. They continue to thrust, groan, moan and make a banging sound. Let's leave them to have a private space.

* * *

 **SasuSaku**

Sasuke went close to Sakura hugging her and looking at her with his sexy smirk.

"w-w-what the hell are you looking at me for." she turns her head away from him.

"Sakura, you just look so pretty like goodness, that I can't help to look at you," he told her to pin her to door for any escape.

"you know, it's my first time to have a boyfriend because my family are protective of me. If you ruined this chance I would find another boy to Mt boyfriend you not the only one in town that is sexy and handsome," she told him.

"I won't leave or cheat on you. You're going to stay with me till we get married. I have my eyes set on you and try so hard to get your attention. Don't you know the saying leader and leader go together? I won't let you go running to someone else arm but mine. "he told her kissing her, as his arms are wrap around her.

" but, you might make some girls pregnant with your player habit," she told him.

" no I always wear a condom, but that one slut who keep coming back wanting more, I forgot to wear it that time, but I know she is not pregnant, as I didn't release much in her only two drops. "he told her, not to worry as he loves her only.

" do you really love me Sasuke. "she told his hugging him and gave him a kiss.

" of course I do, I try really hard to capture your attention, Sakura and I really love you. I want to make love with you. " he kisses her back.

" then I'm yours. " she smiles at him, hugging him, as hug her removing her jacket off her, to the floor, leaving her with a club sexy dress on.

" I'm just wondering why do you girls always, wear the same jackets, and bracelets, and have necklaces," he told her kissing her lip, unzip her dress from the back, as he took his top of her and her dress is on the ground leaving her in her sexy black lace bra and undies. He licks his lip seeing her body.

" they are my best friends, who understand me and doesn't be friends with me just for money and frame. I know Tenten and Ino before I met the others. Tenten is a Ryuu and the Haruno are closest to Ryuus, Ino is my childhood friend. I made jackets that represent their colour for them and they all love it and always wear it, that's when we became fashionable girls in town. The bracelets are friendship bracelets and we would be connected to each other if one of the symbol with my friends on it shine bright, that means they are in danger. We wore a necklace that we like and some have their company necklace as well. " she told him, as they start to kiss more passion with him touching her butt. Her arms wrap around his neck. As their bodies are close by each other.

"you're a Haruno, wow I fell for a Haruno. I didn't fall for your frame or money and looks right Sakura. I fell for your personality. Are you the youngest." said Sasuke hugging her close to him.

"yea I'm the youngest, I have three siblings, Haruto, Hanako and Sora. Your the youngest as well." she leans against him.

"yea that's right. I will never leave you when I found the girl who matches me the most." he carries her to the bed, throw her on the soft mattress before he got on top of her.

"are you serious about me," she told to hold him.

"yes, I am I want no one but you," he told her, he kisses her down to her neck, making her moan. He unclips her bra and throws it to the ground, she blushes and tries to hide it, but he stops her and told her she is still beautiful, he starts to suck and play with her breast, she moans, he pinches her nibbles, as she moans even cuter.

He took her panties to the floor, as he starts to finger her, as she moans, he felt how tight she is by finger her, he thrust his finger in her faster, as she is starting to be wet and hard. He can't wait to be in her tight core, as she feels really tight and it will be good. She cum on his finger, as he took it out, and lick her cum and smirk at her blushing face.

"You taste good." she blushes, he kisses her, he rips his pants and enters her slowly, as she moans in pain with tears in her eyes, as blood came out of her core.

"it hurts to take it out, Sasuke," she begs him, but he didn't and hates to see her in pain.

"the pain will be gone soon, Sakura," he told her kissing her, moving in and out of her a bit, as she adjusts his size in her. She can feel he is big.

"man you're right, I'm going to make love with you, like your the only one that matters to me," he told her, as he starts to thrust in and out of her slowly and gentle making her moan In pleasure.

"faster... Please Sasuke, harder," she told him, as he smirks at her.

"my pleasure," he smirks at her.

He brings it out and slams in the back inside of, all the way and way deeper than he did before. As his length is going in and out her fast and hard, he can fell her walls tighten around his length, as he growls in pleasure and having a hard time to push in and ou of her. This is how good she is and has never felt so much pleasure before, his girlfriend is really good and he will be the only one who is going to be inside of her. As he found a way inside her that is not tight, he speeds up, thrusting her fast and rough, making the both of them moan and groan in pleasure. He feels wet, and big being inside of her. He looks at her with the soft glaze as she looks at him, he leans down to kiss her soft lips that he loves and continues, banging her.

"I'm cumming Sasuke." she moans as she released her climax on him.

"hold on to me Sakura, I'm going to fuck you fast and wild, and I'm nearly there," he told her, as she held on to him tight, he grab her legs around him and his arms around her, he fucks her fast and wild, moving the bed vibrating, as their bodies move so fast, she moan his name as he groan her name out loud. With a final thrust, he cums into her, and kiss her again. Before taking it out and hug her as he lay next to her.

"how was that love." he brings her closer to him.

"it was good, but will leave me like nothing like all those girls you been with." she cuddles close to him.

"no, your different don't think like this. You're different from them your the love of my life," he said to her.

As she smiles and kisses him on the lip, he held her waist and kiss her back. She got on top of him and sat on his member as he moans and held her waist and enjoying the view of her sitting on me.

" you need to punish you bad boy. " she kisses him before riding him again, she rides his sexy and seductive.

"my Sakura, you look so sexy" he has a blush on his face, as he saw how sexy and seductive she looks. He felt harden and bigger inside of her, he thrust with her, making her moan, he is really wet and has a perverted smirk, as he kisses her on the lip.

They keep making love in their own private room.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The boys saw their girlfriends gone from the bed they panic, and felt relieved that the girls are getting dress, they went behind them and hug them from behind, as they scream a bit, the boys kiss them and throw their clothes away and made morning love to them as moans and goans, could be heard only in their room.

After that, they went to the showers. To wash their sex smell. The boys went with them.

They all got dress and went out the door and met with each other. As the boys smirk and smile at their girlfriends and each other, the girls blush and pouted at their boyfriends.

"Sakura, we have to go to town, to see if anything happen," said Ami to their leader.

"okay, we need to get change then," said Sakura as she clicks her finger, as petals surrounding by petals around their body, as the boys look shocked and blush at how their girlfriends look and know why they are the fashionable girls in town.

Sasuke saw his girlfriend, wearing her shiny jacket, she has a snow leopard tank top on showing her belly. She has a white pure short with gold spark g petals on. Clip to the shorts is jewels. She has white as feathers tights. She is wearing ankle high heels. She has her accessories and her pink bracelet on. Her hair is tied into two low ponytails, with braids and Sakura accessories in her hair. He went over to her and wrap his arm around her waist, which she glares at him, as he smirks at her.

Shikamaru saw Ino, wearing her silver jacket, she has a white tank top, she is wearing a silver shirt, that has two strips that connect to her skirt to the back of her skirt. Underneath the skirt is a white flirty farbit. She has silver heels on. Her hair is in a crown braid and ties in a low ponytail. She has her silver bracelet and her necklace still on. Shikamaru hugs his girlfriend who blushes.

Naruto a saw Hinata, wearing her shiny blue jacket, she is wearing a long sleeve blue dress, with blue heels that show her feet with a jewel in the middle. She has her blue bracelet on and also her necklace. Her hair is a tie in a low ponytail. He went to hold her hand as she blushes at him.

Neji saw his girlfriend Tenten, wearing her shiny green jacket hoddie, she is wearing a long cut long sleeve that shows her belly, she has dark green training pants on that reach to her ankle, she is wearing green heels on with a diamond on. She has her green bracelet and necklace on. Her hair is down with twin buns on each side of her hair, that is braided with the buns as well. He wraps his arm around her shoulder as she glares at him as he smirks at her.

Riku saw Temari, wearing a gold jacket, she is wearing a told that is ticked in with her gold shorts. She has gold heels on. She has her gold bracelet and necklace on. Her hair is a tie in a ponytail. He grabs her waist feisty glare at him and he laughs at her.

Suigetsu saw his girl Karin wearing her shiny red jacket on, she is wearing a pale colour tank top, showing her belly as she wore a skirt. She has fishnet socks and is wearing red heels on. She has her red bracelet and her necklace on. Her hair is braided in a French style braid. He walks to her and holds her shoulders, she tch at him.

Satoshi saw his girlfriend Ami, wearing her shiny purple jacket, she has purple shorts that are like a skirt, that looks like a jumpsuit. She has a purple tank top under it. She is wearing purple heels. She has her purple bracelet on and her necklace as well. Her hair is a tie in a side tail with butterfly around her hair. He walks up to her gave a kiss on the cheek, before he wraps his arm around her waist, she blushes and pouted at him.

"wow, girls you look so hot." said their boyfriends.

"of course we need to be good looking we do not call the fashionable sisters for nothing." said the girls cocky, the boys chuckled at their girls.

"looks like something bad happen in town," said Sakura, as she and the other girls bring out another bracelet that is indifferent cour, that say elders, teenagers, kids, babies, couples, that are in the good side the bad side is sluts, players, smokers, delinquents, and abuses. The bad side is glowing on the sluts sign. Sakura has green, Tenten has brown, Ino has yellow, Hinata has icy white, Temari has grey, Karin has orange and Ami has blue.

The boys are a shock of how powerful and talent the girls are and they care for their people, unlike the girls they were with.

* * *

 **Konoha Town**

They arrival with two limos, from the Haruno and Uchiha.

They got out and saw the sluts causing trouble, they yell happily that the boys made pregnantly, the girls glare at the boys, as the boys hold their girlfriend's hand tight and say they didn't at all, they will believe it only for now.

The sluts, Bully kids and elders, some went to protect them, as the sluts, bought some police with the and acted like they were innocent, the poor police who didn't know how to do the job properly believed the sluts instead of the victims.

Sakura, Tenten and Temari ran fast and jump in front of the elders and kids, as everyone cheer for them that they are saving the right people. The sluts glare at the girls for ruined their plan.

They saw the other girls and boys coming to the girls.

The sluts smile and jump and hug them, as they got the push on the ground harsh, making them in pain, they look in Horry of the boys, as they wrap their arms around their girlfriends.

Which made the sluts shock and everyone as well but can see the change with the boys as they stop being players and really love their girlfriends. The sluts glare at the girls and made up things to the police that the girls sole their boyfriends away from them, as everyone death glare at the slurs who were in fear.

"if that is true, but I have to arrest you." said the police, the other cops behind him look at him if he is mad and knows who they are.

"what low police, doesn't even know how to read a lie and you call yourself a cop, who even hire you," said Sakura.

"I know right Saku, he even believes the sluts. He is the type that doesn't even help elders and kids," said Tenten as everyone nodded.

"who do you think you are, I'm doing the right thing you stole these boys from these girls." said the police defending the sluts.

"we are never with them in the first place, they made it up. We are the girl's boyfriends ." glare the boys at the blind police who is shocked. As well as the sluts.

The sluts are in fear and shock, at what is going to happen to them as they are pregnant with some other boys baby.

" don't lie, they are pregnant with your kids, take responsibility. "said the blind police, not giving up.

" it is not ours it some other boys go and take a DNA test and see. "said the boys.

" I'm still going to arrest these bad girls. "said the blind police. The boys glare at the blind police.

" I think we will put you in jail instead," said Sakura and Tenten glaring at this blind police.

" like you could. " said the police as he will regret it later.

Sakura and Tenten took out their clan/company whistle and blow it to their mouth, as all Haruno and Ryuu's bodyguards, their own police, lawyers, CEOs and the town Police came over, the Harunos are red and pink and the Ryuus are green. The town police are blue. They stood behind the two heiresses.

The blind police is shocked in fear as well the sluts who didn't know they are the daughters of the two most influential and respectful companies place first and third in the world. Haruno in first and Ryuus in third place.

"who are you." said the shock blind police, as he saw his members smirk at him. He was shocked that they know who they are.

"C - Cheif what are you doing here." the blind police man said in fear.

"we saw your whole action and is quite disappointed in your behaviour. You believe the towns slutS than the elders and God the fashionable girls came and save them," he said, as the blind police look shock and how dumb he is as he saw their clothes. He is too busy staring at the sluts ugly body than doing his job, he only wants to impress the sluts and get into their pants instead of facing the consequences of his behaviour.

" who are they then," he said in fear pointing at Sakura and Tenten.

" the two are at the top three richest company. Sakura Haruno the top 1 richest. Tenten Ryuu the top three richest, both companies are rich and has magical powers. That's why they are close to each other. "he said.

" **WHAT** " he yells with the sluts, they want the boys, but can't as they are lost here.

"ever heard of the sadist twins," he said. As they nodded.

"well you are looking at them and you can't arrest them, as their family all came and you will be the one dead instated and arrested with the sluts," he told them.

They were in fear and is too scared to do anything.

"we don't believe you." yell the sluts and blind police.

"suits yourself we warn you," he smirks at them.

"you're only a rank 'F' police office," he said.

Everyone who heard this laugh as the blind police glare at them.

"let see if they are telling the truth, show us your power." yell the sluts and blind police try to act cocky.

"Haruno," said Sakura as she glows pink around her, her eyes turn gold with a Sakura inside her eye.

The police and sluts look shocked and they are telling the truth.

"Sakura - Sama" beat them to death yell her Clans members. Who are all wearing pink and red.

"Ryuu," said Tenten as she glows green, her eyes turn silver with a dragon inside her eyes.

The sluts and police look in fear and no word can help them.

"Tenten - Sama beat them." yell the Ryuus who are wearing green.

The boys are shocked at their power, as the girls cheer for them, Sasuke and Neji are the most shocks as they are their boyfriends.

Sakura hair became longer to her feet, it is pink with blonde at the end of her gaur, she has jewels all in her hair and her clothes change and Is wearing a gold Chinese kimono, that has petals around her. She has gold wings and every type of petals around her. She is holding on to a Sakura jewel stand with wings around it, it's a celestial style road wand stand. She looks like a Goddesses, she is sitting on her flying snow leopard with Sakura prints on, it flew to the sky.

Everyone is taking pictures and it's once a life time they can see the Harunos power. Sasuke is so in love with his girlfriend and is happy she is his girlfriend and the one he fell for.

Tenten hair is still brown but with green at the bottom, it reaches to her feet. Her clothes change it so a sexy green qipao, she can fly without a wing behind her. She has dragons around her, including spirit dragon and weapons all around her. Her hair has jewellery around her. She is holding a dragon stand with jelwers on it. She is standing on her ancient green Chinese dragon. She flew up the sky with her dragon as well.

Everyone is also taking pictures of her and it's also a once a life time of the Ryuus powers.

Neji looks at his girlfriend Tenten, with more love and never leaving her and never will.

The sluts and police beg for mercy and said they are wrong. The sluts yell they are pregnant with some other men's kids and are not the boys and the police said he will do a better job, but can't help to look at the slut's body.

The girls told them were you giving any mercy when you beat elders and kids up. They have noting to say. The girls family came and ask their daughters to stop, who flew down and become to normal, as their boyfriends support them.

The family put the sluts and police in the doors created by the there family to learn their lesson.

As everyone cherry, the kids and elders thank the girls as the girls gave them some money. Everyone included the family smile at how the girls handing things.

"wow you rock girls." said the boys.

After five years the girls have kids with the boys, who were so happy. They are now famous rock starts in a band, even if some models, singers, idols, actors and designers women, try to seduce them, flirt with them, or Try to ask them out and have sex with them, they won't do any as they are madly in love with their model wife's who suits any kind of fashion brands, but they still keep their jackets and brackets, which made it even more stunning.

The girls are famous fashion models around the world, their clothing brand is sold out by five minutes everywhere. Models, singers, and actors boys flirt with girls, as the girls just smile at them and live their rock star husbands. When their husbands saw this they were jealous and possessive and won't act out in public, but when they are home they would make love to their girls.

* * *

 **years later...**

 **SasuSaku**

In the celebrated world, everyone knows that girls and boys are famous and marry. Sakura links her arm with Sasuke arm, he smiles at his wife. He kisses her on the lip, as he went to meet with his best friends, and she went to her best friend's, as they are going to model for a show.

The boys are playing for a party, girls and women scream and sent them to love eyes and know they are married but they don't care. No matter how many times they try, it won't work as the boys are madly in love with their wife's.

After the performance, the boys, glare and smile at those women, as they were in fear and went away. The boys went to find their wife's. They saw men's and boys eyeing their wife's, as they are doing a runway. They glare at boys looking at their wife's.

The boys sat down on a chair and watch their wife's modelzthe girls always Modle with their jackets and brackets and would never leave it.

They did a beach theme, as every man has bloodlust, including their husband's who can't help to think they are at home having sex right now. Their wives have God-like model body.

And did other themes, as it's finally over and the boys thank god it's over, or they have to kill every guy eyeing their wife's and keeping control of their list for their wife's.

They boys walk with their wife's and said bye to each other.

Sasuke held Sakura waist, close to his body, as she felt him getting turn on and is poking her from behind. She looks at him, as he has love and lust for her, he kisses her hard and deep, she blushes and hugs him.

"Sasuke, you can't be serious," she told him as he rubs her butt back to her waist. She blushes and glares at her husband smirking face.

"I can't control myself I want you right now. Let's go to the love hotel and have made love and fuck each other." he husky whisper to her with a smirk, he glares at guys looking at his wife and girls who look at him.

"darling is so dirty and a pervert right now." she pouted at him, as he drags her away to his car.

"you love me" he drives away to the love hotel, groping her breast as she moans and slaps his hand away, he chuckles at her.

"how did I marry a pervert horny husband like you," said Sakura.

"because I'm too handsome and only love you only," he smirks at her.

He parks his car outside the most expensive love hotel 🏩.

"I'm shocked, why do you want to go to the most expensive and luxury one. Are the other not good," said Sakura looking at Sasuke with a question mark around her.

"I want no one to disturb us. The other is OK, but I don't want any fucking manager, who are all women, coming and knocking on the door, pretending to be innocent, covering nothing but a towel, asking if I would touch them. There is no way I would do that and slam the door in their face. That's why the most expensive one knows about manners and all the managers here have boyfriends, husband, and a crush they like and Will not go after me. " said Sasuke, grabbing her waist close to him, walking side by side, with her close to his muscular body.

They walk inside the big luxury love hotel. Inside are all rich colour of gold and silver meaning it is really expensive. They went in front of the reciption at the counter.

"what can I do with you two, lovely couple." said the women in front of the counter and smile warmly at the couple. She's not blushing at Sasuke because she is Marry and have a husband and kids.

"a soundproof room," he said making Sakura shock and blush in embarrassment. He chuckles at her shock face.

The women in the counter nodded and gave them a room card 💳.

They walk away with Sasuke holding Sakura hand. Going to the elevator, as they enter the elevator, he presses level 45.

* * *

As the elevator, is going up fast, he kisses Sakura hair and smile as she leans against him. The door open, and they got out the door. They went and reach to their room number which is room 4524. They went inside the room, with the card that opens it. And close the door behind and lock the door.

Sasuke hugs Sakura, wrap his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck, as they start to kiss and have tongue war with each other.

"Sakura, I think I want to have another child with you," said Sasuke kissing her neck.

"we have twins already Sasuke. What will our fans, friends and family think, when we just have our twins last four months and I'm pregnant again," she told him.

"does it matter, they know we are married and in love with each other. And know I won't leave you for some other woman. I would never cheat or play with your feelings Sakura. When I love my very own family, a loving wife and my baby twins. So I want to add more to our family. " he said seriously.

" oh, Sasuke I fine with it, as long you are happy, our family happy. I know you won't cheat on me when we just become new parents. I happy with you and I love you too. " she smiles at him.

He hugs his women, and kiss her again, he started to touch her, he removes his top to the ground and remove her jacket and went to the ground carefully. They started to kiss each other passionately while hugging each other. Sasuke pushes Sakura to the bed, with her at the bottom and him on top of her.

He pulls her sleeve of her, as he kisses all on her face, neck, collar and chest marks to claim she is his. He unclips her bra, as she blushes in embarrassment, he chuckles at how cute she is and kisses her, as she kisses him back as well. He started to grope her breast, one pinching her nibble, the other sucking one of her breasts while groping it, she moans and blushes at his action. He looks at her with a smirk.

"pervert don't do that, is embarrassing," she told him.

"you won't be saying that, after I'm in you making you scream my name so bad." he chuckles and smirk at her, as she glare at him. He kisses her to forgive him which she pout did in a tsundere way.

He removes his pants, as his huge size length came out, she looks at it and turns her head away blushing. He laughs at how cute she is and turns her head to look at him.

He went lose to her face, putting his length near her mouth, asking her to suck it, as she glared at him and will get her revenge back to him. She opens her mouth, as his length is inside her mouth going in and out of her slowly, as they both moan and groan. She grabs his length and took her mouth from his length Making him look confused. She started to lick the side of his length, making his sweat in desire and full of love. She keeps doing the same action, before sucking it again.

"do you want a blowjob, I'll give you one," she smirks at her husband, sweating hot face.

"please, I want it," he told her with a gulp, as she never does a blowjob to him before and wants to test it out.

He sat on top of her, with his length between her breast, he groans at how soft it is, making him horny and turn on. His length started to be really hard and pointy. He went down to kiss her on the lip, looking at each other, while moving his length between her breast. Making both of them moan in pleasure. He left her mouth, as grope her breast with his in between it, making him feel excited, as he went in and out of her. She starts to lick and suck length in and out while moving her breast with his length in between her. He gran and growl in pleasure, moving in and out of her making her moan with this cute noise he loves. When they are reaching their climax, he told her to swallow his seed inside of her. Which she noided and obedient did what he told her to do.

He took it out and got off her and look at his lovely wife, before leaning down kissing her more, marking her body with all those hickeys on her body to tell everyone out there she is his.

He pulls her shorts and high tights to the floor, before getting a ribbon to tie both her arm. He got on top of her spreading her legs wide. As she cusses him out for tiding her arm like this. He smirks at her that she will love it and wants to try a new position with her.

He started to kiss her on the lip with passion, while looking at her, as she moans with an ecchi face, making him blush hard at how sexy she is. He rubs his length for a bit, before slowly entering her, groping her breast and kissing her, as both of them moan in pleasure. He pushes her on the bed, as he is fully inside of her making both of them moan and groan in pleasure. He held her hand and kiss her while going in and out of her fast, deep and rough.

They are so in love with each other, that he went even deeper and harsh making her moan, his name with her pleasant voice that he loved so much. He is getting g wetter and bigger inside of her, sliding in and our of her, like no tomorrow. She wraps her arms around his back and kisses him with passion and both move in sync, feeling she is close. She cum on him, as he is nearly there.

"I'm nearly there, Sakura, you going to feel my seed in you soon. I love you," he told her hugging her back and keep fucking her and kissing her hard.

She looks at him with a blush moving her body and Making him turn on, with a final big hard thrust, he came on her, both sweating and smiling at each other he gave her a kiss. As he took it out, as she felt all his cum are inside of her.

He starts to make love with her again with slap mouse, kissing sounds and moaning and groaning sound, bed sounds. This is how the players and Fashionable girls got together and will never leave each other at all.

 **End of chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title : Disguised Workers**

 **Rate: T - M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, RikuTem, SuiKarin and SatoAmi.**

 **Summary: the girls are well known popular and famous workers that help everyone with what they need. Everyone likes them as they are kind and caring and doesn't give of how everyone, mostly bitches thinks of them. But they have a secret, that everyone but the Fangirls, sluts, bitches and the boys know. They are the Kunoichi 7, well known best girl Delinquent gang. They don't beat up people for fun, but the one who is in trouble. The boys are the dangerous gang that everyone fear, they are also players who play with girls feeling. One day they all met the girls, in the same time and different place and felt they are different and interest them so much, they want to know about them and make them their woman and only theirs. Plus they want to know their secret as well. The thing is their gang is called the shinobi7 and really wants to know their rivals who are the Kunoichi, which is the girls and wants to know how do they look like. What is their secret identity and thinks they have a clue with the girls they like and their gang rival that is connected to each other? Will they find out about the girls secret or not.**

 **Note the girl's jobs they work in. And are also a Delinquent gang.**

 **Name = work = Delinquent name**

 **Sakura = head doctor& composer/ scary tsundere sadist leader**

 **Tenten = martial art teacher& race driver/ tough savage tomboy**

 **Ino = head Floristry& makeup designer/ loud stylish girly girl**

 **Hinata = head nurse& model/ quite scary beauty girl**

🌪️ **Temari = athletic track super star& soccer champion/ hot-headed mean tomboy**

 **Karin = head waitress& ice skater/ sassy hot-headed girl**

 **Ami = popular idol & designer/ Savage mean butterfly**

 **The boys are a gang member**

 **Sasuk e - leader**

 **Nej** **i \- distance **

**Shikamaru \- strategy **

**Naruto \- two side innocent/ cold-hearted **

**Riku \- seductive information **

**Suigetsu \- sword holder **

**Satoshi \- cold-hearted sub-leader**

* * *

 **Chapter 19 - disguised workers**

In a dark area, a group of seven boys kicked the dead body of their enemy away. Some of the sexiest girls beg them not to go, but they didn't care and glare at them, they only wanted information about their enemy and didn't really like them In the first place. Those girls ae, only wanted sex and to get in their pants, they are like what all other girls are like, sluts and bitches, there is only a limit of girls that are not bitches or sluts and they are hard to find.

They are the world most fear gang and players who play with girls feelings and not caring at all of how they felt. They just killed those sluts, who beg them not to go, after they fucked them for information about their mission and they are useless anyway, the way they beg for more, it's a waste of time anyway. The gang walk away with cold aura not caring that they kill a group of slutty women in the alley.

* * *

 **Konoha town**

The leader of the shinobi 7, Sasuke Uchiha, is the coldest, he is scary like a Demon. His family is the second richest of the whole world. He is walking around town, with people Making way for him, some girls have hearts in their eyes because he is a hot handsome guy after all. As he is walking, his best friend Naruto, who is also a shinobi 7 member, walk with him.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaza is the son of a wealthy family. His mother is an Uzumaki who are rich and the same with the Namikaza his father family. He may act bright and friendly, but under his mask, he is scary and cold.

They walk together around town, with people making way for them. Sasuke notice Naruto stop walking and look at something with eyes he has never seen before. He looks at the direction Naruto look at and he felt the same as Naruto.

Naruto is looking at a navy hair girl, with lavender white eyes. Her hair is in a low ponytail, she is wearing a nurse hat and coat. He has never seen a girl like her before and is interested in her and wants to know her more.

Sasuke looks at a Sakura pink hair girl, she has bright green eyes. Her hair is a tie in a high ponytail with a headband. She is wearing a doctor outfit. He is interested in her, as she didn't look at him or blush either.

The two want to go close to the girls but got stop by everyone, who glares at the boys which made the shock and they have never seen them act like this before.

"what is it" glare Sasuke which made some people shiver.

"We don't want you, to play with Sakura-chan and Hinata-Chan feeling, they are not like most girls you have played with. They are respected strong woman who is kind and caring, saving us from trouble. So if you are only after playing with their feelings you can leave and they are not that easy to woo. " said everyone, with glares, as their eyes glows a bit, to protect their princess and the saviour of the village.

The two boys are shocked and stunned making them want the girls, more and will keep them as theirs.

" They are different from all other girls and we will not play with them. "said the serious as everyone is shock and smile at them.

They let the boys go and smile as they can trust them with the girls. If they hurt the girls the whole world will come and hunt them down. They went close the girls, in front of them which both Sakura and Hinata stop, as the two girls look at them in the wonder of why the two most dangerous players are talking to them.

"is it anything you two need." Said Sakura glaring and protecting Hinata, with a cold glare at the two boys, who were shocked but not scared, well maybe Naruto is a little scared, but Sasuke just smirk.

Sasuke smirk at her and Naruto look at Hinata with a smile.

"can we know each other, we are interested in you and we are not playing with your feelings either." they both said seriously.

The two girls nodded. As the boys smile at them Making the girls blush.

"Hinata, my shift ended, so I going to go to the Haruno studio to composed my songs," said Sakura as she nodded.

"Haruno studio, as in the Haruno the richest company," said Sasuke shock as well Naruto.

"yea Sakura is the youngest daughter of the Haruno." smile Hinata which shock both boys.

"so see ya," said Sakura to Hinata and the two boys.

"Can I come with you," said Sasuke as she nodded and both went away.

"I need to go the Hyuga Model do you want to come," said Hinata AS Naruto agrees.

In another place there are two boys walking with each other, they are also fared by everyone. They are members of shinobi 7. The first boys are Neji he has dark brown-black hair. White-eyes. He is the fourth richest. Next to him is a boy name Shikamaru, he has dark hair and eyes.

They walk around and saw two girl's they are interested in, as they want to get close to them, they stop, as everyone is glaring at them and said the same thing that the others said to Sasuke and Naruto, the two boys act the same as them as well. same with the other boys.

The Shinobi 7, can't help, but to feel the girls are really familiar, as they all hang out together and felt a really powerful aura coming through them and will find out who they really are because they are not normal girls either.

The girls and boys are friends, they both don't know each other identity, well think again the girls know who the boys are but they don't know who the girls are. The girls are testing the boys if they will be used, just be friends with to know who they are, but they feel like the boys are not that at all, and they started to have feelings for them and will not admit and don't want to be used or heartbroken either.

The boys are beating, people, as usual, to finish their missions and wanting information, The Boys saw the Kunoichi 7, pass by and want to know who they are, the hair colour, and posture really looks like the girls that they love, and think they are the person, but not really sure just yet. They know how the kunoichi 7 looks like now.

The Shinobi 7, are with the girls, as everyone notices the change of the most dangerous gang, who are really in love with the girls, making everyone happy and they suit each other as well. The sluts, bitches and evil fangirls are the only one not happy and want to kill the girls and they reach their last limit. Everyone except for the boys and sluts knows who really are girls and smirk, that the sluts don't know who they are dealing with, which the boys notice and alert, as they can see if the girls are really the Kunoichi 7.

"We are going to kill you, so the boys will love us more." said the sluts and fangirls, with knives and guns, which doesn't seem to scare or be faze by them one bit. Making them shock as they are not scared as well as the boys, they know the girls are strong but didn't know won't care about death./ The sluts and fangirls are really scared when they see guns, but it doesn't even seem to scare the girls.

"Yea, yea, hurry up if you dare." said the girls, removing their mask now, as they gid rive of their job clothes, and underneath and reveal are their Kunoichi 7 clothes, a kimono shorts, with a lot of weapons underneath that they always have, not even the boys notice about the difference about them at all. They have a symbol on their shoulders. Sakura is the cheery blossom, Tenten is a dragon, Ino is the cloud, Hinata is water drop, Temari is sand, Karin is fire and Ami is a butterfly, The marks glow, as there stood the most dangerous delinquent gang, the kunoichi 7. They were disguised as workers, the fangirls, sluts and the boys are shocked, as the Kunoichi 7 are just right in front of them, the boys now have the connection with the girls and kunoichi 7 and were the same person, and they really do love the girls and don't care if they are the kunoichi 7, they are going to make them their women anyway. While the sluts and fangirls are scared and in fear and what have they bought been their self, facing the strongest delinquent girls in town, they will get killed and ask for everyone help, who laugh and smirk at them, the boys smirk at them. They no one caring for them making them sad and won't give up they will show that they are stronger than the girls.

The sluts and fangirls charge towards the girls, who didge them, as Sakura smash the ground with a sadistic look in her eyes, as she is not the leader for nothing, the sluts are scared of her monster strength, Tenten and Ami are the most savage members, as they smirk and throw weapons, butterfly weapons fan knife at the sluts, scratching them, with cuts and blood coming out making them scream in pain, and the fangirls use the guns to fire at the girls, which Temari use a giant fan, and Ino with a twin sword to reflect back to the fangirls, as the bullets are hit to their legs, making them in pure pain, Hinata and Karin use fire and water sword at the sluts and fangirls, who are screaming in pain. The boys are shocked at how strong the girls are and are really as how their name is, the boys help the girls and kill the sluts and fangirls, who are in fear, as they die and everyone cheers for no more annoying sluts and fangirls making their day worse, the girls look at the boys confused, as they want to do the killing with a pout. the boys laugh and drag the girls away.

The boys ask the girl's why didn't they tell them and would not look at them any different, the girls said they didn't trust them and you might use them to find out who they are. The boys fell in love with them and would do that and the girls did the same to them. As they kiss and started to go out as they are the strongest couple ever.

After 5 years they are married and have kids now. They are happy with a happy family.

* * *

 **With SatoAmi**

In the bed, of their bedroom, as their kids are asleep, as their bedroom is soundproof, there are two naked bodies, kissing each other with lust and passion.

"Ami - chan your mine and mine only, I love you so much, no one could take you away from me, I will kill them for touching you," said Satoshi, hugging and kissing her, while sucking her breast with a groan.

"I love you too satoshi - kun, I will kill every girl who tries to take you away from me," said Ami with a moan, as he continues to mark her whole body. He smiles at his wife.

"Fuck me please, Sato I can't take it anymore." moan Ami looking at him with lust in her eyes. He looks at her with lust and love in his eyes.

"Sit, on me babe, sit on my lap, sit on my throbbing hard member, that is twitching right now, I'm so hard for you, I want to fuck that tight juicy pussy, I want to fuck you so bad, I want to be inside of you," growl Satoshi, as his eyes are dangerous in lust. She blushes and smirks back at him. His length hardens, even more, just wanting to be inside of her, and fucking her so hard right now.

"Like this Sato," said Ami, who sat on his lap, with his harden length inside of her, they both moan and groan out each other name, he smirks at her, kissing her, loving being inside of her, she feels so right just being inside of her. He feels her sitting on his member, how tight and wet she is for him, he smirks that he is the only one who could make her so wet and hard for him, he feels his length harden inside of her, as she tightens around him, making him growl, he wants to fuck her already.

"yea, babe, your mine, I going to have sex with you all day." groan Satoshi, feeling how tight her walls are, he started to thrust upwards, as she bounces on him up and down, looking sexy and hot watching him, he took her with a kiss, he thrust her more fast and hard, kissing her on lip. They moan in pleasure and released their seed against each other. He looks at her seeing how sexy she looks, on top of him, he hardens again, looking at her body that is all his no one but his.

Sure, he may fucked a lot of sluts and bitches, but those are only for missions, but he loves Ami like no other women, she is the only women he would love and be with for life, they are married and have a family together, he will never let anyone take away his family and happiness away from him. When they first started sex, she wants to leave him because he fucked a lot of girls and thinks she would one of them, but Satoshi, hug her tight and possessive, not letting her go or even want to break up with her, he wants her only, he never love them, he wants to make love with Ami only, he does it many times with her until she believes she is the only one, he would fuck, and that he loves her so much. She believes him since he keeps pursuing her and making her believe him so much, they love each other, even if they are in gangs.

He got on top of her, as she is on the bottom, he started to fuck her hard and deep, making her moan in pleasure, with loud slap skin sound, he can't control his pleasure, as he keeps making feel so good, pounding and screwing her harsh and hard, she scream so loud, because of his hard thrust, moaning so much in pleasure, he looks at her, while thrusting hard in and out of her, she look at him pouting and blushing, he chuckles at her, speeding up, hitting more deep and fast thrusts, while going hard and big inside of her, breaking her tight walls, as he is free, and speed up faster and harder than normal, they both groan and moan.

"My baby are you ok, am I making you feel good, I love you only." said a worry satoshi, humping her, before fucking her hard and fast, she kissed him and told him she is fine and wants him to continue. He did and came in again.

"your body is mine, your mine," he said possessive towards his wife, she smiles at him, and kiss him again, he kisses her soft and gentle, as they, made out with tounges and fucking each other, without breaking their kiss and fuck at the same time.

He started to fuck her again, with possessive and jealous sex, all night, with screams of groans, and moans, skin slapping all till morning, they love each other really much that she will get pregnant again with his child which he will be happy again. They did none stop sex, until they are tired with him releasing his seed inside of her, and stick his dick still inside of her overnight, and too tired to remove it and sleep after their night activities.

"My butterfly, sleep" smile a tired Satoshi, kissing her softly, cuddling her, as he is still inside of her, he does not want to leave her warm body or be away from her at all.

* * *

 **with SasuSaku**

On the bed there are two naked bodies, with the bed banging hard, sheets moving aggressively, loud skin slap noise, moaning and groanings in the middle of the two-body that is making the noise.

Sasuke is inside of Sakura, kissing her and watching her making these sexy face, he turns hard, and thrust her in and out hard and rough, feeling her tight spot, he feels pleasure just being inside of her. She at first will never have sex with him because he fucked a lot of girls and feel she will be hurt by him and used, but he keeps telling her that she is different, that he really loves her and will only make love to her and fucked her only, they mean nothing to him, but she does, he will only make love to her, she is his wife and now they had a family together, he has to convince her a lot of time, before she believe in him, now he is making love and fucking her like always, as they always have sex with each other, no matter what, it's a way for him to show her that she is the only one he loves, they are both gang leaders and the most dangerous couples, but they are deadly in love with each other, he will kill anyone touching her or his family, no one can touch her except for him.

"sakura your mine, your body and mind is mine no one but mine. I will kill every person who touches what is mine. Fuck, your mine, your my blossom, mine to love, mine to spend the rest of my time with and to have a family together." he told her with a moan, as he thrust her harsh and fast, with jealous sex making her moan so loud.

"I love you so much Sasuke, I'm your and your mine, I will kill ever a girl who gets close you. Please make me yours." moaned Sakura, as he hits her sweet spot, she keeps calling and moaning his name like crazy, he smirk that he is making her feel good, he screams her name in pleasure, feeling really good, by just hitting and thrusting in that spot, he wants to be in her more and deeper.

with a final thrust, he cums inside on her hard, wanting to make her have his kids again and will not stop making kids with her. he loves her so much to let her go, the women he will only have sex with.

He started another round with her until the morning, fucking her so much. they are both tired, and took a rest until he cums in her again, he hugs her too sleep leaving his length inside of her, he always do that and don't want to be separated from her, he loves how warm she is just being inside of her, as his length is always harden being inside of her core, They sleep like this till morning with a happy marriage life.

Everyone is happy with their life, it was not so long since the boys found the girls identity and help them kill the sluts which makes them all happy.

 **End of one shot and only one more left till it's finished.**


	20. Chapter 20

**This is the last one shot, everyone, I hope you enjoy this book so far as well my other books, I'm trying to finish all my unfinished book as much as I can before I get busy again.**

 **Title: Finding My Wolf Mates**

 **Rate: M**

 **Pairings: SasuSaku, SatoAmi, RikuTem**

 **side pairings: NaruHina, ShikaIno, SuiKarin, NejiTen**

 **Summary: The boys are wolfed, are trying to find their mates, the girls who are also wolfing. Every wolfs have a ranks, Alpha, Beta, and Omega are normal in ranks, but there are two rare ranks the True blood Alpha and Royal blood Omega, who also acts like Alpha, the strongest of them all, if they were mates, they would be the strongest mates in history and bared the most powerful pups ever no one can separate them apart. Will the boys be able to make the girls there at all.**

 **Note:**

 **Ture Alpha:** **Sasuke, Satoshi, Naruto**

 **Alpha:** **Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu, Tenten, Riku**

 **Beta:** **Ino, Karin, Temari**

 **Omega:** **Hinata, Ami**

 **Royal Blood Omega:** **Sakura**

 **Packs:**

 **Shadow Shinobi:** **Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Riku, Suigetsu, Satoshi**

 **Moonlight Kunoichi:** **Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Ami**

* * *

 **Chapter 20 - find my wolf mate**

Today is the full moon when wolves are stronger than ever, Wolf's sense is stronger, today is the mating session, finding their mates.

The Moonlight pack is full of girls, a pack that is only girl's. The leader Tenten, is the only Alpha, she treats all her members, as her own older and younger sister and will always be protected them and will never let them get hurt, especially her Omega's Hinata and Ami, but mostly Sakura, she is the rarest Omega, that you can ever find, she is stronger than any normal Omega, no one should touch or mate with her until approval and no one will get close to her, as the pack protect her. Her Beta's are not weak either, she has three Beta Ino, Karin and Temari. They are one of the strongest packs of wolfs, even if they are girl's, they can feel their mates, they don't want to get mated, even if their wolf's whine and want to take control. They are all chestnut colour wolfs, the Omega is all pure white wolfs, and Sakura the only mix wolfs of snow-white fur, with pink and gold highlights.

The Shadow pack, is one of the strongest pack, the leader is a True Blood, well there are three True Blood Alpha, But Sasuke is strongest of them all, making him the leader of the Pack, the send is Satoshi second strongest true blood and the third is Naruto being the third strongest, they all brothers and protected this pack and everyone in the pack. Their Alpha, Shikamaru, Neji, Suigetsu and Riku are so strong. Their packs are only Ture Blood and Alpha, making the strongest ever, as they felt their mates sense, their wolfs whine wanting their mates, they want to meet and feel their mates. They are all Grey colour wolfs.

They ran, sensing their mates close by, and saw a pack of pretty female packs and the sense is coming from them, they can't control their longing for their mates anymore, and tackle their mates, while muttering mine repeatedly, as they know who are the strongest female packs are who are their mates.

Neji, tackle the girl, who is the only Alpha in the pack, he can smell her and know she is an Alpha, because of her fangs. She is the leader and so strong, as his wolf scream mate. She smells like bamboo and grapes. Tenten look at the boy who tackles her, he looks handsome, her wold keeps saying mate to her, is falling in love with him, it can't be she needs to take care of her sister's. He smells like mountains breeze and frost.

They look at each other eyes, as they glow red, he hugs her possessive, that he finally found his mate, as today is the full moon, making Alpha more possessive and will never let their mates go.

Naruto got a hold a pretty girl, he knows she is ab omega, his mates, as she gave out a sense that all omega have, and it's pretty hard not to mark them, with their sweet sense. But she is his and only his mate, she has the sense of lavender and plum. Hinata looks at her mate, who is an Alpha, but he feels a bit different from normal Alpha and wonders why, because his aura is stronger than an Alpha, his sense is so strong, of sunflowers and oranges.

They look at each other in the eye, as his eyes glow in yellow and orange, her eyes glow as they stare at each other.

Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku, hug and cuddle their mates close by, as they are more possessive than normal, even if their mates are not an Alpha or Omega, they will never let them go after they found their mates. Beta is not as popular as alphaXalpha, or alphaXomega, they are between alpha and omega, they are just toys for alphas, but not all alphas are like that at all. Their mates Ino, Karin and Temari are alphas, but they can sense how strong they are, they as strong as their leader the only Alpha women in the group.

Shikamaru looks at his beta mate, his wolf is so happy just hugging her, he feels the same she smells like flowers and lemon. Ino looks at her mate who is holding her, she did say she would not want a mate but change her mind, as her wolf is happy being in her mate's touch, he smells like smoke and trees. They look at each other, as their eyes glow.

Suigetsu look at his mate, who is trying to escape but, soften down, as she felt his gentle touch that calms her down. He cuddles with his mate that he will never let go, she is a beta that he loves as his mate, she smells like fire and cherry. Karin look at her mate, as she feels calm around him, and that makes her wolf so happy that Karin accepts her mate who is an alpha, normally alpha and beta pair are not that popular, there are so little of beta and alpha as mates, they are really rare. He smells like lavender and the ocean. They look at each other, as their eyes glow so bright.

Riku look at his mate, the strongest out of the two betas, she acts like alpha but has a sense of a beta. He felt happy that he found his mate a strong beta, he will never let her go at all, she smells like sand and chrysanthemum. Temari looks at her mate, she feels safe when she is with him, he feels so warm, her wolf is happy, as he smells like dandelions and lemon. They look at each other in the eyes as their eyes glow.

Satoshi held his mate close to him, as she whimpered and try to escape, she can feel he is not an alpha stronger than alpha, she stops moving around, as he hugs her with more care and hold her possessive, she calm down and feel safe in her mates touch, he looks at his mate, as he saw her as the prettiest omega he has ever seen, he will not let other alphas touch her, not that they can ever beat him at all, after all, he is a true blood alpha, she smells like lavender and field of butterflies. She looks at her mate, he looks really handsome, he can feel she is not a weak omega either, he smells like ocean and lychee. They look at each other, as his eyes glow gold and red, her eyes glows.

Sasuke hug his mate, possessive never want to let her go, after all, he finally has his mate in his arm, he feels she is an omega at the same time not, he is confused at what is she, but he will worry about later, as he finally has his mate in his arm, she is the most pretty person he has ever lay on and see, his wolf is so happy and hard at seeing his mate, she smells like cherry blossom and strawberry. Sakura looked at her mate, he feels so strong to be an alpha, he may be more powerful than an alpha, normally she can't know who her mate until she is 18 years old, but she has just turned 18 and can feel who her mate is, her wolf is so happy to be in his hold, he smells like blackcurrant and fire. They look at each other as his eyes glow red and blue, her eyes glow pink and green, he is shocked of her eyes to change colour, normally that omega can't change eyes, at least if she is a royal blood omega.

Tenten snapped out of it, and bought all her sisters and glow at who they are with her Alpha voice and eyes, Neji just smirk at her, as her members are scared and she only uses her voice to protect them, but this time it's different, she is the only alpha, and there standing a lot of alphas.

"Who are you" growl Tenten, as Neji stood close to her hugging and kissing her neck as she shivers.

"We are the Shadows pack and Neji did you find your mate the only alpha in the group," said Sasuke looking at Sakura as she avoids him.

"Yea." as he hugs her more, making her soften on his touch, she blushes as her members have never seen their leader acting like this at all.

"Let go of our leader, you pervert alpha." growl Ino, Temari and Karin, the beta sisters, as was going to attack, as they got held by their alpha mates.

"He won't hurt her, my beta," said Shikamaru, Riku and Suigetsu, who are hugging and kissing their neck making them blush and soften down.

"Let's take them to our home, as all the members of the Moonlight pack are our mates," said Sasuke, as they nodded.

"Are you saying you, sakura mate, I won't let that happen, until you have our approval, she is different and the only rare one left, I won't let you use her, are one of those alpha who use her for power." glows the whole Moonlight pack, as they snap out and go away their mates hold, protecting around Sakura, eyes angry and growling at them.

The Shadows are shocked, that their mates are really protective about their omega, but true blood can tell she is not any omega, but alpha can sense her a little. Sasuke is pouting and growling that they are touching his mate, he took Sakura in his arm, growling at them, as they were about to tack him, but their mates held them and shake their heads, as they saw his eyes and all went to the Shadows pack to discuss this in their house.

They reach to the shadow packhouse and sat around, as the boys have their mates in their laps. As they all introduce themself.

"I'm Neji, an alpha of the shadow pack, as she is my, mate," he said holding Tenten.

"I'm Tenten, the leader of the Moonlight pack, and he is my mate I guess," said Tenten.

"I'm Riku an alpha, as she is my mate," he said holding on to Temari in his lap.

"Hey, I'm Temari, a Beta and he is my beta and didn't know an alpha is my mate," she said, as he smirks at her.

Everyone can understand why didn't think an alpha could be her mate since beta can mates with other beta and omega, but it's rare with alpha.

"Shikamaru is the name, an alpha, she is my mate, and so troublesome," he said lazy and everyone sweatdrops at his introduction never seen a lazy alpha before.

"I'm Ino, he is my mate and an alpha, also feel the same as Temari - nee," said Ino, as he just smirks at her and hugs her tight.

"I'm Suigetsu an alpha and she is my mate," he said holding Karin.

"I'm Karin, a beta, he is my mate and feels the same as my beta sisters," she said.

"Don't panic when we introduce the other three of our pack ok," said Neji looking at their confuse face.

"And you don't panic as well for one of our members," said Tenten, as everyone nodded.

"I'm Satoshi, she is my mate, I'm a True Alpha," he said, as the girls gasped in shocked, as his mate looks shocked and look at him, he smiles at her and hug her.

"I'm Ami, an Omega, I know my mate is an Alpha, but never imagine a True Blood which is more protective and jealous than a normal alpha." pouted Ami, as he smirks and will there with her all the time hugging her.

"I'm Naruto, also true blood and she is my mate," he said holding on to Hinata, as she looks shocked as well the other girls, in their mates hold.

"Hi, my name is Hinata, I'm an omega and he is my mate," she said with a shy smile, as he smiles and hugs her being so cute.

"I'm Sasuke, the leader of shadow pack, a true alpha, and she is my mate, don't you dare touch her," he said with a protective and jealous voice hugging her.

The girls look shocked and wonder why he is acting like this different from the other two, they just smile and said he is always the jealous type.

"I'm Sakura, the only royal blood omega, and I didn't know a true alpha would be my mate," she said, going close to him, he smiles and hug her tighter and growl at anyone trying to take her away from him.

The boys gasped in shocked, as they look at the couple, Sasuke glare at them for looking at her, when they have their own mate. They would be the strongest mates in history, both are really strong a true blood mate with a royal blood omega.

"We have a reason for being so protective of Sakura, she is the only rare omega left, as her parents and siblings were killed, and they ask me to take care of her, her family and mine were best friends, I, will not let any alphas or lustful wolf, to mark or take advantage of her, even if I know she is so strong than normal omega. That's why I was in mother wolf mode when I think that Sasuke would be one of that alpha, who just want to mark Sakura because of power and frame, but as I look more into his behaviour he doesn't act like that at all and I can trust him with sakura, but if he makes her cry, I will kill him," said Tenten warning them and mostly Sasuke with a mother glared.

They were all shocked and can understand why she and the others are so protective of Sakura, Sasuke looks at his special mate and will there for her, staying and protecting her from other wolfs wanting his mate, as her sense is hard to reside and he wants no one touching her but him.

"Wait, aren't the true alpha and royal omega, are really rare to be mates, it happens once every 50 years right. So that Makes Sakura and Sasuke the strongest pair of mates, no one can come between them or break their bone, when they are together they are the strongest." said everyone.

"Don't hurt her Sasuke, or we come and kill you, she is the only hope left, for everyone to be equal, don't let anyone take her from you, and you guys make the strongest pair." smile everyone, as he smirks and will not let anyone touch her.

"It's been a long day, but my mate is sleeping with me," said Sasuke, who carries his sleeping mate in his arm, as he went to his room, they all nodded.

The boys bring their mates to their room and rest, as the boys hug their mates. For true alphas, they bring their mates really close to them and cuddle, but alphas are not far and still are close to their mates as they sleep together.

A week has passed, NejiTen, ShikaIno, SuiKarin and NaruHina has mated, the girls have their mates mark, making everyone they are taken, they have each other sense.

"We will be back, and a reminder, Sasuke, Naruto, Satoshi, the omega are in their heat session, so they will need their mates close by, Riku Temari will need her mate close by as she gets depressed easily when she thinks her mate abandon her for someone else, as she believes that beta is not important to alpha, it happens to Ino and Karin before, but they overcome it as Shikamaru and Suigetsu said it's not true and love them as their mates. So be careful of your words and show you really love her," said Tenten, with Neji holding her waist, as they go out with SuiKArin and ShikaIno, to shop more food, drink, clothes and something to put in the house, the girl's are all Luna of the shadow pack.

They went out of the house and lock the door and went to go shopping, and will not be back this soon, as they know the others will be busy for a while doing something.

Everyone nodded and understand what she said, omega in heat, makes their sense even stronger than their sense now, sweeter when they are in heat, but if they have a mate, their mate's can't control themself if their omega needs their mates to touch for their heat.

Naruto went to his and Hinata, room as he senses Hinata is in her heat, she needs Naruto to touch her, and keep begging and moaning his name for help. He closes the door and locks it, seeing his mate cry, he kisses her, as she wants him, he smiles at her, he is in his rut, when she is in her heat, he started to fix her heat. Let's leave them for a while and check what the others are doing. As moans can be heard outside the door.

* * *

 **With SatoAmi**

Satoshi, went inside the room, where he and Ami, sleep in, no he has not mated with her yet, but he needs to before someone claims her. He locked the door behind him, as he smells how strong her sense is, making him having a hard time, to control his wolf and not to take her right there.

"S - S - Satoshi, ahh, p - p -please stay away from me, I - I - I'm in my heat, " said Ami, on the bed sweating, her face is blushing red. She looks really hot and can see she is in pain wanting her mate touch, but he has never marked her, so it's more painful for her.

"I, can't leave you, Ami, I want to help your heat, you look so much in pain without a mates touch." he came and sit on the bed, as the smell hit him stronger than ever.

"T - Then, can you mark me and touch me satoshi, I want you, only you. You are my mate right," said Ami in pain looking at him. He looks at her with lust and really wants her so bad.

"I won't be able to control myself if I mark you, Ami," he told her, as she whimpered and cry looking at him, he felt pain looking at his omega, that he doesn't want to touch her, but in fact he wants her so bad and fucked her right now, pumping her body so bad making her his.

"you don't love me, do you love someone else," she said in pain and cry, as he felt the pain in his heart, as his wolf is crying and yelling at him. He hugs her kissing her tears away. He will never love anyone but her.

"No, I only love you, you're my only mate I love. I'm scared to hurt you, I won't be able to control my touch for you, you're in your heat as well, I might get you pregnant," said Satoshi, not that he doesn't want to mate with her, but worry about to not control himself.

"I-It's fine, please help my heat," she said, he smiled, as his eyes change, he went on top of her, hungry, his glows in different colours each time, he kisses her on the lip with lust, making her feel less pain, he bit her on the neck, as she screamed in pain, as he is making his mark while crying seeing his mate in pain, she calms down still in heat, his mark appears on her neck, as he feels connected to her.

He took off his top, to the floor, as his lust has completely taken over his body, true alpha is more aggressive, jealous and possessive over their mates. He took the clothes off her body, licking his lip, pulling her bra to the floor, he hungry mark her body, sucking her breast, claiming everything and no one can touch her but him.

"S - Satoshi, I love you." she hugs him, he looks at his mate, as his eyes stop glowing as Satoshi got his body back looking at his mate, with a soft smile.

"My lovely mate, this might hurt a lot, since true alpha is bigger than alpha, please bear the pain Ami, you know I love you, I will make you mine, I will help your heat, I want you so much, I can't control myself because of your sense Ami." he lick her face as she nodded, her heat has lower down, as she feels less pain.

He removes his pants, kissing her, he slowly and gently went inside of her wet core, she screams in pain, as it's not really in yet, since he is really big. he looks at her worry.

"I, don't think it will fit, maybe we are not meant to be." she looks at him in pain wondering if he is really her mate. He growls, and kiss her that, he is really her mate and he is her mate.

"No, you really are my mate, I love you, your mine no one can take you away from me. I will kill anyone who touches you, your mine. We are meant to be, it will fit, Ami just let me try." said Satoshi growling, as he doesn't want her to make with someone else other him, he is the only one who is her only mate.

He pulls out, before thrust and enters her fully inside, her wet and tight core, as she screams in pain looking at him with tears, he kisses her tears, he felt tight inside of her, he slowly and gentle, going slow in and out of her, as her heat start's to lower down a bit, she feels less pain, as he is making her feel good, she looks at him, he kisses her, sucking her all around the body, keeping in a slow and steady pace, moving in and out of her.

"Are you comfortable, Ami, your not hurt right, your heat is nearly gone right." he keeps moving in and out of her, with a growl, his eyes are red with lust, wanting to touch his mate more.

"I'm fine, Satoshi, you are making me feel good after all, you can touch me, I won't get mad since your my mate." she blushes looking at him. He stops and looks at his angel, he smiles, how can he have such a pretty mate like her, he will keep her safe and no one can steal her from him. He kisses her, as she wraps her arms around him, he pulls her legs around his waist, wild holding her back. They are on the bed naked, with their tails and ears moving.

"I, won't stop making you mine. I'm going to mark every part of your body as mine. you're not going anywhere until your heat is gone, I'm going to fuck you hard." he started to speed up, fucking her fast and hard, making her moan his name, he loves her moaning his name from her mouth, as he speeds up even more.

True alpha, has more stamina than alpha when they mark and have sex with their mates. But when they are jealous or possessive they cannot control their sexual and will not stop having sex with their mates, until their marks are all over their mates, they can be a quite aggressive making love with their mates.

He went deeper inside of her, making her moan not stopping to let her rest, he pounds into her wet core fast and aggressive, making her moan his name so loud, there is a lot of bangs and loud skin slapping noise, as he hits and thrust in and out with his super-speed, kissing her none stop. With a final, big thrust, he released his seed inside of her, and lay on her, as he felt her heat is all gone now, making him pouting, as he wants more, his wolf whine as well as him, she looks at his mate and blush.

"your so childish, how come your such a pervert, after you help me with my heat. How can you be my mate, but I somehow love you so much." she peaks him on the lip with a smile.

He grabs her hand, licking and kissing her with a smirk, he smiles as he will not change his mate she is the only mate he loves, her smells are so strong, and he will only love her.

"I'm your mate, your pervert mate that you love. Always be by my side, I will protect you, don't go anywhere without my permission." he hugs her, as he is still inside of her, as she smiles and nodded.

"You can have another round since I can feel you going hard and big inside of me." she looks at him, he chuckles that she found out. he bought her up on his lap, as he hugs her, looking at her, as she sat on his hardened member.

She held on him, as he touched her ass, making her blush, he smirks, as he is the only one he can control as she can't do anything, he is a true blood, after all, he lifted her ass, up and down on his harden wet member, she kisses him while jumping on him, he thrust her upwards, with big hard wild and fast thrust, making her moan between the kiss. With a final thrust, he came into her, both sweating and she is breathing heavily, he gave her a kiss, to give her some oxygen. she looks at him shocked. He took it out, pull her on the bed cuddling with her, pulling the blankets.

"Don't leave me, I will find you and give you a hard and harsh punishment if you do leave me, I will make you beg for me to stop, fucking you so hard." he pulled her closer hugging her possessive.

"I, won't leave you since your my mate." she cuddle and kiss her mates lip, he smile at how she clings around him, he loves the feeling of his mate clinging against him.

"Do really love me, alpha." Ami looks at him, clinging to him with a look in her eyes, he hugs his omega so close to him, kissing her face everywhere. He growls when she ask him that.

"You're my only mate that I love, no one could get in between us, because your mine," he growls kissing her everywhere, she smiles at him, went on top of him and whisper to him that, she wants him to show her he really loves her, he growls with his alpha voice, making her on the bed, with a smirk, and eyes turn red, with seduce words, as her eyes glow, he will fucked her hard, he went inside of her and started his work, fucking her with his alpha speed more faster than a normal alpha, he fucks her like tomorrow, as they did many rounds he can until they are both tired and went back to sleep, with smile, as he hugs her and cuddle with her, cumming inside of her and took his member out of her, after their lovemaking.

* * *

 **with RikuTem**

Riku enters the room seeing his mate with a dark aura, as he closes the door to their room. She looks at him, and ignore him looking to somewhere else, he felt hurt by his mate action.

He hugs her from behind trying to gain her attention, she looks at him with a sad and depressed smile. He remembers what Tenten said before, Beta does not get the love they want especially with mates, they get used as sexually pleasure, they don't get fair treatment like Alpha or Omega, they are between the two. They normally mate with another beta but have never mated with Beta.

"What's wrong Temari, you can trust me." he hugs her with his alpha voice, making her stop and look at him.

"Do you really love me, do you only want pleasure from a beta, am I really your mate. Are we meant to be," said Temari.

"Listen, my love, you are my mate, mine alone, I won't go for any other wolfs but you. Your mine and I'm yours. Your not my pleasure but my mate, I love you only." he holds her hand looking at her, as her ears went up happy to hear this he smiles at her.

"I'm going to mark you if that's ok," he said to her, as she nodded and want to be mated by him. He kisses her softly before he marks her on her neck, she moans in pain, he digs deeper until his mark appears on her neck and feel connected to her.

"I'm not finished yet," he told her, ripping their clothes off, as he enters her with his big length, he is big, but a true alpha is bigger than them. He let her calm down, he loves her so much, as he thrust in and out of her, as he saw her body move in sync with his thrust, he saw her moaning and blushing hard calling his name, he smirks as he makes her feel good, marking her body everywhere, he kiss her and screw her wild and fast.

Alpha are quite the jealous and bold type when they mark their mates, they will make love with their mates until they are in their limit.

"R - Riku," she whines at him, he looks at her with soft eyes and smiles, at how he could have a cute mate even if she acts tough, he will not replace her with any omega or alpha, he is in love with a beta which is her.

"Yes, Temari" he continues fucking her fast and aggressive as his eyes are glowing, wanting to go way deeper than he is right now. He feels her so tight and crying, looking at him, he growls fucking her so fast, he will show her that she is loved by him, and kill everyone who told her no one would love her, he kiss her, while fucking her harder than before and bigger inside of her, making her moan, if only if he found way earlier, she would not think about that about herself, he makes her happy just being here with him.

"make me feel loved and wanted." she cried looking at him, he growls and kiss her, whoever made her feel unwanted in the past, will pay, he will them thousand of times, how could they made his mate feel so lonely and think beta is not important at all. He will give her the love she needs from her mate. He can understand what Shikamaru and Suigetsu feels when their beta mates are depressed and looking down on themself, as the three beta sisters have a hard time trusting everyone but their pack.

"You are loved by your pack and my pack, especially me." he licked her face, kissing her, and hug her, before his eyes change, and started to speed up rough and harsh giving her the love, he has for her, his mate that he loves, she moan his name, as he keep pounding and pumping her even, more harder than before, using his alpha speed to, pounded into her tight wet core, wanting to claim her, as he hit her most pleasure spot, she scream in so much pleasure, he keeps hitting at that spot before he released his seed inside of her, they need to do it a lot of time before they can make a family together.

He took it out, pulling her in his lap, smooth talk to her, kissing her making her feel wanted, her depression is all gone and replace with him only. She smiles and kisses him, he is so happy that his mate is not depressed anymore, he kisses her with love, marking more marks on her body. They laid down, he holds to her tight, as they pull the blanket to cover their naked body and went to sleep after their tired mate making.

* * *

 **With SasuSaku**

Sasuke enters the room that he and Sakura shared, he locked the door. He turns to look at his mate, her smell is sweeter than normal more sweeter than a normal omega in their heat, she is an omega and also an alpha since royal blood is alpha, her parents must be both alphas, so she is a royal blood omega.

"I - I - I need you Sasuke, please help me, touch me," said Sakura in her heat in pain, more worst than normal omega in heat, he can't bear to see his mate in so much pain. His eyes glow and went on top of his mate, with a growl and groan, as her smell hit him hard, making his pleasure taking over.

"I, can't control it anymore Sakura, I want you so bad, I want to be inside of you, I want to mark you. I won't stop, I'm going to help your heat, just to let you know I really love you," he said possessive, with his alpha voice, he took his top off.

"I trust you Sasuke, I love you too," she told her mate in pain in her heat, he quickly kisses her hard, touching her body, making her moan, he licked her neck with care, before bitting and making her scream in pain, he is in tears, as he has to do this just to mark her, having his mate being in pain, his mark is on her neck, she feels less pain now, but still in her heat pain, he kissed her softly.

He took off their clothes off, as he is really aggressive and possessive, he does not want anyone touching his mate, she is his only. He is really big and went full inside of his mate wet, and tight core, she is in pain, she feels he is really big and hard, she cries looking at him, wanting to be out, he held her tight and possessive, not wanting her to leave, he mark all places of her body with hickeys. she looks at him, he softy kiss her to calm down.

"Don't cry anymore Sakura, you're making me cry I hate you being in pain. I really love you. We are the strongest mate, I will never leave you at all, your mine and I'm yours our bond is stronger than everyone." he told her in pain.

"Sasuke I love you, please don't cry for me, you can move now." she smiles at him, as he is still inside of her.

He kisses her, he thrust in and out of her slowly and gentle at first. Before he aggressive pound into her hard and fast, in his alpha speed, making her scream his name in pure pleasure, he groans her name so much, making her feel so good, as he keeps thrusting in and out, kissing her hard.

When he feels her most pleasure spot, he pounded into her, wild like a lustful beast and using his true alpha speed, feeling her breaking her walls for him, he can go deeper and harsher into her, wet core, he saw her body move so sexy, as he kissed her and mark her with a smile. He hit's her with one last thrust and came into her.

"I'm still in heat Sasuke, my pain has lesson a lot, but I'm a royal blood omega, who needs my mate, to make love with me more than once, you have to keep going," she told him with a blush, he smirk happily as he gets to fuck his mate a lot of time, he still wants to make her his. He loves fucking her, he loves her so much, he will keep her safe, they only one of her kind left, he will protect her, love her and she is only his to fucked, to protect and to love to make a family with each other.

She laid down on the bed, as he held on to her legs, and pounded into her harsh and wild, using super speed, she moans and he groans loving her moans and moaning his name, only his name, he will keep her safe, no one can find out what she is, as she is his, he bent down, kissing her, while moving with a possessive sex, fucking her harsh and going big, thrusting her with his length still big and twitching inside of her, he groans in pleasure. He sucks her breast while thrusting in and out of her, loving every part of her body, with one final thrust he comes into her hard.

She sat on him, as he held her waist looking at her up and down with a smirk, and lick his lip, she blushes and pouted at him, she doesn't feel so much pain, only half of the pain is left from her heat. She jumps up and down, on his member, as he thrust upwards in her ass, with a big and harsh thrust, with skin slapping, wet thrusts, going up and down. she moans his name so loud, and bring her up and down fast on his member. With a final thrust, they came, as he released his seed inside of her.

"your mine got that. I will never let you go, I will always protect you, your my mate and my lover." he kisses her from behind, as she touches the wall, with him hugging her from behind, groping her breast, as she moans of his touch. He is holding on to her ass, standing, as she is on her knees, with his member inside from behind, his member is inside of her.

She looks at her mate and smile, he started to pound and pumped into her, wild and harsh, using his speed not stopping at all, thrusting inside of her, with his wet and harden length inside of her, wet and tight core. Both are moaning, as their eyes are changing colour, as her heat is all gone, she needs four rounds with her mate, for her heat to be gone, as he fixes it for her.

He speeds up to his limit, moving super fast, even with his alpha speed, she keeps moaning and feeling so much pleasure, he smirks making her feel good, with a pleasured groan, he is thrusting into her with big deep and harsh thrusts.

With a final thrust he came inside of her, with a big load of seeds, inside of her, he pours it into her until there is not a single drop left, he wants to mate and have a family with his mate. He took his length out, she collapses on the bed, he smiles softy at his mate, and he did go overbored, by seeing all the marks over her body, he cuddles and hugs her possessive, around her waist, kissing her softly, she pouted at him, giving him a lovely kiss. He smiles kissing her back.

"When I am in heat again, don't be so harsh next time I can't keep up with your seep, even if I'm a royal blood omega," she told him, cuddling against his chest.

"I, can't help it sakura, you really feel good, just being inside of you. But I love my sense of you. This way everyone will know your mine." he kisses her pouting lip, as she blushes.

"I'm a possessive and jealous type, I don't like sharing what is mine, your mine," he told her with his length poking her from behind, even his tail is moving. She blushes.

"Your still horny, I have no choice to do this, as I won't be able to sleep with your length poking me all night," said Sakura, as she sat up with her arms pouting and cross, he blushes at how hot she is and can't help it.

She grabbed his length, licking it, he groans hard, she grabs her breast between his length, groping, with his length in between, he thrust hotly between her breast, he blush so red, she suck his member up and down, with her licking his length inside his mouth, he groans, and thrust in her more, wanting her licking her. He cums inside of her, as she swallows inside of her, he kisses her and tastes it himself.

"Thanks, my blossom, you really feel good sucking me, let's go to sleep, blossom." he pull her down on the bed, with blankets covering them, as they cuddle. He loves her being so clinging and around his body, she looks so cute to him.

"How about another round, my flower omega, I'm still horny," he told her with a smirk, as she blushed a listen to her alpha, as he uses that voice on her, she can reject it as his alpha voice has no impact on her, but she wants more of him. He is on top of her, and started another round, with harsh and hard pounds inside of her, making her moan so loud, as he looks under him, as he is making his mate feel so good, only he could make her feel good. He smirks and she glared at him, fucking her until he cums inside of her, making her moan in pleasure, he took it out and sleep, with the blankets, holding and cuddling her possessive, wanting no one to take her away, he loves his sense on her body, that to make everyone knows she is taken by him of course.

* * *

A month later NejiTen, SuiKarin and ShikaIno started their own family. NaruHina, started their own family a week after the others. SatoAmi and RikuTem started their own family three months later. While SasuSaku started their family five months later, their kids are the strongest one.

Sasuke, Satoshi and Riku, nearly killed ever a guy who touches their mates, they were jealous and possessive and went to fucked and marked their mates, harder than their usual fucking and lovemaking.

They all live happily, after this, all started with the boys finding their mates in a full blood moon. SasuSaku is the strongest mates ever in history, as they are the king and queen of every wolf pack, Beta has their rights now, the one who spread bad news and making every beta sad is now killed and punished, as some alphas who loves beta, claim them as their mates, and some omega confessed to the beta they love, beta is loved by both omega and alpha.

 **End Of one shot**

 **Thanks for reading this book and this is the last one-shot chapter, for one shot's story I mostly keep it within 20 chapters, but for some it's different. I hope you enjoy it so far. I, going to finish my other chapters, please enjoy other books of mine as well.**

 **If you have time please visit, my artwork, that I'm trying to sell, go to artpal at artpal: /mizuartwork**

 **check it out on Instagram under the name mizuartwork, talk to me on twitter at mizuartwork. All you need is to pay for my selling artwork is and it would be believed by you by the address, you can give me some request or pictures that I can draw for you for a commission if you have DeviantArt, I can earn some points, just type my user name which is mizuartwork.**

 **Buy art at pay only by at Wix: mizuartwork**

 **Also, buy products at /people/mizuartwork?asc=u**


End file.
